When the Past is the Future
by JeniNeji
Summary: Kagome fails to accomplish an important task and is taken away from the two worlds she has known. Now she must face a younger Sesshomaru and live as child once again, but this time, her mom is not there to take care of her. The worst, she has the Jewel...
1. Falling to the Unknown

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Greetings to everyone. First of all, if you find fault on it, you can freely leave a review, I wont mind, because after all, the reviews are our opinions, so it's only fair to know them all. Second… a little about me!

I am "young" woman, 21 years old, I am from Puerto Rico, where Spanish is the main language. Going to college, studying Biology…and I feel my eyelashes BURNING as the days pass and I continue to study… well too much of me…Next topic!

I found a beta reader and we edited the first chapters, and I really thank the people who commented about the grammar, sometimes I just miss many little-huge-insignificant-important details of the grammar. Sorry! Forgive me WORLD, forgive me for stealing precious oxygen... Thanks a lot Cheska for helping me with English grammar, lots of love from me and I am forever in your debt.

* * *

DisClaimeR: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

**When the Past is the Future...**

_**Part 1: Journey to the Past**_

**Chapter 1**

_Falling to the Unknown_

* * *

She was running with all her might trying to reach the well in Inu-Yasha's forest, she had the entire Shikon no Tama hidden in her bloody hands. The forest was a blur of colors as she ran, tainting the once melodious forest night with a rasping sound that was getting on her nerves.

She turned just in time to block a serpent demon with the bow in her left hand, and as the serpent passed she stomped it and purified it.

She could hardly breathe, her injured right arm hurt like she had never remembered before, without mentioning she had been battling demons for as long as she had been running. She was exhausted, she needed to rest, although it seemed as if fate was against her tonight. She would say she didn't mind so much about fate being against her. But why tonight? It had to be against her in the very same day they had engaged battle against Naraku, not the best of days.

She hated the scent of blood, her own blood. Even as a human, there was so much on her shoulder that she could smell it. The scent posting a warning in the back part of her brain, announcing bad events and bad endings; and to make things even worst, it called to weaker demons, promising an easy meal.

She should have been more careful, but she couldn't have helped it. She did as best she could in the given circumstances, she always did. Even the training she had been doing hadn't helped her much. At least she was still alive, she thought miserably. If she hadn't trained, she would have been a corpse being eaten by now. Now she could control her miko powers better -- something she was grateful for, it gave her more confidence -- but she needed to be careful. She must remember that she was using part of her soul in order to use her powers and it could be a double-edged power.

She had to do it, like a last resource for her friends to win the final battle. They had difficulty taking the Shikon Jewel away from Naraku, but as expected, the enraged half-demon had become almost mad and was attacking with an formidable strength they all thought impossible for him without the Jewel. That's the reason she was entrusted to protect the Jewel, and take it as far away as she could. Her home in the future was the best place she could think of. But, honestly she was worried sick for her friends.

At last, she was coming near the well. She could feel the magic calling her and soothing her like a protective sheet. She reached the edge of the well and stopped herself for a moment to regain her breath. Again, the worry began to consume her insides, she wanted to return, but, what if the battle was still on? And worst, what if Naraku managed to take the Shikon Jewel away from her?

She sighed; knowing there was no use in torturing herself like that and turned to the well once again. She looked down and her mother's smiling face came to her mind. What was her mother going to think when she saw her skirts all slashed? What was her mother going to say or do when she saw her bleeding like this? Terrible, her white right sleeve was stained with blood, she will need a good detergent, that was for sure.

She looked at the night sky, the stars were sparkling happily, unaware of the war and fate of the ones down here, fighting for a better future. It was then when she noticed the forest was now carrying a grave silence, worse than the rasping sound. Did the battle end? Hope filled her heart and she stepped away from the well with her hand trying to slow the happy beatings of her heart, a smile on her face.

She then tried to sense the battle that was taking place perhaps a mile away, but she sensed nothing, no indication of powers or explosions.

Suddenly, a black flash came out of the bushes, and without looking, she turned and jumped into the well. As she did, she felt two arms around her waist taking her carefully, one of the hands came to rest over her hand, which was holding the precious Shikon Jewel. She tried to turn to see who the newcomer was, but something around her changed. She felt as heat rose trough her spine, something very awkward, but terrible nonetheless. The blue-light that always accompanied her soul to protect her journey to the future turned red color, a bloody red. Painful sounds of people screaming in agony invaded the Bone Eater's magic. She gasped in surprise as fear crept in her heart. She looked up, and saw a mess of black hair, then continued searching desperately, until her eyes found red eyes. Her own blue eyes widened as she realized what had happened...

Naraku had managed to get to her before she could reach to her time.

A million of clear and confusing thoughts invaded her, each one making her more nervous than the one before. Flashes of yellow and green began to pass her at high speed and a sound of a very dense liquid bubbling filled the place. She began to struggle to get out of Naraku's grip hoping that she would be allowed to pass and he would remain locked in time, but to no avail, his grip only got stronger. His own nervousness showing, he was looking to his sides searching for an attack to come, shifting so lightly to prevent the rays from touching him.

Kagome focused on the lights, following them, trying to find a pattern. She tried to use her miko powers, but they wouldn't respond to her. She wondered if it was because she was exhausted or because the well's magic prevented their use. Then a red flash stopped. They both looked at the light suspiciously, and then the light began to change shapes and moved ferociously towards them.

Naraku -- in order to save himself -- used the black haired woman in his arms as a shield. Kagome screamed in horror, she could do nothing, she couldn't move. It was then when the strange red flash passed through her heart and she felt something twisting deep within her, her heart aching in pain, taking her breathe away. Se could do nothing else besides screech with al her might as she felt as the thing was burning her brain. While the agonizing pain kept assaulting her, she managed to feel something else…the birth of something new deep inside her. She felt something shifting in her insides and she trembled with miko powers. As this ran violently through her veins, her miko powers resurfaced and burned Naraku's arms and abdomen. Instinctively, Naraku's arms let go of her frame and they separated. Her soft unfocused blue eyes, due to the strange shock from the light that had come to her, stared at Naraku as he floated away. His eyes, for the first time, held a mix of something similar to fear... lost... desperation.

Suddenly, the sunlight filtered and broke all the strange lights of the well, and she felt a rush of wind. She could breathe again and she rejoiced at this fact. Until she noticed what was happening.

She was falling... falling from the sky. She could see her black hair all around her as she looked up to see the clouds, she could see the tips of her hair madly moving from one side to another. She closed her eyes, still feeling a little shut down from the flash, unable to think much, letting the feeling of the wind relax her, all her thoughts going away... with the wind.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open... Where was the Shikon no Tama...?

Her eyes scanned the area around her desperately, but she could not see nor feel the Jewel calling her. She looked down to see she was still a few good kilometers away from the ground. She looked around her and found green scenery below her, trees and fields, no houses, no buildings. She was not in her era. Wherever the well had taken her, she was not in any known place.

But she saw something else, instant death as well. Her body would not survive the landing, not at the speed she was falling. She strained her eyes a little further and she managed to distinguish Naraku in the air, floating, saving himself from the fall. But she didn't feel the Jewel with him either.

The Shikon no Tama had been lost in the Bones Eaters Well's magic, she had failed to protect it and help her friends. She had failed in her duty as a miko.

Tears of guilt began to overtake her. She looked down, to the ending fate that was waiting for her. She could somehow feel the land beneath her, the scent of the green leaves on the trees. She was going to die, and Naraku was going to enjoy her fate. No, she wasn't going to allow it. She needed to find the Jewel, prevent him from making more damage to the lands, and to all the people and demons alike.

She searched for every possible way, but she could not help but become more frightened. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on her miko powers hoping they would save her as they always did at the last minute. She concentrated in her inner self, in the strangeness she had felt earlier. Where was it? That thing that burnt her, that frightened her? That made her feel a demon's brutal strength?

There it was. She opened her eyes, determined. Her eyes became red and fierce, and fire wrapped her, holding her out, lowering her speed. She felt her blood burning, the end of her fingers in flames. She could hardly breathe as the fire took on the oxygen to maintain itself alive. Her heart was beating wildly, she knew that this power, this fire was trying to save her, but she couldn't control her instincts; they were begging her to run, to escape. They were sending her a message that this power was evil, was tainted. But there was nothing she could do.

After some moments, where her thoughts were battling each other... many memories and feelings had been mixed together until they were a soup of who she was, no longer anything understandable. Memories of Sango's voice, of demon howls and grunts, of a priestess name... Midoriko… When she finally opened her eyes, the flames had disappeared and a feeling of loneliness surfaced in her, although she couldn't understand why...

She could breathe again. She expanded her senses to check where she was. She was standing in a green hill, mountains adorned the horizon. Lowering her gaze down, she could see a castle, the only thing that was different.

The castle was on fire and a guilty thought came to her, was she the one to make it burn? She didn't remember. She could see anxious movement of people in the castle and she could hear screams. There were also demons flying near, a lot of them. What was happening there?

She looked up from where she fell just in time to see great rage in Naraku's eyes, as was to be expected due to her surviving the fall. His eyes had turned red completely and she could feel his aura full of hatred and blood-lust, though she was ignorant of how she managed this…she was so far from him. It took her an instant to decide she needed to get away, she was still wounded and she couldn't possibly battle Naraku alone. She turned to run, only to come face to face with the one she was trying to escape from. The few seconds she spent dealing with her situation were enough for Naraku to reach her and make an attack. He had thrown a blast of energy, an attack that her unconscious mind had protected her from raising a transparent barrier. He growled in anger and ran past her and attacked, the same barrier appeared again.

She opened her eyes, more trusty confident now. He was shaking in rage, and she felt herself shrinking from his gaze. He ran towards her, to attack with his fists instead of his magic. She walked backwards dodging his attacks, some slashed her soft skin leaving gashes while others hit her fully and she cried in pain. She felt the urge to jump away from him, even when she knew that it was a very dangerous fall, but with the imminent danger she was in, obliged her to escape on such a maddening way, and trust her instincts to runaway. As she did, she instantly regretted it, something deep within her soul protested, wronging her as she felt that her legs no longer supported her and a formation of rocks welcomed just some meters down.

Her horrified blue eyes locked in Naraku's when she turned to him. His eyes were confused and at the same time, pleased… but in an instant, his eyes flashed back to anger. She wondered the reason for the change until she lost the ability to breathe, then she understood that the fire had surrounded her once again. But this time, the fire didn't make her float. It took her at high speed to the castle.

It was strange, but she found that the fire had a will of its own, and she found that she was at ease with it…as if the thing inside her was someone she knew, someone who had been with her for a long time…someone who loved her.

A sensation of heat in her heart told her that the fire had passed, that it was time to move again. She was standing in a road made of many stones. She saw that she was still wearing her brown shoes, the ones she used for school. She was near a fountain, which seemed to be in the back part of a house. It would have been quite peaceful… the Sakura tree was in full bloom and the wind whispered words of encouragement and hope. A high deviation of the surroundings seeing that half the castle was on fire.

There were a lot of demons roaming the place smashing everything near them. She was left agape as she witnessed the brutality of the attack. The demons were eating people, they were destroying everything. She looked from one side to the other and there was nothing else, just total destruction. The traces of a battle were present in the many weapons that rested in the floor, but the only things that remained now were bloodlust and monsters. She no longer worried about the scent of blood she carried, seeming that the entire castle, the entire town was bathed in it.

She found a bow in the floor, yet there were no arrows near that she could see. She took it and examined it. It was made of a different type of wood, of that she was certain. It was very strong, and almost weightless.

In her distraction, she fell face down to the ground with a loud thud. She looked back at her legs irritated, just to stop the next second in fear as many demons approached her. She began to furiously kick one of the demons at her legs until she became free of its grip. Standing up quickly she began to walk backwards, trying to escape the demon but not trusting it one bit to turn her back and make a run for it. It was a boar demon and it walked towards her with its face putting on a grin, showing its disgusting bloody tooth at her. She stuck out her tongue unconsciously in distaste.

The boar's eyes flashed red and it charged against her. The demons near it watched the scene with interest. Kagome let out a shriek and without thinking, put her left arm with the bow in front of her trying to protect herself. The next thing she found out as she averted her gaze towards the demons, was the remaining of smoke as the miko energy she had filled her bow with finished purifying the remains of the boar demon. The others looked at her with hatred; they had just found another enemy of their kind.

A snake demon spit Kagome, and she barely managed to avoid it, the spit making a hole near her and emanating some terrible odor that she could only be described as putrid.

Kagome's instincts were demanding for her to run, her senses becoming wild due to all the evil in the area as her soul tried to purify the entire place. The demons charged against her and she purified them, one after another, attacking them with her bow. She had been forced to attack with just the bow. Naraku had injured her right arm and she was unable to shoot arrows since then, her right sleeve was spotted with blood, and she felt a throb in her arm. She tried to press on her right shoulder to stop the bleeding and continue walking.

She hated the smell of smoke, she knew now that it carried the scent of burning flesh, and she hated it for it. How disgusting could this be? She wanted to return home, or to the Feudal Era with Inu-Yasha. Instantly, she stopped her pace and her finger found the way to her lips, feeling them from one side to the other.

"Inu-Yasha" she whispered absently, a memory of a ghost like kiss when he helped her escape Naraku coming to her mind, and a silly smile took over her lips.

A growl woke her up from her thoughts and she turned back to see a wolf. Its lips were turned back, showing its sharp tooth. Kagome froze, this was no demon. She wouldn't be able to purify it. She was unable to use her right arm, she just had her left hand, and her strong legs and her will to run, which was very high, just in case.

She decided to do what she needed to, she ran...

She ran wildly around town, not caring about the turns she made or the things she passed. Her mind was set in just one task, to save herself. She continued to run, yet she couldn't make up a plan to stop this assault nor she saw anyone who could help her, she saw no one. As she ran, more wolves joined up in her chase, something she didn't find appealing. Her legs were burning in exhaustion, she was no longer able to breathe and her heart was beating a thousand times per minute.

She took another turn and found herself in front of a pond. She jumped in it, desperately trying to reach the little shrine in the center of the pond. The wolves behind her were catching up, her legs couldn't keep as she wanted them to. Her whole body ached; she had never felt so close to death. She knew that neither Inu-Yasha nor anyone else would show up to save her, but she knew there was much more for her to do in her life that she couldn't just die like this. Tears of rage and hopelessness fell from her eyes, even as she kept struggling to reach her destination. One of the wolves caught the green ribbon of her shirt and began to pull her. She turned and punched the wolf, freeing herself. She took some last steps and reached the shrine. She was glad to be able to count with her legs once again, she felt safer now than struggling and jumping in the water.

Suddenly a figure appeared next to her, she turned and instantly found herself dangling as someone took her by he neck. Her hands dug in the attacker's lower arms, trying to make him let go, but without success. A sick laughter echoed through her ears, which were straining due to the lack of oxygen.

"You lost your way home, little one?" his voice taunted.

"Naraku" Kagome spit venomously.

"I love how that name sounds coming from your sweet mouth, little miko. It brings back a part of me that was long gone" he said breathless, with a hint of desire.

Kagome shuddered at the implications behind his sick words. Kagome began to struggle to get free of his hold, but just let out a shriek of pain as he pinned her to the shrine and pressed on her already wounded shoulder. He smirked at her face distorted in pain and he lowered his head in the juncture of Kagome's neck. She could feel as he smiled in her neck and felt disgusted.

"Who's going to save you now _Ka-go-me_?" he mocked, laughing slowly, making fun of the way she always used to say her name in syllables to those who refused to call her by it.

Kagome tried to attack him using her miko powers but only got him to whine in pain, until he once again tortured her shoulder. She let out a strangled scream. Blood flowing once again from her right arm and she felt herself getting dizzy. Soon, her hands fell down and her eyes adopted a far away look.

* * *

Naraku saw as she tried to raise her arms to get him away from her but couldn't. He wasn't surprised, the battle against him had begun at least seven hours ago, and he had made sure most of his demons delayed Kagome to her destination. He was surprised she had even survived. She had truly showed him that she had been paying attention to her training, but even so, he had to admit that her powers were large, seeing that it took her so long to run out of energy.

Naraku smirked and took her in his arms and flung her to his shoulder, her rear end next to his face and the upper part of her body dangled in his back. He had forgotten how pleasant this feeling was: triumph. So many things he could do now, but which one? A rest was appealing to him at the moment, but then, if he rested the miko would rest too, so he will have to fight her again to tire her. He needed to find a way to take her powers...

He began to walk and stopped as he reached the water. An invisible wave left Naraku, and he resumed his walking; only that he was now walking over the water. He knew that Kagome was exhausted, she couldn't even think straight anymore, she should no longer feel her powers. When Naraku reached the town grounds once again, he found himself surrounded by a pack of wolves, they growled in hatred at him, every single one of them at a safe distance away of eight feet more or less. He hardly paid them any heed, for he was sure he was stronger. But soon enough, wolf demons began to appear as well. He stopped in his tracks and glared at them, hatred also pouring from him.

A lone figure appeared from the woods. He was a wolf demon. He had long brown hair gathered in a ponytail. His eyes were black which showed a fiery determination and strength, yet the lines below his eyes marked him as wise. Below his left eye, he carried two little scars. He wasn't very broad muscled, he seemed light and fast, a great warrior indeed. The wolves at his arrival stopped their growling and granted him space to walk. He stopped a few steps away from Naraku, and looked at him and his "cargo".

"Hand her over" the wolf ordered fiercely, extending his left arm waiting for him to throw her his way. "No miko is allowed to live in our reign"

Naraku narrowed his eyes in defiance and then smirked at him "Not a chance..." Naraku answered him confidently "...and if you value your life step aside, I am in no mood for these senseless games" he finished taking a few intimidating steps towards the wolf demon.

"Do you dare disobey me? Have you any idea of who I am?" the wolf demanded, offended, stepping between Naraku and his way out.

Naraku took Kagome in his arms and sat her on the floor, her back finding support to not fall down in Naraku's legs. She did not move, her head was low and her hair was hiding her face. "Wait here a moment miko, it will only take a minute" Naraku whispered, knowing all too well that the wolves could hear him as well. Naraku raised his red eyes to the wolf's pitch black with a smirk. "Well then, shall we begin?"

The wolf demon charged in fury at Naraku. Naraku kept his eyes fixed in the wolf's but didn't move. As the wolf got close, Naraku raised one of his barriers and the wolf collided with it and fell back abruptly. Naraku laughed "Is that all you got? How boring"

Kagome could hardly hear the commotion around her. This was an opportunity for her to arrange her thoughts. She desperately tried to find a way to escape Naraku, but how? Her mind had almost ceased functioning, the blood lost was making her weak and dizzy, her powers had gone out. The fire she had felt earlier was now subdued and hidden. If she could only recover her powers, regain her energy...

* * *

Some fighters passing by felt a wave of energy, a big one in the middle of the lost town. They looked at the town in wonder. What was it? A suicidal explosion? Who possessed such powers? Was it an ally, a foe?

A young woman of long black hair gasped in understanding and ran towards the town. The others in the group looked at her retreating from as she ran to the town below. Her hurried steps made them decide the next course of action with a sole look in each others' eyes. They followed the young woman, killing the demons that crossed their path, a blood path marking their road to the unknown energy that revolved around this town.

Things were not looking good, seemed like the demons were on the move…again, and a lot of them. What could be attracting them to this lone town?

* * *

To Be Continue...

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments!**

I hope you found this chapter interesting, I did try my best to make it so, but still, I am a newbie in this, this is my first fanfic. So, let me know your opinions. I swear that I do take these things seriously.

Thanks.


	2. The Four Souls are Real

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Here goes the second chapter of the story, and once again, thanks Chezka for beta reading this chapter, you were really fast editing this chapter. Thanks for putting the little time and energy you got in this story. I swear I'll get better so you won't have to edit too much.

* * *

DisClaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

**When the Past is the Future...**

**Chapter 2:**

_The discovery of the Four Souls_

* * *

Naraku looked down at his surroundings, hating what his eyes looked upon. The puzzle of different pieces that was his body had been ruined. Many of them where on the ground, thankfully none had been damaged by Kagome's display of power. He had chosen his parts thoughtfully akin this time. There were no weak demons inhabiting his body, just the strongest ones. He closed his eyes, and with a pulse of magic, he pulled all the bodies once again inside of him. After several minutes where an immense force made it's way into him, he found himself able to breathe at ease again. His strength had returned.

He smirked as he opened and closed his fist. Once again he was feeling the strength and the magical powers residing in him. He turned his eyes to the side, where at least eight orbs were resting on the grass. His dear servants, his extensions... He kneeled next to them and one by one he pulled the hearts, the orbs, inside him as well. He looked at the last one for some seconds while the colorful orb resting in his hand shone freely in a rainbow of colors. After thinking of the strength it carried, he continued to walk in the racked town, the orb still in his hand.

* * *

She felt it, the desperate calling of one of her kind, of one in the brink of death. She could not help but run to her aid. She must not allow this, she needed to save her. Her kind had been hunted down now for at least a century. This had never happened before since the tales are told from mother to children. Still, this hunting down was truly worrisome. So very few remained... so few of them were born each decade and thus they were in the borderline, almost extinct.

Her heart was shrinking with each second. She wanted to help this one, she truly did. She didn't want to fail, for it would greatly pain her. So here she was, running madly around the town, trying to ignore the blood from the roofs of the wooden houses and the dismembered corpses around her. Also ignoring the sound of wood burning and the scent it carried. All of this was touching the deepest part of her mind, the one she had been trying to forget for twelve years, but wasn't able to.

"_Don't stop, don't think, don't remember.. .don't..."_ she repeated in her mind once and again as she ran. Her sandals were splashing the blood on the ground. She kept trying to maintain her mind in the real world, holding it tight, suppressing it from roaming away in the past. She continued telling herself this phrase as if this was a magic enchantment that would preserve her sanity. The truth was that for her, this place ... was the world of her nightmares, her own personal hell.

She had been a child, perhaps no more than five years old when demons destroyed her village. Her village was burned down and all the people were slaughtered. She was miraculously saved. But she knew and everyone knew that the demons had been looking for her that night because she had been born a miko with great powers. Even when she knew that the villagers had chosen to die in order to protect her, she never recovered herself. She had always felt guilty for what took place in her hometown. This town was a replica of what her town had looked like the morning after. The only difference, the sun still shone on this one, while hers had been engulfed in darkness at the moment of the attack and the only light came from the fire of the human's torch that the demons had lighted.

She shook her head, to escape from those dreadful images and concentrated on the present. The powers of the miko in this town were so great that she could not help but be amazed. Even now, she could feel them vibrating with strength. However, the miko was using them recklessly. They were absorbing too much energy...

She continued to run to the origin of the pure waves. Something was beginning to nag her consciousness. There wasn't a single demon, none roaming the area. The miko in town had sent such a blast of power that it had been enough to purify almost all of the demons. Somehow, it gave her a feeling of wrongness in the bottom of her heart. This was a situation of unbalance in nature, a space without the interference of demonic auras. She suddenly wondered if life would continue on if one of the sides of it ceased to exist.

After a last turn, she finally reached the miko. The sight paralyzed her every cell, her thoughts instantly escaped from her. The miko was strange. The girl that was lying on the floor was nothing of what she had expected. The girl had long wavy hair, pale skin and beautiful features: long lashes, small lips and a well formed nose. Surely, she must be stunning when awake, but what was very odd was her clothing. She had something green covering her legs, very short, and a white hakama, also very short and tight. Her clothes were very odd indeed.

She was lying near a pond with a shrine on the center. A pool of dried blood was under her right shoulder, her eyes were dull and lifeless yet they were of a crystalline color. Her eyes seemed to reflect her soul which was pouring away from her wounds and was being scattered carelessly to the wind. The unconscious miko had put on a barrier but it was using too much energy to maintain itself. Though it was strong -- she would give her credit for that, she was unable to maintain a barrier while unconscious – it was draining her life and at a high speed.

She now understood the waves she was feeling. The girl's soul was selflessly trying to purify the entire town, a task that would probably consume it entirely. This town was doomed, and no one would value her sacrifice. She would not allow such a waste. The girl's powers could be put to better use, to a place where they were most needed.

She took measured steps towards the unconscious girl, afraid she may awaken more dangerous and destructive powers that could affect humans. As she was getting closer, a sudden demonic aura stopped her. She scanned the area around her but saw nothing, until it was too late.

A few attacks came out of nowhere and she instinctively dodged them by jumping away. She concentrated even more but the essence of the power was a strange one. It felt wrong, false and empty. She took the sword out of its rightful place at her left hip, and engulfed it with her miko powers, the sharp blade flashing with a blue light. Instantly, the blade resonated with her soul, the sword awakening from its slumber and submitting at its master's will.

A shape descended from the trees, few feet away from her. It had the form of a young woman, but she knew right away she was not. She had short black hair in a ponytail that barely reached her shoulders and pink eyes, revealing her identity right away, a demoness.

The demoness turned her gaze to the unconscious miko, instantly recognizing her. She jerked her gaze away instantly as another presence made its way towards her. A young man, or better said, demon, jumped in front of the knocked miko, his red eyes searching for something in her.

Sword in hand, she decided to attack. The miko that had been know even in the Feudal Era for her impressive powers, the miko Midoriko locked eyes with her demoness target. She would not let harm come to the one who so courageously fought here and proudly won. She raised her right arm, instantly drawing the attention of both demons. She closed her eyes, as if feeling her surroundings, and let her arm fall with great speed and force. A blast of blue came from the sword, and went towards the demons. None of them moved because they didn't need not to. A purple blast from the dark-haired male demon instantly slowed the attack, white slashes of wind crashed against the blue force weakening it and finally a barrier stopped the blast when it reached them.

Midoriko gasped in surprise. Her attacks were strong, and yet, these demons so easily stopped it. She grasped the hilt of her sword harder this time, the situation angering her. This time, she took a deep breath and took an offensive position. Perhaps the blast was stopped, but she won't lose to demons. There was still so much more of her. She knew of some other ways to defeat them.

Naraku locked his red eyes on the young woman in front of him. She had long and silky black hair that reached to her thigh, brown eyes and creamy-looking skin. She wore long red pants that were being dragged as she walked and she had white hakama covered by an ancient armor. He smirked and glanced towards the demoness's pink eyes, a thought passing between them. Naraku's eyes brightened with bliss. How lucky he had been, how he thanked reaching Kagome before she crossed time.

"Midoriko, are you not?" Naraku asked, already knowing the answer to his question. The girl's eyes narrowing in suspicion were enough indication for him "The girl from which the Shikon no Tama was born..." he said to himself, absent-minded.

Naraku gave a smile to the demoness -- a frightening one – which delivered an order. "Kagura, don't let the miko interfere" he said and then added "Perhaps, that way I'll forgive your last betrayal." He turned his back to her and went to where his real interest lied in the grass. He reached Kagome, and was again assured that her powers were on the limit, yet a pink barrier prevented him from reaching her. How was that possible? Unless...

Midoriko charged against the one named Kagura, stealing her attention, and began a one to one battle. She attacked horizontally with her sword but Kagura managed to avoid the hits. Tired of it Kagura elevated herself in the air to get away from the Midoriko's sword. At this, the miko once again threw a blast of energy against Kagura, who shrieked in fear and stopped floating, falling to the ground carelessly. Kagura stood up immediately, furious at her. This time, she will make sure to kill her, no more little games.

Their attention was however drawn to the demon next to the unconscious Kagome, as he let go of his locks and his aura took life and will. It was massive, and it kept expanding. Midoriko could not believe her eyes. She never believed that a demon was possessor such powers. The blackness of his soul surprised her the most, but what his aura was doing perplexed her even more. The black aura was spreading in the miko's unconscious barrier, trying to infiltrate it and taint her aura with his. The demon growled in pain and frustration, as the barrier hurt his aura but he still kept going. As each minute passed Naraku tried harder and more ferocious. Why was the demon doing it if it caused him such pain?

Another strong aura approached the town, and Midoriko's shoulder relaxed visibly. At last they had arrived. The thought of not having to deal with the demons in front of her alone was comforting, but now she was worried because the miko's powers could injure her companions in an outraged attack, as the one she felt a while ago.

A kick in her middle awoke her from her thoughts and a hard crash on her back against a tree reminded her to keep her guard always in battle, especially against demons. She opened her eyes and was speechless as they solely locked with Kagura's pink ones. The devilish smirk, going far too well with her face, matching perfectly with her kind, yet deep within, the miko could see something else in those pink eyes. Something she could see because she felt it, wanted it... She knew what it was like when that was lacking in one's life. Her eyes watered as she thought about these things, her eyes reddening with the unshed tears.

Kagura frowned, genuinely confused. She took some steps away from Midoriko because the look she was receiving was scaring her. It was as if the miko could see more than her eyes permitted, as if she could see her thoughts -- her broken heart and her soulless inside. She felt terrible, the miko's eyes made her remember that she was nothing, that she wasn't free like the wind, that her heart was a pearl in her master's hand. She was no one; she had no soul, just a rotten spirit trying to find its way, unable to give up. These thoughts were making her angry. Why was it that when she received such a compassionate and understanding face, she could only come to despise herself even more? Shouldn't she feel grateful or touched...?

Kagura grabbed the miko's armor and threw her far away from her. The miko fell to the floor without a sound.

Midoriko lifted her gaze and once again and found those pink eyes, now full of emotions and no longer cold and emotionless. Tears were threatening to fall from the demoness' eyes. Midoriko could not take away her eyes from the demoness. Tears was something that she -- as a miko-- had been taught long ago impossible in a demon. They had told her that they were all emotionless, but she was crying. The demoness was crying in front of her very brown eyes. Demons have feelings as well, but it was just harder for one to see them. Perhaps, it was a way of growing up, an air of superiority, yet, those emotions were there. Here was this demoness crumbling in front of her. She was right, demons were alive, and had a soul, they could distinguish between good and evil, and most important, make their own choices. They were not meant for evil. She hoped for her theory to be correct, or else, her kind will disappear.

"The Four Souls are real, I can do it" Midoriko stood, now full of hope, courage and strength. She will be able to change the souls. Her powers were not of brutal strength though, they were meant for change, for transformation. Nonetheless, there had always been something missing. Now, the demoness had made it clear for her.

Sourly, Kagura met the miko's eyes and took out both of her fans. She lifted her arms, each hand holding a deadly fan. Her pink eyes were figuring out a riddle, shifting with various emotions, each second was a torture to Kagura, until they were granted with a new emotion: resolve. A lone tear came down her left cheek and in that instant she brought both her hands together in front of her. The movement caused the wind that was cut in action to fly furiously against the miko in flashes of white.

Midoriko's eyes widened in horror, she put on a barrier of blue light in front of her, hoping the energy she was able to gather in the given time had been enough to protect her from the attack. She closed her eyes tightly. She felt the waves of demonic energy nearing. Awful sounds issued as the blades of wind collided with her barrier, the sounds reminding her of her previous battles when her sword found another and howled in those screeching sounds that she had come to despise. Though she knew better, these were no swords, these were deadly attacks that could not pass her barrier, or she would die, undoubtedly. It didn't matter this was not her specialty. Now, it needed to be, she needed to be strong. Or die trying.

Midoriko saw images of her journeys. She saw as many of her companions died, how many of her friends had left her in the brink of death glad for her safety; hoping she would be able to accomplish what fate had in store for her.

She had been considered weak by many, stupid by others, a hypocrite by her masters and her fellow kind, and even a nuisance by some. But those were things that did not matter to her anymore. Those were opinions of foolish people based on tradition and not smart-wise thinking. Although there was one thing that she wouldn't allow to herself. She wouldn't allow fear to cage her, to trap her in its labyrinths. She will not fail, never again, and she will do everything in her powers to save the world that needed her. Yes, she will save those fools who had called such names, fools who would be given a second chance by Heaven to do it right this time and gain access to the life of absolute happiness. She will have to leaved the future to people like her masters, persons filled with prejudices and hatred and to hope that it could all turn for the best. She will live and die to show them that they had been mistaken.

As courage filled her --more determined than any other time she could recall -- she opened her eyes. It was amazing. The mixture of colors as white wind crashed against her blue barrier, how the explosion shone with many sparkles falling to the ground, as innocently as snow. The attack subsided and the barrier dispersed after a few seconds, everything was calm again.

The sound of a gasp called for Midoriko's immediate attention to the girl. The demonic aura was getting past the girl's barrier. Her fingers had unconsciously tensed, trying to grasp the grass underneath her, her back slightly arching in nuisance at the intrusion. Her body was convulsing with the force of the demon. The demon's eyes had become a bright red and a smirk had been carved on Naraku's face, but his aura was making way into the girl's soul.

Naraku was drowned in delight; he could feel like this for eternity. Oh how good it felt... He was beyond pleased with his new body and the marvels it could do. Being tested to the extreme had been a handful, first with Inu-Yasha's group -- that had gone very well -- then with Kagome's outburst and now this, his powers against the very same Jewel he had been desiring for so long. The Shikon no Tama was not as invincible as it seemed. Nevertheless, it was him, he could not think too less of the Jewel. After all, the Jewel had been crafted by a human, a woman, what could have been expected?

* * *

A woman's scream pierced several sensitive ears of the newcomers, and worry was instantly sketched in their faces. They hurried their pace towards the miko that traveled with them. When they reached their destination, they were surprised with almost everything. From demons to humans, everyone in the group was stunned at the scene.

Midoriko was standing up, her sword in hand with the usual blue glow that accompanied it whenever it was in use. A demoness, no, a _half-demoness_, floating near Midoriko was looking away, at the same direction as the mentioned miko.

They curiously looked at the same direction. The two full dog youkais, and the Demons Exterminators with them. They saw another demon's aura breaking through a barrier that was protecting someone, a girl; a triumphant laugh that escaped the demon, but it was soon shut and gurgled sounds replaced it, accompanied by blood coming out of his mouth. They were able to follow upon the events that had happened in that single second since they were further away of the place.

The second when the barrier had succumbed to the demon's aura, a fire cat demon came out of the unconscious body form and had bitten the demon in the neck, thus stopping his laughter and the pouring of blood. The moment the demon took notice of the attack he had received, a purple poison spread from his wound and the cat demon quickly let go of the Naraku's neck, and stood protectively over the girl.

The demon brought his hand to his neck to inspect the damage of the attack. After making sure it was nothing serious, he turned back to the cat demon with eyes gleaming with untold secrets. He licked the blood from his lips and smirked.

"Have you come here to avenge your master cat? Seems like killing your body was not enough to get rid of your obsessing interference. Or perhaps, you have come here to amend and save the miko instead?" Naraku said in a sick tone, full of pleasure.

"Leave" a rough voice brought Naraku's attention to the group that just arrived.

It was an order that was directed to Naraku, a high threat behind the command. Naraku's smirk faded away as he tried to recall anything about the pair of demons in front of the group. He instantly recognized one of them, but the other was a complete mystery. He also noted the presence of several Demon Exterminators.

The sound of Midoriko's sword being carefully sheathed gave him the impression that these demons were not ones to fool around with. He looked at Kagura, who was lost in daydreams.

The fire cat youkai was dragging Kagome away from him, and growling threats at the same time. Naraku's eyes narrowed in anger. He wanted the Shikon no Tama, he wouldn't leave without it. Every single event that had taken place a minute ago, changed his plans greatly and he could no help but feel irritated.

* * *

Kagura was stunned for seeing him here. He looked so young, but he still carried that air, that scent. She knew him too well to not notice. Slowly and without her consent, her floating subsided and her foot found the grass below. She remembered how free she felt when he was near, she knew he could free her, he was strong. Though his will was so difficult, it was so hard to talk to him. _Sesshomaru..._

An angry yell awoke her from her wandering mind. It was then when she noticed she had been slowly walking towards Sesshomaru. She looked at her foot in awe, then at him with her mouth hanging open. He was looking at her through narrowed eyes, with anger and some confusion. She jumped away from him when she felt the gaze of the others on her.

Naraku looked at her with despise, grabbing the collar of her kimono and pulling her close to him. "Do you dare betray me again, Kagura?" he said at her slowly, his words full of hatred.

She winced in fear and closed her eyes in an attempt to erase his red eyes from her gaze. "No, I'm sorry, please forgive me master, I...It'll never happen again..."

He let go of her abruptly and she fell like a pile to the ground, her fans had fallen to her sides. She lifted her gaze to Naraku as he walked away from her and towards Sesshomaru.

Naraku began to walk towards them and looked at them fearless. His red eyes locked in Sesshomaru's golden ones instantly finding the iciness he knew to be expected in them. He permitted his gaze to roam over the humans in the group. Just one had the black outfit that he associated with Demon Exterminators, yet the others had over-sized weapons that were undoubtedly made of demon parts. He could tell he had witnessed the beginning of them, the first Exterminators. He then directed his gaze to whom he felt was the leader of the group.

He was tall and strong. His aura let out energy and fierceness. He had silvery white hair in a low ponytail and golden eyes. He had no scars in his body, and he carried two swords with him. He also wore an ancient armor, a bit similar to Midoriko's. He stopped his curiosity and locked eyes with him.

"The miko is mine" Naraku said menacingly, gathering energy in case of trouble.

"Not anymore, she's mine now. Leave, I will not repeat myself" the leader said fiercely but with an unbelievable control that would not put him as disrespectful.

Naraku's eyes shifted to a more relaxed look. The leader's eyes narrowed dangerously. But Naraku ventured anyway. "The miko will bring your downfall, she will taint your blood" he said, assured and confident. "In a night many moons away from today" Naraku said between a chuckled.

"You are making my patience wear thin. Leave!!" the leader said, growling in annoyance and anger. His hand came to rest on one of his swords.

Naraku laughed and began pacing backwards "Your son, having feelings for a low human miko, how disgraceful" he mocked as he walked even farther apart from the group.. He kept walking backwards, laughing uncontrollably.

This was enough. Inu no Taisho took Tetsusaiga out of its sheath in a swift motion, taken to perfection for its prolonged use and a blast of energy came from the sword's brusque movement, the attack fully manageable in the hand of its rightful master, going towards Naraku.

Naraku's smile instantly faded and a barrier was put around him. When the attack collided, the barrier vanished as if it had been made of air, hitting straight at Naraku, its three slashes becoming one at the very last moment, and sent him flying.

Kagura looked stunned as his barrier faded, and as he fell away. When his back reached the ground, a splash of blood escaped him, making a grotesque spot in the grass under him. He sat down abruptly out of fear of another attack, but as he saw there was none, he began to fall back, until he used his elbows for support. He was now bleeding profusely, from his mouth, his middle, aching all over.

Kagura ran towards Naraku and hold him to sit, trying to ease him. She looked horrified, as her master, one of the strongest fighters and magicians she ever knew fell so easily in the hands of the demon. She turned to look at the demon and it shocked her to see that he was looking straight at her.

He turned his gaze to his sword, and sheathed it again. He began to walk in her direction and she quickly took the feather adorning her hair in her hand. He stopped, with one hand holding the sheath, preparing for an attack... none came...

"That's what will happen to those who dare to turn against the great Inu no Taisho or his family. Beware, next time, no one will survive" he said, deadly serious.

Kagura could not hold her anger anymore and she bit her lip in frustration, drawing blood from it. She then assumed her position and turned the feather in its expanded size and jumped in it, drawing Naraku with her. She lifted both of them and left the town, searching for shelter in order to save her master. If she did not, they would both die.

She did not left without a last peek to that demon who incited so many things deep within her, that made her feel alive even for the briefness of moments, still the one who appeared when she closed her eyes.

* * *

They stared as the demons departed from the site. Once they had left, Midoriko ran towards the fallen miko in her aid. The fire cat demon stepped aside without so much as a growl, as if he knew her, as if he knew her intentions were indeed good.

The fallen miko was in a bad state. She had lost too much blood and her energy levels were low, Midoriko as a fellow miko could see that easily. Inu no Taisho came close as well, his eyes wandered over the girl's form curiously. He sniffed the air and looked at Midoriko alarmed.

"She's in bad state; her heart-beat is too low. If she's not taken care of, she will die" He came close to her and carefully took her in his arms. Suddenly his eyes widened with recognition, and he turned his gaze towards his son, who was approaching him.

* * *

Sesshomaru instantly felt his father's discomfort. He had been traveling with him for many years now to not notice something like this. His eyes narrowed in confusion, but he kept on, intending to find out.

"What concerns you, my Lord?" he said respectfully as his role demanded, he directed himself as a soldier, not as a son. It was the law of demons, at least from one in his position.

Inu no Taisho faced him, still with the unconscious girl in his arms.

Now, for the first time Sesshomaru was able to see her. His eyes remained in her for some moments, measuring her worth. Her features, her size, her hair, her aura, everything he could take from her. Yet, his investigation was interrupted when Inu no Taisho cleared his throat, something he seldom did. Sesshomaru raised his golden eyes to meet those of his father's, and he saw an emotion he did not recognize.

Inu no Taisho saw it in his son. He didn't know how he should feel, what to say or do. The only thing that came to him was resignation. There was not much he could do. He closed his eyes, unable to maintain eye contact with his son much longer, and walked pass him towards the Exterminators, in hope of a good rest... The very exact instant that his shoulder and that of his son met, he told him four words that destroyed the base of his life beliefs...

"She carries your scent"

After some seconds -- where Sesshomaru remained shocked as the words sank in -- he turned to see the silhouette of his father, as he walked away towards the sunset.

_How?_ That was the only think that occupy Sesshomaru's mind. He had never met her before. Did the half-demon tell the truth? By no means could he either know the future, even less, have a miko spelled with his scent. It could be remotely possible with some sort of magic…perhaps…

_I will find out about this. _That was the promise he made to himself that moment, the second when the sun disappeared in the horizon and the darkness of the night was born.

Still, her image insisted in torturing his thoughts. It created a question that would define his being and his future.

Could he love a human... a woman? Worst, _a miko?_

* * *

To be Continue...

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**

Hi, that's the second chapter. I hope you found it to your liking. A special thanks to those who were kind enough to leave a review. Being honest, I was very anxious and nervous when I posted it. Those reviews took a great weight out of my system. So, I really really really, but seriously, I really mean it, Thank You.


	3. Meetings and Tomorrow

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Thanks again, I feel much honored of the reviews I have received; it continues to motivate me into writing. People will say, but how lame, but I'm like that. The moment when I receive no reviews, that is the moment that I will stop writing. I hope it never happens, for the story will be at least twenty chapters long, and with a lot of interesting twirls.

Very much thankful to you, Chezka for beta reading my chapter, I know is much better now. I will be eternally grateful that you accepted, and you very well know it. Anything you need, I will be there for you. Thanks.

* * *

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Inu-Yasha, but I'm still happy that it exists. Aren't we all?

**When the Past is the Future...**

**Chapter 3:**

_Meetings and Tomorrow_

* * *

Inu no Taisho was sitting on the wet grass at the heavy guarded town of the Demon's Exterminators. The rain was falling on him, his silvery hair and his skin.

He only stared as the miko Midoriko channeled her powers creatively. She had been training hard for three days. She usually talked about transforming souls or something of the sort. He didn't understand those things and he didn't think a human could be able to do that. Even if that human was a powerful miko. Transforming souls? That seemed to be so far away…

He just kept staring, smiling proudly. All of a sudden, she became very good with the sword, mastering it greatly. It had seem to be just a blink of an eye…how much was it? 10 years? At least, she was safe as long as she kept the sword and that fact gave him peace.

He had to say she had grown a lot too. He still remembered when she was about ten, when he found her badly injured in the forest. She had showed him such hatred and resentment when he only wanted to tend her wounds. But as he had a child of his own, he knew the fear she felt, so he just had to oblige her to accept his help.

After that, she changed. Her smile appeared more often. The priests that were training her made her hate demons. Little by little, this had being poisoning her soul; no one should hate that much. Nevertheless, that was the fate of mikos, being used by their kind, hoping to take the power they so greedily wanted. They didn't seem to mind the consequences, like a miko's death, as it always happened. Therefore, mikos never noticed this, for they were always taught that their actions were to save human kind. Sadly, they never seemed to notice that humans were their worst enemies themselves, not demons.

Some years after, he came upon her in one of his journeys. She had followed him, leaving her kind, gaining the hatred of many. She had been labeled as a traitor.

She had grown stronger and also beautiful. He hoped that someday she'd be free to do as she wished and live happily. Sometimes, he wondered why he stayed beside her, helping her battle demons. Perhaps, he had gone soft and simple with time. However, he had to admit he had been gaining conquering sounds territories. He slowly became the law of the place. The entire land had become a whole chaos and someone needed to restore order. It wasn't his fault that the one causing it, was Midoriko in her hunt for demons and the little fact that he was the strongest demon around and was the one taking charge of the lands she had "cleaned".

More than the lands, this had been the perfect opportunity to teach his son, Sesshomaru, of the ways of life. He was going to be a man very soon, he needed to be prepared. Sesshomaru had been leading this group for some time, and Inu no Taisho was beyond proud. Sesshomaru never failed to accomplish anything nor had he taken a wrongful decision. Even at his young age, he was very wise. Inu no Taisho had been gifted with an excellent son.

_His son... mated to a human miko ..._

He was not one to talk, for he had fallen for the charms of humans twice. One, the little miko shooting pure energy at trees hoping to transform them in who knows what, and now, his current companion. She was half-demon, half-human, and that's why he loved her. He couldn't prevent the sad smile that invaded his face when he thought of her. He missed her dearly, her loving embrace. Half-demons were despised for their parents transgression, but he had seen the effect of that, labeling it as perfection.

She possessed great strength and abilities, but ohh, such a sweet and caring soul, compassionate, loyal and loving. She was not moved by greed, she was not as cold as many demonesses. She was trustworthy, and he loved her for showing him everything she was. She was genuinely happy when he returned to his castle. She ran and jumped over him, squeezing him in a strong hug and then kissed him happily. She was not as fake as many others, she was herself, not afraid to show it to anyone. Such was her human nature, kind in essence and rotten by life. A trait he had become to appreciate more than he would believe in his days of youth.

Inu no Taisho turned his eyes to the wooden house where he knew the other miko was sleeping. Sesshomaru had not left her side even once. Yesterday at last, he went to see her again, after avoiding her over the last two days... Of course, he knew it was hard for Sesshomaru to acknowledge her presence. His own tendency to devalue human life, hence, choosing another side and realizing he had to outcome himself, and venture to the unknown.

He smiled. It was one of the few times his son showed interest in something. There were so very few things he liked. Perhaps, it could be curiosity, but he still was drawn to her. He just hoped for his son to be happy, he did not know about the tomorrows to come. Still, he did hope them to bring comfort and no more wars... at least for a millennium or so...

He had to admit, half-demons were awesome in nature, but also very dangerous when they wanted to be. The ones that had been rotten by life were lethal... the same as that one, the one who had claimed to own the unconscious miko. He should be careful and maintain the city guarded, just in case.

* * *

The cave they were in was wet. The rain was getting heavy, affecting their senses. The drops breaking on the leaves and rocks were distracting him, making him fall into a new stage of consciousness.

Kagura was worried. He was looking bad. She felt uneasy; she could tell he was faintly turning into another person. He had not said anything nor screamed in anger or whined in pain. He just stayed numb. She wondered if the impact had damaged something irreplaceable about him. Though that couldn't be, what could've happened?

She wondered if he died, would she die as well? She could kill him right now and win her freedom. But she feared she would die as well, or worse: Naraku finally awakening and be willing to kill her straightaway. She just resigned to look at him and guard the entrance to prevent intruders.

* * *

He felt his system was very slow. He couldn't think, for his mind was set in revisiting certain events of his life, of his past and he was unable to control them. His eyes were focused in the drops that fell from the stalactites to the ground.

Naraku was recalling that time when Kikyo had been tending his wounds. He remembered thinking she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met: her determined brown eyes, her long black hair and her soft hands that caressed his ugly skin. She didn't mind his burns. She still treated him with care, as a worthy human being. It had been so long since he had felt sympathy that he thought the very emotion had been denied to him. She showed him that it was still there...

He wanted to take that sad smile away from her lovely face. She had even cried in the little cave when she believed him to be asleep. He wanted to be someone she could count in, someone who could hold her spirit. He sourly remembered how he had been a simple bandit, a two-faced sniveling dog. These recollections only brought shame in him, twisting his mind. He didn't want her to know, but she wouldn't talk to him anyway. Every time he would try to engage in conversation with her, she'd avoid many topics or reduce herself to just non-personal matters.

As days went by, frustration kept growing and so did his desires. He wanted her, all of her. He wanted her attentions, her care, smiles, tears, eyes, skin, her hair... her long lashes that made her eyes look sleepy, her strength, he wanted everything. Yet, he did not deserve any of it, any of what he so longingly craved. How could a low bandit like himself be worthy of possessing such a gem? Still, he loved her, and hated the Shikon no Tama. That Jewel only worked to sadden her. If the Jewel didn't exist, she would be free. She wouldn't be chained to its fate.

He once asked her what she would do if she wasn't the Jewel's guardian. She had been surprised by his question; her eyes widened and made her look confused --plus, very cute too, if he dared to comment. She told him she will simply live the life of an ordinary woman, and then get married. She left the cave, as always, not aware of the fate that she had chosen, with those simple words.

He did what he needed to do in order to accomplish his dreams. Everything for the opportunity of infinite happiness...

He called upon demons and made a deal with them: his flesh in exchange for their powers. They agreed. He remembered a large number of them, how his adrenaline hadn't been enough to ease the pain of being eaten alive; how tortured he had been that day. He feared those demons wouldn't stick to their end of the deal. All this, for the chance to reach happiness...

_Kikyo_. That was the name that left his lips a million times, in middle of pain, of fear... in the middle of his dreams.

He remembered feeling strong, feeling good. Now, he was going to be able to protect her, she wouldn't have to fight anymore. He remembered reaching a lake, where he stood by to look at himself. He was handsome, he was himself again. The burns had all been erased, demon strength was great. There was nothing that could stop him. But little did he know, there was just one thing capable of destroying him.

Properly dressed in clothes that were handed to him by a simple villager, not stolen as it was his costume, they had been given to him. He will change his ways, a brand new life awaited him. He went looking for Kikyo.

She had been in love with a half-demon named Inu-Yasha. He found about it, and felt red-hot anger flowing through his veins. When he told her who he was -- the man she was nursing to health once again in that cave -- she looked at him with such hatred that he was left stunned. He tried to explain, to say something while she tried to purify him, but she never stopped. He was part-demon and that aspect of his own self broke loose as he felt disdained by her every action. He did it all for her, after all he had bargained...

She battled him; he battled her, though he did not injure her. He matched her, he was good indeed. His insides twisted violently, making him scream in pain. She just stared, no longer with those caring eyes, but he saw them reflecting utter indifference. Not only he was able to see that in her eyes, but underneath, he could see her hatred. He walked away; so many things were affecting him. He didn't know his new body so well. He finally parted, though not before sending her a penetrating look. No words, just a long road with remnants of a tainted human aura.

Days later, he found himself staring at the funeral fires. She had died by his hand. He could not control the void of emotions plaguing him. He had killed her. The demon part of him wished for her death while his hurt human emotions helped his other part, to feel some comfort, some…revenge. He had brought her ending when all he wanted was to be with her forever.

"Kikyo" her name trailed off his lips softly, with longing and he blinked his eyes. Once again taking his surroundings, he was in a cave…healing.

Seconds later, his memories took him to Kagome. He had mistaken her the first time he saw her. The resemblance to Kikyo in her aura had been his mistake, because once you looked at her blue eyes, you'd notice the difference immediately. He had wondered many times how would Kikyo look if she had blue eyes... stunning.

_Kagome_. She was Kikyo's reincarnation. That was for truth. He had found himself thinking of her quite often, even going as far to idealizing a plan to make her come to him willingly, but had refrained from doing so. It would do him no good.

Now that he had come face to face with Midoriko, he had been surprised once again. Her eyes were identical to Kikyo's. She had been graceful in her movements, as someone of high status. Her movements had been smooth and attracting... almost another perfect miko...

"Damn this human heart" he muttered annoyed and clenched the hakama tightly over the spot of his heart. "Onigumo, how I long to get rid of your existence, die already..." he narrowed his eyes. "Couldn't Onigumo choose any other beings to get infatuated? Only mikos?" Naraku asked himself incredulously.

He began to open and close his hands, feeling the strength returning to him. He was healing at last, he was returning to his previous state.

_Damn him, that dog_. He was not going to get his way. He will take Kagome back, and he will steal the Jewel once it came out of Midoriko's heart. Then he will be possessor of two Jewels, the one from the future and the one of this current past.

* * *

Kagura turned to see her master as he began his cursing. That was something more natural. Her uneasyness was going away. Things were going back to normal. Still, Naraku was numb and distracted, looking at the cave's walls, but she could feel his aura returning to its usual tainted black. He was awakening.

_Sesshomaru. _Kagura found herself once again thinking of the High Lord. How cute he had been when young. She closed her eyes and rested her back against the wall, allowing her mind to bring the happiness that reality denied her.

* * *

He had been here for a long time now. The cracking sound his back made a second ago when he laid down, told him so. He had been here for no apparent reason. He didn't need to be here, watching her, but something deep inside prevented him from going away.

He had kept staring at her. What was he thinking? Did he expect her to turn into a demon or something? She was human.

She had his scent over her... had he really befriended a human? He did tolerate Midoriko's presence after all, and his father's mate. He had hated both of them at first; and hated his father as well, for setting his eyes in a half-demon. As for her, he had a very specific reason to hate her: she had the taint of a human in her demon blood...Filth, scum, uncleanliness in her blood and being.

But he had been wrong. After ten years of being blind he saw something else. His father's partner proudly went to battle alongside him, she protected him with the same fierceness and courage as he for her. She had been loyal to him through the years, and most importantly, she had made him happy. Never did his father smile so much. She won his love with her happy personality and her energetic ways, although he always believed that the partner of someone of high rank as his father needed to be more serious and royal, but he couldn't deny she had been a good companion to his father.

He wasn't fond of humans. Yet, this girl, this miko who smelled like him was an obvious proof of his feelings. To his still utter surprise, she allowed him contact with her... if she carried his scent.

She smelled nice, something he discovered hours ago. Her hair was long and shiny and it smelled of flowers, or something that he couldn't quite point. She was different. He had found that out so much. Her clothes were very odd, and too revealing to his liking. He preferred the yukata she was now wearing. Her skin seemed so soft and it held no scars. He would have expected some minor injuries, but she carried none. She must have been well guarded, even Midoriko had sustained some horrible injuries and she was strong.

He felt the need to touch her many times now, but he feared to do it. That was strange for him, but he thought that if he touched her, he would find some things he would like to deny.

Movements and soft whimpering had brought his attention a while ago and that why he settled to rest in the wooden floor next to her. Perhaps, it had been a mistake, now that he thought about it. When he saw the blue sky was in front of his eyes...her eyes…

His mind was blank. He had never seen a human with blue eyes. Human's eyes were brown in color. He tended to associate different eye colors aside brown with demons. She was human, he was certain about that, but she was a miko too. With that cleared, he had no doubt at all. She was the first human with blue eyes…

She was having a nightmare, so he decided to lie down next to where she slept, to try and somehow take her crying away. It hadn't worked, probably because he was avoiding touching her, so she kept facing her bad dreams without any distractions.

It had worked for something though. He had seen almost all the forms her face could take. Many looked troubled, but in her face, they looked fine. Since he began to watch her, he had hoped to see one smile from her, and so he did. When she awoke, their eyes met and then she smiled. He felt something in that moment and it felt good. That feeling seemed to bring her some sort of comfort, and he could not help but wanting to know how he was in the future. He must be great, if just a look could provide such ease to her. She strikingly resembled Midoriko, but he assumed it was because they were both humans and mikos. He frequently wondered what was happening to him. That would be great to know. Why? Why was he acting like this?

Nonetheless, her fear had replaced all other emotions. He felt confused, although he masked it well, it was normal for him, almost natural. Still, he did feel strange, masking them from her.

She sat on the futon abruptly, confusion obviously etched in her features. Sesshomaru moved and sat as well, once again looking directly into her eyes. She stared bravely, trying to find her answers in those golden depths that told her nothing. His direct stare was making her feel cornered.

"Sesshomaru ...you ...I thought you were..." she began softly, but stopped as she saw his eyes twitching in annoyance. She knew right away the reason, she had not directed him in the proper way... and he seemed, different. Younger. She wondered what was happening and where she was. She paled and bowed her head a little " I ...I beg your forgiveness Lord Sesshomaru ... I must have been still half asleep" she told him trying to sound convincing, but failing miserably.

She turned even paler at his eyes twitching. He hadn't meant it, but all this was incredibly strange for him. She, who barely knew him, addressed him so casually that he reacted instinctively. She had taken a low and humble rank in amend, but he didn't like it. If she was accustomed to address him casually, then how could he force her to change that? He was preoccupied of mistreating her. He did not know how to interact with her. She was a mere miko now, but she could be someone else in the future. He had never been in this situation before, feeling lost. Anyhow, there was something he knew...

"Do not apologize, you can refer to me as you please" he said seriously, without room for doubts or arguments.

His voice was soothing her aura unconsciously and his tone was soft and alluring, not brusque and scary as always. She lifted her face to meet his eyes. She found no lies in them, leaving her more confused than before. She let out a soft sigh, at least he wasn't angry with her.

She began to check her surroundings. She was in a little house that had very few things, a place where she could hear the rain outside. There were no more sounds. She felt content. It had been long since she felt safe. With Naraku on the loose, she had been always afraid of a surprise attack.

She then looked at Sesshomaru. He was wearing a simple sleeveless white hakama and black pants. He was strong, if she didn't knew better, his muscled arms would've told her anyway. His hair was long, it looked the same, but his eyes had something different, as if they were relaxed and overwhelmingly soothing, not deathly-cold anymore.

"Your clothes... are different..." she commented absent-minded. Her answer was a movement on one of his eyebrows, he tried to raise it, but it didn't work as usual, the movement was forced and unpracticed. She laughed internally. She continued to look around, but there was no one.

Waves of miko powers brought a frown to her face and she looked at Sesshomaru once again.

"Is Kikyo training outside?" she asked concerned.

"No" was his simple reply. This time, when she looked at him, she saw confusion in his face, the same she thought to be in hers. Still, it was rare to find an emotion in his face, and it looked almost wrong. "Who is this Kikyo? I assume she is a miko."

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. Her mouth opened and closed various times without sounds. Her fingers began to tremble with shock. _What? _

She stood and ran for it. She opened the shogi door and looked at the downpour. She could hardly see anything, she looked back at a confused Sesshomaru who was standing up, and ran outside. The rain was drenching her white yukata and she embraced herself to cover her chest. She saw as some people watched her as she passed their houses at high speed, but there was one place where she thought she would find her answers. She finally reached the one with miko powers. She remained still. She could not believe her eyes. There was a young woman, someone she had seen, the one the tales told about... _priestess Midoriko_.

She felt her legs losing their strength and her knees gave way. She was falling when someone caught her and took her. She was numb, feeling the world turning upside down. She put her hands in her face shielding herself from everything she could see, trying to escape the truth.

A rough voice called upon her, and she obliged to meet him. When her eyes fell on him, she felt herself turn white. He couldn't be... She continued staring unflinchingly. Her eyes watered and tears began to fall down her face. A little further away, Midoriko was looking at her, worried. She was soaked, and her skin seemed to be paler than ever due to the darkness caused by the rain clouds.

"Where am I? I don't... belong here..." she said almost in a whisper as her sobs rocked her body taking away the strength to talk. She began to cry harder at the blank looks everyone gave her. What did Naraku do? How was everyone?

Those were the last things she remembered before falling asleep, a rainy night, a miko from tales, an inu youkai who was in her friend's dreams and a Sesshomaru who was... caring...

* * *

The next time she awoke, she had a familiar companion. Kirara was in her little form in front of her. Kagome raised her hand to ruffle her creamy hair. Kirara leaned in the familiar touch, as if she had missed it dearly.

"Hi Kirara" Kagome said softly, glad to have a familiar presence. "What happened? Where's Sango?" she asked worried, but imagined she was no longer there, for she had come to another past.

Kirara began to make little sounds that were shorter and quicker than usual; as if she were almost coughing, but with a more high-pitched sound. Kagome looked at her frowning. She didn't understand the meaning of those sounds.

Two unfamiliar, but recognizable presences came into the house. Midoriko peeked inside the house to see if the girl had awoken. Inu no Taisho was holding the piece of cloth that covered the entrance, also taking a peek. Kagome lifted her gaze and gave them a little smile.

"She's sad, she fears for her master's well being" he said in a rough voice that she was getting accustomed to. They both entered the house slowly and soundless.

Kagome blinked at him, trying to understand his words, until they settled. Kagome turned to Kirara again, and brought her closer to her. "Don't worry, she has strong friends" she said, trying to convince the little cat demon. The truth was that she said it, trying to convince herself more than the adorable cat beside her. "After all, Naraku appeared in the well... so..." she trailed off in thought.

Midoriko walked and sat next to Kagome with a sad smile, interrupting her train of thoughts. Kagome inhaled deeply and sat on her futon, knowing it would do no good to just lie around. She needed to return home. Ironic, she thought, she didn't care at which house she arrived, for both the Feudal and Modern Japan felt as home.

"I'm going out Midoriko, to clean the perimeter" said the proud and tall Inuyoukai. He then changed his gaze from Midoriko to Kagome, "Are you coming with me?"

Kagome flinched at his words, her shoulder tensed visibly. A happy sound from her lap made her let go of Kirara as she ran towards the Inuyoukai and transformed herself into the giant feline.

The great demon smiled and felt pleased, then he looked at Kagome "That's fine with you, right?" he asked her with a happy smile, and she nodded in agreement "I'm Taishomenaru" he said.

Kagome's wide eyes told him she hadn't been fast enough to learn this piece of intelligence and he exhaled tiredly. "Yes, I know, it's a difficult name, but my father's best friend's son is called Taishoseru and his younger brother is called Taishomeseinaru. They are both cat-humans demons, strong ones let me add, but I have to say that father had a lot of tolerance to have friends like them, you know, we don't get along very well by nature's law, cats and dogs. Like there are some other Taishos, call me Inu no Taisho, Inu because I' m a dog so you can identify me" he finished and took a deep breath of fresh and much needed air. He smiled at her; firstly because her mouth was wide open and he found it to be funny, and secondly, because he was proud of himself, he explained so much in such a short conversation. He began to walk to the door with Kirara.

"I..I..." she tried to talk to him but her tongue stopped her from saying anything. He stopped and turned to her. She took a breath and filled with courage.

"My name is Kagome, Lord Inu no Taisho" she said a little louder than needed and perhaps blushing a bit more than necessary; she was nervous. She had heard of him so many times, that meeting him was surreal. Not because he was scary or something, but because he was _"The Great Inu no Taisho"_.

He smiled gently. "Well, we will talk later then, Kagome" he said and left the house with Kirara following. He had said her name, not even Inu-Yasha had used her name so fast after meeting her, just after a deadly mission and many days of constant subduing. He was really something else, but she liked to discover that he was not the ruthless ruler that many made him seem to be, otherwise she would be too frightened to really care about his charm.

Midoriko was smiling. Kagome couldn't help but see how beautiful she really was, and in some weird way, she reminded her of Kikyo. That long black hair, and those compassionate brown eyes, even when Kikyo's were almost dull or lifeless. Midoriko was older than her, Kagome noticed -- she was just sixteen and a little more perhaps – but Midoriko was 19-20. Midoriko had begun to take the appearance of a woman, losing some childish features. She looked a lot like the statue in the cave. Her voice nudged Kagome to pay attention, a sweet and soft voice, unlike Kikyo's taunting and cold one.

"Never had I met another miko as strong as myself, you must be fierce in battle" she said happily and expectant. Kagome couldn't refrain her need to stare at her. She just acknowledged her strength, a comment she found surprising. Kagome almost laughed out loud. "Come, it is raining no more" she said happily taking Kagome's hand and pulling her outside the house.

Kagome followed numbly. The morning sun made her shut her eyes tightly. After some seconds, when she reopened them, she saw a familiar place. The place looked just like the Demon Exterminators' village. The high walls were as big as she remembered them to be. There were also lots of people, many of them were training with so many different weapons, but there was a young man who stole all of her attention.

Kagome stared at him, her eyes wide. He had black hair tied in a ponytail, his hair reaching his lower back. He had the black outfit that reminded her so much of Sango, but he had a strange helmet, not the same as the one she remembered from Sango's. It had no color and was made mainly of demon thorns. Sort of feeling that someone was watching him, he turned and locked eyes with Kagome. She now saw he had brown eyes and a little horizontal scar below his left eye. He was a very handsome man. He gave her a soft smile, and she found herself gladly returning it.

Midoriko giggled softly and closed in to Kagome to tell her something in her ear. "He's Sora, he's the leader of this town" she said happily. Kagome smiled, "I like him too" Midoriko said the last part and began to walk away laughing. Kagome had turned red from embarrassment at being caught staring by both. She had to say dryly he had seen her, and also Midoriko. Yet, she wasn't staring at him like that; she was looking at something he was carrying, though she doubted Midoriko would believe her.

"This is the Demon Exterminators' village, right?" Kagome asked walking behind Midoriko as the latter nodded her head. Kagome could feel the energy of demon parts. This was a prosperous village, exactly how Sango's village must have been like. No wonder Kirara was content here.

Kagome spent her day talking nonsense with Midoriko. She was very nice, and she never imagined her to be so cheerful. The one time she had seen her in the cave, she looked serious and strong, not like a giggling girl. Kagome felt good, she had been happy in life. Now, her spirit had been imprisoned in the Shikon no Tama, she had to free her. She absently placed her right hand on her chest.

She found out Midoriko had been thrown away from her village for associating with demons. Kagome couldn't contain the anger that rose in her gut...fuming at how ignorant some people could be. She had had some minor troubles in the Feudal Era for the very same things, but what happened to Midoriko had been worse. After all, this was some centuries before Feudal Japan, she thought prejudices would be stronger here.

She had some things in common with Midoriko, though it seemed Midoriko didn't quite get along with demons for real, she just worked alongside them although she felt much respect for Inu no Taisho. She had said in the middle of everything that she couldn't possibly believe that Sesshomaru was Inu no Taisho's true son. She said they had so little in common, and that they sometimes were more or less enemies, for they had different beliefs.

Midoriko asked Kagome about the Four Souls, and she gladly told her what little she knew on the subject. She wasn't Miroku, who studied them for his training, although she must admit that it had always seemed to her that he had been training for other things than for just being a monk. Perhaps, if he had put more attention to his training in the temple and not just being distracted by the ladies, he would have been stronger. Well, she had to say she missed him a lot too. Thinking about Miroku, she imagined what would have happened if he had met Midoriko. She was surely beyond beautiful, it would have been funny and interesting to see such as couple as Miroku and Midoriko.

Taisho's return brought both their attention to him. He smiled and walked to them. Kirara was in her little form and jumped in Midoriko's lap. She played with the kitty happily and Kagome bowed her head a little when her eyes met with Inu no Taisho's. He smiled and looked at Midoriko.

"Midoriko" he called to her and continued when her eyes met his "Have you felt any demons close today?" he asked with a frown on his face.

She smiled. "No, my Lord" she said now a little more seriously, looking more mature, reassuming her position as the powerful priestess she was.

Taisho twitched his eyes in thought and then turned to Kagome. "and you Kagome?"

Kagome gave a little jump in surprise but answered quickly "I'm an not very sharp at feeling demon auras, but I haven't felt any today either, my Lord"

"This is very strange indeed, demons had been coming to town more fiercely in the past days than never before, they seem to have just disappeared. I suppose that some event is taking place around, and I highly doubt it will be to our benefit" he commented as he looked at the setting sun. Kagome shifted uncomfortably on the floor, as she thought about his words.

"The demons are coming because of me, I'm sorry" Kagome said as she lowered her eyes to the grass next to her feet, no longer looking at the tree above her. They both turned to her. "I came here by accident, in a battle with our enemy. I was ordered to hide something, but he found me and in the middle of the battle, we both fell here, in this time, and he's still probably looking for me. The item I carry is wanted by many demons and it's my duty to protect it. I can't say more about it though" she stopped and raised her eyes to meet them "Did I kill him... with my powers? When did you found me?" she asked with a hint of anxiety and fear.

Midoriko and Inu no Taisho exchanged looks. "He's alive..." said Midoriko softly "...but badly injured" she finished. Kagome's shoulder slumped in deception, she had hoped to be free from him already, but still, fate was against her.

"My son, Sesshomaru, was battling against him as well" he said more than asked, crossing his arms in his chest.

Kagome looked at him and smiled "Yes, he was, he's the strongest of us all, and his wisdom is always helpful, he has learned from you very well" she said contented. It had been a blessing he had accepted to fight alongside with them, that's why she believed that Inu-Yasha and the others must have been well. "Speaking of him, where is he? I haven't seen him all day" she said while looking around.

"It's his turn to guard the town surroundings" Taisho said simply, and began to walk away "Aren't you going to eat, ladies? Well I'm starving" he asked with disbelief in his voice, he rose his hands as if surrendering, but as a thought went through his mind, he stopped and turned to them. "I order the two of you to remain in this exact place" he said seriously. They both looked at each other confused and then rose their eyes and saw that he had began to walk faster towards the house. "Of course, you can come after I have finished eating!!"

Midoriko dropped Kirara from her lap and ran towards him screaming "No, you won't!! Do not dare to eat it all or you will feel my wrath!!"

Kagome exchanged a look with Kirara, and she couldn't help but laugh. "Don't they remind you of someone?" she said as she stood and walked to the house. Kirara let out a small sound of approval and began to follow. "Now we know from who he learned his manners, don't we?"

* * *

She walked out the house at night for a walk around town after eating a very delicious meal. But as she did, her heart clenched with a million things she had been trying so hard to avoid all day. Her mind was already falling to reality. She was in the far past, her friends lost in the future, that was really also the past. Naraku was roaming the place. The Shikon no Tama was cloistered in her chest calling upon demons. After all, she had depended upon the Jewel to free herself from Naraku. She feared that because she had used it, she had contributed to taint it more. She was causing more trouble to Midoriko's soul.

_Inu-Yasha ..._

He must be so worried. When he finds out Naraku had crossed time with her, he will be terrified and the guilt he will feel might destroy him. She could imagine him, he thought of himself deep inside as weak. He would probably feel that it had been his fault for not being strong enough, for not being a full-fleshed demon. Her eyes watered at her thoughts, she didn't want that to happen. If she could only send a message telling him she was fine. But how?

She wondered if the magic well had been even constructed around this time. Seeing as she had fallen from the sky, she didn't come out from the well as she always did. At least, Naraku won't be able to return either.

She would be fine in the company of strong people. Inu no Taisho -- who a minute ago didn't seem so powerful, fighting with a miko for food... but ohh well -- he was legend so, he truly must be the character she believed him to be, or so she hoped.

Poor Inu-Yasha, she wished for him to be here, and meet his father. At least, Sesshomaru did meet him.

Sesshomaru. He looked so different. He even seemed happy. Perhaps, he was always like this, but she didn't know him very much at all. She wondered what the future Sesshomaru will think about everything that happened in battle. Will he worry about her disappearance? Or will he simply accept it and keep on as he always did?

Fate loved her, she was wrong when she said otherwise. She didn't finish, fate loved t-o-y-i-n-g with her, so all she will need to have was only faith. She will live with each passing day, and she will fight. When it's time, she will return to the Feudal Era, she was sure. Now, she will worry about this day, and tomorrow. Her concerns only regarding tomorrow...

* * *

Naraku was wearing his white baboon outfit as always. Kagura was standing next to him, always confident, and her pink eyes were cold and calculating. They were both standing in front of a giant tree.

Thousands of demons had responded to his summons. They were of many sizes and forms. He smiled pleased at them. They were impressive demons, in his time; many of them had been extinct, for he had never seen some. There were many Ogres, Onis he haven't seen some in some years too. Their strength was formidable, so was their greed. He could distinguish Dragons on the mass, two of them, the most remarkable demons. This was going to be so easy.

He was thankful that his stronger body was able to bring him enough energy to sustain such a big barrier. He counseled this meeting, not wanting his surprise to be ruined, even when it was being held miles away from the village, he wouldn't dare to take unnecessary risks.

Naraku rose his arm and let his aura run wildly. His hair floated madly with the flow of energy, and Kagura smiled contented as the wind reached her, elevating her kimono as well. The giant size of his aura, and the strength it carried was enough to silence most of the demons. Many became frightened of the one in front of them.

"I am Naraku, and I have traveled beyond time and space, and I bring news" he said with a high tone to allow all the demons to hear "There is a Jewel, a Jewel that when full, will grant any wish to its possessor..." he stopped to allow the demons to speculate around a little and let their greed grow "...the possessor is a human miko, and is hiding in the Demons Exterminator's village. Who wants the Jewel?!" he shouted the last part and as a response, the demons roared in delight "Who wants to destroy the Exterminators' village? The mikos?" He said, and an even louder roar resounded in the clearing, thankfully echoing in his barrier as they were unable to pass. "The story tells ...and _they were defeated by a multitude of demons_... We shall and will win. Who dares to fight to gain the Jewel?"

The demons were roaring, howling and screaming in utter happiness, their greed pouring from them in waves that surpassed an infinite sea, the clouds of hatred accompanying it, and the sun in the horizon was the desire for power that always shone in the likes of them. He had his army, he had his warriors, and he will have the Jewel. Both Jewels.

_She fought for seven days and seven nights, and perished, but in that last moment, she freed her own soul, and from her heart, The Shikon no Tama was born..._

He smiled in advance. He had thousands of demons to his command, more than needed for seven days and nights. He will succeed.

"Tomorrow!! My fellow demons, the Jewel will be in our hands!!" Naraku yelled. Instantly, the demons began to make preparations for the dawn to come. They are the strongest, they will reign.

Naraku exchanged a look with Kagura. She had a duty. She will be the head of the second army, the one that will engage in battle at the third day. If she did it well, then, he will grant her wish, she will be free.

She will be free at last... She will accomplish her task...

Little did she know that her plans will not come out as she thought. Two red eyes were watching her, carefully analyzing her.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked the lonely forest that surrounded the village. His senses were in high alert. His father's worries were well-based. There were no demons in the area. It felt even wrong, out of place.

Sesshomaru continued with his rounds, but he could feel an ominous presence in the area... still, there was nothing. This was making him doubtful, and for the very first time, he was unsure of the events to come. This chilly sensation was getting to his bones, making him uneasy. He was often the hunter, never the hunted, and he saw how much he liked the thrill of the hunt. Of course, now that he had a little of the counterpart, he was even pleased with himself, he could make other demons feel this way. How pleasant it is to be strong.

He found his guard duty to be useless, so he decided to return to the village and wait for what was to come. Besides, if demons approached, he would feel their presence. He just needed to be very alert.

As he walked through the silent forest, his thoughts returned to the miko, again. He was mad. He had been drawn to her, but it had not been her at all. She had been sleeping for three days straight, she had done nothing. And yet, he was being affected by her.

Insanity, maybe... all of this was rambling through his mind. He overly thought of his future self. As he always wanted to do things the right way, he obtained the result of it: a very confused mind, with a very confused self.

He will avoid her, for he was certain she was going to change him. What he resented more is that she was doing nothing. She was a human, and females of that kind were wicked, they knew how to charm, but he won't fall for that. He was stronger, even if his future self was fond of the girl; he will not be the same. He was he, not his futuristic self, not yet. He will be, eventually... Maybe, if he didn't change his future or...

He found himself realizing this mongering was taking him nowhere, resolutely deciding to stop this madness of his.

The high walls of the town and the dim light from fires that fought against the darkness of the night brought back his attention to town, to the people and to his surroundings. He expanded his senses once again, but felt no demons. He silently entered the town, thinking, it was useless to remain outside wandering any longer.

The sight that welcomed him made his blood boil. In the middle of town, where a big fire had been set to allow a better watch during guard, was seated his miko with the town's leader, Sora, and worse, they were chatting happily.

His?... Didn't he leave his madness, his _particular_ paranoia a while ago? Well, perhaps, he solved in keeping it a little while after all.

"Hiraikotsu" he repeated in thought "that's a fine name for my weapon, thanks. You are very thoughtful, Lady Miko Kagome" he said with a big smile in his face and his eyes glimmered in contentment.

Sesshomaru couldn't help the anger that he felt, and his eyes narrowing. He was far away, but he could hear them very well. The most irritating part was that he never smiled like that, not even when talking to Midoriko. Yet, there he was, with the miko who had just returned to consciousness some hours ago. And there he was, already having such a wonderful time, as if he knew her, as if she were his _best _acquaintance. As if…he liked her.

"My friend, she's a demon slayer too. She uses that weapon and she was the one who named it, I am merely repeating it sir. Surely, it's the strongest one there is, but it's very hard to handle and very heavy too. You must be very skilled indeed to be able to handle it" she said politely, with a touch of amazement in her words.

"Then your friend must be a very strong and skilled girl as well" he said and suddenly stopping. He stretched his hand to touch her cheek. He began talking again, this time softly and looking at her face with an unfamiliar expression. "The same as you, my strength is nothing compared to yours, Lady Miko Kagome. So please, do not cry anymore. Everything will be all right I..." he was saying, but instantly turned as he felt Sesshomaru approaching. He quickly stood and bowed to him.

Sesshomaru nailed his golden eyes in Sora's. Sora maintained straight and unwavering. He had to admit the human was courageous, a trait hard to find in a human, but somehow he was not liking the fact that _this_ human had it right now.

Kagome had turned in the middle of everything and was looking confused. Suddenly, she remembered that drying tears marked her face and hurried to clean them with the sleeve of her yukata.

Sesshomaru changed his gaze towards her when she turned his back and tensed. He could smell her distress, for what though, he wasn't sure. His arrival, that he had seen her crying, or because she was embarrassed at being caught.

"By your leave, Lord Sesshomaru" Sora politely said and left the place, taking his giant weapon with him and after a little bow at the miko. Sesshomaru looked at his retreating form quietly.

He turned to Kagome and saw her looking at the stars, almost ignoring him. He then looked at them as well, to see what she was so fascinated in. The truth was that for him, stars only served to guide his journeys. There was nothing charming about their sparkling attributes. Not that he hated them, but he found them almost useless. Yet, there was something he hated and that was: not knowing something. The worst was that it was an unknown gap between what he certainly knew and what he had yet to discover. He had to know everything and he wanted to know it now!

"What was the reason of your crying?" he asked, still looking at the stars. He heard her sigh next to him, still sitting next to the fire. He saw she had turned to face him, but he didn't turn to meet her gaze, keeping his eyes on the starry sky.

She stood and looked as the flames danced, letting her thoughts find their way. "Sometimes, being aware of the events to come is not the best thing, it can make one fell useless, powerless" She slowly began to walk away from him, but turned "Can one be stronger than fate?" she asked sadly.

It was then when Sesshomaru turned and looked at her. Her eyes were almost orange in color due to the fire, and he found them bewitching. He couldn't help but gulping this feeling that was threatening to come out of him. He shook his head to make his mind settle to normal again, and to rationalize what she had just said

"It can be done, as long as one fights for it" he said monotonously. His thoughts were asking himself if he really believed that, if that was the truth.

Kagome smiled sadly and began to walk away once again. "That is not true. We cannot change destiny, no matter how much we want to, and you have come to accept that as the truth in some other time, it's useless" she finally said, now walking away from him to the houses.

"Miko, where are you going? Return here this very moment!!" he said harshly due to the turmoil she caused in him with those words. He could not believe her words to be real, and the frustration of not knowing of his future self was falling on him like a heavy block of ice.

Kagome turned and her eyes narrowed in anger "My name is not _miko_...!!" But she stopped herself and took a deep breath. She hadn't introduced herself to him yet. "It's Kagome" she said, that last part more calmly, knowing that it was the way he normally acted when he was enraged.

Sesshomaru just looked at her with narrowed, slanting eyes. She _dared_ to raise his voice at him. Now, he was beginning to regret allowing her to refer to him as she preferred. Perhaps, it had been a big, big mistake.

She walked towards him and stopped in front of him. She was very short, he noticed. "Sesshomaru, let me tell you this and don't you forget it. I am not your property or your slave, so don't go ordering me around, you hear me??" She said pointing her index finger at his gray helmet made from dragon scales.

This was enough, he used his tail that had been wrapped around him and caught her at the waist forcefully, and brought her to his eyes' height, of course after a little rudely shake. He locked eyes with her, he saw no fear. Instead, he saw defiance and it made him angrier.

"Miko, you will..."

"_No!!" _she interrupted, angered.

He, in his anger, caught her chin with his right hand covering her mouth at the same time. He set his cold eyes on Kagome in an attempt to intimidate and subdue her, but she just looked angrier. How on earth could she not fear him? He must have spoiled her too much in the future, and now, these were the consequences.

"You will show your respect to _this_ Sesshomaru from now on, and you-will-follow-his-every-_command_" he said dangerously slow. She began to shudder and struggle in his hold, an internal smirk appearing in him. He had won over her.

He took his hand away from her face, and she began to scream as if she were dying. He had to let go of her and take some steps back to not fall as so low to need to cover his ears. She fell to the ground, her hands clenching her heart. She was still screaming her lungs out.

It was then when he saw that it wasn't him, something else was hurting her. He grabbed her in a second and took her in his arms. Her eyes were tightly shut and she was sweating. He searched in her for some sort of spell, but found none. He then expanded his senses for any nearby enemy, he found none either. He was greatly confused, not knowing the cause of her suffering.

His father was coming towards him. His eyes were fierce, never had he seen those eyes directed at him. His father was wearing a simple sleeping black kimono, and the upper part was open. How shameful, if there was an appropriate way to describe such exposure. That was his father after all, his sense of property and decency were not so strong.

"What have you done?" he asked with a cold voice, making Sesshomaru slant his golden eyes in disbelief at the accusation.

Kagome let out a heavy breath, and they both looked at her thinking that she had fallen unconscious, but instead, found her looking at the stars again, with a heavy breathing, her hands covering her heart. "There is a giant wave of evil nearby, and it's... coming"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

Ahhh My God.

This is the longest piece of work that I have done for fun. I swear. I feel like dying. But oh well, everything for the story.

So, what do you think? Has it been good so far?

Thanks to the reader, and specially to those who left some reviews!!

CocoaBeans101

Sayuri-chan 16

Devil-Speaker

ishmaranara

darklily16

Kyekye

bluemiko

DevilBoxers

Nameless Little Girl

OktoberBlues

darklily16

Sennai

Hell Chaos Angel

Chibi moon baby

Lildevil0644

Inuforlyf

Looks like the DNA chain, the names of the readers...

Jajaja

1, 2 and even 3 Thanks yous!!

* * *

Final Note:

I want to give special thanks to those two readers that told me about the mistakes in my writing. I hate to do things without the quality they deserve. If it wasn't for both, I wouldn't have found a beta reader. I am very sorry, for those who were traumatized by my writing, and I am grateful for those who kept reading it anyway.

Thanks again,

_JeniNeji_


	4. The Bloody War of the Seven days Begins

JeniNeji's:

Here, I know that it has passed quite some time, but….I'm sorry…Jajaja..My awesome beta reader, Chezka (thanks again) was reading the Deathly Hallows and oh well, she can enjoy herself as much as she wants – plus, it might be dangerous to interrupt someone who is reading Harry Potter's last book.

Well, thanks for the loving reviews I received, and for the ones that helped me improve also. They have all helped me in some ways. Thanks, and enjoy.

DisClaimEr: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

**When the Past is the Future...**

_Chapter 4:_

The Bloody War of the Seven Days Begins

* * *

Kagome was now resting in his arms while Sesshomaru went looking for Midoriko. Strangely, the boy had not objected to follow orders for a human's welfare. He could almost dare say that his son had gone by his own will. He was growing up, slowly becoming the demon that will someday rule over the Western Lands, the lands he had been conquering with Midoriko.

The little miko had been calling upon Midoriko for a while as if her life depended on it. He did not know what was causing her pain, there wasn't an evil aura nowhere around that he could feel.

He watched as she trashed and whimpered in pain in his arms. Now that he was carrying her, he noticed how thin she really was. She seemed very fragile, yet, behind that apparent frailty, was a powerful priestess. Her scent was very sweet and it was a welcomed scent to his superior senses. Still, the frown on her forehead and the sweat that was dripping from her face were worrying him. She was indeed looking bad; something was hurting her deep inside, and it seemed like she was the only one who could do something about it.

He watched as her big blue eyes snapped open and she gasped for air, as if she had lost it all. Her hard breathing was making a rasping sound and he tried to hold her desperate body that was fighting whatever was hurting her.

It was then when he felt a powerful wave passing through him. It began in his fingers, where he was holding her body, then it went through his body, and he felt a cool sensation of wrongness. His golden eyes widened in fright at the unexpected sensations, ones he had never felt before. He felt as if this sudden energy scanned his being, and after finding whatever it was looking for, continued on his search out of him.

He felt threatened by the wave, he knew it was a dangerous one and it had made his heart stop for a moment; but it went away without causing him any more harm. Still, his instincts were demanding him to escape, but he willed his inner beast to calm down and forced his mind to stabilize. Inu no Taisho kept his eyes fixated on Kagome until Midoriko placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned to her.

Midoriko's brown eyes shone with concern, and behind her, Sesshomaru also looked a little confused as he searched the surroundings, taking the scents within the area. Sesshomaru was as collected as always, he never showed any other part of him, he always the cool and calculating warrior. By looking at him, Inu no Taisho could not help but feel a sting in his heart. Had he been raising his son as he should?

"Are you all right, Lord Inu no Taisho?" asked Midoriko as she let her eyes roam over him to check for herself.

"I am" he said softly. "What was that?" he asked with more strength, when he regained his confidence once again.

Midoriko twisted her lips in worry and confusion. "It was a miko wave from Kagome, it would seem that both of our souls combined in some way inside her and the purifying wave was the result" she said with concerned and then narrowed her eyes "It was supposed to purified both of you. Imagine two miko an aura in one attack, strangely, neither of you has been harmed in any way" she finished and fixated her eyes on Kagome and her lips curved slightly "Probably deep down, our souls didn't recognize any of you as a threat".

Kagome's eyes were barely open. She was feeling terrible, but at least, the pain was finally subsiding. She was right all along; Midoriko had been able to help just as she had expected. "Midoriko… thank you." Kagome said with a small smile. She looked up at Inu no Taisho and silently asked him to let her on her feet, and he did as she asked.

Suddenly, they all turned to the East. Inu no Taisho's eyes became a frivolous yellow. Kagome, who had never seen such eyes before, became fearful. Not even Sesshomaru could muster such coldness. She couldn't suppress a shudder, and then averted her gaze towards the East as well, but she could see nor feel anything. She looked up at Inu no Taisho again, expectant.

Inu no Taisho made a snort-like sound and his golden eyes locked to the horizon with a molested glare. "There lies the answer to our former question. The demons had been hiding and planning an attack" said Inu no Taisho, his white silvery hair was floating softly with the breeze. Midoriko was holding her breath as she scanned the aura and Sesshomaru had turned to the east, but was looking as relaxed as always.

"There are hundreds, maybe thousands of them" said Midoriko with a little voice, notes of fear sensed in it. She was fisting her hands on her chest in an unconscious way of trying to hide from danger.

Kagome still couldn't feel anything, but she knew what had caused her pain. The terrible heartache she had been feeling was caused to a high amount of evil around the area. Now, she knew it had been the energy the multitudes of demons were creating. Her soul had not been enough to purify the Jewel against so many tainted auras, so Midoriko's miko sister soul had been enough to back up her own soul in purifying. That very same wave went on purifying everything at its path and like the gathering had been sheltered by a demon shield, it instantly fell against the pure wave.

The presence of demons had been easily displayed for Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru – who had far sharper senses --to find and also for those trained to feel auras like Midoriko. Kagome had been able to feel evil after her training, yet not demonic auras. Even when she had been taught how to feel them, she wasn't particularly blessed with such gift.

"We will engage into battle. Be prepared, both of you" said Inu no Taisho seriously. The once serene and cheerful demon was now a fierce and determined one. Taking the role of Great General in mere seconds, the experience and power was certain flowing through his veins, never leaving him. He was now the demon of legends, the Ruler of this Era.

"Yes, Lord Inu no Taisho" said Midoriko as she bowed in front of him, her long silky black mass of hair hiding her face at the quick motion, and then an instant later, it had returned behind her back as her hardened brown eyes shone with determination.

Sesshomaru just turned and walked away, his pace slow.

Midoriko began to walk away and Kagome felt a sudden stop of her heart, a bad feeling rising from her stomach to her throat. "Wait" pleaded Kagome as her hand rose on its own accord to try to reach Midoriko. "I will go with you" she said with strength turning to face Inu no Taisho with decisive blue eyes.

Inu no Taisho was looking at her with concerned golden eyes. He did not wish for her to be harmed in any way but she was a miko and he supposed she was a strong one if she had been given such an important item to protect. The battle will hold on less if she was also fighting. So he kept thinking this while his golden eyes watched her little frame.

"Miko" he said harshly, as a general, Kagome thought, not as a friend or acquaintance. She shuddered a little at the accusing word, but still kept her eyes on him. "Will the item you protect not be a problem as you fight?" he asked straight, his eyes doubtful.

Kagome's eyes widened at the question. It had been as unexpected as it was forgotten by her. She stared at the ground on her feet and thought about it for some moments. As long as she was near Midoriko, she would be fine. If she remained here, the pulse of evil would once again affect her and she will be alone to battle it.

She had been possessed by the Shikon Jewel twice. Once by a mere shard, the second was by only three fragments under the spell of Tsubaki, and she didn't wish the incident to repeat itself. In both occasions, she had almost ended up doing something she would regret her entire life.

"It would be best if I were near Midoriko, my Lord" Kagome said assured. Besides, she felt responsible, this had all been in a way… her fault.

She knew the story. Midoriko had died fighting against demons on the seventh day. She will try to change her destiny. Midoriko had been so good to her that she would not stand by and watch her die in vain. She was the strongest priestess in history.

Kagome felt she was stronger today. She had been training hard for some months to be a greater warrior. She had been always protected, and she had been unable for a long time to help those she loved. Now, things were going to be different. From now on she will fight, she won't just be offering emotional support: she will offer strength.

"Let her Inu no Taisho. I'll feel better if she's with me." said Midoriko expectantly.

Inu no Taisho nodded his head and pierced his eyes in Kagome's then walked away. Kagome let go of the breath that she had taken a while ago and that had already digested all the oxygenated atoms and was now constricting her lungs and chest begging to be released. She looked at Midoriko, and she responded with a little smile.

"We shall prepare ourselves, come with me." said Midoriko as she turned and walked to a sole house, a little further apart from the others occupied by the Exterminators. Kagome followed silently.

They entered the house, which seemed to belong to Midoriko. It had few things and it looked like she just used it to sleep. There was a big chest of wood in a corner, the only thing that took Kagome's attention. Midoriko knelt next to it and opened it. She took some clothes out of it, and put them over her left arm. She closed the chest once again and turned to Kagome. She extended her arm, offering the clothes to Kagome. Kagome blinked in confusion and opened her mouth to object, until Midoriko's eyebrows frowned in annoyance.

"You will need something else to wear if you are planning to enter battle. I will not allow you, by any means, to fight using a yukata" said Midoriko, a little harshly perhaps, but being absolutely clear about the fact that she will not allow otherwise.

The house was empty and the door was covered with a piece of cloth, so Kagome felt her dignity was safe enough. She took off her yukata and put on a red gi, it was so long she had to drag the ends. She looked at it, but decided to ignore its length, she was just going to fight, and wouldn't care much about appearance. After that she put on a white hakama, it was very much the same one she used to borrow from Lady Kaede. At least, it gave her some sort of comfort, in some strange way she felt reunited with the Feudal Era for a moment. Just these hakamas, the weapons and Sesshomaru, those were the only real things she could relate to her life.

Kagome looked at Midoriko, she had been very silent. She was staring unblinkingly at a wall. Kagome felt suddenly out of place, she looked at all sides, looking for some way out of the awkward moment.

"Midoriko" said Kagome softly, finding no other way but to interrupt her thoughts. Midoriko blinked in confusion, now realizing she was distracted.

"There's something I need" Midoriko said still distracted and she returned once again to the chest, and began to search for something. She finally found what she was looking for. In her hand, she had a Jewel that was red in color, reminding Kagome of a ruby. Midoriko looked at it for some moments then she abruptly threw it harshly to the floor, shattering it. She then grabbed four fragments of the Jewel.

"These will be my focus" she said to Kagome as she looked at the fragments in her hand "I will use them to focus my energy upon them and free it in the name of the Four Souls: friendship, wisdom, courage and ...love" she finished, a little saddened as the voice left her small lips.

Midoriko then began to place the fragments on her forehead: one up, one down, another to the left and the last one to the right; leaving a small place in the center empty: the place where everything melts together to form a soul. After putting all the pieces in place, Midoriko turned to Kagome and smiled.

Kagome couldn't help the lump that formed in her throat. With those rubies on her forehead, she was the exact replica of the stone form of hers Kagome had seen when she had entered the cave near Sango's village. Fate was taking its course. Kagome felt anger towards fate. It was just not fair.

"We are leaving" said Inu no Taisho's voice from outside.

Midoriko took the smile away from her face and replaced it with a thin line, already prepared for the battle ahead. At this motion, Kagome also felt a sense of pride and duty, putting on the exact face as her companion. It was just after they both nodded to each other in unison that they came out, leaving in the house the worries and fear, then filling both their souls with the emotions they needed to survive.

* * *

Naraku smiled. He had not expected his barrier to collapse as it did, but still, he was darkly waiting this moment. He could feel the pulse of the Shikon Jewel, the calling for the ones who possessed demonic auras. Once a demon gets its hands on the Jewel, he would be able to take it and once again he will be the master of the Jewel's powers.

He felt a powerful presence at his right, his mind broke its line of thoughts and he immediately turned to the presence. There was a young demon of human appearance; it had white and black messy short hair that reached its neck and stunning red eyes. It was tall and imposing, yet it looked calmed. Naraku looked at the demon suspiciously.

"Naraku, are you not?" asked the demon in a direct tone, making a point that it wasn't one to be messed with. "I'm here to make you an offer: reduce Sesshomaru's strength by half for you, but for a price, of course" he said. The demon was a little more relaxed now, and with a smirk on his face at Naraku's show of interest. "I hope we can get to a peaceful understanding"

Naraku's right eyebrow rose in question and he nodded. Naraku called upon Kagura with a powerful pulse of his own personal barrier. In the multitude of demons, Kagura instantly recognized the call and appeared in front of him some seconds later.

"Yes?" she asked respectfully, yet in her voice lied -- almost unrecognizable -- a tone of rebellion. She bowed in front of Naraku, the white sleeves of her kimono touching the ground, getting dirty as she awaited his orders.

"I'll be away for a while, you are to inform me of any events, is that clear?" he said, with a hint of threat and anger. He knew she could be very wicked when she wished to. He should have let Kanna live once again, but then again, Kanna was the one heart who allowed him to control his others extensions, if she was taken out of him, he wouldn't be able to use the powers of his other extensions. _What a nuisance..._

Kagura raised her face and locked her sparkling pink eyes to Naraku's red ones. "I will, my lord" she rose and turned her back to him, attempting to go and fulfill his orders when a voice stopped her.

"How disrespectful, do you not pay the proper respect to those above you? Learn your place demoness, or someone will show you" said the other demon angrily, who had been talking to Naraku earlier.

Kagura's shoulders tensed in anger as she turned slowly to face the mentioned demon. Her eyes showed the deep hatred she felt at being ordered around, and more, to be the slave of someone. His face was unmoving, his eyes held no emotion and his mouth was resting peacefully, no smirk and no pressing his lips together.

"I obey no one apart of my lord" she said enraged. This caused the demon to shift in anger, and his eyes to turn into resentful ones.

"You will learn your place" he said harshly and charged at her with his fist. Kagura's eyes became fierce and prepared for battle. She jumped back and away from him and graciously opened her fans and attempted to attack, but held still when Naraku's voice echoed in her thoughts ordering her to not attack at any moment.

Kagura turned her surprised face to Naraku and caught the warning look he was giving her. She stayed agape at his orders, this was a powerful demon, and he was ordering to not harm him in any way. A roar awoke her from her musings and she jumped to her side to avoid the dagger that almost hit her abdomen.

She now closed her fans and took the feather out of her hair, then transformed it to its giant size. She then climbed on it and began to fly away from the enraged demon. The demon began to follow and attack her, Kagura dodging the attacks easily thanks to the time she spent mastering her feather into flying.

Though, it lasted little, when snow suddenly began to fall in high proportions, her feather froze and she fell to the floor. She turned and found the demon just some steps behind her. She yelped in fear when it ran towards her with one dagger in each hand, and Kagura -- without thinking -- opened her fans and attacked him with her Blades of Wind. The demon stopped and crossed its arms. The daggers began to glow as they connected with some strange markings that appeared in red in the back of both its hands. Their interaction immediately raised a protective barrier, dissipating Kagura's attack. Kagura quickly stood and turned to Naraku.

"I...I...forgive me...ahhhh..." She began to make strangled sounds and fell to the floor, with her hands in the left side of her chest, trying to ease the pain.

The demon turned from Kagura to Naraku, his eyes fell on a glowing orb in Naraku's left hand, being crushed by his fist.

"What is that you are doing? Stop!!" the demon yelled to Naraku. Naraku blinked annoyed and ceased his attack against the precious orb. He then turned and walked away, signaling for the demon to follow.

The white-haired demon began walking towards Kagura slowly. Kagura was now seated on the floor, her fans thrown to her sides, forgotten… she was also breathing heavily. He knelt next to her and tried to help her stand, but she refused and stood on her own.

"Stay away from me!! Don't touch me!!" she said, her voice cracking in fear. She began to walk backwards until her back found a wall, and she let her shoulders fall. Her black hair had fallen from the ponytail she used to wear and was messily hiding her face. Still, she seemed to be very tense.

"Forgive me."

Kagura heard his steps as he walked away. He had asked her forgiveness. That was not something she expected, but he had caused this and she had almost died. She hated him for it, and she hated herself for allowing this to happen. She hated magic for allowing demons to manipulate others, and she hated Naraku above all others, because he didn't let her be free.

Her legs gave way and she felt to the floor crying. She heard as the demons began to make their way towards the Exterminators' Village. She knew she needed to be aware of their movements, or else, she will be punished again. She collected herself and arranged her hair the best she could. She dried the path of her tears and tried to take off the dirt on her kimono. She took a deep breath and continued to walk towards the hoard of demons.

* * *

They were all ready. Inu no Taisho was in the front line, followed at a distance by Kagome and Midoriko, who were both at each other's side. Some more meters back, was Sesshomaru -- the first guard at the Exterminator's village-- then was a line of Demon Exterminators leaded by Sora, who were the ultimate source of protection for the village.

The demons were getting closer and the entire place had taken an odd feeling. It was silent and perhaps, a little depressing. Kagome was trying her best to not be intimidated, but she was almost failing. She dearly missed her friends, and she was afraid. She could not lie to herself; she really was, but even so, she was going to fight.

Today, she would not fail as a miko again; she will protect the Shikon no Tama with her life. She turned to look at Midoriko, the instant she mentioned the word life, she once again was reminded of the fate of the powerful priestess. She will do her best. Midoriko will die of old age, not in a fight. Yes, she will fight with more than demons tonight. She will fight against fate.

As if feeling that Kagome's eyes were on her, Midoriko turned with a frown in her face. "Are you sure you will manage with a bow and arrows? They sure are good to fight at distances, but, they kill just one target with each arrow, and that if you are lucky" she said worried, her left hand holding her long sword. It was longer than usual Japanese swords and very thin. It was fine and delicate, but at the same time sharp and fierce. Kagome could feel an aura when she looked at it. It was undefined, yet firm. It was a masterpiece, she was sure of that. Perhaps one great blacksmith forged her sword also...

Kagome smiled, now remembering the earlier question "Yes, it will do. Besides, it's the only weapon I can handle" she said with a smile in her face. "If you still have doubts, I'll make the first shot, if that's ok with you" she said, with a real, pleased smile on her face. She was much better with an arrow, and she would gladly show it.

Midoriko smiled and nodded her head. She then turned to Inu no Taisho. "My lord, Kagome wishes to make the first shot" she yelled at him so he heard her from the far distance.

A quick turn and the rising of one of his eyebrows was his answer. Though it served little to the mikos, he had to nod his head for them to acknowledge his answer. He could see as they talked merrily. They were really two unusual mikos, but he was happy. At least it seems that there were some good changes in the future.

He could also see in the distance as Sesshomaru stared at them both, probably hearing what they were saying, or at least trying. It was so unusual, even for him to witness his son acting so different, living and not just pretending to live that he could not help but feel happy.

But he had put Sesshomaru to the test today. He was the best of warriors but he was proud and liked to be in charge. Today, he was almost in the back row, behind the two human mikos, with the order to not move from his post. To disobey a direct order was failure of a mission, and thus, it deserved a hard punishment. He surely remembered the punishment he had for his first and last disobedience in battle. So tonight, will be a complex night for him indeed.

"Midoriko" called Inu no Taisho

Both girls stopped talking and turned quickly to him, their eyes wide in question. They looked so much alike in their expressions and their aura that he felt Kagome was gaining his trust through Midoriko. The mikos were always getting in his good side, how lucky for them.

"Survive ...both of you" he finally said with a soft smile gracing his lips.

His eyes narrowed as Kagome took her bow and prepared her arrow directed at him. But then, she quickly elevated the bow, so the shot would pass over him.

He turned and the demons where now visible among the dark clouds of the night. He slowly took Tetsusaiga out of his sheath, and transformed it, the blade made a sound of pleasure at being of use to its master. Then he began to walk forward slowly, to engage in battle with the first ones when they arrived. They were weak demons, the only thing that was threatening about them was their number, but other than that, they had already won against them. He could feel as Kagome gathered energy in her arrow, and he could also feel Sesshomaru's impatience in the far distance and of course, how his aura emanated displeasure.

They were near, and not a single shot had been made, what was taking the girl. The demons were forming an arch in the sky, as they all approached at the same time... If she didn't shoot soon, then many would pass them and go directly to town.

Just when he was about to unleash Tetsusaiga's Wind Scar, the shot was made. The shot passed blurred, only inches from his left arm. He was left agape when he saw as the arrow turned right as it passed him. The arrow exploded with miko powers beginning with the first demon in the left side of the arch, and following the line until the last demon of the right side, purifying all the remaining demons on its path. A spectacle of pink lights was adorning the night sky; the miko had purified at least a hundred demons, like his Wind Scar.

Inu no Taisho held firm, but he was stunned. No wonder Sesshomaru had felt drawn to the girl in the future. She was amazing; her powers were at the next level of mikos.

But they didn't have time for congratulations. Soon, the demons that came running finally arrived. There were boards, serpents, ogres, wolves and many others; now the real battle began. Now, Inu no Taisho could fight more relaxed, the demons in the sky would no longer be a problem, the last fighter had arrived, the one with the key to guard the skies. They will win.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been watching the battle for a while now. He was surprised, only five demons had passed the mikos and he had killed them. There was nothing else for him to do, just watch the fight that was taking place seven hundred meters away from him.

A loud sound made his eyes narrow in disgust. There she was – Midoriko-- sending a wave of power from her sword again, he could not understand how the screeching sound of the devil which her sword made didn't bother Midoriko at all. Perhaps she had never noticed it. It was maddening.

His father was killing demons happily, he liked to show off. Sometimes, he even looked childish. He had used the Wind Scar at least five times now, which only showed his impatience and boredom. He wanted to get rid of them all to go already, but unremarkably, demons continued appearing.

There were a lot of them. His father had invented a new way to fight some minutes ago out of boredom; to claw the demons to death with the poisonous spines of his armband. As he thought, his father was definitely bored. From what he had counted, they had already killed almost two thousand demons.

The dawn will arrive in scarcely two hours...

Another shot was made by the miko Kagome, and once again, she killed many demons. Her method, in fact, was a reliable one. Still, her movements were clumsy and ungraceful when dodging the demons and running around. She had not being trained to be a miko since birth. It seemed she had been born with the real gift, she had initiated her training some months ago. Though he had to admit, when she was with the arrow, she looked confident and her movements were relaxed and practiced.

The demons were now fiercer, attacking with more strength and making little groups. They were developing tactics to fight. They were refreshed somehow, and they were looking for something.

He averted his gaze when he saw a forced movement. The miko Kagome was doubled with pain. Her quill of arrows had fallen from her right shoulder and the hanging was now resting in the intersection of her upper and lower arm, her hand was holding her hakama in the part of her heart.

He heard a howl of pleasure as a demon sped from behind her to attack. It was a weasel demon. The miko hadn't still noticed the weasel's approach and she fell to her knees in the ground, lowered her head, her forehead touching the cold grass, her long raven hair was falling over her.

It seemed as time stopped just for him. He could see the weasel running towards her, his father holding his ground with two ogres, still unaware of the situation behind, and Midoriko was holding a barrier around herself as a grasshopper demon was shooting her some toxic white mass.

Once again, he looked at Kagome…she was still twitching in pain. He could not leave his post, one of the reasons the demons had not approached the town was because they feared him, and it seemed like the city was not the main target.

What was the right course of action in this situation? Move or not to move, and let things be. She was a miko after all, but still, the pain had come to her some hours ago rendered her helpless. Still...he was confused.

He was then decided, putting his right hand in the sword that was resting in his left side. With a quick motion, he took hold of the hilt that was a dragon's claw of dark gray color, and took out the silvery sword out of its sheath. The sword let out a spark of lighting as his master's energy flowed on it.

He closed his eyes for a quarter of a second, and ran forward. But a sudden screeching sound stopped him. He opened his eyes a second later and saw as the weasel demon was no longer there. Midoriko had sent a blast of her power towards her miko companion and killed the weasel demon. The remaining of it was being purified next to Kagome's doubled form on the floor. She had turned and her back was now on the floor, she screamed in agony. He could smell her fear.

He then took his gaze away from the miko who was resting in the grass with her hand still on her heart, to Midoriko, as she ran to Kagome's side. Then he searched for his father, who had used the Wind Scar once again to allow some time to the mikos to rest. His father was looking at him, not at the mikos. Their eyes connected, and his father smirked.

Sesshomaru frowned in confusion, his father laughed and turned. He began to fight once again as the next demons arrived. It was then that Sesshomaru finally understood. His father had done this; he had intentionally put him in the back row and with the orders to not leave his post in any moment to put him to test. To test his feelings for the miko... How low...

But the worst thing was that he had moved from his post.

"Curse him".

He turned to the Exterminators. Sora was shaking with anger, it was obvious that he too wanted to go to the mikos and battle. He had his massive weapon in his shoulder and his other hand near his sword. The rest of the exterminators were calmed and prepared in case they were needed.

His demon senses called upon a strange feeling, and he once again turned to face the mikos. The miko Kagome was standing up, with the help of Midoriko. She seemed more relaxed now, yet she carried in her face an odd smile that gave way to her emotions, she was very scared.

Armed once again with her bow and arrow, the miko Kagome and Midoriko remained near each other and began to fight at once. Like he had seen before, the demons were making plans.

A group consisting of an ogre, a rabbit demon, that was almost the same height of Kirara, and a serpent demon, came to attack the mikos. The serpent demon climbed to the rabbit, as the ogre began to dash the mikos with a giant maze in his hand. The mikos began to maneuver with the ogre, Midoriko in front using her sword to stop its attacks, while the miko Kagome gathered energy to purify the ogre. However, her powers dropped when poison reached her nostrils.

The rabbit demon had been circling them at such a high speed , that both of them had been unable to feel its presence; and the snake that was attached to its neck had been releasing poison. The miko Kagome instantly raised a barrier around the both of them, protecting them from the ogre's constant attack and stopping the poison from trespassing. She saw as the rabbit demon stopped at a far distance. She hardly managed to see it; just a blur of yellow, for the poison that had managed to get to her before she raised the barrier was affecting her, and was beginning to get to Midoriko. They needed to let the barrier down soon, or else, they would get the poison in their system.

Suddenly, the serpent demon had managed to pass the barrier and attacked Kagome, and out of surprise and pain, the miko's barrier dropped. The serpent demon had appeared from underground and bit Kagome's ankle. She sent a pulse of energy on her veins and it purified the serpent demon as his fangs drew on her blood.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she saw the bite, and she clumsily took her arrow and shot the ogre that was giving Midoriko a hard time, disintegrating him instantly. They both turned to the rabbit and saw as it fled to the forest. Midoriko turned to Kagome and raised a barrier around them.

He could hardly hear what they were saying, but they were fighting over something. "I can't" he heard the miko Kagome saying with a scared and regretful voice. Then he saw as Midoriko kneeled and began to heal the other miko's injury by taking out the poison the serpent had left in her ankle.

By the time Midoriko had finished healing Kagome, they were surrounded. The demons were waiting for the barrier to collapse so they could attack. Both mikos looked at each other and somehow got a plan. The miko Kagome made a second barrier, inches below Midoriko's. When Midoriko's barrier disappeared, the demons jumped over them to attack.

Kagome took her barrier and elevated it in a swift motion and trapped the demons above them on a sphere. The sphere became smaller and smaller until it purified them all. At the exact moment the barrier collapsed, Midoriko unsheathed her sword and fueled it with her miko powers; and with a horizontal attack, she purified all the demons at their circumference.

Lights of blue and pink were the only things visible until it all ended. The two mikos were armed, searching their surroundings for more threats. They looked so much alike, Sesshomaru noticed. They both had the same red Gis and white hakamas, long and black hair, and the resemblance in her auras was astounding, they could easily pass as sisters. They were both looking at each other fondly, each one having gained the trust of the other and the pride that resided in them.

He found his father, he was still fighting. He used his Wind Scar, one, two, and three times, the last attack finishing the last demons.

Inu no Taisho turned and walked towards the mikos. He saw as the mikos nodded their heads and smiled, and his father also smiled as well, but soon his smile became a smirk. He had often wondered how his father had been so lucky in his fights, he showed too much emotions, and that was a weakness in battle. Also, why did his father always seem to like humans mikos so much?

He saw as Kagome turned his way and he looked at her. She smiled shyly and nodded her head at him. He stared at her blue eyes for some moments. He couldn't point why would she'd do that, but he found that his self was more calmed, probably because the battle had ended. Still, she was a curious miko indeed, but he wouldn't lose his time dealing with humans, less a woman and much less...a miko. He was not his father.

He saw as her eyebrows frowned, as he lacked to answer her, then she quickly changed her gaze to the horizon. His senses picked up something too, then he faced to the same direction.

Another wave of demons was making their way to meet them there. These demons were different. Their aura was stronger, their number, less. Inu no Taisho turned to him, and locked fierce golden eyes, telling once again of the orders to follow. He then walked away to his previous location to engage in battle, in the very front.

The miko Kagome once again took her arrow and prepared the bow. She began to gather her energy in the arrow, the powers making a vortex of pink around her. The sky had a presumable amount of demon riders. They were weak Onis, which were smaller than the real ones, riding the horses of Hell, with red eyes and breathing fire. These Onis were dangerous only for the weapons they carried. Some proved to be very wicked and annoying, but other than that, they were an easy kill.

She let go of her arrow, and it quickly began to glow with her powers. It flew at high speed towards the Oni Riders, but it collapsed before reaching its destination, hitting a demon barrier. The barrier fell instantly, but at the same moment a new demon created a wall of roots and the arrow purified the wall, failing to kill the Onis. Nonetheless, that was the last bit of energy the arrow carried; it spent a lot of it breaking through the barrier.

He saw as the miko gasped in alarm. _Foolish girl seems she never expected her powers to be overpowered by her enemies. She just shoots enchanted arrows; there was nothing more about her, just a girl with grand miko powers. She was no warrior. She was of no worth. His future self was just plain mad. He couldn't blame him, centuries can make one lose it. His father was a clear example. _Those were the thing that crossed his mind, but, were they truth? Did he really go mad in the future, or she was worth more than she appeared? Did he really care for her in the future?

The demons were coming again, and now, with one of Naraku's puppets. They were wicked, for Naraku knew her, and he could come up with plans to stop her. As he just did, he was using his puppet as a shield to protect the demons.

Her arrow had collapsed before purifying them. This was very strange, this never happened before. She guessed, perhaps this time, the demons' influence in the air was stronger, and her powers were somehow diminished.

Midoriko was next to her, gasped in surprise and her aura quickly flared in anger. She was tired of battling demons and wanted to go to get some rest. Inu no Taisho was in the distance, looking amused. This time, the demons were stronger and there were many she had never seen before, thus, she expected him to get pleased with the next battles to come. So much like Inu-Yasha... only that he was more …father-like?

She needed to get rid of the puppet, or else, it would not allow her to kill the rest of the demons. With her bow tight in her right hand, she ran away from Midoriko towards the puppet clothed in white, with its root tentacles moving viciously.

She stopped a few meters from him and took out two arrows. She dug one in front of her, and then prepared the other one in her bow. She pulled with strength and charged the arrow with her powers. The puppet's tentacles stopped moving and she felt coldness rushing down her spine, but decided to ignore it. She must be careful, but still, she needed to finish off the puppet. She shot her arrow -- and it flared in a pink light-- but was stopped by the barrier surrounding it. The arrow kept on and on, breaking through and she took her second arrow and engulfed it with her miko powers, then prepared the shot.

When her arrow passed the barrier, she shot her second arrow and it passed smoothly, for the puppet had no time to raise another barrier. It moved aside, letting Kagome's arrow pass the Oni Riders, and a smirk came to her lips... just what she was expecting... The arrow flared in a massive pink and she was sure a few Onis would die by it. Out of nowhere, an Oni appeared and put on his sword in front of the group. The arrow changed direction, and flew to the sword instead. When the arrow crashed against the sword, an agonizing shrill resounded in the area; and the sword took on a demonic appearance, hence, it was purified.

Kagome looked stunned. She had never heard of a sword that could be a demon; it was clearly new to her. But the sensation of being useless rose to her heart. Midoriko threw her blast towards the very same puppet, but it didn't pass either.

The Oni Riders passed above them, towards the town. She turned and tried once again to purify them, but the puppet reappeared and the results were the very same.

She saw as Sesshomaru proudly unsheathed his sword and stared at it. The hilt was made of dragon's claw, and the sword seemed to spark with lightning. She could feel the strong, compressed energy of it and she was eager to see it work.

Inu no Taisho began to fight the demons on land. There were many ogres again, but there were some Onis of huge size; still, size was nothing. Midoriko joined Inu no Taisho and the demons were held soon enough, no longer able to approach the town.

Kagome remained still as Sesshomaru brought his sword in front of him and instantly the whole area was surrounded by lightning, and the demons' speed was slowed a great deal by the electric shocks. Sesshomaru smirked, finding pleasure in their desperation, and then he pushed his energy to the sword. Then, all the area surrounded by lightning, exploded.

Kagome gasped in surprise and worry. Tons of demon pieces where falling to the ground, many of the Oni Riders found their death at this moment, Naraku's puppet was not able to hold a barrier against a demon attack, even less, an electric attack.

Kagome stood still as her eyes met with Sesshomaru's. She believed she saw a challenging expression about him, but she was not sure. She then took her gaze farther away as Sora finished the last demon that managed to pass Sesshomaru.

She felt a demonic aura behind her and she quickly turned to face the said presence. She was face to face with a ferocious panther. The panther demon was black, similar in size to a normal panther, but it had brilliant white pupil's in its eyes, and a white line from eyes to mouth. Kagome flinched in fear at the demon; she knew it was a dangerous one, for it was very fast; its claws and fangs were a high threat.

The panther ran for her and jumped towards her. She tried to dodge its attack by jumping aside, but as the panther passed, it wrapped its tail in Kagome's waist. She cried in desperation as the demon tossed her yards away and fell to the cold grass unceremoniously.

She rolled and turned to the panther as fast as she could. She met up with it, jumping to bite her head off. Out of fear, her reflexes managed to take her down, and the demon passed her. She quickly stood and raised her right hand to take an arrow; when she came to the cruel realization that she carried none. When she rolled, the few remaining arrows she carried had fallen to the floor.

The panther charged again and this time, Kagome managed to raise a barrier; the panther swiftly rounded it and attacked her back. She jumped once again out of its reach. The panther growled in anger and its white eyes changed to a yellowish color. She felt as its aura grew and became menacing. Once again, the persistent demon came to attack, she engulfed her miko powers in her bow and when the panther came to a dangerously near distance from her, she hit it. The panther demon began to pour some liquid from its mouth, and she thought it defeated, until somehow it regained its strength and tried to pass her flashing bow. Still, she was out of its reach for at least one foot, so she thanked her luck. Suddenly, a whimpering feeling left the panther as its life began to end, but somehow, the panther's claws grew in length and Kagome gasped as the claws dug on her already injured right shoulder.

She pushed the demon away from her and it finally disintegrated. She put her left hand on her right shoulder and removed her hakama down to inspect the damage. There were three little holes on her shoulder that were bleeding scarlet. Thinking she would manage, and concluding the wounds wouldn't kill her, she once again covered her shoulder and went for her arrows.

She sensed as Midoriko kept on fighting alongside Inu no Taisho. The demons were being held, and she was thankful for that. She was not accustomed to these long battles. She was beginning to feel tired, without mentioning the uncomfortable sensation of having the Jewel embedded on her chest; the changes in its source of auras was starting to annoy her.

She turned just in time to see as Sesshomaru again as he killed a bunch of demon with his lightning. She was amazed by his sword; she had never seen it before in the Feudal Era. She remembered as he once used a dragon's arm to fight Inu-Yasha, and even in her time, dragons were known for their strength and special abilities. No wonder he liked them so much.

One last demon appeared to fight Sesshomaru. She recognized him as the Oni that blocked her arrow with the demon-sword. He was bigger than the others and she could see two more swords resting at its side. The demon easily dodged Sesshomaru's poisonous whips, and jumped to a safe distance from him.

The demon took out one of his swords, it was made of wood and it had the shape of a young woman. The demon held the sword in front of him and squeezed it. The woman opened her mouth and pierced the area with a deafening scream. The scream became a wave and it exploded to Sesshomaru's direction. He used his own sword and created a field of lighting; the wave disappeared on it. Suddenly, a thunder fell over the Oni from a far distance and burned it alive.

Sesshomaru looked carelessly to the corpse in the far distance, until a glow took his attention. Both swords were flashing in many colors. Suddenly, some kind of smoke appeared from the sword, and as time passed, the smoke took humanoid form.

The first sword, the one that had been resting at the Oni's side took the form of an old man. The old man bowed to Sesshomaru and disappeared in a ball of fire. The second smoke took the form of a young woman. She had long straight hair that was a little loose around her shoulders, then held in a plait that reached her rear. She had many kimonos over her frame that gave her a look of royalty. Her eyes were a stunning green, and her aura screamed power.

Without noticing, Kagome's mouth moved... "It's…her"

Sesshomaru turned to where Kagome stood, raising one eyebrow in question. The woman that had just been freed from the sword bowed. "I am forever in your debt, I owe you my freedom, and for that, I will find a way to repay you" she said, her voice not soft and silky as Sesshomaru had expected. It was in fact, strong and controlled, and he found himself respecting her a little for that. After saying those words, she vanished.

Sesshomaru once again turned towards her, and locked his cold, analyzing eyes in her. She tried to not fidget under his gaze, but was failing. She couldn't believe how much alike he looked to the Sesshomaru she knew...to the Sesshomaru who was cold and frivolous. But at the same time, he was the same Sesshomaru who had saved her and the one that accepted to fight against Naraku. Also, resembling that Sesshomaru, who had taken Rin as his ward and cared for her, to the one that dried the tears of the little girl. To the one who had kissed her. Her, his brother's miko…

Evil was looming near, waking from her staring; and she turned to see Naraku's puppet standing in the ground facing her.

"Kagome. So nice to see you, I do hope you have cared for the Jewel since you borrowed it" said with his sarcastic tone and luscious voice.

"I guard what is mine" she blurted back, her hands automatically grabbing her arrow and preparing her bow. She locked eyes with her target, taking aim to not fail.

The puppet laughed with pleasure. "So much spirit, that's what I like in you, you always try, even when you know you can't possibly defeat me" he said, taking of his white baboon mask and showing his handsome face and brilliant red eyes. A sadistic smile on his face, matching perfectly with the cruelty she associated with him.

"I will defeat you, you disgusting puppet" she let go of her arrow and it flew towards the puppet. He slowly closed his eyes and smirked as the arrow met the barrier and collapsed to the floor.

She narrowed her eyes in anger and began to draw her powers out of herself, creating a big sphere of miko energy. He was definitely going to get a surprise tonight.

* * *

He stared as the miko Kagome engaged in battle with the white baboon. He had stopped her enchanted arrow again, and that was something only skilled demons could do. He wondered if she had the power to stand against a demon like him. She still had energy, he knew that, and she seemed to be in good shape, with the exception of the wound in her….

His eyes widened with recognition. He could smell something he knew from her blood. He concentrated on the smell; he sniffed more air, trying to take more of the familiar scent. He knew it, he was sure of it, but he couldn't point where he had encountered the smell before. He tried to remember, and after some moments he could remember the scent from a battle, the problem now lied in, which one?

He saw as she skillfully used her bow as a weapon to hit moving targets. He noticed the new strategy she had come upon, she had freed some of her aura, and when the tentacles approached, they were immediately purified before touching her.

In an abrupt motion, the miko unwillingly opened her old wound, which was in her right shoulder. She winced in pain and stopped her attacks to try and stop the bleeding.

As more of her blood poured, Sesshomaru finally came up with the scent. Her blood had the coppery scent found in human blood, but underneath, she carried also the scent… of his own blood. Her blood smelled like his, in a smaller amount, but still.

His insides roared with rage, the darkness of the situation was going too far. How can that be? He had grown weak in the future, he had gone mad, indeed he had.

He felt a warp of miko energy and turned to see who it was. She had formed a wall of her powers in front of her. She pushed her energy and it flew towards the demon in white, and when the wall was finally reaching him, it curled in a sphere to trap the demon, but he managed to escape.

A frustrated growl escaped her lips as she ran to the demon in blind rage. Midoriko yelled in the distance, trying to stop her fellow miko, but it was futile, for Kagome continued her attack. When she finally reached the puppet, she released more of her aura, and the white outfit began to burn. She then grabbed some of his tentacles and shocked them with her powers.

The demon screamed as the tentacles disintegrated in her hands. A smirk appeared on her face as the remaining of the outfit fell to the grass.

She raised her eyes to look at what was in front of her. She saw as Inu no Taisho and Midoriko finished the last group of demons. She was very far from them, and very close to Sesshomaru. He could probably hear her heartbeats. She turned to see him, he was standing there under the darkness of the night and she noticed that he had sheathed his sword again. He was as serious as always. As her eyes remained there looking at him, one question invaded her mind. What were her feelings towards him? How could she bare to look at him when he knew nothing about the future? When he was so different? What should she do?

A sound made her turn and she was tackled to the floor by something. She opened her eyes and met two red orbs staring down at her. She tried to scream but a hand prevented her from doing so. She began to struggle for freedom, but it was useless; the half demon pinning her to the ground was undoubtedly stronger. It was not a puppet. She came up with a plan, and she narrowed her eyes as she prepared to put it to work.

"No you won't" said Naraku as he covered both of them with a barrier and miasma began to appear around him.

In her desperation, she began to scream and kick carelessly like mad. As the miasma touched and burned her skin, she let go of her channeled powers. Little by little, they began to purify the poison around her until her powers and the miasma were even.

Naraku smirked. "Well done, my miko, you do learn fast, but I can think faster" he said and released the miasma in higher doses. Kagome was forced to do the same, and for almost a minute, both fought for victory. That was of course, until Kagome's powers suddenly stopped.

Her eyelids felt heavy and her struggles became weak.

"I won" Naraku whispered in her ear, and a tired sigh escaped her lips.

Sesshomaru saw as the miko's powers abruptly stopped and she fell limp. Still, she was not asleep. _Let him take her_ a voice inside him said _then you will no longer worry about her presence_. _I am not worried,_ he cleared stubbornly. He saw as the half demon came upon the miko and took her small body in his arms. It was then when he noticed how small she really was and how vulnerable she seemed to be in this moment. Don't move, that's your order the voice came again and Sesshomaru gritted his teeth_. It will be seem as a weakness if one under you is ki_lled Sesshomaru thought. _It's a miko_! The voice countered again. Sesshomaru growled _what if he's taking what should be mine? _Replied Sesshomaru strained._ A miko? Yours! You are going mad!_

Midoriko and his father were hasting their way towards the miko, but a barrier rose when they came near. He saw as his father made a sound of disbelief and took out Tetsusaiga. He quickly transformed it and used his Wind Scar recklessly against the barrier.

Unbelievably, the barrier resisted the attack and didn't even shake. Kagome gasped for air, and when she finally took it, she began to scream in pain. Inu no Taisho looked regretfully at the young miko, and Midoriko looked with sadness.

"Yes, I am stronger" said Naraku proudly, "The Jewel that Kagome carries was stolen from me, and I can control it completely when her powers are weak. She's unable to purify it in her given circumstances" he smirked as he drew Kagome closer to him and extended his left arm. "Now, let's put my powers to the test" he said and sent a blast of purple towards Inu no Taisho and Midoriko.

Inu no Taisho quickly dug his Tetsusaiga in front of him covering him and Midoriko. The blast collided with the sword, and it put on a shield. Midoriko closed her eyes in fright and she let herself fall to the grass.

When the blast was finished, Midoriko opened her eyes. Inu no Taisho stood from his kneeling position and she took her side with once again. She saw as the half demon smirked and turned to see Inu no Taisho. She noticed that he had several gashes and was bleeding.

Inu no Taisho locked hateful eyes with Naraku, what served the latter to feel more pleased. Inu no Taisho ran towards the barrier and hit it with his right hand. The barrier began to burn his skin, but it began to weaken when his poison surrounded the spot.

"Midoriko, now!!" he roared to the miko at his side. She took out her sword and sent a blast of her miko powers against the barrier.

The barrier broke and Naraku jumped away from the spot. Inu no Taisho sped to get to him in his wrath and Naraku connected his powers to the Shikon Jewel. He drew on its power, sending a flaring blast to Inu no Taisho. Inu no Taisho put on his right hand in front of him, and his armband of spikes flared with his poison; the mixture of both attacks when they found each other, made an explosion.

Midoriko covered herself as the black smoke reached her and she rubbed her eyes to clear off the tears. She saw as the half demon had put a barrier once again around him and Kagome. Inu no Taisho was on the floor and his eyes had turned red, his dog beast was awakening.

Sesshomaru had been watching as the fight unfolded. His father was such a fool. Letting go of his beast was going to cost him a great deal.

Sesshomaru drew his Dragon Sword out of its black and golden sheath and filled it with his aura. His sword flashed an indication that it was ready to be used. He walked slowly to where the half demon was standing.

The half demon slowly turned to meet him. He had a knowing smirk on his face, and he squeezed the miko possessively. He looked on the miko's unfocused blue eyes to try and read her thoughts, but it was useless. She was hardly conscious.

His father's growling stopped him from going further. He was not in his reliable senses, so Sesshomaru, being the fine warrior he was, decided to be prudent.

Another wave of demons began to approach; they all turned to see the newcomers. Naraku smirked content, and Inu no Taisho snarled at them.

"The half demon's life will be mine" said Sesshomaru seriously. Inu no Taisho turned with red eyes and remained silent. After some moments, he walked away to the new demons and began to dispose of them.

"Is that so?" asked Naraku in disbelief. "Remember, I hold the miko"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and a storm of light soon began to unfold around them all. The spike of energy was altering all the things it touched, and the barrier began to weaken. Then he smashed the barrier down with his special attack "Lightning Spear". The barrier collapsed and Naraku once again tried to raise his barrier, but was stopped when a certain miko managed to purify the Jewel and cut his connection with it.

He turned to her angered, when a poison whip made him jump some paces backward; and in his last step, the second miko managed to throw him off his feet and Kagome fell from his arms.

He cursed his luck and was left defenseless as Sesshomaru began to make his Lightning Spear attack and break through Naraku's barrier and injured him.

"Sesshomaru" Naraku spit full of hatred. "You will fall soon, I got that settled. You are going to regret this" and with that, said Naraku disappeared.

Midoriko was next to Kagome, healing her right shoulder. Kagome was lying in the ground with her eyes closed out of exhaustion. Kagome, feeling the presence of Sesshomaru whispered "Thank you" without opening her eyes.

The demon ignored her and went on to help Inu no Taisho to finish the demons off. Sora soon appeared behind him, with his giant weapon with him.

Together, Inu no Taisho, with his Wind Scar, Sesshomaru with his lightning and Sora with his Hiraikotsu ended up the demons.

When they returned, the mikos were more relaxed. Midoriko was looking at them with worry in her eyes, while Kagome tiredly looked at the grass.

As the sun began to appear, they began to walk to town to take a deserved rest, when suddenly, a new pulse was felt in the horizon. They all turned for they all felt it.

A massive figure appeared in the field; dragging its giant body over the hill. A snake-like dragon appeared, followed by two other puppets and some demons.

The dragon screeched and the birds flew away. They needed not to see the dragon twice to be aware of the strength it carried. While the dragon claw of Sesshomaru's sword had been of lightning, this one was the master of the Winds.

"Mikos, go and find shelter in town." Both mikos turned to Inu no Taisho to object, but were stopped by his deadly glare. "Kagome, you have used most of your powers, and you Midoriko will soon replace Sora"

They both nodded her heads and Midoriko took Kagome's arm, pulling her to the town with her. Kagome stood firm a moment.

"Lord Inu no Taisho, I ask permission to put on a barrier around the town to prevent the demons from entering" said Kagome assured.

"And how do you plan to do that? Your powers are weak, you are exhausted" said Inu no Taisho incredulously and with a bit of anger.

"I will use the Shikon Jewel to support it, that is, the item I carry" she said with her blue eyes locked in his scrutinizing golden ones.

"Very well, do as you please" he said and marched to the Dragon, Sesshomaru and Sora followed.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder as the mikos walked to town. They seemed tired, as they should be, after all, they were humans. An upload of aura called for his attention and he saw his father glaring at him. He simply glared back and continued on his way ignoring his father's angry glares.

Kagome entered the town and stood quietly. She closed her eyes and connected her powers to the Shikon Jewel. The Jewel served as an amplifier and soon enough, her powers surrounded the town. Midoriko looked at her in wonder, she had never heard of anything like this before.

Midoriko began to talk to Kagome about how wonderful her powers were and about many things that Kagome didn't pay attention to. There was another thing occupying her mind.

The barrier in the town was formed through the Shikon no Tama, and said Jewel obeyed its possessor. However, it easily changed, as its possessor does. So the barrier was supported on her emotions. If her emotions were shadowed with sadness, despair, hatred or such, she would taint the Jewel; consequently, the Jewel will taint her soul and heart.

She needed to be strong and she needed to be positive, or else, the town would succumb in evil and all will be lost forever.

Would she possess the strength needed to accomplish the given task and the wisdom to make the right choices when the time came?

* * *

To be Continue…

* * *

**JeniNeji:**

Hi, Im here, after a long time. Very long. Im trying to write in advance, soon classes will begin, and University kills us!! Jajaja, so, I guess that I won be updating very quickly, but I will at least put on every 3-4 weeks. Thanks for reading, and all are free to make their comments, they will be welcomed and of much needed help.

Take care, and enjoy each day…. Until classes

Bye!


	5. The Hands of Fate…made a mistake?

DiSclaiMer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

**JeniNeji Comments:**

Here is the fifth chapter of the story, forgive the delay. Thanks again to my beta reader Chezka for her wonderful job.

Enjoy.

* * *

**When the Past is the Future...**

_Chapter 5:_

The Hands of Fate…made a mistake?

* * *

Sesshomaru walked towards the Bone Eaters' Well, located in Inu-Yasha's forest. The forest acquired its name thanks to the shame that befell his family, brought by the weak half-breed. By falling in love with a human miko that went by the name of Kikyo and letting his emotions rule his life; he just managed to get himself pinned to a tree for fifty shameful years.

There had been many strange events that he hadn't been able to decipher, and that angered him. Few were the times he was left in the dark, the world moving without his knowledge, but this time, it seemed like the world was making him pay for his sin.

His sin? That sounded ridiculous…a demon thinking about the word sin…

He walked through the silent forest enveloped in a thick fog that had been brought by the chilly weather that had fallen some days ago. He had never seen the weather change so quickly before and this nagged his senses making them very alert. The smaller demons didn't dare cross his way, fearing for their lives. His power and status was reflected in his aura.

These last days were clouded with untold mysteries...

Naraku's disappearance was distrusting enough, but also the miko's. He wondered if she had betrayed them and disappeared with him, but that didn't seem right. Even he couldn't imagine her do such a low thing, and he didn't know her for long. Still, there weren't traces of a battle being held between the miko and the disgusting half-breed, though they had encountered. He didn't know the story of the Bone Eaters' Well, but rumors had spread that the miko could manipulate its magic. It seemed ridiculous, seeming that the well was bathed in ancient magic, and she as a young human didn't seem knowledgeable enough to know of such secrets.

As he walked out of the forest and into the clearing where the Bone Eater's Well awaited, the sight that welcomed him surprised him, better put, it was unexpected. His half brother, Inu-Yasha, was reclined to the Tree of the Ages that gave form to the Well. He looked confused and lost, even distracted.

_He was such a disgrace, _Sesshomaru though coldly. How he wished to have nothing to do with him, he only brought shame. His red rat haori was stained in blood, dried blood from the battle with Naraku days ago. The half-breed needed to be cleaned soon, even his nose, protested as he neared the half-breed.

Inu-Yasha turned slowly to acknowledge his brother's presence with indifferent eyes. After that, his lifeless yellow eyes turned to his feet once again. He didn't want to do anything. It had been his entire fault; he failed her two times now. He failed Kikyo and he failed Kagome. He was useless, he should have died, not them.

Sesshomaru stopped at his brother's side. When he received no acknowledgment, he kicked his brother legs. Inu-Yasha's eyes widened for a moment and engaged in rage towards his brother. Inu Yasha growled menacingly and stood, hands turned into fists, blood poured from them. The frustration inside him wanted to get out of his system; it was like a poison in his veins.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes annoyed. "Half-breed" he called ruthlessly to stop him from further stupidities "What has happened?" he continued less arrogant, and with honest confusion, but he covered as much as he could with his usual indifference.

Inu Yasha scowled and walked some steps away from his brother, kicking an imaginary rock. The truth was that all of this was affecting him greatly. He was beyond confused. He had passed through the Well, and Kagome never came to her home in the future. Yet, her scent -- the one that made her different from every other being -- ended in the Well. As his eyes stopped at a white flower, his mind dared returning to a certain time in the past.

_He could see Kagome's blue eyes take an abnormal color and get shadowed in pain as he ordered her to run away. He then remembered seeing the strength resurfacing in them and her hands clench into fists and her lips parting to defy him, but he stopped her placing a single finger on her lips._

"_I don't want you to get hurt" he remembered hearing himself say and how she shrank in sadness. _

"_I want to help…please let me Inu-Yasha" she pleaded softly and both of her hands were on his wrists, his finger still on her lips. He saw her fidget; she wasn't sure if she wanted to be touched or not so she only rested her hands on his hand._

"_I want you alive after this" he had told her softly and his finger left her lips and traveled to her ear as his hand caressed her jaw. He cared not if Sesshomaru could see him –though he did not like that Sesshomaru could see him in such an intimate moment – "I need you to save the Jewel…so I can be human and I can…" he said but couldn't finish….so I can love you, he wanted to say but the words only got stocked on his throat. _

_He remembered seeing tears on her eyes and the next thing he felt was the quick touch of his lips with hers, and then he pushed her behind him and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. The sword was immediately transformed and his golden eyes locked on Naraku. _

_The next thing he head was Kagome's fast steps going away and into the forest. He saw Naraku's smirk grow even wider and the red eyes of the half-demon turn to Sesshomaru. Inu-Yasha remembered noticing Sesshomaru's tense stance but dismissed it._

_Kohaku died. _

_Sango became mad, Miroku was hurt. _

_Sesshomaru didn't fight because the human girl, Rin had been taken hostage._

_The next thing he remembered was being on an illusion, then he awoke and Kagome's scent was weaker. But then he picked up on another scent…Naraku's. His scent followed Kagome…_

_He ran to the forest…and he came upon Kirara's death body. There was no heart-beat, so he didn't stop…but Sango's and Miroku's trail was not there…they were alive…then he made it to the Bone Eater's well…and both scents ended there…_

"I don't know" Inu Yasha whispered slowly as his silver bangs hid his eyes, one of the few times where he was being totally honest and open with Sesshomaru. "Sango and Miroku have forgotten her, they don't remember Naraku either, it's like she's… gone" he said the last words with an overwhelming pain. He couldn't believe their betrayal. After all the time they had all spent tracking Naraku, they just forgot everything. They forgot her, and he couldn't forgive that easily.

"You mean to tell me they forgot about the miko's existence?" asked the demon lord stunned to hear such news, which was certainly more suspicious. Inu Yasha just turned his head away, accepting his earlier question, but evading his eyes.

Sudden cries were heard and an exhausted Shippou ran to Inu Yasha. His little hands were waving wildly and his eyes held desperation. The kid had dried tears on his face and newly formed tears were beginning to fall from his eyes.

"Inu Yasha!!" the kid yelled desperately "I don't remember something, but I know it's important, help me!!" The fox demon pressed both his hands to his head and began to swirl his head from one side to the other. Inu-Yasha in his depression, pushed the kid aside mercilessly, and he fell some feet away stunned, more tears falling. Suddenly, his eyes widened and a gasp escaped him "Kagome…Inu Yasha is being mean to… its Kagome. Kagome, where is she?" Shippou said with a giant smile.

Inu Yasha didn't pay attention to the desperate calling of the kid, but Sesshomaru -- being aware of much possible trickery -- did notice. Sesshomaru was not one to overlook such important facts. He looked at the fox, he was not lying, he was certain and there was no spell concealing his thoughts that he could feel. So, the fox had somehow forgotten her at the moment, but still, the memories of someone being with him existed. Perhaps…things had changed.

Sesshomaru felt a strange wave in the air, something very ominous, and he found himself expanding his senses to all directions in search of such a strange thing, but unfortunately, he found nothing to link it to. He turned to Inu Yasha as he began to walk away and he felt a sudden urge to make a hole in the stupid half-demon's chest, he had not finished this conversation.

Sesshomaru jumped in front of said half-demon and blocked his path to the Tree of Ages. Surprise flashed in the half-breed's eyes and he immediately took a defensive stance. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Sesshomaru" spit Inu Yasha with hatred "What are you doing so far from the West?" he asked. He began to tense his finger, preparing himself and they did some cracking sounds as the bones fell into the right position.

"This Sesshomaru is here to know about the miko and Naraku's disappearance" said the Demon Lord smoothly, yet annoyed to have to repeat himself, but the blank look that Inu Yasha gave him made him uncomfortable, making his blood boil, and some of his poison gas to flare unconsciously from his irritation.

"What business do you have with Kikyo?" said the half-demon protectively as he charged against his brother. He used his claws as weapons, but Sesshomaru easily dodged them. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he kept dodging his half brother's reckless attacks. "I have no business with the likes of her, I am of course referring to the miko Kagome" he said, his patience wearing thin. He didn't need to be explaining himself so many times; the half-breed's skull was undoubtedly broken.

"Never heard of her" said Inu Yasha while unsheathing Tetsusaiga, after realizing his claws were getting him nowhere. "You have gotten the wrong person, now leave!!" Inu Yasha yelled to his half brother. Sesshomaru froze for an instant, not believing what he was hearing. He tried to search in him for lies, but didn't smell any. "I am going to make father proud of me, these lands will be mine, leave them" ordered Inu Yasha, with a tingle of uncertainty in his voice.

Sesshomaru's fist lost its strength, and he growled so slow that only he heard himself. Now it was him who had amnesia. He turned his back away from his half brother and entered the forest. He was soon out of reach, his aura leaving behind a high threat by an unforgiving demon looking for something to make pieces to free some energy.

Shippou looked as Inu Yasha put Tetsusaiga in its rightful sheath and walked away in the opposite direction Sesshomaru had taken. He was confused, but still, there was something occupying his young mind.

"Kagome, where are you?"

With that, the little fox demon began to run after the Demon Lord who knew something about her. After all, Inu-Yasha had gone mad, and he was always hitting him in the head.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and Kagome found that she preferred to be battling outside than silently waiting for them to return. They were still fighting, she could still hear the roars coming from the engaged battle in the outskirts of the town.

The people inside the town were calmer now. Most of them were slayers wives and children; many were trained in the arts of martial arts, though everyone was a little scared to fail to protect what they loved the most. Always.

She was thankful that the barrier had lasted on for so long, and she was proud of herself, she was doing great. She had been talking with the children and playing with them. She felt right at home in so little time. She really thought she truly loved children, and so, they all loved her back.

Midoriko was sleeping in her house right now, after all, Inu no Taisho had said she would help with the battle later on. She was tired, and she was quite saddened. She had not been able to transform souls as she much wanted; it required a lot of time and concentration, which she didn't posses when in battle. In battle, one second could cost one's life.

Kagome needed to be with people, she needed to be distracted, otherwise, she would lose her thoughts and the barrier could collapse. Neither could she fall asleep, she couldn't control her unconscious, and that was something dangerous, seeing that the Jewel in her chest had been shifting uncontrollably around so many demons. She was thankful that the Jewel had somewhat calmed in town, since it was surrounded by humans, mostly children. She was putting all these lives to risk. She knew it, because there were many demons surrounding the place, colliding with the barrier, persisting into trespassing. They wanted the wish the Jewel promised, and it build tension upon the commoners. It was good a thing the demons were weak ones; or else, things would be looking rather bad.

A loud roar resounded and she shielded her ears with her hands. Her black hair fell graciously around her form, hearing the children scream as well. It was a terrible sound, one that reached one's core and stirred the courage that was there. She had heard Tetsusaiga's Wind Scar as it exploded sometimes, and she wondered how they were fairing against the group that arrived.

Sora's aura awoke her from her calculations, and she allowed him to pass and enter the town. He was tired, she knew that much, he was heavy with sweat, and his breathing was ragged and strained. He was bleeding, but it was minimal, he didn't seem to carry deep wounds. His weapon in the other hand was stained with blood, demon blood.

He smiled at her and she felt herself blush. The children ran to him and tangled in his legs and he laughed truly hard and ruffled the hair of many. After they left, she decided it was time to get to business, and she walked slowly towards him, still wearing the clothes of a miko. As she reached him, he smoothly took her hand and kissed it. She blushed, and her blue eyes searched within his brown ones for some type of emotion, and she found relief. She smiled softly and closed her hand, holding his hand tighter.

"What is going on outside?" she asked, no longer holding the question she had since he arrived earlier. She was worried and she felt the need to go help. She had trained, she was not very good yet, she knew that, but she felt a pitch of agony at being left behind again. As always, since she was with Inu-Yasha, she had been left behind, in order to be protected. What was it with Dog Demons and the need to protect her?

"There's a dragon" he said as he looked at the ground somewhat disappointed. Kagome though wondered what was wrong with a dragon, surely they were strong, but Inu no Taisho was legend. "Thing is, the dragon outside is the Master of the Winds and Tetsusaiga is useless because the dragon easily stops the attacks" he continued on as if reading her thoughts. She moved her mouth to make an expression of understanding.

Sora sat under a tree, looking at the last traces of the orange and pink of the horizon and as the first stars began to appear in the infinite sky. He sighed and turned to Kagome once again. "Sesshomaru has been injured, one of Inu no Taisho's Wind Scar was reversed, and Sesshomaru's sword wasn't able to stop it, but he is still standing, nothing to worry about. There are also some more of those white puppets, and their barriers are quite annoying" he said and gave a small grunt, remembering the hard time he had trying to kill the demons while the damned puppets stood in his way every time they could. "There is another demon with them, a demon who wields the element of snow, and he is quite strong, I don't know how he's managed, but he was giving Sesshomaru a hard time" he stood, sighing tiredly. He stretched his sore muscles and walked towards the center of the town.

He stopped and looked at Kagome for the last time. "I think Midoriko should go to Inu no Taisho, I heard him blabbering about how he wished for the presence of a miko that tried in vain to transform souls when her sword could kill so many as she wished" he turned his back to a saddened Kagome and began to walk. "He also said the miko Kagome was to stay in town and provide to it with the needed protection". With that, he disappeared inside a house, after winking to Kagome.

Kagome couldn't help the smile that graced her face. Inu no Taisho didn't think ill of her, he just wanted her to protect the city. She was happy that he at least could see more to her, not like Inu-Yasha, who was so stubborn he always made her feel bad. She had a most important mission at hand, and she would make sure to see that it was carried out perfectly.

She ran to Midoriko's house, and slowly stopped when she saw her peacefully resting. She really looked like she was enjoying herself; of course, she had used a lot of her miko powers after all. She even felt bad for having to wake her up, since Midoriko didn't even notice her presence, which meant she was very tired.

Silently, Kagome walked out of the house once again. It would do no good to wake her if she was just going to return in a few hours, or worst, die in battle. The fate that awaited Midoriko, was paining her more each time; she didn't want her new friend to die. She felt her heart clench and a shift in the barrier over her. She looked at it confused for a moment, until she realized her thoughts were weakening it. She closed her eyes and tried to meditate for some moments, until her thoughts calmed and disappeared. She looked at the stars, remembering how peaceful the night before had been.

Sesshomaru had been injured by a Wind Scar. But he was strong, he was probably fine. His father was there as well, he wouldn't allow his son to die, and besides, she met him in the future, so, it meant that he survived. A loudly roar made her wince in fright, and she decided to let Midoriko be for a little while, so she walked around town to verify that the barrier was flawless. After her little mistake a while ago, she didn't want to take chances.

* * *

Inu no Taisho held his ground as he fought the massive Silver Dragon. This beast was amazing, and he regretted that it was against him, for he was sure that it will be of great aid to his cause. Still, never in his life a being had been able to defeat his Wind Scar, but this dragon had managed it, and without even trying.

He turned to see Sesshomaru battling against the other demon, the two puppets finally dead by Sesshomaru's sword. They had been annoying, the most real fact he had found since yesterday night. He was still strong, the demons from yesterday were a laughing matter, but now, his strength was being put to good use. This dragon here was making him have a great time.

The dragon swiftly moved from the hill and charged against him to attack and with its defenses up, a real marvel. Inu no Taisho took Tetsusaiga out of its sheath and transformed it quickly, and hit the dragon as it passed him. It did no good, the scales of the dragon were as hard as iron. He saw as the dragon turned and flew high in the sky.

Sesshomaru was pushed back by the double daggers of the demon with white and black hair. It was a white tiger demon, and it was strong, quick and fierce by nature. It was of the kind that liked challenges and being honored with them. They were charismatic and honorable, at least many of them, born to be rulers. The red eyes of said demon glittered with satisfaction. It was not a secret that the demon was enjoying its fight.

Soon enough, the tiger demon jumped over the dragon, and smirked. Both Dog demons were looking at him, one of them showing boredom, even when his true self despised the demon for having red eyes and not dying yet, while the second one was annoyed, full in his face, when he was left without the adrenaline of battle with the dragon.

"I am Unno, and I'm pleased to meet you Lord Inu no Taisho, as strong as the tales tell. And Sesshomaru, I thought you were stronger." He said and began to laugh when he saw Sesshomaru's face flicker in anger.

The dragon and Unno exchanged a look and after some moments, snow began to fall. It was something foolish, seeing they were in spring and it would cause no mayor trouble. That was until they felt a strong and chilly breeze. After some more seconds, a snow storm began to unfold, the weather turning cold and alarming. Would this snow storm reach the village?

Sesshomaru took his sword and unsheathed its electrical powers, a ball of energy forming around him. He turned to his father, and gave him a determined look. Inu no Taisho took on his son's eyes, and he quite understood what he meant.

Sesshomaru sent the energy he had gathered to the dragon, and Inu no Taisho took on Tetsusaiga and jumped towards them, expecting the dragon to be weakened by the electricity and finally take him down. As he neared, Unno looked at him with a smirk, and crossed his daggers, making an X with his arms. The jewels of both daggers began to glow and some strange symbols appeared in the back of his hands. Then a shield appeared, causing Inu no Taisho to crash against it, and burned by the energy of it in the process.

Inu no Taisho fell to the floor on his feet with his right hand in his chest, trying to stop the burning sensation. Sesshomaru looked at the tiger demon with rage, this was bothersome.

"Whew, seems like you have to go learn math again boy, your calculations are not effective, and that hurt" said Inu no Taisho, rubbing his chest and blowing air on his burns to ease the ache. Sesshomaru just turned his face with an "Hn" and began to once again think of tactics to beat the demon.

"You know, I want one of those daggers, I'll tell Totosai right away, this is going to be great, I will be invincible and with style! Oh and, be calm, your aura is flaring like wild. You will soon see her, she's safe, well I'm more worried about me, with your miserable plans" said Inu no Taisho with a smile in his face as Sesshomaru tensed and began to get irritated. He used once again the Wind Scar, as a distraction and to test if the attack could pass this time. The Wind dragon roared and the attack was reversed. Both dog demons ran for it, and thankfully this time, none were harmed.

"Ha ha ha" laughed Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru could not help the growl that escaped his mouth.

"I cannot believe the likes of you" said Sesshomaru as he slowly stood up, the snow storm was making his hair fly wildly, and he took his sword once again, and inspected it carefully wondering about something. After he was satisfied with what he found, he turned to his father and shook his head. "This Sesshomaru doesn't care about human mikos" he said almost barking and with a low, angry growl.

Inu no Taisho stood once again, relaxed after the nice time he had some seconds ago, and sheathed his Tetsusaiga. "Yes, yes I know" he said with a tone full of mischief. "As you should 'cause all the mikos are mine, I won't lend you any" he said still feeling very much at ease and with renewed strength to battle the dragon.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a second and let go of an exhausted breath; dealing with his father was tiring him more than the actual battle. He was already eager to go away in his own journeys. He collected himself and locked his eyes in his sword. He stood, put his right feet behind him and held his sword with both hands. He squeezed the sword and whispered the word "Come", and the dragon inside awoke. Its spirit began to surround him, and filled him with strength; he knew it was just an illusion, since it was the dragon's strength. The spirit of the dragon was immense; the power that accompanied it was astounding, full of energy and life.

He gritted his teeth as the dragon's strength threatened to overwhelm him, and whispered, "Dragons Hell". The sword screeched and the spirit that had been surrounding him left him at high speed, full of hatred. Sesshomaru felt weaker than before since he knew the attack drained part of his life energy to accomplish his portal, but he did it anyway; he wasn't one that took lightly the waste of his time.

The dragon roared, and flew at high speed towards the Wind Dragon. The dragon flew away from the spirit, realizing the strength it carried. It turned and began to fly downward, making his master Unno fall to the ground. Unno fell on his feet and then managed to stand up as he watched with worry the exchange of his dragon with the vengeful spirit.

Sesshomaru watched as the spirit tried to reach the dragon. He was truly counting on that attack, if it failed, he would lose the fight. The attack had sapped part of his life energy, and that was something a demon's ability to heal couldn't mend, that needed time and rest. But, he calculated wrongly, he never considered his attack to have problems regarding speed with the dragon. Considering the dragon was The Lord of the Winds, it should have been easy to predict.

He saw as his attack grew weaker, but at that exact moment, the spirit flashed brighter, and took on more speed, the speed of thunder. It reached; it finally caught up to the Wind Dragon. A smirk appeared in Sesshomaru's lips, his sword had not failed him, and it finally accomplished its goal.

The Wind Dragon roared in pain as the spirit of Sesshomaru's thunder dragon mercilessly attacked the other: one, two, three times. Each time that dragon attacked, an illusionary chain dug on the dragon's flesh. Blood dipped from the dragon, and it fell to the ground. The blue eyes of the dragon were now red, and it stood on its four legs trying to keep itself alive. More blood poured from its wounds. It was obvious that it was angry. The magnificent golden hair that it carried was now stained with blood, and the silvery scales had finally succumbed to the attack. Though there was a fact that turned out to be a problem, the dragon still seemed strong. The dragon dangled for a moment, and appeared to be confused, but Sesshomaru knew better than that. The chains were holding it firm, the chains that will pull it to Hell.

Unno ran towards the dragon and patted it soothingly. He then began to use his powers on the dragon's wounds. He didn't heal them, just froze them to take away the pain. "I am really sorry my friend, please forgive me" said Unno lowly to the dragon, his hands trembling as he soothed the beast, this dragon was not his servant, it was his friend, the only one.

The dragon growled lowly, but it was a growl that Unno recognized as a good one, often referring to please him or when the dragon tried to cheer him up. Unno let out a forced laugh, and kissed the dragon on its neck. As he did, unaware he touched one of the hot chains, his eyes widened in fright, he couldn't see them, but he could felt the heat that emanated from them. "_Dragons Hell"_, he repeated in his mind. His eyes widened as an image formed in his mind. It couldn't be.

Unno then turned to watch as Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho were discussing something heatedly. He had been told the Great General Inu no Taisho had always been serene and unstoppable in battle, but right now, this was another one. The way they were fighting was ridiculous, he should know, they were related after all.

Unno decided that he didn't care and charged against Sesshomaru, he will pay for injuring his dragon. He took out his daggers and threw them to where both dog demons were and they jumped away to evade them. The dagger was leaving a path of magic he could easily follow. He ran on at high speed towards Sesshomaru, the latter looking astounded as the tiger demon kept on against him weaponless. The blood must have gotten to his head; that was all he could think of. A smirk appeared in Sesshomaru's face and he raised his sword in order to cut the demon by half, when a sharp pain invaded his back.

Sesshomaru's gritted his teeth in pain, and let go in a growl of displeasure. Blood dripped from his lips as his thoughts escaped him, searching for the origin of such pain. However, his thoughts were stolen from him when a pair of red eyes appeared in front of him and kicked his middle, pushing him away, and increasing the pain in his back. He saw as the tiger dragon smirked and raised his hand, when he did, the pain that rested in his back increased, and two daggers appeared in the tiger demon's hands. Sesshomaru blinked some times, now he realizing the daggers could be manipulated; they had reversed after the demon had thrown them. How foolish of him to not notice.

Inu no Taisho charged against the dragon, and the dragon didn't move, just using a gust of wind to take the threat away. Inu no Taisho gritted his fangs as he tried to maintain his feet, but was sent flying away. He growled in anger, and charged against the dragon once again. It was time to end the battle.

* * *

_"Dawn is almost over us now."_ Kagome thought as she saw it was harder to see the stars now. She silently prayed for her friends in the Feudal Era; and for her family in the Future, they must be worried for her. She wished to have jumped in the Well earlier; that way, nothing of this would have happened. She felt her eyes water, but she held the tears at bay, she wouldn't crack down now, not in the middle of war, it was useless. She knew her conscience will not let her back down from a mission.

This era, that she believed, had to be five hundred years or so before the Feudal Era. This time here felt wrong, out of place. Her strong-willed nature didn't seem to fit here, were prejudices were so strong and intolerance was heavy in people's hearts. It was nothing like her time had been, and she was afraid of the events that could develop here. After all, Midoriko had greatly suffered this era.

Yes, she has never been one to give up, but she knew that the path ahead will be tiresome. She felt Kirara's presence nearing and she smiled. The cat demon was really caring; she could almost put it as human. She was faithful, friendly, brought comfort to the broken heart, and even cried when sad along with those hiccupping sounds she made. Kirara licked Kagome's cheek and made a happy sound. Kagome laughed with ease, until she felt the Shikon Jewel shift for an instant. She stopped all her activities, and put her hand on her heart, trying to steady the beats. She looked at Kirara confused.

"Kirara you…" she was asking but was interrupted by Midoriko's approach. Kagome looked up to her fellow miko, she looked much better, and looked ready for battle. Her sword was already hanging to her side; her clothes had been changed, smelling of fresh water.

"Yes, she somehow used the Jewel you protect to come here" said Midoriko looking at Kagome seriously. "Well, I shall be going now, it's very much late" she said as she walked away towards the gates of the city. Kagome locked eyes with the cat demon next to her, commanding it to accompany Midoriko in battle. Kirara bowed her head in understanding and followed after her. Midoriko stopped for an instant and turned to Kagome "Change those clothes, there are some in my house" and after that, she resumed her walking with a transformed Kirara at her side.

Kagome's aura flared to life as she felt someone approaching. It was a demon aura, she knew that. Since yesterday, she had been able to determine auras more efficiently, many hours battling for your life helped with something. She recognized the aura to be Sesshomaru's and she grew worried. It was too soon for him to return to town. It had only been a day and half, surely if it was her, she would have died already, but demons were stronger. She hurried after Midoriko to the gates, to let him pass inside.

The sight that welcomed her when the gates were opened scared her. There was Sesshomaru, standing with all the grace he always showed, but there was much wrong. He was bleeding from his mouth, his white hakama was bloodstained, his eyes held pain, and he didn't carry his sword. Kagome gasped in worry and walked to him stopping when she was near.

Midoriko just exchanged a look with him, and kept on walking outside to Inu no Taisho, Kirara following. She was tense, but she knew she could not leave her Lord alone in this; it seemed the battle had become dangerous.

After Midoriko walked outside, Kagome reinforced the barrier once again. She turned to find herself alone, Sesshomaru walking away. Kagome narrowed her eyes in anger and followed after him. Besides, his wounds needed to be healed. That was made sure, as spots of blood adorned the ground.

She found him entering the house she remembered when she awoke for the first time. She took a deep breath to fill herself with courage and decided to follow him inside the house. She walked slowly towards it, but she realized that it had been much easier to say than actually doing it. Her feet slowed without her permission, and she felt her legs become weaker. It was Sesshomaru he was shivering, and more in this time, where no child had yet to melt with a little of his coldness. He could kill her, and he was wounded. He must be angry, and then, she would just come to annoy him even more. She kept battling her thoughts for some moments, and the last thing she decided was that he needed medical attention, and she just hoped he would not kill her.

She entered the house with her eyes closed and bowing her head. She felt as Sesshomaru's aura took a hint of anger, and she felt herself shrink. She was thankful that her hair covered her face, but she knew that she could never trick his superior senses. He could probably smell her fear.

"I beg your forgiveness, Lord Sesshomaru" she said, her voice breaking a little with fear, but she kept on anyway. "Please allow me to heal your injuries, I am certain your demonic powers could easily take care of them, but it will make me feel useful" she ended up, trying to make him accept her help. She knew he had such an ego, that if she gave a hint of saying he was unable to do it, he would become angry and shun her away.

He looked away, annoyed. "This Sesshomaru does not need your help, miko" he said coldly, and Kagome winced in worry for her safety. "But, there is an itch caused by some magical daggers in my back, break the spell" he said hard and demanding, but with a hint of anger.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears as she opened her eyes, dumb folded. But as she blushed, she wished that she hadn't. Sesshomaru was only wearing his pants; his muscular chest was completely exposed to her eyes, well, covered in blood and with some nasty injuries. She stared at it for some moments before raising her eyes to find a cold stare, and she blushed even harder. She was surprised to see him like that, but somehow; she thought he was getting the wrong idea.

"I... I am sorry, I'll break the spell" she said walking to him.

He just kept looking at her coldly, analyzing her movements. They spoke of nervousness and embarrassment. Such a foolish miko. Another scent invaded him, and he saw her eyes to find them looking at him with irritation. "Miko, don't give me that look, surely you remember our last encounter" he said coldly and menacingly.

She just put her hands in her hips and countered. "You are the one that is staring, and if you don't turn, I cannot heal you" she said annoyed.

He narrowed his eyes at her and locked his cold eyes to her blue ones full of emotions. He turned his back to her, and cursed her tongue. She was so disrespectful to his person. He should kill her, no one will blame him, and he would just rid the world of a little spitfire. The world would probably be thankful.

He felt a strange heat rise from where her hands touched the skin of his back, but he resisted the urge to do anything. He would not make a sound or move, not show her that she affected him in any way. Besides, it wasn't probably her, but the miko energy that flew in her being. He felt as her aura soothed his own, healing not only his wounds, but also refreshing his aura. It felt strange, that a creature that was born as his worst enemy tried to help him. If it wasn't her, he would believe her to be trying to trick him to kill him later on, but he doubted she would do something like that. He was a strong demon, one who despised humans, and yet, she was here helping him, while other weaker demons found their deaths in her merciless hands. She was strange; she just hated some demons, not all like Midoriko, who hated all demons, except his father.

He was taken from his thoughts when he felt her energy stop. He stretched his arms to feel their strength once again, and to find the pain in his back gone. He turned to her to see a tired smile in her face. He took on her form, and noticed she was still wearing the same clothes of yesterday, the dried blood in her right shoulder assuring him of such. The place below her eyes was darker than the first time he had seen her. He was not completely sure, but that was a sign of a human weakness if he was not mistaken. He saw as she blinked her eyes quickly to clear the heaviness.

"Miko, did you sleep at all while here?" he asked her monotonously, but curious of her. This was the moment to find out the truth about her. He saw as her eyes widened, and she laughed softly.

"No, I didn't, if I slept the barrier will disappear, I wouldn't be able to control it in my sleep" she said averting her gaze away from his eyes and to the side.

"I see" was Sesshomaru's answer. His eyebrow twitched as something came to his mind. "Miko, if you could heal this Sesshomaru, why did you not heal yourself when the snake demon bit you?" he asked, confused for she had told Midoriko she couldn't.

She blinked a few times, processing his question and her answer. She sighed, she didn't want to explain all this right now, but she knew he will not let her go until she answered him. "I cannot heal my own wounds" she said tiredly, and she began to walk away, trying to escape the next question that she saw was coming from his eyes. She regretted coming to heal him right now. She managed to exit the house without him stopping her and she was grateful of that. She didn't want to deal with him, he will make her say everything, and she didn't think it was the smartest thing.

Sesshomaru watched her leave the house in a hurry and decided to let her be. After all, it wasn't like she could go anywhere, and they were sealed inside town. He hated the scent of blood, well; he hated the scent of his own blood. He also hated that damned white tiger demon, Unno. He had been a wicked one. He had managed to use demonic magic -- something that only few ancient demons could perform. Those daggers were made with that very same magic, making them stronger and unstoppable, if not fought with the very same power. He was strong himself, but he had to admit that ancient magic wasn't one of his gifts and he had a hard time with them. They even managed to stop his sword, to crash it under the influence of such magic. He couldn't believe it. The sword that Totosai had forged fell to the floor dead; the spirit that resided within it vanished. He had to say, the sword had always been vulnerable after the Dragon's Hell attack, but never like this. His sword. Dead. He never expected that to happen, and it stung his ego. That sword had been his seal, he was known as the master of the Dragon's Sword, and it had disappeared.

It had been a bad day indeed. Full of surprises, and he was up to take the few ones that remained. He would find the miko and question her about everything. But he would take a bath first, because he also hated the scent he was carrying right now.

* * *

He had been watching her for quite some time now. She seemed to be human enough, as all the others. It was a good thing that his senses were far superior to hers, because, he wouldn't want her to find out he was looking at her.

He had passed near her in some occasions, but he had not been able to talk to her, and it was starting to get to his nerves. Since when did he, Lord Sesshomaru, had trouble approaching a certain uninteresting topic with a human woman. It was irritating, he was over thinking again.

He turned once again to her form. She was happily playing with some boys in town, while the girls were picking up flowers. The boys began to fight over themselves, and the miko sighed and went to pick up flowers too. It was a very comforting site, the girls were genuinely happy, considering that mikos were often venerated. They were the highest standard in human women and they would always try to be like them. But the miko, she was not proud and annoying as many others, she seemed like herself and her smiles weren't false or forced. She didn't hate demons unreasonably. She was logical, and he respected that. She hated the demons she considered low, as he did, there were many demons he despised.

A woman came to the group, and called for the children to help with some minor task, they all began to whine in protest but the miko ordered them to obey. They left her with a saddened face, but complied with her. She smiled -- finding the moment hilarious -- then sat on the ground, next to the few remaining flowers. They almost picked up all of them, what a waste.

She remained there, staring at the blue sky as he blinked trying to take away the image, but his golden eyes didn't obey him. Her peaceful form brought him visions of her, visions that he was imagining. He admitted, she was beautiful for a plain human, but there was something that was making him uncomfortable. Why did her aura emanate such sadness?

Kagome was looking at the early sun. She hadn't heard of Inu no Taisho nor Midoriko yet, but she hoped they were well. An aura made her sigh in defeat, this was the third time Sesshomaru had come close to her today and she was beginning to tire. "What do you seek Sesshomaru?" she asked monotonously, her head beginning to ache.

"Miko, show the proper respect to this Sesshomaru, and this Sesshomaru seeks the answers that you hide from him" he said seriously.

Kagome stood and walked towards the shadow of a tree, the sun was hot on her skin. Sesshomaru began to follow, making clear that this time, he will get his answers. Her foot stumbled and she felt herself falling to the floor. She gasped, surprised at her dumbness and awaited the pain, but it never came, at least, not as she awaited it. A powerful hand caught her upper right arm and pulled her harshly upwards. A strangled scream left her as the claws of a dog demon pierced her skin and hurt her right shoulder once again in quick motion.

"Arrrgh, my shoulder, again" she said with tears in her eyes "This is the worst wound I have received in my entire life" she said saddened. It was not actually the wound what was the worst, but that she had been injured so many times in the very same place that she was actually thinking of ripping it off.

"Hn" said Sesshomaru ignoring her blabbering and focusing on her scent once again. She did carry his scent, but not in the mated sort of way. She smelled like him because of her blood. "Miko, you will tell this Sesshomaru about the strange events around yourself that concerns this Sesshomaru" he said through gritted teeth. She just sighed, it was time to tell.

* * *

To be Continue…

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

Thanks you all for reading this chapter!!

I hope you like it.

Once again, thanks to those who were kind enough to leave a review.


	6. Life comes, life goes, Stories are told

**JeniNeji Comments:**

Hi. Yes I know, please don't throw things at me anymore!! I said I was going to post this chapter sooner but, it wasn't my entire fault, promise, blame University and my bad choice to study Biology. Jaja, well to make amends, I have posted two chapters. Sorry sorry.

I hope you like them, please review, I want to know what you think.

Thanks for the now thousand time to my beta reader Chezka, that I honestly love and her remarks, I swear, she makes everything seem more beautiful. Thank You! (Bows..better hugs!!)

disclaimer: Inu-Yasha belongs to Rumihiko Takahashi, who had made me travel into the world of anime with Ranma ½ before as well. Thanks.

* * *

**When the Past is the Future…**

_Chapter 6_

Life comes, life goes and Stories are told…

* * *

Sesshomaru walked the lonely forest, intending to cross to the Western Lands. These last days were altering him. He should have never agreed with the miko to join forces to battle Naraku. It was undoubtedly a mistake. It was amazing, even after so many centuries of living, he, Sesshomaru still made mistakes. That was shameful, and he hated himself for it.

A memory came from the back part of his mind, a memory of a hunt; the hunt for the last shard of the Shikon Jewel. The Jewel had been in the territories of the Eastern Lands, the lands of the Prince Wolf. As expected, the miko had to go too. Naraku had sent his extensions to destroy the human villages, so Inu-Yasha, the monk and the exterminator agreed to stop his madness, since he didn't care much about humans.

That left him alone with the miko in his search of the last fragment. He had taken Rin and Jaken along as well; he wouldn't leave Rin with the useless demon that never protected her as he should. He was mentally prepared for the journey to be annoying, with the miko along, but he had been mistaken. Again.

The miko had directed him properly, showing manners. She didn't annoy him by asking him about useless things. She never truly talked to him, unless he approached her, and those were few occasions. But she did talk to Rin, a lot he must add, since they were both riding in Ah-Un. Rin constantly asked the miko, and the miko gladly answered. The miko taught Rin some games, that she had said she learned when she was little. She played with Rin a lot, and he was glad that she was having a good time. Since he had met the little girl, she carried the scent of sadness, the pain of losing her family still open in her little chest, but a chest with a huge heart.

They found the last shard and they camped for the night. Rin was fast asleep and the miko was nearing her limits as well. Since they had conquered their goal, there was no need to rush back. The miko opened something, taking Rin and lying her there. Then she lied there, and soon both of them were sleeping soundly. He found her sleeping thing interesting, it seemed soft and comfortable, and he was glad Rin could occasionally enjoy herself.

He remembered when he gave Jaken the order to protect both girls, and he went away to follow a strange scent. The scent took him away from the camp, and near a lake. He encountered with a demon, and he killed it. It was foolish, he had been summoned by an insignificant demon. But there had been something odd in the scent and he couldn't prevent himself of discovering the meaning of it.

When he returned, the sigh that welcomed him made him stop. The miko was reclined against a tree, waiting for him. Rin was sleeping still, with a content smile on her lips, dreaming peacefully. Jaken, in the other hand, was knocked out cold next to a tree. He sniffed the air around him, and he knew right away there was something different; and that was coming from his brother's miko. He tensed somewhat, the scent unusual and he didn't like it. Rin was still a few feet away from him, next to the miko. If she harmed her, he would kill her in that very same moment.

She turned and raised her eyes, searching for his. She moved more graciously than he remembered, and she was mustering some type of aura that he had never before associated with her. He felt a spark of energy and he turned to look at her eyes. Green. Her eyes were a bright green. This was not the color of her eyes.

When she looked at him, she smiled softly, tilting her head to the side a little. She began walking slowly towards him, her long socks getting dirty with the ground. "I'm finally here, in the outside world, free again" she said as she came and bowed in front of him. "I had waited a long time to meet you again Lord Sesshomaru, but your servant…he deceived me, and thus, I had been sealed away for two hundred years". She said the last words edged in hatred, but still with respect, considering that after all, it was his servant.

Sesshomaru turned his head to see Jaken and now he understood the beating of the annoying demon, and why Rin was unharmed. "Sesshomaru-sama, I have feelings for you, more accurate, I love you, I have followed you for a long time, the trials, of time and rain to find you. Please, allow me to at least repay your kindness this time".

He heard the voice of the miko intertwined with a somewhat ancient flow of words that he recognized from times before his father died. It seemed wrong in the voice of the young miko, seeing that most of the time she spoke with words that were new to him, not old and rusty. That allowed him to see that the one possessing her -- that he guessed was a demoness -- was the one speaking.

She opened her arms and embraced him tightly. He stiffened at the closeness, but he didn't push her away. Not because he didn't want to, but because he wasn't eager to harm the weak miko. He felt as she relaxed, and began to wonder who was this demoness that had gone through the trouble of possessing the miko to reach him.

"This Sesshomaru does not recognize you" he said sternly to the girl embracing him. The girl tensed, and raised her green eyes to his golden ones.

"I am deeply sorry, I had been sealed in an ancient sword by an Oni, and it was you who freed me my Lord" she said smiling. She took some steps backwards to look at him.

"This Sesshomaru does not remember an event such as that, you might be mistaken" he said coldly and monotonously.

She gasped, her eyes full of sadness. "I am not my Lord. Perhaps, it had been a long time, more than seven hundred years back, but one such as myself, who never forgets her debts would never be mistaken in this kind of matters" she finished almost pleading.

"There is nothing that this Sesshomaru desires, you can leave" he said and he turned to walk away from the miko. He smelled her tears as they fell, and it angered him. He despised such scenes, it made him remember his father and how he would have scolded him for doing so.

"But, my Lord, I love you, since that precise moment when you saved me. Please, allow me a chance to show you that I am worth of your time, I was born a demon princess... I..I am strong and beautiful, I am loyal and I would never abuse of your trust" she said rapidly and nervously, her hands opening and closing in an unconscious manner.

He sighed and stopped. "I have no desire to mate, now leave the miko's body" he resumed his walking to the forest. His aura flared as he felt her running after him. He stopped, knowing that escaping will not resolve anything. She stopped some meters from him.

"Yes, I was unprepared for what I found when I managed to get free once again of the staff that your servant carried. A miko is traveling with you, I thought that your father was the one obsessed with them, as he was with the miko Midoriko, I didn't know you shared such traits" she said low, but with anger in her voice. "However, I cannot leave the miko's body. I used ancient demon magic to enter, and it cannot be reversed; the effects may only disappear with one's death, hers or mine" she said with her voice controlled. She winced a little when his aura flared more, in annoyance. "I am sorry, I should have been more careful, but when the opportunity appeared to be free, I escaped without thinking it twice. I... I wanted to see you" she said with regret in her voice, her eyes looking at the bugs next to her; her demon vision allowing her to distinguish her surroundings at night.

Sesshomaru was losing it. His anger was reaching its limits, and he wasn't one to stop his rage when it came, and even more, when he was right. "You mean to tell me, demoness, that the only way to break the spell is to kill one of you?" he said with his voice full of irritation. He didn't look back but felt her nod. "You are so useless and unintelligent. You come to this Sesshomaru pleading for a chance to mate him, that is annoying enough; but you also come and posses the foolish miko and tell me that I have to break the spell by killing one of you. And before all that, you came and beat my servant to unconsciousness, you had the audacity to embrace this Sesshomaru" he stopped to think for an instant, he hadn't realized that she had committed so many transgressions. "You have gone too far demoness, and you had made my patience reach its limits. Prepare yourself, because you will die" he said with rage, but at the same time with a voice so cold and resentful that she squirmed in fear for her life.

Then she did the only thing that came to her mind: run. She ran wildly through the dark forest, dodging the trees and its branches, escaping from the angered Dog Demon.

Her breathing was becoming difficult, after all she had been caught for almost two hundred years, and in the staff, she didn't make much exercise. She jumped into a clearing and she saw as the sleeping flowers were just a blur as she ran. At least, the body of this miko was strong, she thought, and a certain feeling of jealousy aroused in her heart. The miko or her? And he easily chose her. He didn't even know her, but he didn't seem to care, he wished for her death instead. But she would not allow such. Never in her life she had been so threatened before nor so insulted. She was royalty, her father had been the ruler of a big extension of lands, and his army was feared. She would not allow so many insults.

Just in that precise moment, the Dog Demon reached her and stepped in her way. She stopped and jumped to the side and away from him. She expanded her arms, and smirked knowingly. Sesshomaru' s eyes were monotonous, but she knew he was angry. She had to be careful, but in her current state, she was prepared to match him.

He charged against her, his poisonous whip flying dangerously close. She smiled in anticipation, and she joined her hands in front of her making a loud clasping sound. In that moment, magic surrounded her and shot itself towards Sesshomaru, effectively stopping his advances. He growled in anger and feeling his eyes bloodshot for an instant before changing back to their yellow color.

She locked her eyes in him, trying to read his moves and needing the concentration to stop his next attack. She knew he was far stronger than her; she could only count on her magic and her instincts. But he counted with strength, speed, experience and his beast. She knew things were not very bright for her, but she still had the body of the miko.

"Sesshomaru…" she tried to reason with him but he charged against her, interrupting her immediately. She took on a defensive stance and when he reached her with his claws, she jumped up trying to escape their poison. He growled again and jumped after her, but as he was in the air, she once again used her powers to repel him.

Sesshomaru stopped and let himself fall to the ground, and while he was still falling he charged against her again. She gasped in fear when he caught her by her neck with his left hand and her hand with his right, making them fall both to the floor, with him in top of her. She turned her face to the side as he growled in her face and she let out a soft cry.

Sesshomaru dug his claws in her neck and she opened her eyes in realization. He was serious, she had known all along. Being at his complete mercy was killing her, but, she was not going to give in. She closed her eyes tightly, and searched within her. She heard Sesshomaru growl in pain, loosening his grip on her. She took this chance and escaped once again, running with all her legs could muster through the forest.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at his clawed palms. He watched with fulminating eyes as his demon healing got rid of the burns. How did she manage to use the powers of the miko? It should have been impossible. She was a demoness, and the powers of a miko were not simple magic, at least not from what he thought.

After a while, he finally cornered her near a cliff, and she huffed in anger. She had finally made a mistake -- Sesshomaru thought -- and now, she will die. Sesshomaru ran to deliver the final blow, when she stood with courage and began to walk backwards.

"Stop" yelled the possessed miko with a hint of threat. Sesshomaru stopped, not because her word merited honor, but because he was left uncertain about her current threat.

"Why would this Sesshomaru listen to your desperate warning?" Sesshomaru asked.

The miko's shoulders visibly relaxed, and the woman smiled knowingly. "Sesshomaru, this is only her body, do I need to remind you that only my spirit is in here? Should you harm me, the only one who would sustain injuries is her, you cannot possibly kill me" she said, and her anger slowly disappeared as she replaced it with contentment.

Sesshomaru remained still for a moment, considering the options he had. It was the truth; she was a mere spirit possessing the miko in order to come to this world. She was a demoness who had been imprisoned in his servant's – Jaken's -- staff for two hundred years. But spirits were not undead; they were the base of the intermediate between the world of the living and the world of the dead. If monks and priestess could do it, then he must be able to do it too.

He walked towards her slowly, and he saw as she tensed again, her eyes turned to ones that expressed resignation. He continued on, he couldn't care less about her feelings, he was already tired of her. But then, he suddenly stopped when her eyes were set once again, firm in determination.

"I am not going to leave just like that. I will make you pay for your earlier imprudence, Dog Demon" she said bitterly and jumped back, to what seemed to be an endless cliff.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened considerably and he chased after her. He also jumped, intending to stop the demoness. He caught up with her, taking the little miko in his arms, holding her tightly, but a sudden explosion of miko energy made him twitch in pain. The demoness was serious when she made her threat. He managed to keep holding the miko until they fell into a river. The water hit them hard – mostly him – and he held on to a stone when the water permitted him. He supported his weight and brought himself upwards.

His mood was foul when he reached the ground once again. He was wet, and he was glad that the miko had passed out. He didn't want to keep dealing with this matter. He sighed, trying to take his anger away, to free himself of the events of this night. He lowered his gaze to look at the unconscious miko in the ground. He stared at her for a moment. She was indeed useless. She had let herself be possessed and her powers were not trying to kill the demoness inside her.

There was another issue that he found himself with, he was far from the camp, and Jaken was unable to stand guard at this moment, what mean that Rin had been left unprotected. Plus, the miko couldn't walk to the camp, so the only option was to carry her. He looked at her coldly and took her by her upper arm, not at all considerate, and made his cloud below his feet and launched in the air, arriving at the camp moments later.

As he set the miko down, he wondered for a second, why did he not let her die? It would have prevented Inu-Yasha from shaming his family again. Why? He searched in his mind for an instant, and then found his answer. Yes, he had kept her alive because she managed to make Rin happier. That had been it, the girl would have wept for days if she died. Furthermore, it would only be seen as a weakness, if he let her die while in his protection. He was not going to allow it.

The sound of soft laughter made him once again lock eyes with the miko. Green resentful eyes watched him with a smirk on her face. That face looked wrong in her, he noticed; she was much more innocent than those dark emotions that were reflected in her once soft features.

"Demoness" he called tiredly.

She blinked and let a smile grace her face. "Demon" she said sweetly. She stood on her feet, taking in her surroundings with interest. "You are stuck with me demon" she said giggling.

She began to walk around, and she stared as the child slept peacefully, unaware of the events taking place around her. She frowned once again, Sesshomaru was protecting, not only the miko but also this little human girl. Things had certainly changed, and she considered his judgment. He had gone weak as time passed. He was no longer the proud demon he was.

She turned to him. He had dared to kill her, and for what? To save a miko, they were born enemies; but still, he remained at her side, like a trained dog. Following around as a pet would, how degrading. She would not allow any further transgressions to her ego, she would not allow him to reject her and love the miko in the future. She would take her revenge, using her. The possessed miko closed her eyes tightly and a red magic began to surround her. The miko fell to the floor, as the magic continued to flare around herself.

He watched, measuring the events and trying to point out if the miko was attacking the demoness or the other way around. His answer arrived then, as he scented the stench of death, the smell that surrounds humans nearing death.

"You will not succeed" he said with the force of a will of iron. She opened her eyes surprised, and met a hand that was now muffling her screams. She struggled to get free, but it was no use. The worst she found was not that she couldn't escape his grip, but that his eyes were a bloody red.

She doubled her efforts to escape, but only managed to double his grip on her until it became painful. She watched with frightened eyes as blood slipped from his lips, and she was left confused, what had happened? That was, until he in a quick motion pressed his bloody lips to her own. The magic around her immediately faded. Her heart beat erratically, fueled by fright but also desire, which was, until she felt his blood pass down her throat. She screamed with all her might as the poison of the blood burnt her spirit, and infected the miko's body, but her screams weren't heard, as his mouth prevented the escape of sound.

Frightened, she grabbed his sleeves and started to release her magic against him, he growled in anger but didn't stop. She continued on and on, hoping to weaken him, but to no avail, he remained impassive. She felt the powers of the miko awakening in strength and fierceness, fighting the poison inside her. But, as she was a foreign spirit, the poison continued to invade her. The powers of the miko didn't help.

She felt as her power weakened and the miko energy shifted, taking her back away from her mind, sealing her. She shouted in agony and fright, she didn't want to be sealed again, not away from the world. Why? Why was she born with these abilities? She wouldn't allow it. She won't perish, not now. She concentrated on the miko's energy core and grabbed it with her own magic, plastering both magic powers together. That was a mistake. They were rejecting each other, and her spirit began to twirl even more, and now, she felt a high amount of pain. She felt herself screaming, once and again, but she felt herself being far away from the world, and she knew the real world heard her no longer.

* * *

Sesshomaru almost let go of her when the miko energy stabbed his senses. He pushed himself more into her lips, trying to avoid her escaping. He had not been sure his poison was going to work, but judging by the desperation of the demoness, he was certain that it was having an effect. He was injuring the miko, he knew that, but even when he was aware of it, he was unable to stop himself. The incessant display of power from the demoness and the miko energy was biting on his skin, it made his instincts overpower him. He couldn't stop, he wanted to hurt her. But, he also found that she tasted good, appealing to his senses; and a feeling that had been locked away for a long period of time was freed. He found himself softening, and it felt good.

He felt the miko hold his arm and the spike of his armor, and he felt her energy invade him, energy so pure that he was backed away from her. He felt cold and annoyed at the sudden disconnection from her. He had to force his legs to remain standing, otherwise, he would have fallen so low as to crumble to the floor, but he would never allow such a thing. He saw as her blue eyes stared wide at his person. He felt as his anger slowly vanished, as she watched her hard breathing. Her eyes had turned to normal; the demoness was no longer there.

The miko was standing under a curtain of dark clouds, but he could see her clearly. "Lord Se..Sesshomaru?" she asked uncertain and afraid. "Is that you?" she went on, slowly walking backwards, trying to get away from the one near her. She didn't know what happened, but she was scared beyond comparison. She knew something terrible had taken place. She fell to the ground, with her hand clenching her neck, and began to shiver.

Sesshomaru raised one of his eyebrows and silently inspected her health, unconsciously licking the blood on his lips. He felt the beats of her heart, and he noticed that it was beating slower than Rin's. That meant there was something wrong with her. The miko fell to the ground, and he walked to her slowly to verify her condition. She turned her head to him and searched him through half lidded eyes "I don't…feel so good" she admitted quietly.

Her scent had changed, and after concentrating in her new scent, he realized what was happening. Her miko powers were battling the poisonous blood that was mixing with hers. He saw as she became rigid and her body began to jump on its own accord, her eyes were closed, and she was sweating heavily.

He hadn't known her powers would try to purify his blood. He had not thought such a big deal about it. After all, demon blood was now often mixed with humans in half-breeds, and they never had these complications. That had been the only way he had found the moment to kill the demoness. His blood was strong, and he had been sure that it would effectively kill the spirit.

To think he had caused the miko's larks… it had not been his fault. It was her fault for being so weak. It was not his fault that an obsessed demoness found a weakness in her being and took it. Rin. Now, that was bad. She would be depressed. Well, if the miko wasn't strong enough to survive, then she wouldn't deserve to live. But the truth was, he didn't wish for her to perish, something in his being hoped that she survived this incident.

He turned as he heard a soft sound, and he saw Rin still sleeping and Jaken out cold. "You were awake the whole time, were you not?" he asked to the air. Silence was his response for a little while, until a soft "Yes" interrupted it.

"Will she play with Rin tomorrow?"

* * *

"And that's what happened, well, at least what you told me" said Kagome tiredly. She had succumbed after all, this Sesshomaru was definitely more annoying than the one in the Feudal Era.

She remembered as she traveled with him trying to get the final shard. He was so quiet that it was boring, but she was thankful that Rin had gone along; otherwise she could've killed herself. Inu-Yasha proved to be a bother, he was rude and stupid. But Sesshomaru, he was stubborn and egocentric. Probably he had many negative things as well, just that he didn't express them. And it helped him. If he were more talkative, he would probably end up being almost the same as Inu-Yasha.

She felt as his aura flashed with many emotions, then she turned to meet his eyes. "Miko" he said, his voice restrained. "You mean to tell me, that this Sesshomaru used his blood to save a mere human miko?" he said with anger and disbelief.

Kagome shrugged. "I told you, you wouldn't believe me" she said knowingly. She just of course told him the facts, never telling anything about feelings or chivalry of being in his half brother's group, thinking about it, she didn't even mention Inu-Yasha's name. It was for the best. "The truth is that now, each time I get injured, both bloods try to heal the injury, in the end, none healing at all, for they repel each other. When I try to use my miko powers to heal my injuries, the demon blood awakens and attacks the surging power, and it causes me pain" she said tiredly; remembering the pain it had caused her over the last weeks. She gave a step back, to the time when she was clueless of her powers. She had returned to the moment when the only thing she could do when she had a scratch was to whine and wait for it to heal itself.

She felt a soft breeze play with her hair, and a pleased smile without permission appeared in her lips. It felt so nice, it made her reminisce the peaceful days she spent with her friends in the Feudal Era; where there was no smoke of industries or the awful sound of cars. Soon enough, she felt something very comfortable around her, and it reminded her of Buyo, that stupid fat cat. Still, it was something worth considering when she had been so far from it for so long. It was her stupid, fat cat.

* * *

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what had happened. She had fallen asleep, but, she did while talking to him. How disgraceful. She really was disrespectful, never had a being done such a thing to him before. It had angered him, but he still caught her before she hit the ground. She was so light that he barely felt her in his arms. He watched as her eyes rested peacefully, a rosy hue on her cheeks, and he couldn't help but feel the need to sleep as well. But he won't fall for such low feelings. He was not moved by silly emotions like humans did. They were carried away way too easily, and that's what made them so weak and despicable.

Humans exploit their greed, their lust and their hatred without limits. It was an ordeal, and they never exploited any other emotion. They were capable of kindness and many other positive feelings, but they were always gone to waste.

He felt the miko in his arms whisper something, he moved his head forward, trying to see hers resting in his chest. She was now smiling, like she was content or at least, dreaming peacefully. He watched her face unblinkingly, trying to read her expression. He was going to take all the answers he could from her, after all, when one was in dreams, one couldn't control the unconscious.

He had heard many times about dreams. Though he wondered, did he dream? Were those strange images he saw in his sleep dreams? He couldn't see how people liked such scenes, he found them annoying. The only thing they did was confusing him in their mantle of possibilities, or rather in their never-ending fantasies. He always preferred to deal with reality, and not wasting his time with such foolishness. He always saw blood and fights, and he saw order and strength. He didn't know how these things could interest the miko. Maybe, she had different dreams, perhaps, humans dreamed about other things.

He blinked, realizing something. She was asleep. He hasted to check the barrier over the town. The barrier kept on strong, he noticed. He looked at her again as she moved a little trying to find a more comfortable position. It had been luck that they were in a lonely part of town, if that was not the case, he would have killed her already for intruding in his person without his permission. He had let her rest, he let her rest over him. He was confused and it irked him. He would've moved her forcefully by now, but somehow, he didn't feel like doing that.

A presence made him lift his gaze and meet brown eyes. How had he not noticed his approach? Sora, leader of the Exterminators was looking at him, his expression serious, but at the same time, with an underlying fury that he hadn't known the human possessed. Sesshomaru couldn't help but feeling he was being disrespected, and he returned the human a cold and territorial glare.

Sora looked at the miko sleeping in Sesshomaru's arms. She seemed exhausted, he knew that, but he couldn't understand the emotions of those around him. Perhaps, his human senses didn't allow him many advantages. He always believed mikos despised demons, not that he believed life should be like that. He had met a lot of admirable demons in his few years of life after all. It was different though, that mikos could develop such deep emotion for demons. Midoriko, she was totally living for Inu no Taisho, she had chosen him to be the reason, the center of her life, and here, this miko, Kagome, she was falling in the same spiral. She was attaching herself to this cold demon lord to be; she was intertwining her soul to his, two souls completely opposite. What angered him the most was that he, Sesshomaru, who had been a cold demon all the time, was confusedly accepting her soul? Why? He, he had admired both of them and both tradition and logic would be acceptable if he were to love one of them, but things weren't taking they normal course. He was alone, and they were both purifying the demons' hearts.

A menacing growl made him lock eyes with his general. He could only scowl in resignation and walked away. "It appears that is carried down by his blood" and with those words accompanying his retreating form, he disappeared.

* * *

She heard a growl and felt pissed by Sesshomaru's interruption. He didn't know the expression of bad timing, she guessed. Of course, he being the Demon Lord of the Western Lands probably was not scolded very much, and the ones who had the gut of standing up to him were later left without it, literally. Yes, a most cruel and cold lord. _Miko, _She heard him growl, she dropped her shoulders and opened her eyes slowly.

"What?" she spat out a little high to the ears of the Dog Demon.

"Miko, be aware of your moods before lashing out at this Sesshomaru. Stand." he said seriously and she frowned in confusion.

She searched her surroundings and saw that she was wrapped in Sesshomaru's tail. She gasped in alarm and quickly stood. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep, she was just closing her eyes for a moment. She blushed in embarrassment and horror at her actions. She looked between his tail and him, opened and closed her mouth attempting to say something but the words didn't come out, well, they didn't even form in her mind.

"Hm" he said and looked at her with cold eyes.

She flinched in his gaze "I-I'm very sorry, I didn't realize…" she tried to explain. She couldn't believe what had happened. She felt herself getting dizzy but her legs held her standing, she pressed the back part of her hand to her eyes and rubbed them to take the drowsiness away.

He looked with interest as she did these things, taking all he could from her. He felt the itching sense to sigh, then looked at her with indifference. "You are human after all" he said and began to walk away.

* * *

She began to worry, and looked at the barrier above her, grateful to see it intact. She shook her head, trying to get away from the hands of sleep.

_She could have died in that simple moment of weakness…_

* * *

To be Continue...

* * *

JeniNeji' Note:

Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it, it was dome with that as priority.

Thanks to all those who are always so kind to leave a review, it has really helped

Thanks!!

**Question:** Does anyone recognize this demoness?? It appeared in one of the chapters before...

IMPORTANT NOTE:

Keep up, there's another chapter. Bye


	7. Chained in the Past and a New Beginning

JeniNeji:

**JeniNeji Comments:**

Hola again!! Yes, another chapter. PEOPLE THIS TIME I POSTED TWO CHAPTERS, IF YOU ENTERED DIRECTLY HERE, GO BACK, READ THE ONE BEFORE. Just saying…

Well, this is really the first chapter I made up when this story came to my mind, so, everything comes from here. I hope you all like it. I really do. Thanks. Enjoy.

Thanks Chezka!! Again...

DisclaimER: I don't own Inu-Yasha, I don't own the characters, neither the readers…I just own my huge imagination…

* * *

**When the Past is the Future**

_Chapter 7:_

Chained in the Past and a New Beginning

* * *

The sun was setting, and he looked as his father fought in the distance along with Midoriko. It had been almost three days now since the demons began their attack. It was odd, considering that the demons got alongside their differences to attack town. He suspected the Jewel the miko was protecting was indeed interesting, if it made so many demons desire it so much. He wondered how was it that she had managed to protect it for so long, she didn't seem too skilled in battle. Perhaps, he had been there as well, but he didn't imagine himself protecting her, which was not like him, or maybe, he desired the Jewel for something.

He found his thoughts in the past hours always ending up with the miko he held in his arms in the morning. Why? He had asked himself that question many times, and he found out he had many events that needed to be clarified with the answer for that question. He allowed the miko to touch him, and he didn't push her away; he didn't feel discomfort with her closeness. Maybe it was the truth, perhaps he had befriended the miko in the future, or perhaps…_he had developed feelings for her_.

Impossible, he wouldn't fall for that. She was human, human, human, miko, miko, a miko…

The miko was getting to him, she was passing his barriers, the barriers only his father could pass. He was the most dangerous when he passed them, and he could do so much turmoil in his person that he hated him for it.

He directed his eyes to the barrier above, as he felt a strange sensation. The barrier flickered in color and then regained its original hue. He didn't put too much attention to it, and once again turned to the fight. The dragon and the tiger demon were no longer there he was enraged. He wanted to kill the tiger demon, but he ran off as soon as he destroyed the sword. Now, there was another dragon, but this one was normal. It carried less strength than the one before, and he wondered what was delaying his father so much. He could have killed them by now.

He saw as another hoard of demons approached from the sky, and he snarled. He seldom did it, but this was going too far. What was going on? Will the demons keep pursuing the Jewel forever? They should know best that the only thing they were going to find was their deaths. He despised that item already, it should be destroyed.

The sudden disappearance of the barrier alerted him of peril. He heard as the people in town screamed in confusion and fear. He began to track scents, and he found hers. He jumped from the gates of town and went to the miko. He found her under a tree, with her arms hugging her legs. It was a weak posture and he got mad at seeing her like that. He walked noisily to her and she quickly turned to him, probably feeling his aura.

He saw as tears fell from her blue eyes. He stopped for a moment, awaiting her to wake from whatever was on her mind. She dried her tears as fast as she could with her hands, and then stiffened when she saw a lowly demon fly into town. She gasped in surprise and immediately put her hand in her chest and closed her eyes. Seconds later, the barrier surrounded town again. She began to shiver in desperation and went to battle the demons that had managed to get in. However, he was faster and he ran past her and killed the ones that were near.

She remained frozen, her eyes clouded with her thoughts. He had to fight the urge to hit her head and demand her to concentrate. "Miko" he called, unforgiving.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him; tears beginning to fall. "Midoriko…she…she's hurt" she cried painfully. Sesshomaru registered her words and finally understood his father's dilemma. "I'm going" he heard the miko stating, determined, and for a moment, he considered the weight of her words. Her mission was to remain in town; he didn't know how his father would take such disobedience. He was brought back to reality as she marched to the gates of the city with her bow and arrows. She was serious, and her aura flared with determination. He walked to the gates as well. He was already bored in this town; some battles will take away his anger…and some other disturbing thoughts.

People stared at her, uncertainty etched in their faces, and she felt her heart bleed in regret. She knew they were counting on her to protect them, but she needed to save Midoriko. She promised herself she would save her. "Don't worry, the demons are after me, they won't come here to harm you" she managed to tell the people there, able to not let them have a negative vision of her. She hid her eyes with her hair, and hurried her pace to go away as fast as she could.

When she walked out of the gates, she turned to see it closing behind her. She smiled sadly and bowed her head in apology to the town people. She closed her eyes and connected the barrier to the town itself, and smiled when it successfully remained unmoving.

She felt her heart skip a beat, then she ran to where she probably felt the battle, one mile and half away. She was tired, but worry was making her legs strong, and her mind set. She felt Sesshomaru nearby, running behind her, but he didn't seem at all affected by it. Him and his superior demonic abilities... _sometimes nature wasn't fair_.

After some minutes, she reached the battle camp. There was Inu no Taisho holding the hoard of demons. He looked almost like a god, he was still strong. His hair was a little messed up, however, as the silver strands floated in the fading light of the sunset, they sparkled as if they were alive making him look mystical. The blue mark on his left cheek made him ferocious, and many demons found their deaths. Many others were fleeing from the area, afraid for their lives. It was a good thing that demons were not so honorable in recognizing their weakness. These ones did.

She let her eyes wander the area around, searching for signs of Midoriko. An abrupt sound made her double her reflexes and she witnessed as Sesshomaru killed a flying demon that was approaching her. Their eyes met and his became more livid when he smirked. She ought to be irritated with that action, but she wasn't. Instead, she found herself smiling back at him. He quickly left her and went on killing all the demons around him. She couldn't prevent to stare as his figure parted from her side and kept killing demons, leaving her in her awe. He had not been like this in her time, today, he looked alive and determined, but not driven by responsibility, but for himself, his own goals and his own desires.

Kagome stood up, and concentrated on Midoriko's aura. But it was hard to locate her, seeing there were so many auras around that she couldn't point out hers. She walked around for some minutes, dodging the demons she could, and killing the ones that were too annoying. She found Midoriko after a while, resting in a formation of rocks with a barrier surrounding her. Kagome ran to her and stopped just before colliding with her barrier. She then began to call the resting miko, her hands and her voice trembling as she saw the pool of blood around her. There was so much that she feared she might have died already of blood loss.

Midoriko slowly opened her brown eyes and smiled "Kagome…you came" she said in a whisper so low that Kagome could barely hear it.

Kagome gulped her tears and came closer to Midoriko. "Midoriko, drop your barrier, I'm here, everything will be all right" Kagome said as softly as she could. She saw as Midoriko tensed visibly and her eyes shifted in thought, then she dropped her barrier. Kagome quickly placed her own barrier and tried to move Midoriko to a much comfortable position. The blood that poured at the movement made Kagome retch, but she resisted it. She placed her hands in Midoriko's abdomen, where the injury lied. Her armor was intact, but Kagome guessed that the back part of the armor looked terrible.

Kagome took a deep breath and brought her powers to her hands. She quickly opened her mind to let her powers flow smoothly and began to heal Midoriko's injury. Her mind began to wander to when Kaede and the twin priestesses tried to teach her to use her powers into healing. Neither of them could heal, her powers were not so strong, but they had all grown in the teachings of mikos. She had to say, they were though teachers, worst than those at her school. But, hard work pays off, she could heal. It had been one of the happiest times in her life, she knew that this power would be very useful, and she was hoping to save her friends from death.

Midoriko's movements brought a smile to her heart, and they locked eyes. Midoriko put her hand over Kagome's and sighed in contentment. Kagome was still aware of the demons roaming around them; they would have a good fight once Midoriko recovered. Kagome hurried the healing, there was something nagging in the back part of her mind, and she was beginning to have a bad feeling about it.

Midoriko stood when Kagome finished healing her wounds. She stretched her muscles, testing her strength once again. Kagome smiled as it seemed she did a great job, until Midoriko's face twitched in pain. Kagome hurried to hold her still, but Midoriko just smiled. "I'm just fine Kagome, it's just a little pain" she told her softly.

"But why? I don't understand" Kagome talked to herself frustrated.

"You healed me, I thought you couldn't" Midoriko said a little confused and grateful at the same time.

Kagome smiled. "I can heal, but not myself... long story" Kagome said sadly.

Midoriko nodded her head, and touched Kagome on the shoulder. "Thank you" she said and took her sword from the floor, to return to battle.

Kagome however was feeling dizzy and weak. She fell to her knees with her hand holding her forehead. Midoriko turned confused and tried to help her fellow miko to her feet, but Kagome wouldn't allow it. "I'm not feeling well, let me rest for a while, I'll be fine. I'm going to raise a barrier now" Kagome said and instantly raised a barrier. Midoriko frowned, her face showed hurt as she was pushed away from Kagome, but nodded in understanding.

As Midoriko raced to battle, Kagome found that with their distance a gap began to form in her heart – a void within her heart – an empty chasm that grew larger as Midoriko moved farther away from her. A freezing shiver raced up her spine. Trying to focus on the sensation at the tips of her fingers, she realized that she couldn't even feel her fingers. Panic began to rise in her stomach and she desperately tried to remain calm. The demons around her were hitting her barrier tenaciously, and she feared for her life as her powers were quickly diminishing. She hardly believed she could scream for help.

She tried to stand up, but it was futile. _What's happening to me? _Kagome thought with tears forming in her eyes out of frustration. She once again tried to stand, use her arms to level herself up, but again, it didn't help. She directed her eyes above her when she saw an ogre with a maze up high. Time stopped for her in that instant as the ogre's maze fell down and hit her barrier. She closed her eyes. Seconds later, she opened them, and she found the ogre looking at her with hatred. Her pink barrier still surrounded her, it held the impact. Her back was starting to hurt, being reclined to a rock was not the best thing, and her hands were now covered with Midoriko's blood from the grass.

The ogre once again hit her barrier, then again and again. Tired of the ogre's insistence and afraid that in one occasion the barrier didn't hold longer, she took one of her arrows in her bow and directed it at the ogre. The ogre flinched for an instant, recognizing the threat the arrow presented, but didn't walk away. Kagome called upon her miko powers to fuel the arrow, and she waited as the energy gathered around it. She waited and waited, but the arrow didn't seem to get the energy she desired. Angry with the situation, she let go of the arrow, and it flew to the ogre, making a big hole in its stomach. The ogre cried in pain and fell to the floor convulsing. She let go of a worried breath and relaxed against the uncomfortable rock. However, a sound of something moving made her open her eyes again, and she stared with wide eyes as the ogre once again stood up, still with a hole on its stomach, and covered in blood.

She couldn't believe her eyes, her arrow had failed. The panic that came to her was so high, that when she saw as the ogre took its maze once again and attempted to hit her barrier, she remained still. Kagome screamed her lungs out when she looked over her to find that her barrier was no longer there. The ogre howled in victory and Kagome covered her head with her arms, trying to make herself as little as she could, shrink herself, to avoid the hit. Strangled sounds, and another sound of relief made her open her eyes once again.

"Kagome, are you all right?" asked a masculine voice. Kagome looked at her rescuer with a blank expression, but softened and began to cry once she noticed Inu no Taisho's face.

"I can't move, there's something wrong with me, I… I am scared" she finished in tears, hating them herself because they made her feel weak; but unable to stop this feeling that was surging in her. Inu no Taisho smiled sadly, and took her in his arms and squeezed her softly, making a sound near her ear that she had never before heard, but soothing nonetheless.

Seconds later, she managed to stop her tears and her erratic heart, and looked into Inu no Taisho's face. "I'm sorry" she said embarrassed "Where's Midoriko?" she asked worriedly.

"She's fine, kicking some demons ass. Nothing to worry about" he said with a smirk in his face, making him look very young, just a little older than Inu-Yasha. He did look very young, considering that he was Sesshomaru's father; they could easily pass as brothers.

"Can you move now?" he asked her concerned.

Kagome nodded and he put her on the ground, careful to not let her fall. Kagome grabbed his armor, and slowly put her foot in the ground, she managed to stand, but seconds later she fell to the floor once again. Inu no Taisho took her before she fell, and put her in the ground. He took Tetsusaiga out of its sheath and let a Wind Scar fly from it, the demons were coming towards them. Soon enough, Sesshomaru was in the surroundings, killing the demons that dared to approach, and Midoriko too came near as well. Kirara and Sora were battling another hoard of demon some meters away.

Kagome felt her eyes heavy, and her mind was blank, staring at the contrast of her hands compared with the ground. Inu no Taisho calling her name awoke her from the haze, and she watched as his eyes signaled worry. Kagome smiled. "I don't think I can be of help much longer" she said sadly, and turned her eyes to Midoriko, who seemed quite exhausted as well. She concentrated on her, and she saw that her wound was bleeding once again. A pull from the Shikon no Tama in her chest made her rise her flags of danger. She saw as the demons continued on their efforts to reach her.

She felt it again, the Jewel shifting due to the powers of the auras around it. She felt her heart getting very cold. There were more tainted auras than pure ones, and it was then when she realized what had happened. She was feeling the same way, as when she felt when she was fighting Naraku in the shrine. Her body wouldn't respond to her, and her miko powers didn't respond either. She was exhausted, and right now, her powers were not enough to purify the Jewel.

The Jewel began to taint, and she searched within her for the last of her purification powers and sent them into the task. Her body began to glow, sending sparks of miko energy. Inu no Taisho gave a step back to prevent the sparks from reaching him. The Jewel was tainting her body, and her miko blood and spirit were fighting it. It was impossible for her to carry the whole Jewel inside of her if it was tainted with malice. Her heart began to ache and burn and she found no other option but this one. Kagome gave a painful scream, and took the Shikon Jewel out of her chest. The once pink Jewel was now changing color, from pink to purple to black, then to pink again.

Inu no Taisho stared at the Jewel with interest, that single piece was able to lure all these demons, and had such incredible magic that could grant any wish. He looked as the miko breathed heavily. It seemed like the Jewel was hurting her and she was forced to take it out. The demons in the area howled and roared, all delighted with the turn of events, and their pitiful desires rousing to the very peak, when they saw the object they all desired right in front of them.

Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru were attacked with all the strength those demons could muster. They hardly managed to kill the demons that tried to advance. Sesshomaru, tired of everything, let his instincts flow over him and take control of his being. Soon enough, his face began to change in shape and form, and slowly he began to transform in his beast form. He barked menacingly to the demons in his surroundings, but they didn't back down and kept on their assault. Sesshomaru, full of rage for the disobedience, began to kill every single demon that reached his offensive area, killing hundreds in a matter of seconds. He barked over some groups, his poisonous saliva the last thing they saw before falling to Hell. He stomped over many others and killed many others by freeing some of his poisonous breath.

Inu no Taisho watched as his son fought the demons. Sure enough that he will hold, he turned to the panting Kagome who was aided by Midoriko. When he reached her, Kagome quickly raised her eyes to his. "I can't, I can't purify the Jewel anymore" she said desperate "It cannot fall in the hands of those who would use it..." Her eyes were wide in panic and her mouth opened and closed as if she was talking but no sounds came. "If I fail, it will be the end, the Jewel can bring this Era to its end, what do I do? What…?" she stopped mid sentence and lowered her eyes in thought for a moment.

Both Midoriko and Inu no Taisho watched with confusion as she seemed to ponder on an option, and they were both unprepared for the option she came up with. "Burn me. Burn my body with the Jewel inside me. That's what Kikyo did to protect it" she said determined, her eyes fully aware of her decision and completely accepting it.

Inu no Taisho however barked in anger. "You have gone mad, I will not allow such a stupid thing to happen".

"It's the only way, please understand Lord Inu no Taisho, I am a miko, and I cannot allow this to happen" she said pleadingly with tears on her eyes.

"That's what they teach you, that mikos should sacrifice themselves for their kind, but I don't believe that. And no, you _will not _do such a reckless thing" he said stubbornly.

Kagome's anger rose and her eyes turned hard and unforgiving "You don't understand, you have not seen the ending of these events. But I have, and I prefer to die than let them repeat themselves. Naraku is here, he knows how to explode exploit the Jewel to infinite end with malice, and who is gonna stop him? You? You can't purify the Jewel. You can do nothing to stop it from tainting. Who's going to protect it?" She yelled, with the energy that remained in her, the rage she had quickly disappeared as the weakness she felt before returned, and she fell once again to the ground.

Silence fell over them, Inu no Taisho and Kagome still defied one another with their eyes. He couldn't believe how she had dared to defy him as she did. She was bold, he had to give her credit for that, and he had to say that his son's taste in women was interesting to say at least. Still, he pondered if she had this guts because she was courageous or she was merely disrespectful. Even when his eyes remained in the miko sitting on the ground, he expanded his senses to the battle behind him. His son was holding out nicely, but his aura was tight. He guessed that his son had heard everything. He expected so, after all, while transformed, his senses were sharper. He wondered what he thought about it, but stopped short after, he was so stubborn that he wouldn't speak a word.

Midoriko standing up brought his attention to her, his eyes leaving Kagome at last. "I can do it" Midoriko said with strength.

Both Inu no Taisho and Kagome blinked in confusion, but quickly understood her words. Kagome opened her mouth to complain, but was stopped by Midoriko. "You said that he couldn't purify it, but I can, and that was proven some days ago. I can protect the Jewel," she repeated. "At least until you regain your energy again".

Inu no Taisho looked at Kagome with acceptance in his eyes and Kagome was left in confusion. They Jewel had been born form Midoriko, how was she going to give it to her? Did Midoriko have another Jewel in her and perhaps they will merge and from a more powerful one? Maybe Midoriko never created the Jewel and this was meant to happen?

Kagome couldn't think straight anymore, she didn't understand this. She was uncertain of the future, she could no longer visualize the course of events. But, the only thing she was certain of was that she wanted Midoriko to live. Kagome didn't want her to perish in battle, and the Jewel would certainly make her stronger. Plus, if she sustained any injury, she would not feel the pain. It was an ace in favor of Midoriko. Things would probably get better in battle with Midoriko holding the Jewel.

Closing her eyes in defeat, Kagome sighed and raised her face with a smile. "Ok. That seems like an option" she said smiling. "But, beware Midoriko, don't let your desires crave for the Jewel. If you do, you will taint it, ok?" she said while extending her hand with the Jewel to Midoriko.

Midoriko smiled, she exchanged a look with Inu no Taisho and he nodded his head in support. "I won't, Kagome" she said and took the Jewel in her hand.

Kagome breathed with more ease in that precise moment, the moment when Midoriko took the imprisoning Jewel from her hand. She felt as her worries faded and her soul could rest peacefully. She closed her eyes in bliss, she felt as light as the wind. Memories of her childhood began to pass through her mind, and she subtly wondered will would they appear in such a moment; but still, she enjoyed them. Desperate yelling and callings made her way in her memories, but she easily ignored them. She didn't want to get away from this comforting place.

* * *

Midoriko cried in relief. She had been scared beyond comparison. When she took the Jewel, it glowed immensely in her hands and she felt as if the item belonged to her. The shifting in color had stopped immediately and it began to glow in a faded pink, almost transparent. But it had not been the thing that had almost crushed her nerves.

Kagome began to burn in her own miko powers, and the flare reached almost five feet out of her. Inu no Taisho had to retreat to evade being purified to the core. She desperately called Kagome's name, but she didn't respond. Scared for Kagome more than herself, she ventured to hold the miko. Unbelievably, the miko powers also burned her, and she feared that an enemy was doing this rather than Kagome. "Kagome!! Wake up!!" she cried in panic, but still to no avail, the flare continued to surround her.

She watched horrified as Kagome's time began to reverse. Every ten seconds, she found before her a different Kagome, a younger one. She then understood, that the very same Jewel that Kagome protected, was the one that allowed her to remain in a time such like this one; a time far more ancient, even before she was born. Seeing as the powers of the one such as her were pure, they wouldn't allow her to live in a time that was not hers. Midoriko looked at Kagome once again, and she found a little girl of six or seven.

She despised herself in that moment. There was nothing she could do to help her, and she had been the one to cause such an event. Kagome had saved her and she had repaid her by killing her. She took the now four year-old girl and hugged her tightly. She felt the Jewel in her hand pulsing, but she didn't pay attention; her grief now was so immense she didn't care about the item that had caused it.

Minutes later, she cried to the ground. But this time, they were not tears of hatred or grief; they were tears of happiness and relief as she held a baby that could be no one else but Kagome close to her. The baby girl slept soundly in her arms. She had very short black hair, and her little hands were the same color as Kagome's. She kissed the baby like a hundred times by now, grateful that her friend didn't die. She turned for a moment, tears still blurring her vision to the Jewel in her hand. It was transparent, and it no longer pulsed. For an instant, the demonic energy around her stopped, and she wondered the cause of it.

Inu no Taisho came upon her and rested his big clawed hand in her shoulder. She turned to him with a smile on her face. Inu no Taisho also smiled, happy for her. He looked at the baby girl in Midoriko's lap and considered her one of the most adorable human babies he had ever seen.

Soon Sesshomaru appeared behind them, no longer transformed. He had several slashes in his hands and a lone gash in his left cheek. His clothes were dirty and stained with blood, but his hair seemed clean enough. His eyes showed he was angry but at the same time confused. He knew that because he was his father, probably he wouldn't notice otherwise. Sesshomaru walked to Midoriko and stared at the baby in her chest. His eyebrows frowned in confusion "What is the meaning of this?" he asked harshly. "Reverse it" ordered Sesshomaru in a high tone of voice and Inu no Taisho stared at his son in disbelief. His son never did that, but he could see the frustration his eyes reflected. "Reverse it, did you not hear me? I have things to discuss with the Miko." repeated Sesshomaru, no longer restraining his voice or his movements, looking out of control.

Sesshomaru sighed and once again tried to control himself, seeing that he was being illogical, his father's stare proving it. "What …what are you going to do with her?" he asked resigned.

His father smirked and took on a deep breath full of pride. "What else? It means that I have a new daughter" he said with a smile that covered his entire face.

Sesshomaru turned in question and was irate. "You must be joking" he said forgetting all about formalities and his position as a soldier once again. This was now a personal matter.

"Nah ah" he shook his head, knowing that Sesshomaru would be annoyed. "She's beautiful, I want her, and that's final." He looked with amusement as his son fumed in anger and turned his back on him. Those were the rare occasions that made him witness such lovely reactions and he took them to his entertainment every single time he could.

* * *

In Naraku's hideout, the white tiger demon returned from his mission. He carried Sesshomaru's Dragon Sword in his right hand, and his face was emotionless. But underneath, he was feeling terrible. His dragon had perished, he had not been careful enough, he shouldn't have been so confident. It had all been his fault.

"Unno, what a pleasant surprise" said Naraku's voice taunting him. Unno searched between the mass of demons until he spotted Naraku and his servant demoness at his side. He walked towards them, and jumped from one corner of the cave to the other to close the distance that separated them. His emotions veiled behind a straight face.

Naraku smirked "Did you reduce Sesshomaru's strength as you said?" asked Naraku.

Unno twitched his eyes in anger and threw the sword at Naraku's feet. "I destroyed his sword, he's only left with his claws" he announced bitterly. Naraku looked from the sword to Unno and to the sword again, inspecting it carefully.

"It seems you had your losses as well" commented Naraku, and Unno's face became savage with hatred.

"I did. And now, I want to end our deal and be gone" said Unno with hatred in his voice. Naraku closed his eyes and smiled, pleased with the sound of the demon's voice, full of hatred.

"Yes, now, mention your price" said Naraku with boredom.

Unno let a smirk appear in his face, and pointed his finger near Naraku. "I want …her" he said casually and with an amused voice.

Naraku's aura flared full of wrath, he had to stop it from killing this demon right away. "What?" he asked with disbelief.

"Yes, I want the Wind Sorceress"

* * *

To Be Continue...

* * *

JeniNeji:

Well, what do you think??

I really really want to know!!

I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope to post soon, but I wont promise, I don't want to die if something happens…cry.. and besides, I'm on finals in the Uni..so I'll have to study..

Thanks for the reviews!!


	8. Pained Hearts

JeniNeji:

Hello!! Another chapter updated for you. Thanks again Chezka for helping me out, and yes I know, it was my fault for giving you Blood + and Fate Stay Night. Two anime series that I highly recommend, really they are great.

I want to thanks my reviewers, I really love to see the alert of a new Review, sorry, I am a little overemotional sometimes.

**Thanks to:**

Harteramo, Starlight-Wind Koneko, Fluffly's Lady,OctoberBlue, hakakie-sama, fanged falcon, Sesshy-805.. THANK YOU (bows)

Well. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Many thank you's for reading my story, again, I'm very honored.

DiScLaiMEr: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

**When the Past is the Future…**

_Chapter 8_

"_Pained Hearts"_

* * *

The demons launched themselves at him, and once again he had to maneuver carefully to avoid the attacks. His white silvery hair shone in the pale moon, which seemed to be saddened by the late events. He tightened his flurry tail to his body, hiding the baby in it. The little girl was sleeping, and he was beginning to get annoyed; she had been sleeping for a long time. He was already tired of watching a human child, and worse, a human who will turn out to be a miko. Taking care of humans was not his responsibility; he was a proud demon, not a babysitter. He despised his father today even more; he always gave him the worst assignments. To take care of a baby.

He finished ripping to pieces the last demons that had dared to chase after him. A smirk full of satisfaction appeared on his face as he recapitulated his last victory. After making sure there were no more enemies around, he turned to the little human in his arms. He looked at her with mild interest. He searched for similar traits between the little girl and Kagome, and while he found them, he became angrier. She was obliged to answer his many questions. She owed him, he didn't help her in battle for nothing. She was supposed to stop all these maddening thoughts of his, not make them even more alive.

This was Kagome, he had to remind himself. Only that this time, she was weaker, she was harmless and unprotected. She had returned to being an infant. She had escaped from him, betrayed him, so innocently unaware…she was probably hiding the truth all this time. He was not going to forgive her, and he was surely going to destroy every single chance of him befriending a human miko.

He expanded his senses; he could no longer feel his father's aura, he had distanced himself enough from the battlefield. He found it amusing that some demons had the audacity and foolishness to believe he would be defeated by weaklings like them. He was so much better. No one was going to stand against him, Sesshomaru, the one that will soon best his father and be the next demon Lord.

He looked at the pale moon above him, secret feelings washing his inner self and distancing in thought. Now that the miko had returned to a child, things would definitely get out of his hands. His father had already declared that it was his intention to raise her as his daughter, a human miko, a daughter of the Great Demon Lord Inu no Taisho? Unacceptable.

He couldn't prevent the anger that rose in him when he realized his father did these things on purpose. He really enjoyed spending time annoying and making his only son's life miserable. He had asked the gods many times about their miserable choices and their terrible sense of humor. He had cursed the fate they had sent him, and had wondered a million times how in the world his mother had loved his father.

He took all those uncomfortable thoughts away and turned to the task in his hands, Kagome. If she was raised as his father's daughter that would mean she would also have quite some power in the lands. A low human miko was not supposed to have any power, less a woman who had no clue over politics in the lands. At least, she would never be able to surpass his demonic strength, so he could overpower her if he had the need or the desire to do so.

He had to focus on an important detail that tried to escape him: she was a nuisance. He was sure his father was going to use her to make him go mad, that was the real intention behind his father's sudden interest in her. It must be, because his father was sure that there had been some sort of relationship between the miko and himself. Such a foolish notion, it was unbearable to believe such a thing.

Once again, he looked at the helpless girl wrapped in his tail, and his golden eyes darkened with untold thoughts and selfish desires. He turned and saw in the horizon a swap forest, his eyes sparkled with untold pleasure. Slowly, he ventured himself in said direction, ignoring the orders that were given to him by his father the task of protecting the baby miko.

* * *

It had been a mistake, and he felt disgusted. The Jewel had stopped its pulsing, and the demons were confused and harmless, well, almost all of them. One of them jumped to attack Midoriko and when she extended her hand towards it, the demon stopped midair, and its aura immediately lost all its energy. After that, the demon fell to the floor, but powerless, its abilities had left him. It was like his soul was ripped away like melted liquid. As if time had stopped and a vortex had formed in his heart.

The miko stared at the demon for some seconds, and turned her gaze incredulously at her hand. The demon roared in the grass with a feeling of regret and weakness. She stared wordlessly at the demon in front of her. After that, the demon charged against her and she killed him with her sword. Afterwards, the Jewel emitted a bright glow and its pulsing began once again.

The Jewel became tainted once again after being purified, a demon soul made its way to its core and the dark aura began its powerful battle to free itself.

Inu no Taisho felt his heart constrict in pain as a selfish desire took hold of his heart and constricted his lungs as well. He could barely breathe. The Jewel was calling to his primitive self, it was undoubtedly tainted, and it was now that he understood the graveness of the situation. He understood the reason of Kagome's challenge and her accusation when she said he wasn't able to protect the Jewel, but how could he have imagined the strength of this tainted calling? He was a demon after all, even when many of his costumes were adapted to humans. Deep down, he will never be none other than himself, a dog demon lord.

The remaining demons howled in glory, as they once again felt the power of the Jewel. It was then when he began the real battle, with the miko Kagome no longer able to fight, he had fewer hands. And to make things more difficult, Kagome had to be taken care of, what meant that Sesshomaru had to leave the battlefield. After all, she could no longer take care of herself. That's why he, Sesshomaru, his stronger fighter under him in this moment had to take her to safety. He just hoped Sesshomaru completed his mission successfully.

Midoriko kept battling the demons, but he noticed they were not dying as her magic exploded against them, they were simply left powerless. They seemed lost, and many ran away from the battle and away from danger. Midoriko smiled with pride; at last she was able to purify souls. She was transforming demon souls. She knew she could do it, she had been correct in her belief of the Four Souls, she had been right. Now these demons had another chance for redemption, they had another chance to live. She kept disabling demons in the battlefield, and she felt great. She had never felt so pleased with her powers. She had surpassed her limits, now, she was stronger. She was strong to conquer her dreams. Faith surfaced in her once again.

In the distance, Inu no Taisho maneuvered with the hungry demons. He held his desperation at bay as much as he could, aware that he was fighting the demons, but also himself. He felt out of himself, as if his consciousness was split in two, his gaze was becoming red. He no longer heard or felt the battle around him. Somehow, little by little, he was losing his senses and the only clear thing that remained in him was the pulse of the Jewel and the wish it could grant him. Anything he desired. He could see the demons approaching slowly, but their hair flying told him they were moving very fast. He could hear Kirara roaring in the surroundings and killing demons. Sora was also fighting, but he was having a hard time, the demons were desperately trying to overpower them to get the Jewel.

Midoriko appeared next to him and used an attack of her sword to clean the path. Her brown eyes searched for his. Then their eyes met, and a smile appeared on her face.

He was left momentary in a limbo, where he no longer knew anything. She was so near that by only stretching his hand, he could take the Jewel. But her smile, full of gratitude and kindness somehow stopped him from committing such an aggravation against her and Kagome. Still, to him, she felt like a stranger right now, as if his self no longer remembered her. This Jewel was dulling his senses and it was doing no good.

"Midoriko" he said out of breath and holding his control over himself. He blinked as she looked at him sheepishly. "Purify the Jewel" he told her more sternly now, noticing she had not been purifying it, forgetting for a moment that she needed to maintain its control. She smiled genuinely and took the entire Jewel in her hand and sent her powers to it.

Inu no Taisho watched with interest as the young miko purified said item. He felt absolutely grateful when he felt his being shift inside of him, and then, the terrible feelings of darkness abandoned him. His heart somehow began its rhythmical beating, and his breathing became easy again. A wave of happiness spread through his veins, and just for a mere second, Midoriko's image became blurry and was almost shaped as Kagome's. His golden eyes widened in fright, for he was befuddled, a confusion in his mind that did not suit to the situation. Nonetheless, Midoriko appeared before him once again.

As he watched her dark brown eyes, the moment returned to him. The noises, the scents, the auras… the battle. He turned just in time to slash a demon that had been approaching him from the back, and Midoriko sent a blue jolt of power to her left, her face no longer on him, but once again immersed in the battle. The demons howled as the blue magic disintegrated their powers and Tetsusaiga exploded in bliss towards the demons.

Sora's scream called for Inu no Taisho's attention. He turned to the loyal human who for so long had been serving under him, and protecting the human villages without failure. He was now becoming a man. During his late teens and young twenties, he was a force to be reckoned. He was one of those who changed the view of the human world, the one that taught them they could be dangerous, that they were not weak, becoming the slaves of demons. He was the one who could dominate, the one who had killed hundreds of demons.

Kirara appeared next to Sora and killed the demons surrounding him, and she watched as the Exterminator fell on his knees. His hand was on his abdomen, tainted with blood. His weapon was meters from him, forgotten with the injury he had sustained. The demons approached hungrily and full of hatred. At last, one of their enemies was falling and his death was imminent.

"Midoriko, take cover, I'll be going" he said hastily and left her side and sped towards the Exterminator. Midoriko glanced at his retreating back confused, but then understood. She kept on battling, with a barrier surrounding her, sword in hand. Many demons were nearing her and a sense of desperation at feeling herself trapped surged in her, but she forcefully pushed it to the back of her mind and concentrated on the enemy. Many waves of blue magic left her and sped towards the demons, she will transform them all.

* * *

"What?" repeated the half demon once again. He couldn't believe what the tiger demon was asking of him. He had gone mad. He had asked for Kagura, his Wind Sorceress. He would not give her up like that. She was his, she was his extension, he had created her to make him stronger. He didn't create her to give her away and make another demon stronger. He would not help another demon to come and stab him in the back, and what, with his servant. Rage filled his eyes, the red of his eyes became fiercer and his pupils almost disappeared in the hateful red. His aura began to expand in anger, and the blackness of it felt like a heavy sheet in the cave. The demons around curiously turned to them, eager to see the events.

Unno smirked, pleased with the emotions the half demon was displaying. He made a wish that had moved every inch of the half demon's being. Naraku was weak and despicable, the truth was, he would have never agreed to fight alongside him, but his ambitions had made their way into his mind. In fact, he had just used the half demon to tire Sesshomaru and take down his sword. His true desire had been to take the sword, but, after his companion's death, it was no longer needed. He had destroyed it, trying to save his dragon, the Master of the Wind, but it had been futile. He no longer had his friend, the sword was dead. He had lost far too much.

He turned to her, and her eyes showed concern and fright, but also an emotion that he found misplaced on a demon, there were little traces of hope. He had nothing left, but there was a thing he knew. He felt sorry for the demoness, she was obliged to obey the low half demon, and to him, that was a disgrace. She was beautiful, she was strong and her skills were amazingly useful. He had caused her pain, but if there was something he could do for her, then he would do it, as a real way of apologizing. Also, her powers could help him, she was after all, a Wind Sorceress.

"You promised a wish to me, I did as you asked, now, are you telling me you will not keep you word? Then, if that is your nature, will you fulfill your promise to these other demons?" said Unno, the last words while extending his arm and pointing to the demons inside the cave. They were preparing to engage in battle against Inu no Taisho and the Exterminators. Naraku tensed as the demons in the cave began to murmur against him, they were all full of doubts and distrust began to grow in the group.

Naraku looked from one side to the other, searching for the demons' reactions. His cold stare was enough to hush some of them, but still, there were others who just stood with defiance. He turned to his side, his eyes locked with Kagura's. She flinched at his gaze and quickly changed hers to the floor. He felt joy at her fearful expression, she still feared him and he strengthened his resolve. He will not hand her to anyone.

"I will not concede that petition, change it and I will grant it" said Naraku with a serious face and a defensive stance. "She's mine, and I will not give her to anyone, she's not part of my exchanges" he said the last, expecting the demons to understand his view and agree with him.

Unno smiled content, this was what he had been hoping the half demon to do, and now, he would just have to push a little. "You dare betray me?" said Unno to the echoes in the cave in a hushed tone full of anger. "My fellow demons, he is just using us to get the Jewel. He, a half demon, has no strength to defeat his enemies, and he expects us to ensure his victory through our power and strength; he's a low half breed, he is a disgrace. Will you all let him gain victory with your deaths? I say we should kill him, for trying to act superior to us, besides, his powers will serve you to gain the Jewel" said Unno trying to lure to demons to mutiny against Naraku. He was sure that many would do so, for they were thirsty of blood and violence, also, many of them had been loyal to his father, and they would feel offended for the half demon's betrayal.

"I, as the sole son of my father and thus lord of the Eastern Lands, call upon an alliance and be sure that I will know how to repay your loyalty".

Demons' roar of fury resounded through the cave, and Unno couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips as Naraku locked his enraged red eyes to his passive red ones. Kagura glanced between both demons anxiously until Naraku jumped away. She followed her master with her gaze, then he stopped in a corner away from the demons. She blinked and frowned her eyebrows in thought, he was never one to run away from these situations.

"Kagura" he called sternly, she turned her full attention to Naraku. Her eyes widened when a glow appeared in his left hand, and she barely heard a curse leave the lips of the demon next to her. A command resounded in her mind, and she shifted her feet. The command was hard and cold, but she knew the consequences if she didn't obey and the results if she did as well. The command made its way on her thoughts once again, this time the voice was louder and commanding, "_Kill him and the demons that turn against me"_, he once again repeated. Her body shuddered with goose bumps. She didn't wish to fight them. She wanted to be free and wanted the demon to win, to do something.

However, a pain in her chest changed her thoughts. Her heart was being mercilessly crushed in Naraku's hand, and she couldn't prevent her knees from weakening and falling to the ground. She at least held the painful screams that tried to pass her lips; she would not let Naraku keep paining her. She will somehow take this opportunity. Sesshomaru had ignored her countless times; she couldn't wait for him anymore. It was clear Naraku despised her and in a second of rage he could easily kill her, she couldn't take these risks anymore. She will take this chance, this chance that a stranger had granted her, she will escape this time.

When the pain left her chest, she glanced at her captor and nodded. She felt like throwing up when a sickening smirk appeared on his face. _But let him think that_. His fall will be more painful that way, and she will rejoice in it. She will defeat him tonight, and if she didn't make it, perhaps…the only freedom for her was in death.

She didn't know why, but her heart pained when her eyes met his. He looked at her with a mix of confusion and pain, but she didn't understand either; she felt a different kind of pain when she looked him in the eyes, and Naraku was not crushing her orb. Why? Why did her heart suddenly feel heavy when she took her fans in her hands? Why tears fell from her eyes when her wind collided with his chest?

* * *

Many days had passed since Sesshomaru had been searching but he hadn't found any traces of Naraku or the miko. He had been accompanied by the fox demon that always followed the miko, but he had not been any help. He had thought that perhaps the young kit could think of a place where the miko was hiding, but it was no use. They got nowhere.

Inu-Yasha had completely forgotten about the miko, and it was something most unusual. He couldn't help but think there was a spell being cast over them. First, humans had forgotten about her, then the half demon Inu Yasha, now and then, the little fox demon would forget about her. But after a while, his memories of her would return to him. It seemed the weaker ones had fallen under the spell, but full-flesh demons like him, and the fox kit, had not fallen under it.

A scent awoke him from his theory, and a sense of ease refreshed his person. A cheer and a yelling, bubbling girl, made her way recklessly through the bushes to meet him. She forcefully held onto his leg, and he couldn't help but wonder if she was completely unaffected by the impact against his leg.

He ruffled her black hair tenderly, and she giggled, letting go of his leg. An excited fox kit ran from the bushes and stopped abruptly in front of said young girl, and gave her a full friendly smile. Rin let out a scream of happiness and launched herself forward and caught the fox named Shippou in a tight embrace, his paws dangling in the air as she did, for he was smaller compared to her.

He watched with interest as Rin began to make Shippou thousands of questions and comments, and somehow he was reminded of the miko that traveled with Inu-Yasha. She had just been the same as when she was with Rin, and he couldn't wonder but ask if this was the nature of human females. His attention was drawn to his servant Jaken as he made his way from behind a tree and bowed to him. His staff was in hand, but its power had diminished so. It was no surprise to him, it was likely that with the demoness death, the staff lost most of the power it usually held. There was one thing he was certain of, he would have to ask Jaken about his unusual deals with demons.

The unexpected sad tone of his ward made him turn to her, and he clearly heard when she asked the fox demon about the miko Kagome. He found interesting that he had taken to call her so, miko Kagome, but he never referred to her as that. He always mentioned her as miko, but the name somehow left his lips instantly, a strange detail indeed. He saw as the fox demon lowered his head with regret and whispered his sadness at not being able to help find her. His ward's shoulders dumped, and he, as her protector, felt something odd in his chest when he saw her sad form.

"Rin" he called seriously, he quickly turned to him with askance in her brown eyes. "It's time to sleep" he told her flatly, he did not wish for her to keep wit these sad memories. She nodded her head obediently, and he saw as the kit looked at him with uncertainty. His golden eyes locked in the fox green ones. "You better sleep as well, otherwise you won't be able to keep with us tomorrow" he informed the kit smoothly. A big smile appeared in the boys face and it made him uncomfortable in a certain way, the boy seemed glad to be told what to do, as if he felt that he, Sesshomaru, cared for his well being. He said nothing as both children walked towards a giant tree to rest, but Rin sudden stop midway made him concentrate his gaze in her again.

"Lord Sesshomaru" she called timidly.

"What is it, Rin?" he asked her, knowing very well that whatever the thing she was going to ask was important to her, she rarely asked him things and neither interrupted him in any way when she had been given an order.

"Will you find Kagome-san? Will she return? Is she mad at you? When you kissed her? Will she be mad at Rin as well? Will she play with Rin again? And with Jaken? Do you like her, Lord Sesshomaru? Is that why you brought Shippou with us? To take care if him? Is Kagome….."

"Rin" he interrupted with a harsh tone, alerting his young ward of his patience.

She stopped talking abruptly and widened her eyes expectantly with a tinge of fear. Shippou stared incredulously at Rin; he was not sure, however, if it was because of the speed in which she could talk or because of the information she had let out, and both annoyed him. In the end, what surprised him the most was that Rin talked once again, and he couldn't find the strength to stop her. She had tears flowing down her face and he felt that emotion her little heart was feeling, and in such magnitude that he believed unable for someone so young.

The question that had moved her so left her lips in a broken sob. "Did Lady Kagome die?"

He turned his face away from her, escaping her pain. He turned to walk away, but never took a step. He looked at Rin from over his shoulder, and he saw as her little hands became fists in her chest. "This Sesshomaru wouldn't let the miko die Rin. She is merely lost, I will find her" he told the little girl and instantly her tears stopped and a grateful smiled appeared on her face.

She ran towards him and hugged his leg once again, she was still too short to reach any other place, and she hid her face in his pants. "Thank you" she told him contently. His eyes left her form and went to the fox kit, and the young boy bowed in gratitude as well. Rin left his leg and ran towards Shippou and she began to drag him to the place they had chosen earlier to sleep.

He heard when she told the younger demon that she had told him her lord would be able to find Lady Kagome, and he felt his eyes narrow a little. Had she been manipulating him? The nerve of her, but he had to agree that if she really was, she was rather good at that.

He began to walk away from the camp, not before giving Jaken a stern look telling him to watch the kids. As he made his way out of the forest once again, a thought invaded his mind. Was the miko, in fact, alive? And, will he be able to find her?

He stopped his foolish line of thought, and told himself he was the Lord of the Western Lands, Demon Lord Sesshomaru, and that there was nothing impossible for him. He found himself frowning as an image of a baby with black hair invaded his mind. He didn't remember her, not having seen her before, but the image was so clear that he still was full of doubts. Who was that child?

* * *

The baby miko had finally awoken and he wondered why was it that he wanted her to wake up; she had proven to be absolutely annoying. He had handled a baby before, but it had never been this irksome. He had concluded that it was because this baby was human while the other was a half demon.

He had been walking been walking through this swamp forest for hours now, looking for a place to leave the baby to die. This was his chance to get rid of her, to avoid being possibly mated to a human. He was a demon, and as a demon lord, he was to mate with a powerful and beautiful demoness, not a human miko.

His father would not be able to stop him, he was too far away and he was busy. He felt satisfaction as he realized that the demons that lived in this forest were terrified of him. None had come across him in the past hours. He was going to get rid of the miko tonight.

He looked at the moon; it was full in the dark night. Many were delighted by it, but he despised it. This was the very same moon that watched over him in his night or worried when he broke in pain. The sole night that everything became nothing right in front of his eyes.

The moon, his mother loved it. Many, many moons like this had passed since his mother passed away. He remembered her still, his demon brain able to form such images to perfection. She had very light brown hair that almost reached the creamy color of her skin and hazel eyes. She had been short and feminine; and her lips were always painted in red. She was polite and intelligent, and she almost managed to get her way every time. In court, alongside his father, she was the best. Her senses were greater than Inu no Taisho's and she could easily detect lies and confound the person verbally with her grace during conversation and make their lies visible to others.

Many men desired her, but she was always loyal. Her nature didn't allow her to be otherwise. Her heritage also descended from dog demons, and she had been the daughter of his grandfather's best friend. She had come to live in their territories when her family passed away under weird circumstances.

It was said that his father, Inu no Taisho, had fallen in love with her right away, but that she always feared to be trapped in a loveless life. Also, that she refused him many times. He had a bad impression when it came to matters of the heart. Rumor had it that he had courted many types of demoness for years, but none had made it to be his mate.

She changed him, or better put, she forced him to change. His mother was not strong, not more than the strength she was born with. She hated violence, and she wasn't entirely a dog demoness. He didn't know what type her second blood was, but she was an unusually passive demoness. He had to say she did not inherit the dog demon instinct.

As the years went by, his parents mated. Some years after that, he was born. Both his parents were kind, somehow, his father had always been harsh in his own way. He had trained him since he could remember, and he also made him take classes about costumes and rules regarding Demon Law. His mother played with him and taught him to read and write. She was hard on him sometimes, but he was never angry with or at her.

He had been born like this. He had accepted his fate and his crescent moon. His father used to tell him, _This crescent moon that adorns your forehead is passed down to just one dog demon in many years, we bare the same mark. The mark of the Lord of these lands, of the first son. You will rule over my lands when my time ends_. He had heard that so many times now, that he had accustomed his life to his responsibility; this was something that fate had granted to him, and he was certain of making his mother and his father proud.

He was happy and optimistic, until the day his mother fell ill. She didn't show any symptoms, neither felt any discomfort. She just was unable to stand, all her energy was sapped from her. She couldn't leave the bed. He stayed with her that day, since his father was away engaged in battle. Servants were sent to inform him of her state. He remembered how worried he was, and how his mother had taken to tell him stories while he remained with her. But when the night had arrived, she asked him to open the curtains of her bedroom, and it was then, in his eight decade of life, that he discovered how his mother had been fascinated with the full moon since she was a little girl. He prayed at the moon to save his mother; but when he finished, his prayer and turned to his mother, she had passed away already.

Since then, he despised the full moon. His fate traveled with the crescent moon, that tied him to these lands, and the weight that was left on him to carry during his life.

Sounds from the baby miko in his arms made him look at her. His eyes widened when he saw what had caught her attention. Her arms were spread; as if trying to catch the moon in an embrace, and that made him growl in anger. She also liked the full moon, another thing they had to disagree with.

In the distance he saw a cliff, and his eyes inspected it with interest. He walked to the end of the road, stopping at the edge. It was very deep, he could feel it even in the darkness of the night; it was easy to say since the howling of the wind made its way out of the cliff, resounding with enormous strength.

He looked at the girl emotionlessly. Wondering, calculating and then feeling; the last one, something he never let others see. It was a weakness to him. Her blue eyes stared at his in awe, as if she was delighted by them. Her face was relaxed; completely unaware of what awaited her in his hands in the next minutes. He was still amazed by her eyes. They were so blue that they made him ache in his insides for them. A straight line surged in him, and he realized that her eyes were now different from the strong and defiant ones she had when she spoke to him. They were no longer lively and saddened, they were expectant, radiating the tomorrows that were to come.

But he wouldn't allow those tomorrows to be graced with her presence. That seemed to cast a spell around those who walked next to her. She was a witch, not really a miko; only the first were able to cast such strong spells. But, that was not the fate she deserved, to die in the deep cliff. He turned, with a smirk on his face, radiating from his inner thoughts. She will die, eaten by demons, her enemies.

He walked a few minutes until he found a spot that called for his attention earlier; near the poisonous and stanching waters, right under a giant Death Tree. There he placed the little girl with her white hakama hugging her. He stared at her for some moments, capturing the image in his mind, the memory of his victory over her. She remained there, with a content smile on her face, completely unaware of everything. Suddenly, a thought went through his mind and he felt the urge to take her in his arms again, but he resisted the annoying feeling. He was not going to be weakened by her, he was a demon. Demons were cold and strong, better than human beings. He would not be a fool nor weak, and he would not mate with a human miko.

That, he decided. He was old enough to decide the things he wanted and more importantly, what he did not want in his life. The name of Kagome, in the second group.

With those thoughts reinforcing his mind, he walked away from Kagome. His foot felt heavier than before, and his aura flared with discomfort, but he kept going. He didn't stop when he suddenly smelled anxiety in the baby girl, when she began to whine, and seconds later, cry whole-heartedly.

* * *

To be Continue….

* * *

JeniNeji:

I hope to post the next chapter soon, my last final is on December 18, 2007. So after that I'm pretty much free to write. Hurray for Christmas and for fanfiction!!

Review!!


	9. Losing Hope in the Sixth Day

* * *

Konishiwa!! Here is another chapter, I think this is the fastest update I have been able to do...vacations do make a difference. I want to thank those who left their reviews, I'm eternally grateful. I have been meaning to ask something, and I always seem to forget. My first chapters were longer, but to me, I believe that some people may get tired of reading such long chapters, so now J make them shorter. How do you readers like them? Short chapters or longer ones?

My thanks to my beta reader, Chezka, who is enjoy the story as much as I do.

DisClaImer: The same as the last eight I have written, I-don't-own-Inu-Yasha!!

* * *

**When the Past is the Future…**

_Chapter 9_

Losing Hope..in the Sixth Day

* * *

Another hell of a day had come and the battle was being lost. Sora had escaped barely alive with Kirara to help him, and now both, along with the Great Inu no Taisho and Midoriko were on the edge, using the last of their energy to remain alive. They wouldn't be able to escape, they knew that much. The demons wouldn't allow them a chance; they were hungry for the Jewel.

Midoriko had raised a protective barrier around her. She was so weak at that moment that her sword was touching the floor, she didn't have time to muster any strength to lift it nor the motivation.

She was losing. She had failed to herself and to Kagome. Her death was near. Since she took the Jewel, a new feeling settled in her heart; it stung her, but at the same time, it released a relaxing wave. She was confused, and realized she would have liked to ask Kagome about this strange feeling.

Demons approached her barrier while she looked at them uninterested. Her brown eyes looked dull and tired; they could hardly focus on anything. Inu no Taisho's howl drew her attention and she blurrily saw many demons flying away from him. She also saw as he breathed heavily and his shoulders fell.

A demon crashed onto her barrier. Feeling shockingly surprised, she used the energy of it and the demon exploded in thousands of pieces. She scowled in anger, she didn't need to be wasting her energy.

"Lord Inu no Taisho" she called tiredly, her legs suggesting her to kneel down but refusing their request. She saw as he turned and killed the demons between them as he walked towards her. He was tired, but she also knew that he was not weakened yet, he could keep up nicely for another while. When he stopped in front of her, she locked her eyes with his, pouring strength in her eyes because she felt ashamed of her weakness. "We need to retreat" she told him but quickly diverted her gaze in anger.

"We can't" he told her, as in a-matter-of-fact-way. "If we don't hold, there's no other chance to live" he stated. She frowned in annoyance, she was too tired to think, to battle, even to sleep. Right now, death was beginning to turn alluring to her tired heart and muscles.

"My Lord, I'm hardly on my feet, and I can't possibly continue on fighting, I know you have much faith in my abilities, but I must doubt your judgment this time" she told him in a tone full of anger. But he didn't put much attention to it, he knew that she was not angry at him, but at the situation they were facing. It was not easy for her, she was human after all, her life was fragile. Furthermore, she had the Jewel with her and he knew she worried about the item.

"I will not let you die" he said, his voice strong and assured, and she couldn't help but feel that perhaps he was right, they still had a chance. He had never done anything that had brought harm to her. She felt sorry, guilty for her previous overreaction and poor treatment towards him.

With a last Wind Scar, he finished the last demons attempting to get Midoriko. He turned to Midoriko, his young face drenched in sweat and the wide line on the right side of his face was slowly returning to its natural blue color. He smiled, and that smile was full of happiness. She recognized it as one of those he used to show when he was glad of his achievements, when he was proud of himself.

"My Lord, please forgive my imprudence and my loss of faith... It's just that…"

"Midoriko, stop it. I know, don't worry about it" he told her with his smile still intact. She found herself smiling as well, with that sheepish grin displaying on her face without permission so many times. She let her knees drop rested in the grass. She closed her eyes in bliss as the cold night refreshed her muscles and the sounds of insects returned after so many days of battle.

Midoriko gasped as she was suddenly taken in Inu no Taisho's arms. Her cheeks were heating with a blush and her voice left her as she connected with his pleased golden eyes. She understood his intentions when he began to walk to the Exterminator's Village. However, she couldn't stop her blush or the feeling of warmth that began to invade her heart, neither the ache that began to settle as well. Things were like this, there was no other way. That was her second sutra, her second spell that she told herself many times to save her sanity and happiness. _I cannot have him. _

Midoriko looked into his eyes, and his eyes carried her to the past; the day when he appeared before her and nursed her injuries. She recalled the fright his presence had caused her. Her master had told her that demons were always brutal and terrible, seeking nothing but to cause pain. They were enemies of God, and it was her duty as a miko, a being that had been blessed with holy powers to destroy them all.

She was thankful of him, of this Dog demon. If he had not entered her life, if he had not saved her... she would have grown with an illogical view of life. She would have committed so many mistakes, she would have been cursed with the flames of eternal Hell. God loved them all, for he gave life to all living things. She was no one to take those lives.

She also was thankful for him, for showing her so much about life. She had grown by staying with him, escaping her miko village. He had showed mercy, tolerance, trust and even more, what is love.

He showed her the love of a father, a friend, even when he was not aware of it. He showed her what was to love a man, because, those were his feelings for her. She loved him as a woman, not as a daughter. But, she understood completely that there would never be more. He was committed to a good woman, a woman that was deserving of his love. His mate was an eternal woman, unlike her, each second taking part of her life and drawing her nearer to death, because humans die. Even mikos.

His claws dug unconsciously in her flesh and she whined involuntarily. He gave her an apologetic look, and began to run as fast as he could away from the village. She grasped the gem of his shirt in confusion and worry, until her aura resounded with demon auras nearing. Strangely, she just felt five auras, but two of them were particularly strong. She let out a shrill of fear as she felt the demons coming faster and faster, she didn't want to fight anymore.

She saw two white furry silhouettes running in their side and she instantly recognized them to be Naraku's puppets, the wicked ones that refused to die. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping that Inu no Taisho could out run them, but she had been wrong. Inu no Taisho suddenly stopped, and she felt the vibrations in his body after he kicked one of the puppets. A second one collided with Inu no Taisho's side making them both fall to the ground. Inu no Taisho turned in the last second and took the impact of the fall, somehow, his grip on her faltered and she fell away from him.

Everything happened so fast that she was feeling a little lost. She opened her eyes to check her surroundings, only to face the horrible truth. Two puppets ready to provide mortal damage to her Lord and a strangled scream left her as her eyes drowned in tears. Only to be worsened as she watched as two more puppets were nearing Inu no Taisho, glowing with magical powers, and last, but not least, she saw as another one turned to face her and smirked. She closed her eyes at the terrible pain that came to her heart. Deciding to face death, she opened them again.

Colors passed her at great speed and her mouth hung open for some seconds as her mind tried to find what had just happened. The puppets had been blown away and women were helping Inu no Taisho to his feet.

She stared at the women, six of them. They were all beautiful, few were the occasions where she had seen these females. They had a tendency to remain hidden, fearing demons, not the fear of death, for stories told they were eternal. Nevertheless, they feared the possibility of a demon taking them as mates by force, the only thing that drained their lives was the resulting unhappiness of it.

"Inu no Taisho-sama" called one with long blue hair and black eyes. She had his hand in hers and she was pulling him to his feet softly. "Our master sent us to aid you in your mission" said another one with brown hair as she placed herself under his left arm and slowly she began to stand pushing him to stand as well. Inu no Taisho eyed the females in distrust for some moments until their scent did not betray their words, only then he let his guard relax a little and his ears pay attention.

The following three had their weapons in their hands and their senses alert. Another one, with snowy white hair, shorter than the rest bowed in front of him, her curly short hair falling to her shoulders. "Inu no Taisho, I send this nymphs to aid you. Their main trait is not to fight, but they will serve you well and they are to follow your command. Do not doubt my reasons, for I am not your enemy. Since the demons appeared in my lands, our world has been cracking; their energy is not parallel to ours. We need to take care of the trespassers, and who else better as an ally to us than you, the future Lord of these Lands, we just hope that you allow us to live in your domains peacefully, with my best wishes, Daphne."

Inu no Taisho repeated the message in his mind, and he felt a weight leave his back. They would be able to help. He considered each one of the nymphs, they were certainly beautiful, and now he understood the quest that some demons took to find them, they were worth it.

More demons began to soar the skies, and Inu no Taisho growled in frustration. It was clear that their enemy was trying to tire them, but now, they would have a hard time. The nymphs turned to him awaiting their orders. He exchanged a look with Midoriko, and sent the nymphs to stop the demons from approaching, to allow them some minutes of rest. The six young women bowed their heads in response, dashed forward and engaged in battle.

They watched as the nymphs battled and then came to a realization. The one who said that nymphs were weak was undoubtedly blind. They were deadly, and they slay without hesitation. Their movements were sharp and disciplined, their coordination had no flaws and their attacks were far more than accurate. They were perfect, but that came when one decided to protect something precious, and without the peace of their forest, they were bound to have a difficult life.

He was eternally grateful for the Forest Lady, she had given them the ace to win. He definitely wanted to be in good terms with her. He found pleasure as he watched the demons squirm in fear and flee, and he also felt his heart beat faster in anticipation. He will kill the half demon that provoked so many suffering in his new daughter.

* * *

Sesshomaru finally reached his destination. At last, he managed to go through the thick forest that served as a natural fortress, and now he wondered why it had not occurred to him to do it flying in his cloud. There was no denying that he had been deep in his own thoughts.

His father's castle was a sight that brought peace to him and comfort as he thought about his chamber. How he missed it, his father had exhausted him so. He longed for that peace and comfort; not as much as going on his own journeys, but he had no other choice than to take what was available.

The familiar scent of the walls, the floors and the occupants welcomed him to the castle and his person relaxed at last. He walked the unchanging, cautiously decorated hallway to his chamber, when a flash of white and pale yellow glued him in a tight embrace. He noticed the scent of said being, and that was one of the scents that made him relax no matter what mood he was in.

"Welcome back, brother Sesshomaru!!" a child's voice peered in the hallway with sincere excitement. He locked his eyes in the long silvery hair before ruffling the child's hair until an angry whine was heard. He didn't contain himself and he let a chuckle permeate the hallway. Golden eyes rose to meet Sesshomaru's, and then two eyebrows brought together made him chuckle more.

"Brother, you are chuckling" admonished the small child wrapping two arms in front of her chest. "And is you who tell me to hide my emotions?" a pout marring the young face. Suddenly, the pout was forgotten and two eyes widened as the child sniffed the air. A scream left the child's mouth and another squeeze was given to Sesshomaru's leg. He raised an eyebrow, taking notice of the now more developed senses of the child.

"That scent, you brought something for me, you brought someone to play with me!!" the child chirped. Sesshomaru suddenly became serious and thoughtful. He did nothing as the child pulled on his tail to see what he carried, and a scream of happiness invaded the surroundings followed by a frightened cry from Kagome. He closed one of his eyes in pain and gave a stern look to his sibling in admonishment.

Another presence approached from his back and Sesshomaru stilled his movements. "Momo, behave in front of your brother" said the voice of a young woman with a sweet, but at the same time commanding voice. She had long, light blonde hair that flowed in beautiful curls adorning her pink eyes. She was wearing an Asian shirt that ended at her hips, tied around her waist with a yellow obi that had been doubled in half with white silk pants and pink shoes

"Yes, mother" the little overly excited girl beamed at her mother, but instantly turned to the human baby and silently begged Sesshomaru to allow her to carry the baby. Sesshomaru gave in to the silent plea and handed Kagome to his little sister. She hushed the baby trying to stop her from crying, and magically, it worked. Kagome stopped crying and stared unblinkingly at the young girl's face, as if utterly confused and awed.

"Lady Sephira" he said acknowledging the presence of his father's partner with a bow of his head. "Sesshomaru" she responded, although she used no superlatives with his name, she always used such veneration and respect when she addressed him. He had long since tried to find faults in her, she was a good woman, she had given him a sister, something he had been grateful for seventy decades now. Today, he had someone to care for, and he had someone who admired him. He was glad.

"It seems that late mission has been fueled with negative situations" she commented serenely and Sesshomaru nodded. A sigh escaped her lips and she let her pink eyes wander to the baby in her daughter's arms. "A human girl?" she smiled knowingly, "that is so like your father. Please tell me what has happened after you refresh yourself, I'll be waiting in your Father's study" she said with a worried tone and with a small, almost imperceptible bow of her head.

"I will arrive shortly" he said calmly and walked away down the hallway, after ruffling his sister hair as she passed and he smirked to himself as he heard her scowl in anger. Momo stared at her brother's back and quickly walked to her mother "How should we call her, Mom?" she asked curiously. Her mother blinked a few times in thought when a voice rushed from the end of the hall.

"Her name is…Kagome"

"Mom" Momo said as she turned to her mother while holding Kagome under both of her arms and Kagome's foot dangled with every single movement Momo made. Sephira looked away from Kagome's wide confused blue eyes and looked at her daughter. "Did you notice that Brother was chuckling?" the little girl asked with confusion striking her face.

Sephira gazed at the direction that her partner's son had disappeared into and sighed. "Yes" she said tiredly but also with a strange smile on her lips. "Don't you think that such a thing is good for him?" she asked, Momo walking away from the hallway and into her chamber. Momo blinked and followed in her mother's steps. "Yes, I like it when Brother is happy" the little girl commented happily.

"Now, I wonder if she's here because of your Father or Sesshomaru?" asked Sephira more to herself than to her child "Why is she here? A miko…"

* * *

He felt all his muscles relax as he closed the door behind him. The scent of his person, so familiar that refreshed his being to no end. He dearly missed this place. This was one of the sole places where he felt that he truly belonged, that was his.

He pressed his back to the cold stone wall, lowered his head and hid beneath his silvery mane of hair. He felt miserable and confused, but even more, he felt ashamed. He felt ashamed when he saw her. That overly beautiful demoness, or better put, that overly beautiful nymph looked at him crossly with deception. He could not take the look on her rainbow eyes, that accusing stare.

He was a Demon Lord, she was no one to reprimand him. He will be the law in these lands in the future, _how dare she?_ He shook his head one, two, three times; trying to be free from the strange feeling that was setting in his heart. He walked to the futon and let himself fall in the familiar and comfortable sheets.

He pressed his left hand to his eyes to hide them from the light. He remembered the strange aura that invaded the swamp and how his instincts immediately alerted him. He was surprised, he had to admit, when minutes later, a nymph appeared in the forest exit with Kagome in her arms. She had colorful eyes, staring reproachfully even when she was clearly younger than him. Her hair was amazingly long, and was shockingly white as snow. She was shorter than him, but equally imposing. He had never before seen a woman triggering his desires so quickly, and cutting them down with that same quickness.

"You are a cruel, merciless Lord. I am ashamed to serve under you". Those were the only words that left her mouth, the only ones she pronounced with such a glorious voice. She walked towards him, so slowly that he felt as if hours had passed until she finally reached him. He wondered if she had somehow spelled him to render him motionless as she approached. She gave Kagome to him, and slowly as before, she walked away from him.

He had been weak. He had taken Kagome again, and this time, he didn't feel like abandoning her. He hated to admit it, but he felt that leaving her had been wrong and that he was ashamed of his weakness.

Then he resolved to take her to the castle. Fate had taken its course against him, and he must deal with it, after all, he was the great Sesshomaru. With those thoughts washing over his tired self, he began to undress and prepare for a bath in the hot springs.

* * *

Kagura felt like a tornado would. She was dizzy and out of control. She was attacking everything in her path, demons fell at each side of her soaked in blood. She was bathed in it, much of it her own. She had been battling demons for a long time now and was beginning to feel tired, but Naraku wouldn't let her rest. He was certain that the mutiny had been her entire fault, and was now making her pay terribly.

Blood was falling to her eyes and she felt them itch. A strong impact in her left side sent her flying against the cave's wall and she felt her head hit hard against the solid rock. Her breath escaped her and a splash of blood smeared her and she feared that the impact may be lethal.

Her hands unconsciously opened and her fans fell to the floor. She looked at them numbly and saw that one of them broke with the fall. She then looked at her trembling pale hands and took a fast breath in realization of the pain that was invading her, until she felt as she once again was crashed against the wall. She spit blood and felt as her strength left her, then she fell to the floor.

She couldn't move, and she also remembered that the surroundings were suddenly cold. The red pinkish eyes could no longer focus on anything; her whole body had been numbed by the pain. As her eyes closed in exhaustion, she remembered seeing Hanna. She was never friends with the pale demoness, but she missed her. Now that she could no longer see her, she knew she had really cared for her in her own strange way.

She had been right. Her only freedom had been in the hands of the Goddess of Death. She was abandoned in the hands of a merciless half demon that had kept his word when he said that he was going to destroy her. She was glad she could escape him, even if that meant her death. She was, for the first time, pleased with her fate.

* * *

Unno watched as one of the demons that was loyal to his father crushed the Wind Sorceress against the cave and how a disgusting gush of blood exploded from her. He felt his heart turn cold in desperation. He wanted the Wind Sorceress, he didn't want for her death. He began to expand his powers, making snow fall in the cave to turn in chill as a warning for the demon.

However, it was draining him, and he needed as much power as he could now that he was fighting the half demon Naraku. He maintained his power as he tried hard to concentrate in the battle. Naraku turned to be more apt that he had believed him to be, but even so, a pure demon was always stronger, a demon like him.

He sent a jolt of magic toward Naraku, but he raised a barrier and the magic dispersed without any damage to the half demon. He scowled in anger and was surprised to be hit by one of Naraku's tentacles causing an opening in his abdomen. He felt as the tentacle almost pierced him, but luckily, he escaped without further harm.

The tiger demon dodged a handful of attacks and jumped a safe distance away with his left hand in his abdomen, the pain stinging as clearly as there is day and night.

He turned to the Wind Sorceress and he watched as the demon that had been attacking her was now kneeled in front of her inspecting her wounds. Now he was certain that the demon had obeyed his order and that he was from now on going to protect her.

Unno took both of his daggers from his pocket and pressed each hilt together, then they began to shine impressively. He smirked as he felt the energy the daggers were releasing and the strength they emitted.

He took a deep breath and exhaled as he pushed himself forward as quick as his legs could take him. He saw as Naraku tensed in advance and he felt satisfaction at the sight. He slashed the dagger in his right hand against Naraku but missed by mere inches. Immediately, he turned to kick the half demon that had been expecting an attack as such and managed to evade the tiger's kick and jumped away. Unno growled in annoyance and followed quickly and threw the dagger in his left hand at the half demon that let out a chuckle and put on a barrier.

When the dagger approached Naraku, it passed the barrier as if it never existed, and the half demon had to maneuver carefully and as fast as his demonic speed could make him move to avoid it, to be against a real Unno that pierced the flesh on his shoulder with the second dagger.

Naraku screamed in pain and took Unno by the neck, starting to let go of his miasma. Unno knowingly kicked his way out and spelled the dagger in Naraku's shoulder. As he jumped away, he watched as Naraku tried to take the dagger out of his shoulder, but only succeeded to make the dagger dig even deeper.

Naraku watched full of hatred as the tiger demon once again charged against him, and he prepared his magic to overthrow him. However, when he was willing to send his attack, a sharp pain in his back took his concentration away. He turned and recognized the pain coming from the second dagger that the demon possessed. He couldn't contain the anger he felt at the moment. He was clearly in disadvantage and Kagura had been beaten down.

Harsh movements in his exposed front made Naraku turn his attention to Unno, who was invading his person. Without thinking it twice, he threw a punch to the demon and sent him flying away. He smirked as the demon hit hard on the floor, and for an instant, the world seemed to change and fate seemed to be at his side.

Naraku expanded his senses when a disturbing silence invaded the cave. He turned to his surroundings to see the herd of demons watching him in amusement. He exchanged looks with them, but he couldn't manipulate them for much long. Their number was far superior, and he was beginning to feel tired.

A chuckle from afar made Naraku twitch his eyes in anger. He stared at the tiger demon's form as he stood and turned to him. Unno slowly cleaned a trail of blood that was falling from his lip and smirked, completely sure of his victory. Naraku's hatred for the demon grew a million when he saw that face, his aura becoming violent.

"Surrender Naraku, you have lost" said Unno with confidence. Naraku narrowed his eyes and studied his situation.

"I'm have not lost, fool" said Naraku harshly and Unno once again chuckled. Naraku searched with suspicion in the tiger demon, and he was pained to see the object of Unno's happiness. In his right hand rested Kagura's orb.

Naraku's aura exploded in anger and miasma began to pour from every cell of his being. His eyes turned bloody red and the demons began to howl in pain as the poisonous gas burned their skin. Unno registered the events and ran to aid the unconscious Wind Sorceress when Naraku took him by surprise and crashed him against the cave's upper walls.

He felt the as bones cracked from the impact and as pain settled in every nerve of his. Shocked, he did nothing as he fell to the floor once again, still with the orb held tight between his fingers.

The Sorceress Heart. He had it in his hands, the heart he wanted to possess.

Another impact woke him from his musings and he felt himself hit the floor hard. He felt his chin exploding in pain and was numbed the second after. Out of terror, he stood immediately and was greeted with bloody red eyes. He began to cough as the gas began to invade his lungs and now he began to feel the itch that was settling in his eyes.

Naraku's sick laughter brought his attention to full sense and he felt his strength return. He was going to save the Wind Sorceress and himself. He could not be defeated by a sick, power-craving half demon.

He took the orb resting in his hand inside the pocket beneath his shirt and over his heart and prepared to fight. This was going to be the battle of his life.

* * *

To be Continue...

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Hope you all enjoyed it. Chapter ten is on it's way. The way I myself see this story, it has three parts, of ten chapter each one. This is the first one, that will end with chapter 10, is like..Journey to the Past, then, the next two parts will come. I think it will be best to keep the chapters here, I wont divide them. I guess is easier that way. I feel happy, this is my first fanfic, and people have liked it, it makes me feel pleased with myself. Thank you.

Merry Christmas!


	10. The End of the Beginning, and new Future

JeniNeji:

Thanks Cheszka, you are the best beta reader ever, people must envy me.

Here comes the last chapter of this story, there's the second part, it's on its way, I will continue to post here, as I normally do. Read JeniNeji's (me) note at the end of the story, it's important.

I want to make an announcement here…

**i will not post the next part unless i've received a significant amount of reviews. i repeat, i will not post. **

I think I deserve more reviews, and to know the opinions of all of you. Thanks and forgive me for my harsh ways.

DisClaiMeR: I don't own Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Naraku, Midoriko, Inu no Taisho, but I do own some other characters that you very well know…I think you are starting to know them, right?

* * *

**When the Past is the Future…**

_Chapter 10:_

The End of the Beginning, and the beginning of the Future

* * *

The nymphs had given them enough time to rest. Unfortunately, it seemed like they had also made the enemy fiercer; now many puppets and few more demons were coming to attack. Thankfully, they had somehow adjusted themselves to fight vehemently against the puppets. They were getting the hint and destroying them easier.

The battle stopped for a moment. Silence was the only answer they received. The chilling breeze passed them silently and a bad feeling began to rise within the tiny group. It had all been so quick that they were left with nothing more than their suspicions.

Cautiously, they searched with their powers for any kind of peril, but sensed none. The stress of battle began to fade and happiness once again grew in the hearts. The nymphs sheathed their weapons, and Midoriko sheathed her sword, smiling as she let herself fall in the soft grass. She couldn't help the feeling of repulsion as she opened one of her brown eyes and saw the remaining of demon pieces surrounding her. Inu no Taisho transformed his Tetsusaiga to its old rusty form and began to stretch his already sore muscles. They had finally defeated the puppets.

Midoriko took the Cursed Jewel in her hand and raised it to her eyes, feeling a little twitch of pain. She couldn't do less but admire Kagome's control of her emotions. The truth was, however, that she never believed the Jewel needed so much miko energy to maintain its purity. It has been a hard task, Kagome had Kagome had energy resources, many of them, and she kept them for almost six days. She couldn't help but comparing herself to Kagome. Perhaps, even as a miko, her heart was not as pure as it should be... Falling in love with Inu no Taisho had darkened her heart, somewhat.

It had been long since he had felt like this. The feeling of winning a hard battle; it had been so long since anyone had drained so much of his energy. He even doubted his Tetsusaiga just for a single moment. The sword was perfect, it had everything he always wanted, but it wasn't undefeatable. He turned to Midoriko, the reason for him forging the sword. She made him forge it to protect humans, to show that he would be a fair ruler. He needed demons, but he also needed humans if he wished for a long term.

The sound of flowing tears brought his attention to Midoriko. He decided to go to her and relieve her a little of whatever that was paining her. He had been with her for years now, and she had slowly become one of the very few beings that were irreplaceable to him. She was his miko, his left hand warrior, equally strong as his right hand warrior, Sesshomaru.

As he walked towards Midoriko, he watched as the younger nymph, the one with short, curly white hair, Meredith's sibling. This nymph, who had rainbow eyes and snowy hair, held his hand tightly. He lowered his golden eyes to the little nymph's blue ones and ruffled her hair.

"What is it, little one?" he asked her kindly. She just crumpled her face a little, but said nothing. She just tightened her grasp and closed her eyes shut.

It was then, that he felt a demonic aura approaching. Inu no Taisho gritted his fangs in anger and let go of a frustrated wail. He saw as Midoriko tiredly rose from the grass and sadly opened her eyes. He saw as she looked at the horizon in defeat, and he felt his angst rise as he watched her. She was nearing her limits, and he wouldn't lose her. She was going to live for many years more.

Meredith shouted something in an ancient language that he, an old dog demon, did not understand. He saw as the nymphs took their weapons and ran to various spots in the field making a formation. They stood proud and certain, ready to face the incoming enemy.

He felt admiration for them. These females were full of strength and he was going to back them up as much as he could, he wasn't going to abandon them. He took Tetsusaiga out of his sheath and held it with his right hand in front of him. He made a silent prayer to the sword and then proceeded to pass his left hand in the sharp blade, his blood covering Tetsusaiga. As the blood ran over the sword, Tetsusaiga resounded with strength and its pulsing became furious. The sword roaring with might in its own way as it recognized its master's blood pouring through.

Inu no Taisho prepared himself, and calmly waited for the enemy to show. The sight that appeared in the distance made his gut explode in hatred. The half demon he met when he saved Kagome was standing defiantly in the far horizon of the forest.

The little nymph of white short hair tensed considerably and her aura became erratic. Inu no Taisho still held his eyes to the half demon. The nymphs dug their feet strong in the ground, preparing themselves to hold the impacts that could come.

Naraku stood there, looking at his surroundings. Things had changed since he last checked. He couldn't find Kagome anywhere and the Jewel was now in Midoriko's possession. Inu no Taisho was no longer out of reinforcements, and they all seemed quite strong. Anger arose in his heart; everything was going out of his control. It surprised him a bit to see a child in the battle field, a young demoness. But he ignored that; he had to put more attention to Inu no Taisho.

He began to charge energy in the back of his mind, storing it there as he casted a spell mentally. He then worked in transferring the stored energy all the way to his fingertips. After that, he smirked when he felt the magic burn his fingers and a purple hue began to taint the air around his right hand. He locked his target, Inu no Taisho, and released the energy against him.

Inu no Taisho just had to smile, the foolish half demon thought he could harm him by using such weak magic tricks. He found it hilarious and it irked him at the same time. He despised the being in front of him, and he was going to take nature's law and prevent that half demon from continuing to steal such precious oxygen. He raised Tetsusaiga to use a Wind Scar when a desperate warning invaded the air. He turned in a matter of half a second to the nymph; she was screaming, and realized she was the girl with rainbow eyes. She was running with all her might towards him. He watched once again as Naraku's magic came nearer and became confused.

However, it all came back to him in a second, as if he were suddenly doused in cold water. A rush of wild energy burned his back and pierced it. He felt as a giant force was breaking him, and he believed to have known, for the first time, the greatest pain. But he was wrong, Naraku's magic reaching him, combined with the first force was the worst pain ever.

In the middle of everything, he could just understand the sound of Midoriko's pained screams and a fearful cry, other than that, only a strong energy nearing. He felt his being disappearing, disassociating from everything he ever knew. He felt his soul getting away from his body and his mind very as lightly as the wind.

Sesshomaru felt a hard hunch. He walked out of his room, something was making him anxious. He passed the stone hallway and reached the stairs. He went up the stairs until he finally made it to the tower. Finally at the top, he expanded his eyes to the horizon. He could feel an aura, a dark one, but he couldn't find the source and it unnerved him. He never allowed danger to reach his castle, less his sister.

* * *

A silhouette on a hill caught his attention, and he growled deep in his throat. He hurried down the tower passing Sephira. He exchanged a knowing look with her and she nodded. She walked away to the east, where Momo's room was, her grace and might clear on her relaxed and strong steps. He went on, and as soon as his feet were on land, he summoned the cloud under his feet and ran towards the direction where he last saw the spy. He finally caught up with the intruder, but his quarry swiftly ran into the forest, and Sesshomaru had to run once again.

He followed the intruder, eyes were not necessary right now. He knew that scent. The scent of the half demon, Naraku. He had found him, the castle had been exposed, the spy could not be allowed to live.

* * *

Inu no Taisho awoke, his senses on high alert and he didn't just open his eyes. He was startled, and jumped up with a transformed Tetsusaiga. His eyes were an intense, dark red and his clothes were drenched in blood. His arms felt heavier than he remembered, and the pain was almost unbearable. As no danger was apparent in his surroundings, little by little, his instincts began to fade away and he let himself fall to the floor. He then moved his left hand and pressed on his right shoulder, trying to stop the blood that was flowing from his wound.

A soft whine demanded to be let out, but he stubbornly refused to let it. He was utterly confused. He didn't remember the events that led him to this fate. He tried his best to remain calm and give his mind some rest, therefore, hoping his memory would return. But it was useless. The only thing that came was a darkness that he gratefully welcomed, allowing himself to fall asleep.

* * *

The nymphs were falling back. Meredith did all she could, as the leader of the group she had to fight, she had the duty to protect her warriors. She ran to her little sister, she was terribly worried for her; even when she was responsible for many of the injured nymphs.

She avoided an explosion, it had been dangerously close. She turned to see another nymph falling, while the remaining three parted to avoid further attacks. At a near distance, the three began to charge against the half demon. Meredith watched as they easily made their way to him, but she saw, with deep pain, as they screamed when they collided against a barrier.

The half demon, that she knew was Naraku, walked forward to one of the nymphs with all the intention of giving her the final blow. She was torn between going to the nymph's aid or to her sister. However, her decision was made instantly, when the miko who was traveling with Inu no Taisho sent a blast of pure energy to the half demon, making him retreat instantly to avoid the risk of being purified to the core. Naraku set his enraged red eyes to the miko, who just looked at him, his lips closed to almost a thin line. "Nymph", Midoriko called forth to Meredith. The white-haired nymph of rainbow eyes quickly turned to the miko "Deal with the little one, or else, I will" she demanded as she once again prepared to attack Naraku. The nymph nodded seriously and turned to the little nymph, Amerth, her younger sister.

Meredith ran to her sister and away from the battle against Naraku. A wave of magic shook her from her run and she turned just in time to see Naraku's attack against one of the nymphs that was already lying on the floor. The nymph then stood and moved away from the magical attack, but another wave came and connected with the first one, causing an explosion. The nymph fell, injured by the blast, but still alive.

Meredith hurried her pace to Amerth, she wished for no more uncertainties during battle. She needed to do something to stop it. As she ran, she saw Amerth locking eyes with her and then screamed in horror. She went on running, unsure of what was happening, but still eager to protect her sister from anything that might hurt her. What she didn't expect was the giant wave of power that her younger sister released herself, and all that energy exploded on her chest and face. She did not expect to feel a second magical attack blast her back. She felt her limbs go weak, and her insides going cold as she fell to the floor. She felt the degree of her wounds as she hit the grass below her, and she felt, firsthand for a very long time, fear. Endless fear as she saw the pool of blood that was beginning to form under her.

The painful and frightened scream of her sister kept her from fainting. She knew Amerth. She was suffering this as much as she was; she was too young for these kind of battles. She had felt so proud of her younger sister's abilities, and her progress in training, when she had asked for her assistance. Why did this have to happen? She was the only culprit. She, Meredith, had committed this horrible mistake and all the others were paying for it.

Meredith heard hurried steps nearing her, and she did nothing. There was nothing she could do anyway. But, when she saw Amerth suddenly stopping, and heard a gasp escaping her little lips, she felt her heart stop. Amerth cried once again and Meredith felt the magic coming closer. She closed her eyes in fear, but no pain came. Instead, a splash of blood came to her face. She opened her eyes wide and saw Amerth fall to her knees, her face was burned by the impact of the magic and her forehead had a severe injury that was bleeding, tainting her short white hair. She tried to stand and help her younger sister, but she couldn't. She saw as Amerth once again screamed frightfully, and she witnessed as a magical counterattack left her young sibling's body, but instantly returned to herself, hitting her full-force. Meredith screamed in pain, the kind of pain that invaded the heart when a loved one was injured. But then, she cried to the top of her lungs when her sister's body collapsed to the floor, when it was hit by a second wave, a magic attack of purple color that came from the half demon. Amerth had fallen as well, the half demon had attacked her.

Surprisingly, Amerth managed to sit once again, Meredith could only stare in disbelief. Amerth stood, with shaky legs, and Meredith realized it. The young one had always trained with magic. Her master in magic was ruthless, she must have gotten accustomed being hit by strong attacks. The little girl ran away as fast as her weak legs could take her, and as she did, her sister couldn't hold the tears. Amerth was so young; she deserved a better life than this one, even when her possibilities of happiness were limited since her birth; when Daphne had been forced to give her to Apollo, to pay a debt. That was the reason of Amerth's training, so she could fight the ruthless god.

Naraku sent a blast once again and the little nymph fell to the floor in pain, then she responded unconsciously with her own magical blast. The blast collided with another nymph and Amerth broke into tears.

Midoriko screamed in horror as the blast exploded on another nymph. She couldn't understand why the little one was attacking the other nymphs, neither why she would even dare attack Inu no Taisho. She was worried about him, he vanished completely…Tensega had taken him away from his near death experience, what meant he was badly injured, and he was hopefully alone and unattended.

She couldn't concentrate on her blows, on her enemy nor in her surroundings. Her heart was aching and her soul was crying. She saw as Naraku once again dodged another blast of pure energy, and she gritted her teeth in anger. There was a little voice on the back of her mind, or in the deepest part of her heart, saying just one little thing: _You are going to die, tonight_. Sadly, she gave the voice some credit. She was tired, Inu no Taisho was no longer here and the nymphs were down.

A blast from her left disrupted her line of thought, as Naraku sent yet another blast of magic. She quickly cast on a barrier to protect her and she smiled when it successfully nullified Naraku's wave instantly. "Your tainted powers cannot pass my barrier, demon, or more accurate, half demon.." she stopped her words as a second wave crashed against her barrier, this one remained pushing her and she felt her feet being dragged. She moved aside as quickly as she could and the barrier passed. Midoriko fixed her resentful brown eyes on the younger nymph that was some meters away. Out of anger and frustration, she sent a full blast of miko energy to the nymph.

* * *

He had done it. At last, he was safe. Every single demon had to run for dearest life. He didn't know how many made it, but he was glad he did, that he still had her, and she still breathed. He reclined the half demoness in the base of the willow tree. He saw her for some moments, neither of them was in their best, but he was sure that they would manage.

She was indeed beautiful. She was covered in dried blood, but that didn't reduce her might. Her short black hair was as refined as the night sky that he adored. Her little hands that gave the false appearance of frailty made him ache to protect her, and her flowery scent made him want to sleep. He wasn't sure though, of his deepest feelings for her, but right now, he wanted her exactly where she was; peacefully sleeping near him.

He exhaled a breath he had been holding for a while. They were safe. Naraku wasn't following them. He moved to rest, reclined against the very same tree, so he turned toward the Wind Demoness. He pushed her softly and accommodated himself behind her, reclined against the tree and made way for her on his lap.

Unconsciously, he began to play with her black hair. Memories from his dragon companion were returning to life in his mind. His heart began to ache as he took notice of his loss. Naraku had injured him deeply, and he had been such a fool to let it happen. He sighed and rested his head against the tree. He felt his muscles relax, and he felt the pain of Naraku's injuries fading away slowly. He felt his head a little dizzy, after all, he had lost a significant amount of blood during battle.

A frightened sigh and a strong pull awoke him of his musings. He had to maneuver to keep his arms around the Wind Sorceress. He could feel her stress and made a hushed sound trying to calm her nerves.

Kagura turned, surprised to see the face she found. She had not expected to be welcomed by such a passive face, instead, she was waiting a hateful expression and a lot of pain to come, luckily, death as well. But not this: the Tiger demon Unno.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Unno closed it gently with his fingertips, making her keep silent. Kagura did nothing against his gentle treatment, she had to say that she was afraid of it; she wasn't accustomed to this. However, her heart gave a startled jump and once again she tried to break free of his arms. Naraku had her heart, she was going to die. Unno again forced her to remain in his arms. "Hush, my lady, I got a present for you" he said with a voice as smooth and simple as the wind; and Kagura could do nothing else but to comply.

He slowly turned her in his lap so she was facing him. He held his breath when her red- pinkish eyes locked in his. She was so beautiful that he had to reprimand himself for not noticing it before. She seemed to be lost in thought, lost in her senses and in this whole world. He put his hand around her neck gently to pull her to him, but the moment he touched her skin her eyes widened with live fear. He felt his heart fill with hatred towards the half demon that had abused of her as such. He tried another tactic, one that didn't involve touching her.

He took her heart in his hand and he extended it in front of her "Take it, it's yours" he said with a saddened smile on his face. Kagura took her eyes from him and quietly watched the pink orb in his hand. Her heart, the object that had made her a slave for so many years now, was finally in front of her. Her heart, but at the same time, the heart that had never been hers. It had never rested in her chest. She carefully took the orb in her hand and she marveled at its energy, was it her?

She softly escaped from his lap and took her heart with both her hands. "Thank You" she said softly and began to walk away to a cliff. A thousand things were making way in her mind, but she wasn't able to organize them. At last she was free; she was free as the wind.

Unno watched as the Wind Sorceress walked away from him. He saw as she gently rocked her heart against her chest, he also saw as her hair floated with the strong breeze. Somehow, he couldn't muster the strength to talk, and his heart was becoming pained by it. He wanted to tell her not to go, that he wanted her to remain here with him, that he wanted her to love him; that he wouldn't mistreat her like her previous lord, but none of those words came from his mouth. He just stared silently as the distance between the two of them widened every second more. She stopped on the edge of the cliff and he watched as the wind danced with her torn kimono. It just served to enhance her beauty. She seemed to be happy in that moment, and he was happy to have saved her heart.

Her eyes searched for him for a moment, the energy they released was far more than he had seen in her so far, and they were full of determination. He felt as if time stopped for a moment. He could see her hair floating with the wind and her eyes narrowing along with her sweet smile. It was then that he understood his fate. He was right, seconds later she gave the final step: the step that made her fall from the cliff to the deep abyss.

Tears began to fall from his eyes, making river paths on his cheeks. He was alone, he hadn't done nothing right. He was really alone. His dragon had left him, and now, she had decided to abandon him as well. Life and death, the decision of the heart, to live or to die. That was a heart was meant for, to decide.

* * *

Inu no Taisho stirred once again, with a feeling of restlessness in his heart. He stood and he felt his back ache with an inconsiderable amount of pain. He took a few steps to get accustomed to the pain. While he walked, images of the battle slowly returned to him. Images of Kagome and Sesshomaru. When Midoriko took the Jewel. When Kagome became a baby and Sesshomaru's look as he took Kagome away from the battlefield. He remembered when Meredith walked to the camp after following Sesshomaru, her report. Sesshomaru attempting to end the miko's life. He then remembered the half demon, and afterwards, pain. He smelled the air, trying to figure out his current location, but what he found disgusted him. He was far from the place where the battle was being held. Sadly, he didn't had a cloud that could take him to the battlefield like Sesshomaru had. He had to run, with a pained body and many bloody injuries.

He took a deep breath and dug his insides for determination, and then, he ran. Ran. He wasn't going to abandon his mission, and he was not going to abandon Midoriko to her fate. He liked both his hands, he didn't want his left hand warrior to abandon him. But he would have to work on her, she was losing her faith, he would have to train her once again.

* * *

Meredith had been only staring numbly for what seemed like ages, but for everyone else, it would seem like seconds. The body of her sister lay on the floor, lifeless. The blast from the miko that accompanied Inu no Taisho had killed her. She was dead. Amerth was dead.

She turned her eyes to the miko fighting Naraku. Her heart held a mix of many emotions as she watched the fight, that she couldn't clearly separate them. She tried to analyze the late events, as the leader she was. She tried as the emotional being she was, and as a sister. But somehow, her heart only screamed: _Revenge! Revenge! Revenge!!_

The loss of her sister was consuming her, and she couldn't stop herself from thinking it was all the miko's fault. They, the nymphs had protected her earlier, but she didn't do likewise, she just shot Amerth. Amerth was out of control, she was aware of that. But death was the fastest and most extreme method to stop her, there were other ways to solve that.

She managed to stand up, the blood on her white hair had dried and now it felt heavier. What was the worst was the pain, yet in her current state, that was the least of her worries. She walked to her sister, and healed her injuries. Her face had some burns, there was a bleeding wound on her head that had tainted her white hair as well. Yes, they were the only ones of their kind with white hair. Seeing her sister in that state made her heart turn icy and sand-like and she pressed her finger to the palm of her hand. She began to walk away from her sister. Pain was no longer stopping her, now it was giving her strength.

She walked until she reached a dying nymph, one of her companions. The other nymphs smiled weakly as she saw Meredith, her leader near her. However, that smile faded when she saw the depths of sorrow and pain that she had, and suddenly she was very aware of her surroundings, sounds, scents, the wind and bad feeling settled in her chest. She managed to let out a whimper almost a whispered "Meredith?" but soon was hushed and Meredith clawed her hand in the nymph's chest. A pained gasp was the last thing the dying nymph managed to do before leaving this world.

* * *

"So Midoriko, is the Jewel too much pressure on your shoulders? Just lend it to me" said the half demon as he pushed Midoriko's sword. He smirked as she managed to keep standing, but quickly doubled in pain and fell to her knees. She was exhausted, he knew she was reaching her limits. He had never before seen a miko in this state, and he was amused. It was quite a sight.

He felt something in his insides stir. 'Onigumo' he thought in disgust. The stupid man was truly obsessed with mikos. The worst thing was that he sensed those obsessions too, and he hated it. The feeling of the miko in his possession made him ambitious and clouded his judgment. He searched in her once again, but didn't sense her miko powers. She had been drained of her energy. He could easily capture her now, that must be an asset against Inu no Taisho.

He walked slowly to her, and he saw as she finally collapsed to the floor, her sword fell as well. A smirk appeared on his face as he reached the weak miko. He came to a halt in front of her, and took her hair in his fisted left hand. He raised her head to see her face, a pained expression was the perfect image he ever witnessed, and pleasure arose in his being. He then used his other arm to hold her under her left arm, let go of her hair and took her in his arms. Her arms dangled as he walked and her head rested in his shoulder as he walked away the same as when he came.

His plans were shattered, however. When the white haired nymph stomped on his way... her head was down and he couldn't see her eyes. He resumed his pace and freed his black aura, trying to intimidate her enough so she would just leave, but she didn't move. He didn't want to fight, he just wanted to go, but it seemed that he was bound to waste some of his time defeating the nymph.

He kept walking, with Midoriko still in his arms. The nymph lifted her face and her eyes fixed on the approaching demon. Naraku widened his eyes in surprise as he took on the nymph, she had changed. Her eyes were no longer rainbow colored, they were red, crying blood. Her face had gashes in many places and she trembled with uncontrolled power. Her aura and soul were flowing around her, so raw that he walked cautiously.

The possessed nymph dashed towards Naraku, with her bloody hands, but he merely raised a barrier around him. Yet, when the nymph's hand touched the barrier, it disappeared as if it never existed. Her hands dug on his shoulder, almost killing Midoriko if he hadn't moved her body. He locked his red eyes full of hatred on her bloodied ones and slowly raised his hand and took hold on her lower arm. While digging his nails into her flesh, she didn't twitch in pain. He was infuriated, and pressed down with more strength, but she just kept pushing her hand deeper in his flesh, making strangled sounds and whimpers of pain mixed with determination. His patience was growing thin and he ended her attack by breaking her arm. He saw as she gritted her teeth, and then, her eyes focused on the dark sky above and she moved forward; biting his neck and opening a wide wound. At the same time, she dug her other hand in Midoriko's armor and threw her away.

He looked as the miko's body flew away and hit the ground. He then yelled and grabbed nymph by the hair and threw her against a tree, making her crash against it. He kept his eyes on her and inspected his wound. A growl escaped his mouth as he noticed the amount of blood that was dripping from the wound. His eyes narrowed as she stood once again and hissed. Her body seemed to be unaffected. She ran, not towards him, but to Midoriko's sprawled form. Naraku's eyes widened as he followed after her, she jumped over Midoriko and began to punch her brutally, and Midoriko's almost unconscious form screamed in pain.

Naraku made his way to the injured miko and pushed the nymph away, and pressed her against the ground. He then pierced her chest with a blast of his magic. The other nymphs watched in horror as her leader was mesmerized by the half demon, but they only faced the horror of her fate, a betrayal for a nymph. To kill one of their fellow kind was the most painful way to die, the nymph was cursed as no other being alive on Earth.

The cursed nymph looked at Naraku's red eyes. She was in pain and crying. She slowly raised her hand, and Naraku just focused his bored eyes on her. Her gaze was set in determination once again. She tried to attack Naraku with her bare hand, but Naraku easily stopped her, crushed her hand, and took her by her hair then sent her flying. When she fell, she started to spit blood, the hole in her midriff bleeding nonstop. Her eyes softened as she saw her Amerth's body, and more red tears flowed from her eyes.

Naraku turned to the miko. She was now sitting, her arms supporting her body. Her black hair fell from her like a black curtain, and her sword was nowhere to be seen. She was breathing heavily, Naraku smirked at her useless efforts. He could feel the Jewel tainting her, as fear crept up in her heart, the fear of death was a great stimulant of the dark forces. He walked over to her, and he saw her tense as he walked towards her. He smirked internally at that, having her was going to be more fun than he thought.

"Hello Midoriko" he spoke in a seductive tone. Her fingers dug into the grass in reaction "Stay away from me half demon" she commanded him with a high voice, but it suddenly cracked out of exhaustion. "Now why would I? You are shivering…from cold I suppose, now don't you want me to make you a little warm?" he said mockingly and began to circle her, like a predator when it wants to play with its prey. Midoriko gathered some of her remaining strength and managed to stand, her arms holding a tree for support. Naraku's eyes gleamed in amazement, she was trying hard out of her fear for him, and he felt pleased to know that he incited such things in her. He walked to her and with one hand he took a chunk of her hair, and with the other, he trapped her in a painful grip. She let out an almost soundless scream of pain, and he smirked once more. Tonight, things were getting better for him.

He looked at her brown eyes, they were defiant, but were afraid as well. And he did something that his inner being had wanted for a long time. He kissed the miko. He couldn't hold himself, but now, he was starting to regret what he had done. He had thought that he would feel pleased at having her surrender at him. He had thought he would feel lust, that he would like making her feel pain. But he never thought that he would feel at peace, or like the taste of her mouth, that he would want to keep her to kiss her many times more. He let go of her hair, and tried to take her mouth closer to his. His kiss was soft, it was not as he had intended, he couldn't do it. He wanted to make her feel pain, but, he couldn't.

He felt his heart ache as she desperately tried to escape from his grip, to get him away from her. She pushed wildly at his chest, or when she tried to take his mouth away from hers. His grip became stronger in order to stop her, but then, he didn't understand what happened, but his arms lost their strength, his hands became numb, and she fell from his arms. Her brown eyes widened in terror and she screamed. It was then that he felt an uncontrollable pain, as he had never felt before. Not even Kagome's arrows had hurt him so much. Miko energy was running through his veins, they were burning every single part of him. He was hurting all over and lost control of his body. The hundreds of demons that lived inside of him were freed and he felt his body falling into pieces. He felt his existence fade away, shattered in many places.

In the middle of pain, and of his own surprise, he locked his red eyes to Midoriko's, and saw disgust and fright. He was a monster. He felt rage at her, it had been her who caused this. It was her, now making him feel pain, she had destroyed his body. This thought made many of the demons lunge at her. His will was the will of the demons that lived in him, and even when they were out right, they couldn't escape their imprisonment.

Midoriko screamed in horror as more than a dozen demons neared her, and she rolled to her side in a vain attempt to escape. She had to gather what little energy she had left to raise a barrier. She had problems keeping it, her miko energy was raw and hard to control. She began to stand, escaping was the best thing she could do right now, if she managed to do so.

Demons kept hitting her wall, they could feel the call of the Jewel. Now she knew the terror Kagome must have felt when so many demons attacked her with murderous intentions. She managed to stay up and began to walk away, her leg hurting, it seemed like when the nymph had thrown her she had injured it. She had given some few steps when a demoness landed in front of her. She gasped when her brown eyes locked with the demoness pink ones, she was the demoness that accompanied the half demon. The demoness smiled and took a fan from the insides of her white and blue kimono. "Dance of Blades" she said, and many slashes of wind shot from her fan to Midoriko. Midoriko gasped again and closed her eyes, she didn't want to see, she just hoped that her barrier could hold the demoness attacks. Seconds later, she heard the demons behind her howling in pain then opened her eyes. The demoness now smirked and ran past her. Midoriko stood paralyzed for a few seconds, but then turned to see the demoness killing her fellow kind. She heard her say another enchantment "Dance of the Dragon" and saw giant whirlwinds forms that killed more than a dozen demons.

She opened her mouth in surprise, the demoness' strength was formidable. So intent on watching the fight, she didn't feel any demon approaching her from underground….

* * *

Sesshomaru managed to kill the puppet. He watched as the baboon clothes became dust and were carried away by the wind. He was now passing the main gates of his father's castle. The guards nodded to him, but he simply ignored them. His feet touched the stairway, but he stopped. He turned to the direction where his father was still fighting. It was too far, and he couldn't feel the auras, he searched in the night sky for his father, but there weren't any signs of him. It seemed the battle was not over yet.

He hurried up the stairway and came to a halt in the stone hall, thinking about what to do next. Giggles resounded on the hallway and he decided to follow them. He stood for some moments in front of a very detailed, painted shogi door. After some moments, he slid the door open and walked in. He saw Lady Sephira sitting on a pile of soft cushions, her back was to him and she was looking out the window, awaiting for her partner's return. She didn't move when he entered, but he knew she had felt him.

He then turned to Momo. She was now dressed on her usual red, sleeveless shirt with a high neck and white pants. She was seated on cushions as well, holding Kagome's little hands to keep her sitting. Kagome had been dressed in a white sleeping dress, and her eyes were fixated--fixed on Momo. Kagome giggled to Momo's antics, and he couldn't help but let a smile cross his lips. Was this all right? He asked himself, should he hate her? Or let things flow?

While he thought about these things, Momo's yellow eyes stopped on him. "Brother" she called happily. She took Kagome in her arms and walked to him. He looked down at her, her yellow eyes were sparkling with happiness and he was glad that he had protected the castle today. She looked like a seven year old girl, even when she was born many decades ago. Her wavy silvery hair went down to her waist and her ears were pointed, like his, but they almost never were seen, her loose hair always hid them. She barely reached his thigh, she was very small, and he always found it hilarious that she had to raise her head so much to look at his eyes.

"How is your training doing, Momo?" he asked her casually, his eyes now on Kagome. He felt Momo's aura to be angry and uncomfortable. "Well brother, as always" she said tiredly. She was not very fond of her training; she had many other things in what she preferred to give her attention. Sesshomaru let a knowing smile appear on his lips. He saw that Kagome was looking straight at him, her wide blue eyes amazed and her left hand was inside her mouth. She looked funny. "So I guess then, that you are still in need of training, Momo, if it goes as always" he said mockingly. She huffed in anger "Why do I have to be strong for brother? I don't like to train" she complained and moved Kagome even closer, to her to make her brother look. Emphasizing that she was angry, she set her mouth to a thin line. Sesshomaru's eyes landed on her and he sighed. They always ended here, she was too stubborn. "Momo, you need to learn to protect yourself" he said with eyes closed and quickly raised his hand when he felt that she was going to talk "Remember that your are your father's daughter, and many seek to destroy us. And what's more, a demon always wishes for a strong mate. Do you not want to mate when you are older?" he asked her, finally opening his eyes to look at her. She scowled, "Brother, you are strong and you can protect me" she said stubbornly. "And about a mate, I'm strong, I'll be strong enough, and I will know about many other things, let him be the strong one" she said with an honest tone.

He just sighed again and looked at Kagome. Momo smiled. "I bet she will be a great friend" she said and Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow. "I always wanted to have someone to play…normally" she said, the last part meaning that she didn't like much the sparring games that Sesshomaru always made her play "She will be my new sister" she said with a grin. Sesshomaru shook his head and walked away.

"Sesshomaru" Lady Sephira's word made him halt his steps. He turned to see her still looking out of the window "Will we win?" she asked uncertain for the first time since he arrived. She turned her gaze away from the window and rounded him. Sesshomaru looked at her. "Without doubt" he said and began to walk away "The old man is just fine, as his swords, they were just many weaklings" he said and stopped in the entrance "I just hate deal with weaklings" he finished and disappeared through the hallway.

Lady Sephira turned once again to the window, she had a bad feeling, and sent a little prayer 'May Zeus be with you'.

* * *

Inu no Taisho finally arrived at the battlefield by crossing over the hill. He could feel many demons, and he didn't like that fact. The last thing he remembered, only the half demon was there, along with the nymphs and Midoriko. He was glad that he still felt Midoriko's aura. He felt some nymphs but their spirits seemed diminished. What had happened during his absence? He felt guilty, he didn't remember that time when he had fallen unconscious, he was stronger than that. He was the Lord of the Western Lands, he couldn't be weak now. Rage began to settle in his heart, the thought of being weak disturbed him.

He finally reached the top of the hill, and he looked down to the fight that was taking place. The Wind demoness was fighting a demon that had the face of Naraku, but his body was radically different. He saw many demons roaming the place, and his attention was drawn to the demoness again as whirlwinds appeared. He watched her for a moment. Then a scream resounded from the battlefield and he gasped as he saw Midoriko. She had been caught by a dragon, trapping her in its jaw, and he could feel her erratic aura. Then a blast of miko powers came from her and burned the demon's mouth.

He ran to her with his Tetsusaiga already transformed. His heart was being smashed as he saw the dragon shake his head and Midoriko screamed again in pain. He made a Wind Scar and killed many demons that where on the way to Midoriko, but as he ran, the Wind demoness' body landed forcefully on the floor making a hole. He looked at her and a gasp escaped him as he saw her weakened state. He then looked at where Midoriko was, and he saw that her gaze was on him. He stopped for a moment, and out of surprise, she was smiling, a smile that made him freeze. Her eyes seemed relaxed, content, but they scared him, the Great Inu no Taisho. Her eyes seemed tired, and unwilling, as if she had already accepted some fate.

So concentrated he had been on her that he didn't realize the half demon nearing him. Naraku sent another magical blast that burned his back. Inu no Taisho roared in anger and turned to the half demon. A Wind Scar shot from his sword and exploded the half demon to many pieces, but his head remained intact. He turned to see the half demon dashing towards him. He moved Tetsusaiga to his left hand and took Naraku's tentacles and threw him as far as his injured body could allow him. He then turned to Midoriko, this time, she was looking at him, but her eyes were different, her eyes were set hard and determined. He saw as a trail of blood was coming out of her mouth.

"Inu no Taisho" she yelled and he ran to her aid. "Take the demoness and run" she said, and placed her hand on her heart. She felt her legs growing numb, the pain of broken bones and shattered skin already disappearing because of the blood loss. She doubled in pain, and was mad at seeing that Inu no Taisho kept coming to her. She gasped as the dragon tightened its jaws and crushed her even more. "I'm sorry Kagome" she whispered and made a wish to the Jewel.

Inu no Taisho saw as the dragon was putting more pressure to Midoriko and he ran faster. He began to climb the multitude of demons to get to her. But suddenly, a wide, white magic spread over the battlefield, the source of the light being Midoriko herself. He stopped to look at her, but he couldn't make out her features, the light blinded him. As he felt the miko powers gathering around her, he ran for it. He ran as fast as he could down the columns of demons, he ran to the demoness and took her on his arms and kept running with all he could muster. He reached the top of the hill and looked down, the miko wave was purifying everything in its path. He measured the distance the purifying wave would reach, but had to run quickly downhill as the wave kept expanding. Minutes later, the wave disappeared.

He left the half demoness on the grass and walked again to the battlefield. There was mist, and the smell of burned flesh. Midoriko had never been able to purify so many demons before, so he had never smelled such a disaster. He kept walking down and he saw many demons turned to stone, and many of them were shattering. A big silhouette was seen trough the mist and he walked to it. The lower part of the demon was made of stone as well. He walked through the ominously quiet place with his senses on full alert. He highly disliked this place at the moment. He began to climb, and after some steps, he touched his own flesh, he hadn't turned to stone. He kept climbing, it was then that Midoriko's scent reached his nostrils. He quickened his pace as his heartbeat accelerated.

The sight that welcomed him made his throat go dry. Midoriko was still inside the dragon's mouth, her eyes were dull, and she was bleeding. He came closer and her eyes reacted turning to him. He remained still, not knowing what to expect from her, her senses were far from just gone. When a smile came across her face, he blinked "Inu..no Taisho sama" she whispered. He took her face and caressed her hair "Hush, Midoriko" he said his voice sounding worried. She kept her smile "Im sorry..for making you use Tensega again" she said, but gulped some of her own blood and coughed. He then smiled "Is not a problem, but you'll have to pay for that" he said with a nervous chuckle. He didn't like that he felt a gap in his chest. It was then that she expired, with a little smile on her face and her hair waving with the air.

Inu no Taisho took Tensega in his hand and awaited the usual pulse that accompanied it when he held it. He waited, but the pulse didn't come. He looked at the sword with a frown, then turned his eyes to Midoriko again. He moved his arm, making quick movements and held the sword still once again, this time neared to her, but it was no use, the sword didn't pulse with its characteristic beat. Without it, he couldn't see the soul taker form the underworld, and if he couldn't see them, he couldn't kill them. Fear began to make its way, he stood and tried once again "Beat, damn you" he yelled at the sword, the sword still didn't listen.

He looked at Midoriko's dead form and then at the sword. When he looked at the sword, he saw that just below his feet, the demon was turning to stone, when only minutes ago, there was flesh. He looked as the flesh slowly became stone, and he turned to Midoriko, she would become embedded to the stone if he didn't take her out. He closed his eyes and begged Tensega to respond to his call, but he only received a wave of sorrow and guilt. He looked again, and now Midoriko's armor was turning to stone. He screamed and tried to take Midoriko out, but couldn't. What was happening to him? He felt the part under his boot get stuck on the stone, and he realized that he, too, was becoming stone. He had to let go of Midoriko and jump away. He saw as she began to turn to stone, as it reached her heart and covered it, as it went further up to her neck and then to her face. He witnessed as she slowly became stone. He still couldn't believe it, this was not happening.

He climbed once again to Midoriko, the gems that she had attached to her forehead at the beginning of the battle had been craved to stone as well. He looked to her eyes, they were closed.

_Midoriko's consciousness was floating away, falling to an endless cliff, but she was falling slowly, as if she were falling like a dry leaf or a feather. She smiled at the beautiful feeling. But her smile faded as she saw Inu no Taisho. He was suffering, she tried in vain to fly back to him, to swim, to run, but it was all useless. Why wasn't she there? Tensega! She thought desperately, but then, she stopped. Even mikos die, at these words, her sutra made its way to her thoughts. She closed her eyes again, and smiled._

He felt a pulse and looked with anger at Tensega, but then realized that it had not been the sword. An explosion erupted from Midoriko and he saw the Jewel being expelled from her chest. He saw as the magical object fell into a pile of stone statues where he supposed many demons had died with Midoriko's wave. He turned to her and saw the hole in her heart and his eyes glistened with unshed tears. He hid his face with his hair and he fisted his hands in held anger.

He jumped to the forest that was over the cliff at his left and disappeared, he escaped the battlefield without a second glance and ran, breaking everything in his path, forgetting about a certain precious item.

* * *

Kagura was awoken by the light of daybreak. She blinked many times to adjust her eyes. She slowly sat in the grass, she was hurting all over. She began to look to her surroundings, everything was destroyed, she remembered a forest being nearby, but it was no longer there. She stood and looked to the battlefield. She gasped, it had changed. There were many statues, the demons had turned to stone. She felt the wind change and looked to the direction where the wind moved. She saw a giant trail on the ground, as if someone had pushed something extremely heavy for a long time. She followed the trail to the cliff, that it now had something like a cave, but she didn't remember being there. She concentrated her eyes on the cliff, trying to remember last night's events. She tried harder, but she only remembered fighting Naraku. A frustrated scream made her turn to the entrance of the cave again. There she saw Inu no Taisho in a kneeling position. He threw his arms to the grown and hid his face. She felt the sadness that he emitted and she understood. Midoriko had died.

She walked away, the Demon's frustration was hurting her too much, and the guilt that was falling on her was crushing her soul. She tried, she did try. She tried to save Midoriko, only if she had been stronger. A lone tear escaped her eye.

She transformed her feather and flew away. She went through the skies, her pink eyes trying to take the images she had just seen away. Today, she was finally free, today she was one with the wind, but, what did she want to do? She smiled as a lone thought came to her.

After a long flight, she landed near a lake. She took her feather once again and put it on her hair. She smiled as she walked. "Hey" she called, and a certain tiger demon turned. As he took on her smiling features he took a breath and let it go, at last relaxed, and then, he smiled as well.

* * *

Inu no Taisho finally came out of his broken state, out enough to stand, out enough to walk to the cursed Jewel. He took the little Jewel in his hand and after inspecting it for some seconds, he put it on the ground once again. He then transformed his Tetsusaiga. He was going to break the cursed item once and for all. He raised his arms and then let Tetsusaiga fall to the Shikon Jewel, putting all his strength on his arms to finish the task. When Tetsusaiga touched the Jewel it was repulsed with such strength that it sent Inu no Taisho flying. Another frustrated growl left his hurting throat.

Destroyed, he took the Jewel once again and walked away from the battlefield. So distracted he was, that he did not hear something pulse in the place where the Jewel had been.

As he walked, he saw in the distance a body that had turned to stone. He guessed that it had been considerably far from Midoriko at the time. As he tiredly walked towards the body, he stopped abruptly. He saw what he thought was Meredith on the floor, a big hole on her midsection, she was lying on her front, but he could see a smile on her face, carved forever on stone. His heart sunk a little in guilt. He hadn't been able to protect her, he had greatly let down Lady Daphne. He had allowed this nymph to die.

He kept walking, and then he saw the body of the little nymph, that was the body he had seen. She hadn't turned to stone. As he looked at her face, he felt sad for the fate of the little one. He turned his back to her and began to walk, until he felt Tensega pulse. He looked down at the sword that was securely tied to his hip. He took it out and inspected it. The sword pulsed once again, and he turned to the little nymph. He saw the messenger from the underworld, chaining her little body. He walked to them, and killed him with Tensega.

Moments later, the little one opened her eyes and blinked in confusion. She looked at her surroundings with horror, she saw the place, it was a complete mess. Her eyes then landed on Inu no Taisho and she felt safe for a moment, until she saw that his gaze held a deep anger. She sat on the floor, eyes still on Inu no Taisho. She heard a mumble from him 'Why?'

Lady Daphne then appeared next to her in spirit. She came to Inu no Taisho, and he opened his eyes wide as he felt a soothing presence. Then he heard some words "You cannot go against fate more than three times" and then, the soothing presence was gone, as was the little nymph.

His eyes searched the place, but found nothing. He began to walk again, this time, to his castle. He just knew, it would take a long way to reach it, but he wanted to let all the things he was feeling along the way, and not in the castle. So he did, he walked as slow as he could.

* * *

She heard the wind whisper, she heard the quiet of the stars and she felt her heart jump. In her sleeping yukata, she rose from her futon and walked out of the room, looking at her daughter sleeping soundly and the baby at her side.

She slid down the hallway, and walked down some stairs. She came to be greeted by a giant shogi door. She took a deep breath and opened it. The light of the moon made her blink once, and she let out a breath she had been holding since she opened the door, as she recognized the figure that was looking out of the window. She didn't move, she just stood there, watching him. The scent of dried blood and sadness overwhelmed her, and she felt like falling to her knees and cry for him.

He turned. He examined the feminine figure that was standing on his door. Her hair fell in waves that reached her knees that were now hidden under her yukata. Her porcelain skin seemed to reflect the moonlight, and her pink eyes showed sympathy. He walked to her, slowly, and then stopped a few inches away.

She threw her arms around him, and he did as well, taking her as close as he could. He dug his face on her hair and took on her scent. They remained like that for minutes, until he broke the silence with a whisper "She's gone" were the only painful words that he said. She held him tighter. "I'm sorry" she said with a broken voice that meant she was on the verge of tears "I have a little one here, and she's beautiful" she said, now crying. He held her firmly now and began to sob on her hair, at last letting his heart scream to its limit.

After what appeared to be hours, Sephira uttered the most comforting words she could think of: "Tomorrow will be a better day."

* * *

In the dark of the night, the stone of another demon shattered, making a crack, and from there, a lone black spider came out….

READ DOWN: IMPORTANT

* * *

JeniNeji:

Here, my dear readers, here ends the first part of this story "When the Past is the Future". I hope you all enjoy it. The story continues, don't worry, it will continue here, and now is where the story will bring back the kagome-sesshomaru relationship. i hope liked my story, i want to thank all those who left reviews, if it weren't for you, no one will be reading it. thank you.

**i will not post the next part unless i receive a significant amount of reviews. ****i repeat, i will not post. **

REVIEW!


	11. The Beginning of the Future

**JeniNeji' Comments:**

Hello Everyone, I humbly ask for forgiveness for my tardiness. I have been having too much work to do, college is driving me crazy. I made the chapter longer to ease your curiosity. Hope you can forgive me, and hope you all enjoy it.

As always, my gratitude to my beta reader Chezka, love you very much, and you are the best!!

* * *

DisclaiMer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, nor Sesshomaru, or Kagome, less Naraku…and you know all the others…

**When the Past is the Future….**

**_Part 2: The Beginning of the Future...in the Past_**

_Chapter 11_

The Beginning of the Future

* * *

"My dearest friend!" exclaimed with great happiness a masculine and excited voice "It has been far too long without enjoying of your presence" finished the demon, taking his friend in a strong hug. They patted each other's back and laughed wholeheartedly. "I heard you have a new daughter, if that's right. Perhaps, we can now make an arranged marriage so we'll be finally related by blood" said the demon hopingly.

The demon laughed, and it almost sounded as a bark. "If you thought it was going to be hard with my first daughter, I assure you, with my second one, it's going to be harder, Taishomeseinaru" he said in a serious tone. That was the truth, he would not lie to his friend.

"Is she too stubborn as well?" asked the father confused. He had been hoping to engage one of his sons to one of his friend's daughters. He knew that their kind was not the best of friends, but, things could work out…sometimes.

Inu no Taisho laughed, his silvery hair tied in a low ponytail, his yellow eyes sparkling with amusement at his friend's question. "My first daughter had an unbelievable dislike for cats, I'll grant you that, but my second one…where are your boys?" asked Inu no Taisho with a hint of worry on his voice.

The proud cat demon ran his hand over his black spiky hair and raised his green eyes in thought "I guess they are around, somewhere" he said simply, his eyes then engaged Inu no Taisho's golden ones "Why? Is something the matter?" he asked alarmed.

"No, I just hope they don't get on the bad side of my second daughter" he said with a smirk on his face. He knew how spontaneous and creative his little miko could be, but seeing that they were cat demons, they shouldn't be facing a big problem. "Come, my friend, let go take a walk around my lands" he said and began to walk away, motioning his friend to follow. The cat demon did, but not without taking a glance at the castle grounds before leaving.

* * *

"Leave me alone, demon!" yelled the voice of a young girl. The short, black haired girl huffed in anger as she walked away from the cat demon. The cat demon boy still followed, muttering many incoherent things that were getting on her nerves.

She tried to remember the rules of the castle, or what her mother so many times referred to, protocol. That word was hard to remember, but to her, it had been carved on her mind. Her parents used it endlessly. They said she needed to learn it very well, that she was in a world where her kind was despised, and she needed to protect herself. 'Must treat every single visitor with respect' she recalled the rule, but she also recalled that there was another one she had to obey 'Behave in other places that are not your own' and this castle certainly was not of cat demons.

She tried to walk faster, but the cat demon did the same. "I like you black hair, and your voice, and you eyes, and your clothes, and your scent, please, be my mate" kept repeating the cat demon. Those phrases got on her nerves. "How he dares?" she asked herself once and again.

She turned and locked her angry blue eyes on the cat's green ones. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt, his eyes were a yellowish green and he was some inches taller than her. "Stop following!" she yelled frustrated, she fisted her hands and grounded her feet on the ground. She had a hakama that was red in color, but long and tied around her waist, making it look more like a dress than a hakama.

The cat demon smiled. Kagome made a sound that sounded almost like a growl. Taking on the tradition of her family, she turned away from the young cat demon. She was glad that he had stopped following her, but soon regretted her thoughts, as she felt him walking again. She wanted to burn him to the core, if not, she wanted to sit on the floor and cry out of frustration.

She felt a familiar aura and ran to it. Hope filled her heart, she spread her aura to let her mother know she was coming to her. She walked around the corner and saw her mother, Lady Sephira, standing and facing towards her. Her mother was always aware of everything. With a smile on her face and blue eyes sparkling with happiness, she extended her arms to her mother, asking to be taken. Her mother narrowed her eyes, but took the little miko in her arms, then, she saw as Taishomeseinaru's son came as well. She smiled discretely, now she understood.

"Good evening, young lord" she addressed the little one politely. She saw as his eyes widened for a moment, and then the little one bowed. "Good evening, Lady" he answered with the same amount of politeness. Sephira saw on the corner of her eye as Kagome stuck out her tongue at the young lord, and heard as a low hiss left the boy's throat. She smiled once again. "Well, young lord, this little lady and I must excuse ourselves, something needs of our attention" she bowed again and began to walk away. As her back was to him, Kagome was holding onto her. She heard her own little miko hiss at the cat, and she couldn't hold it anymore and broke onto giggling.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched from the north tower as his sister fought the cat demon. It had always being like this, every single time the cat's demons have come, Momo would die before letting any of them near her. He still didn't understand well, he was a dog demon as well, but his sister's hatred for them was unmatchable. He felt proud at his sister's skills. As a child she always complained about training, but it was in moments like this that he was grateful that he took his time on her. She was using her twin blades, what meant that she had been aware of their arrival before hand, she never carried the blades on the castle grounds.

Sesshomaru watched the young cat dodge her blows easily. Cats were fast and had incredible reflexes, after all, Momo was faulty in that aspect. He tensed when he saw the cat demon going offensive and ran to his sister, but he saw as she skillfully raised a barrier. He smirked, Sephira had been training her as well. Sephira's skills were down to making barriers, but the best barriers he had ever seen. She trapped her enemies and killed them. Another thing she had that he lacked, patience. She could let the demon starve on one of her barriers…

Sesshomaru decided to keep his way and walked down the tower. As he walked, he began to replay Momo's fight in his head to help her train later. As he reached the last step, he came face to face with Lady Sephira, who was carrying Kagome.

He took a deep breath and fixed his golden eyes to Kagome's blue ones. He instantly saw as Kagome's aura shifted and she tensed. It took no other signal for Sephira to know that Sesshomaru was near, she turned in search for him, and then her eyes settled on him and she noticed that he was staring at the little one in her arms. "Sesshomaru" she called forth to his attention. A little annoyed, the golden eyes turned to her pink ones. "Your father asked me to tell you that there will be a hunt tomorrow and you may assist if you like" she said politely. She had never understood Inu no Taisho's worry for Kagome, as he never allowed Sesshomaru near her, even as her brother. However, Sephira's attention was brought back to Kagome when she unconsciously dug her nails on her upper arm.

Sesshomaru bowed and left to his chambers. Sephira watched his retreating form and decided to walk to the opposite direction Sesshomaru had taken, she didn't want Kagome more nervous than she was already.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked to the stone window in his room and looked at the bright sun in the horizon, dinner time was coming near, but he never ate with them anyway. His eyes turned cold as a memory returned to him.

It had been the day after his father had returned from the battle with the half demon, the battle were Midoriko had lost her life. He had come to his chambers, with Kagome on his arms. Sesshomaru found it a very odd casualty, but he had then understood that it was not. "You won't cross paths with this little one in my arms" said Inu no Taisho coldly. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to protest, but Inu no Taisho's hateful expression stopped him "Are you going to deny that you tried to kill her?" he asked enraged, his tone high and commanding. After some moments where Sesshomaru remained quiet, out of surprise and regret, Inu no Taisho turned to walk away. "I hope we are clear on this matter" he said coldly as he began to walk away down the hall.

Sesshomaru was enraged. He couldn't believe what his father was doing, and without thinking twice about his actions he ran after his father, freeing his entire aura around him. Inu no Taisho stopped as he felt his son's raw aura; he turned to him, his eyes as cold as snow. Sesshomaru stopped some meters away from his father. "She's mine, she still carries my scent, you can't have her, you cannot order such a thing" he said his eyes turning red.

The baby in Inu no Taisho arms began to cry in fear. Even when Kagome was unaware of it, she was a miko and this demonic aura must be bothering her. "You will do as I say!" yelled Inu no Taisho and stood still, waiting for Sesshomaru to acknowledge this, but the answer he got was very different. Sesshomaru jumped towards Inu no Taisho with every intention of hurting him. Inu no Taisho dodged it and caught Sesshomaru by his tail and knocked him against the stone wall with all the strength he had. Sesshomaru cried in pain as some of his ribs were broken instantly and fell to the floor. Kagome kept crying and Inu no Taisho growled menacingly to his son and walked away.

Sesshomaru growled at the memory and walked away from his window. He walked through the room anxiously. He then remembered the day that Kagome crossed paths with him on the castle, it had been less than a year ago. He was petrified when he had come face to face with her, she was still a young human woman, but he felt very unsure in her presence, about everything. Somehow, he felt uncomfortable when those awed blue eyes stared confusedly at him. She had no idea of anything, and there he was, thinking about who she was and who she could be…but her soft voice awoke him at that moment. "Good evening, brother Sesshomaru" those were her words, those said with sweetness. The same words that fueled his anger, he should have held his tongue, but it had been on impulse. "I am not your brother" he said. He remembered his tone, it had been so cold. He hadn't intended it to be, he didn't even notice until he saw Kagome's eyes widening in fright, so he left before making another mistake. But he was sure of what he said, he didn't want her to see him as a brother. If he fell in love with her in the future, he was not going to allow her to treat him as a brother.

He decided that he was going to the hunt. He was not going to lose this chance, even when the cat demons were going to be present.

* * *

That night both girls went to sleep. Kagome was still in a foul mood, her ear-length black hair was still wet from her bath. Her sister, Momo, was looking out the window, at the moon. "Momo" called indignantly Kagome "Are you listening to me?" asked the younger one hurt.

"Yes" was the soft reply from Momo, who was still looking out the window. "I hate cats" was the next thing the silvery haired female commented. Kagome sighed and walked to her sister "What are we going to do?" asked Kagome confused, she couldn't possibly purify them. Momo stood up and smirked at her "Well as brother says, let's play" said Momo and Kagome could only stare in disbelief.

Momo walked to the futon and laid down. "Come Kagome, let's have our rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day. Father's going to take us to the hunt, we'll show them" said Momo, closing her eyes and slowly shutting her mind and drifting to sleep. Kagome sighed and walked to the futon and lied down next to her sister, and went to sleep as well.

…

The sound of the shogi door opening awoke both girls. But both had the very same reaction, a whine and a low growl. Kagome was now eight years old, and she had, to the dislike of their father, taken many bad habits from her sister. Not being a morning person was one of them.

Sephira walked to the girls and remained standing in front of the futon, her second way of telling that it was time to wake up. Sephira smiled and sighed "Well, if my little darlings want it this way…" she stopped her threat and Kagome quickly sat on the futon "I'm awake mother" she announced quickly, not wanting her mother to reach the third one…

Sephira smiled and walked away. Kagome looked at the retreating form of her mother and sighed once again "Coward" muttered Momo half asleep. Kagome scowled and walked to dress herself. She took on a sleeveless white hakama and green gi. She took one of Momo's greek shoes and put them on, it was easier to run with this type of shoes than with sandals. Kagome walked to the shogi door and stopped before opening "Momo, remember the cats" she said and walked away.

Momo quickly sat and smirked. She quickly raised and put on her white silk pants and her purple shirt. Happily found her twin blades and put them on her sides and walked out of the room. She found Kagome half way and walked with her. "Cats are fast, we need to be smarter, it's the only way" commented Momo, who hated the idea of losing to a cat demon. "Sure" responded Kagome.

They made it to the end of the stairs and were greeted by Sesshomaru. Momo screamed in delight and jumped to her brother, she loved him dearly, and the fact that he was such a great fighter made her happier, the cats would lose today.

Kagome remained still, and silent. She had barely seen him in her life, and the times she had seen him were not nice ones. She bowed her head politely. Sesshomaru hugged his sister back and he began to walk away, still holding her, knowing she wasn't thinking of letting go any sooner. His eyes met Kagome's, but quickly left her. Kagome followed. When they finally reached the garden, they met Inu no Taisho's cold stares. Sesshomaru ignored it and put Momo on the floor and walked to him, his eyes hard as they settled on his father.

"Sesshomaru" the cheerful voice of Taishomeseinaru greeted him. Sesshomaru's eyes turned to the cat demon and he nodded his head in acknowledgement. "You have grown much" commented the cat demon.

Sesshomaru watched as the younger cat demon walked past him happily and walked past Inu no Taisho, but decided to ignore him. "How are the lands Neko no Taisho?" asked Sesshomaru to the cat demon to engage in some type of conversation and avoid his father.

"Oh, good of you to ask, little one" exclaimed the cat and Sesshomaru couldn't suppress the urge to raise one of his eyebrows at the name "They had been more problematic these last years. We had some hard battles, but now, it seems like peace had returned to our lands" informed the great lord proudly.

"I'm glad to hear it, there are some priceless places to visit there and…." but Sesshomaru stopped mid sentence when he felt Kagome's miko energy spark audibly. He turned to see the cat demon looking at her some feet away and Kagome holding her hand menacingly. Sesshomaru smirked.

Inu no Taisho sighed, but he was secretly enjoying the event. "Well, shall we go?" asked Inu no Taisho cheerfully and began to walk out of the castle. Kagome hissed at the cat and followed her father. Momo smiled "Fool" and walked behind Kagome, quickly catching up. The cat demon smirked, and turned to see his older brother following and ran to catch up with Inu no Taisho.

* * *

"At last, we see the lands of the West" spoke a young woman. Her short black hair that reached her shoulders dangled with the wind, and a sad smile rushed to her face. She had a destiny to fulfill, and today, she was nearer than she had ever been. The woman began to walk down the hill, with sword in hand. "The Lands of the Great Inu no Taisho, let's see how great he really is" said the woman seriously to what seemed no one in particular.

She walked down in hurried steps, being called by the aura of the Great Inu no Taisho, but did it with caution, she could feel many more strong auras. Suddenly she stopped. Her heavy armor made a sound of protest and almost rushed her forward with its weight. The woman let the end of the heavy sword rest on the green grass for some moments, without letting go of the hilt. "A miko…" she whispered absent-mindedly "…surrounded by so many demons"

The confounded woman shook her head and resumed her path to find Inu no Taisho. After all, he was a far distance away.

* * *

The group finally reached the clearing where the hunt was going to take place. Inu no Taisho set Kagome on the floor, he carried her the way here, not wanting her to tire. She was a great girl, but she was still too young. He marveled of her, even today, humans grow so fast. She looked only a few years younger than Momo, when Momo was almost eight decades old. The little girl looked at him with a smile and nodded her head, after that, she walked to Momo's side.

Inu no Taisho turned to Taishomeseinaru. "That's my second daughter" said Inu no Taisho with a smirk. Kagome turned her eyes to the cat demon for the very first time, she had ignored him along the way. It was then when the young cat demon began to point with his fingers at Kagome and jump. His father doubled over to hear him and laughed out loud when he understood what was going on.

"I think your daughter has an admirer" said the Cat Lord between laughs "my son has fallen for her eyes" he finished. Inu no Taisho let a smirk grace his features. He was most pleased, the future promised some fun. It was then that Inu no Taisho turned to Sesshomaru, who was doing his best to look uninterested. After enjoying his son's reaction he turned to the cat. "Well then, let the hunt begin, the one with the most impressive prey wins!" he announced and pointed to Sesshomaru "You are with me" he said with a big satisfied smile. Sesshomaru's growl of dislike only served to make his smile more real. Inu no Taisho began to walk away "Momo, Kagome, watch it" he said and walked away. Sesshomaru glared at his father's back, but followed none the less. As Inu no Taisho began to disappear in the forest a last yell was heard. "Neko no Taisho! I'm going to beat you"

"You wish! Cats are hunters by nature!" he replied, and the spiky black haired cat jumped to the forest, intending to catch the best prey he could. The young ones remained standing there a few seconds, until Momo sighed and walked away with Kagome.

Dark clouds began to appear in the distance and the cat brothers looked at each other. After sending a silent message, they began to walk away, to the only way that no other group had gone before…to the castle grounds… Besides, cats got sleepy on rainy days.

* * *

"Kagome, you purified the demon again" said Momo tiredly taking the arrow from the tree and giving it back to Kagome. "But it was fun" said Momo with a cheerful voice. "I say we will be miserable tonight, the cats will win" she said with a sad tone now. Kagome kicked a rock angered. "Well Kagome, now I will lead, before night falls and we have to return" said Momo.

Momo stood and sensed the area around her. Her eyes widened and sparkled to pink an instant before returning to their golden color again "Close, little one" she said to herself. "There's a boar, come on" said Momo and jumped forward and into the dark forest. Kagome frowned, but followed swiftly, running through the dense forest. Kagome stopped a second when she saw Momo running after the boar. She saw Momo's barriers, she had been trapping the boar's escapes. Kagome enrolled in the chase as well, but the boar surpassed her speed. However, the fate of the animal ended with one of Momo's twin blades piercing its chest.

Momo jumped next to Kagome "Now, who carries the bleeding thing?" she asked with a smile, but when Kagome's blue eyes settled in hers, her smile faded "I killed it…why should I carry it?" asked hurt the young demoness. Kagome tied the end of a rope to the legs of the huge animal, and then took the other end. She quietly began to walk and when the rope ended, she could move no further. She began to pull and pull, but it was useless. Kagome sighed tiredly "I say we should just leave it" she said annoyed and began to walk away.

Kagome looked at the moon, the sky was darkening enough, it was only minutes before night caught them in their hands. Moments later, she felt Momo's aura coming behind her and a knowing smile came to her face. Momo was pulling the rope "You are terrible Kagome" she said annoyed "You knew I wasn't going to let the cats win" she informed sincerely.

Kagome stopped suddenly and turned to Momo with a frowned expression. Momo looked at her sister and then opened her senses, her sense of smell was not as good as her brother's but she managed by locating simple and complex auras with extreme ease. "There's someone" commented Kagome in a low voice "Yes, but the aura is wrong, I don't understand" said Momo in thought.

A loud sound awoke both girls of their musings and they had to run when a blast of raw power came towards them. Kagome jumped to her right and ran behind some trees and Momo jumped as high as she could, finding the top of the trees and trying to see the enemy. Momo managed to see the trial of destruction the attack had left and at the beginning of the path, she saw a lone warrior. It was a young woman wearing red armor. The woman fixed her brown eyes on Momo and she gasped in alarm jumping to the forest once again. Momo heard the explosion of another attack and ran for it. "Kagome! To the castle grounds, quick!" yelled Momo. Kagome, hearing her, sister ran as fast as she could, soon she had made it to the clearing where everything had started.

Kagome stopped and looked back, waiting for Momo, but she didn't come. Kagome expanded her aura, to let her sister know where she was and to try to locate her as well. Kagome quickly made an aura scan of the area and found the place to be full of Momo's demon barriers. She found her sister's aura jumping from barrier to barrier, and she saw the dark pooled energy of the demonic attack crash Momo's barrier easily. She sensed Momo getting out of another of her barriers and came to her, having felt her aura. Kagome then took on her bow and arrow and prepared herself. Moments later, Momo came out of the forest and into the clearing. Immediately, Momo raised two barriers that allowed a little space to pass, but only she could see through her barriers. She passed and stopped next to Kagome.

The young armored woman came out of the forest, her steps were slow and impassive. When her eyes settled in the young girl with her arrow, she stopped. She looked down at the sword in her left hand, and at her lower arm, that was completely covered in white bandages. Still looking at the sword, she raised her left arm, and a strong wave of demonic power was shot toward the girls. Momo quickly settled in front of Kagome and began to create a labyrinth of barriers, were the power was being diffused in them, but still, all the barriers collapsed. In the very same instant the barrier in front of Kagome and Momo fell, Kagome shot her arrow, and the arrow pierced the armor of the woman in the heart.

The arrow didn't explode with miko powers, nor did it purified the woman "She's human" yelled Momo in disbelief.

Kagome gave some steps backwards "She's not, the aura she has is demonic" said Kagome, but still, her nerves were growing with each second, she made a clear shot, but her miko powers didn't stop the woman.

The woman raised her hand to make another attack, but her chocolate eyes blinked and rage invaded her face. Soon, miko powers sparkled and fell upon the sword. The woman screamed in pain and the girls began to run away from the place. Momo took Kagome and carried her in her back and flee to the castle as fast as her legs would take her. "She's coming" alarmed Kagome to Momo. Momo nodded, they were near the castle, the castle was only four kilometers from the river, they could make it.

Momo jumped easily to the other side of the river. She stopped a moment to look back, but she instantly regretted it. A blast was heard and the trees fell merciless at the strong attack, but what made her run once again was more trees falling to the river. She was nearer that she had thought. Momo entered the second forest towards the castle when a familiar aura passed her at incredible speed. She stopped and turned to the river once again.

There stood Sesshomaru, dressed in white, a huge contrast against the dark night and the dark feeling that the woman in front of him sent. Sesshomaru eyed the woman coldly. He would never forgive anyone who dared to hurt what was his. It was his sister and it was his…Kagome. The woman stopped in her tracks and eyed Sesshomaru suspiciously.

"Are you Inu no Taisho?" asked the woman with a commanding voice, raising her sword defensively. She fixed her eyes to Sesshomaru's form "You are not him, your aura is weak" she said and jumped to attack, her sword making a blast of power to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru easily dodged the attack and looked at the woman's eyes, they were dull and lifeless. Sesshomaru then turned and made for a kick on the back, but the woman turned and hit his leg aside, her eyes now lively and attentive. She jumped back and away from him, and settled over a formation of rocks.

Sesshomaru eyed the female wearily. He felt a huge demonic energy, but he didn't understand how a mere mortal woman could handle such strength, she seemed to be mortal, though Kagome was mortal as well. He fixed his golden eyes to the sword, it was silver in color and it had a pink sphere on its end.

"What is your business with me?" asked the rough voice of Inu no Taisho. Momo and Kagome quickly turned to the voice with a relieved smile. Inu no Taisho passed them without a glance, his eyes were flaring and angry. Both girls felt like shrinking, both scared that he was mad at them. Inu no Taisho walked to Sesshomaru and put his hand on his son's shoulder. Sesshomaru stiffened at the contact "Retreat now, protect the girls" whispered Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru's aura flared in frustration but walked to the girls nonetheless.

Inu no Taisho fixed his angry eyes to the woman in front of him. No one dared lay a hand on his family. His instincts screamed to destroy that woman in front of him, but he had to suppress that urge at the moment. The woman's lifeless eyes settled on Inu no Taisho, and in a second, the sword gathered energy, much more than it had done before and shot against Inu no Taisho, who quickly drew Tetsusaiga out of its sheath and transformed it, then used a Wind Scar to pierce the attack. The woman began to step backwards, suddenly aware of the power of the demon in front of her, but stopped when her eyes became alive again. She scowled and sent a jolt of power to her left hand and into the sword. The sword changed and flashed in colors for a few moments and then returned to its original color.

"Lord Inu no Taisho" she said with a polite voice and a little bow. She twitched in pain at the small gesture. "I need to speak with you alone, I don't want anyone to get injured tonight" she said, asking for the others to leave. However, the sword once again took on her conscience, but was back down this time by a stronger attack from the woman, who didn't stop until the sphere on the sword became black.

Inu no Taisho nodded and signaled for Sesshomaru to take the girls to the castle. Sesshomaru did as he was told, but underneath his cool demeanor. He was angry, he wanted to fight the woman, he wanted to defeat her, but seemed like his father was going to get the pleasure.

Inu no Taisho kept his eyes on the woman in front of him, he had a bad feeling about her, that why he told his children to leave as she told. She was young, but her aura radiated age, much more. "Good Night Milord"greeted the woman with a polite tone.

Inu no Taisho's eyebrow twitched at the irony of the situation. "What is your business with me?" he asked impatiently.

The woman took on a determined face "I need you to take this sword, I cannot control its influence, you are the strongest warrior, you are the only one capable of wielding Souunga" she said pleadingly "I was capable of holding it for almost two hundred years, I am not sure if you can feel it, but I am a half demon, and half miko. My miko powers had been able to dull the sword's evil aura, but my spirit has weakened with the years and I'm no longer capable of suppressing the demon within" she said full of regret.

Inu no Taisho looked at the woman in disbelief, a half miko and half demon. He had never heard of something like that before. His eyes then settled on the sword, he tried to sense the aura of said item, and yes, it did have a demonic aura. Its aura screamed darkness, it screamed pain, and screamed evil. Never had he heard of such a tainted sword. He then looked at his fangs resting at his hips. He felt Tetsusaiga gave a beat and Inu no Taisho's eyes fell on the Sword of Heavens, the sword that he secretly despaired.

"So, are you going to take it Milord?" asked the woman once again. Inu no Taisho saw the woman again and her pleading tone softened him a little. He then eyed her arm, her left, that was holding the sword was rigorously bandaged. Blood covered them. The woman's eyes turned to her arm, already knowing that it had been what had attracted the Lord of the West attention. "The sword has possessed me. In some years, the sword will merge with me, therefore, it will possess a body of its own" said the woman with a sad smile on her face.

Sadness emanated from her very core, it seemed like the woman had been living under this curse for a long time. She no longer had the desire to win against it, the effort she had seem to put for so long seemed to have devoured her, and now, only remained the leftover of the powerful woman she must have been. "I'll take the sword" said the Western Lord.

The woman looked at him with wide eyes, she was caught by surprise by his acceptance of it. "Will you Milord?" she asked hopingly.

"I will" he repeated, this time in a stronger voice. She gave him a joyous smile, the first one, he guessed, she had showed in many years.

Tetsusaiga vibrated in its sheath and Inu no Taisho saw the woman in front of him tense. He jumped backwards as he felt the demonic aura around the woman increase. _"I will not allow you to have me"_ said a male voice. The woman raised her left arm, and her eyes seemed dull once again, she let the sword fly down with a clean swipe of it, and a blast of power left the sword at high speed against Inu no Taisho.

Inu no Taisho drew Tetsusaiga and with a Wind Scar stopped the attack. He eyed the woman in front of him skeptically…had she betrayed him? He searched within her, but couldn't find anything left from the woman who had talked to him earlier.

A hushed voice began to speak and he had to concentrate greatly to hear the words that left the woman's mouth_. "There is no redemption possible for my soul, but I prefer to pay for my sins in the deepest hell than to keep walking the earth_"…after those words, the woman eyes fixed in Inu no Taisho's golden eyes, a lone tear was flowing down, and before Inu no Taisho could take another breath, the woman in front of him sparked in miko powers. Moments later, her skin began to burn itself. The woman screamed in pain and agony. Inu no Taisho clenched his teeth to stop himself from intervening.

The moon now rested in the middle of the night sky, announcing the midnight. Inu no Taisho walked silently toward the lone sword. The sword protested in anger as he neared it, but when he took the sword by its hilt, all protest died, the demon possessing it succumbed to the farthest corner of the item. Inu no Taisho's own demonic power was overpowering the sword easily. He then looked at the ashes lying on the ground. He gave a small bow and disappeared in the forest, once again returning to his castle.

* * *

Kagome walked around the castle, trying to stop her erratic heart. She had been afraid today, she had been afraid of the woman, of the sword, and of Momo getting killed. She felt she was weak, her father and her brother were strong. They were always courageous. Momo too, but she, she was weak, and she was nothing like the rest of them. She didn't deserve to be here, living with all of them.

She walked to the Royal room, where her father spent almost all of his time. She heard that it was used before to receive visits from other Lords, but now, scrolls rolled over the place, her father said he worked in there. She didn't understand his work well yet, but she guessed that it must be a hard one, from the looks of it. She closed the shogi door behind her silently, and walked to the center of the room, where a well designed column had been set. She walked to it and placed her hands in the cold surface of it and rested her head as well.

The shogi sliding open made her gasp out of surprise, in the door stood Sesshomaru, looking straight at her. She rapidly let go of the column and lowered her gaze. "Why are you here?" he asked coldly.

Kagome raised her head and looked at him, her mouth opened and closed but no words came out. Sesshomaru raised one of his eyebrows, silently telling her that he was waiting for an answer. Kagome sighed and turned her face away from him "I…I like this place" she said softly and nervously "I feel…calm" she finished uncertain, as if trying to find the exact word to express what she felt.

Sesshomaru kept his golden eyes on her, listening to her words. As he opened his mouth to say something, his father's aura stopped him. He turned and saw his father coming. He turned to Kagome, and her eyes were wide in fright, she had also felt Inu no Taisho's approach. Sesshomaru then understood, that his father had also told her not to talk with him, it was the only thing he could think of. After all, Momo visited him many times, but Kagome never walked near his presence. A sublime rage settled on his heart. His father was making things difficult for him.

"Kagome" called Inu no Taisho. Kagome quickly walked towards Sesshomaru, her blue eyes fixed on him, but she broke eye contact when she passed him and walked in front of her father. "Are you all right?" asked Inu no Taisho concerned.

Kagome smiled weakly "Yes, I am father, Momo protected me" she said calmly.

Inu no Taisho smiled and ruffled her hair "Go to sleep, little one" he said with a soft voice and Kagome gladly obeyed. She began to walk down the hallway and into her room. After seeing her disappear in the hallway, Inu no Taisho entered his room.

Sesshomaru stared at his father, and a soft gasp left his mouth when he saw the sword the woman had carried on his father's back. Inu no Taisho kept walking, knowing his son's thoughts right away. As he came near the column, he took the sword from his back and reclined it against the column. Inu no Taisho turned to Sesshomaru. "The woman left me the sword" said simply the Demon Lord. "She was being possessed by its demonic powers" said Inu no Taisho and sat on a corner. Sesshomaru walked to the sword, wanting to take a better look, but when his hand was about to touch it, Inu no Taisho stopped him. "It's a dangerous sword, the demonic spirit possessing it is wicked" warned Inu no Taisho. Sesshomaru obeyed, but kept staring at the sword skeptically.

"Then, the sword should not be in this room father" said Sesshomaru pointing at the column. Inu no Taisho's eyes opened in concern and he immediately stood and took the sword. Once again, he seated in the corner of the room, setting the sword on the cold stone floor.

"Why was Kagome here?" he asked worried.

Sesshomaru blinked several times "She likes a certain feeling she gets when she's here" he said coldly.

Inu no Taisho sighed, dejected. "Her soul still searches the Jewel" he said eyeing at the column with a sad look. "She doesn't even remember it, but, her soul recognized the cursed item" he said full of regret.

Sesshomaru made a sound of uninterest; he cared not for his father's feelings. He turned to walk away but a question from his father stopped him. Sesshomaru thought over the question, what was that he wanted? He asked that to himself. Images began to appear in his mind, images over other images…and he turned to his father and looked at him with determined eyes.

"I want power" he said determined. After that he walked away.

Inu no Taisho sighed and reclined his tired self against the cold wall. His eyes then turned to the window and the dark night sky. He could see the moon, and sadness crept upon his heart. His beloved one had liked the moon. He felt depressed when he saw what their son had become, but there are things that cannot be taught.

Still, there was something that he would not allow. He would not allow someone like him to come near his second daughter. She deserved happiness, not a miserable life. He hid the Jewel to allow her freedom, he could also go against his own son if he had to. He will care for her happiness.

* * *

To be Continue...

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

I hope you all have liked it. I wrote it some time ago, but this semester my beta and I have been the busiest on our lives. I swear, never before has college been so hard on me. I began chapter 12 already, so, I expect to show it soon. Bye...and I would really love some reviews...


	12. The Jewel's Return

Disclaimer: I dont Own Inu-Yasha, just some random characters around.

JeniNeji's Note:

I am sorry for taking so long to update. The last of the semester got me and my beta reader awfully bad. We are already working on Chapter 13, we hope to have it soon. Thank you for your patience. Hope you like it.

There was someone who worried about, Sesshomaru and Kagome being raised as brother and sister. I never saw it like that. Kagome is being raised by Inu no Taisho because she reminded him at first of Midoriko, but then, because she was just like a daughter to him. Even when they are living "together", Sesshomaru inst free to visit her whenever he pleases, and Kagome had been taught to not to talk to Sesshomaru, and she has been raised with the reminder that he is not her brother. I would say that its a strange relationship for her, because Momo is sister. But the story goes like this, there is no possible way for me to change that now, or else the story would fall. Besides, I have always believed that Sesshomaru was a slow man to make a decision like that and that he needed to feel his life connected to her of he was going to develop some kind of feeling for her. In the next two chapter, things are going to become clearer. I promise.

Well, Enjoy !

* * *

**When the Past is the Future…**

**_Chapter 12:  
_**

_ The Jewel's return…_

* * *

She watched the horizon. It had been so long since she had been at home, since she had seen her mother and her sister. She missed them terribly, but she knew that she was doing the right thing. No one else could do what she was currently doing.

Inu no Taisho had settled a vast territory, where humans and demons coexisted. However, few were the villages where they worked together, too many prejudices were still deeply rooted in the hearts of humans and demons alike. The problem was that humans had been causing problems lately, and due to that, she began to deal on military affairs with her father.

"You did well today" said a caring voice behind her, and she allowed a small smile grace her lips. She didn't turn to the man who spoke to her, she knew him very well. She loved the way the wind made her black hair dance and how her eyes became sleepy as the breeze constantly hit her eyes, but now she realized that she loved to be praised by her father even more.

"I didn't do much" she said with her back still to him and she heard him chuckle "Well then, from now on I want you to work harder, cause if that little makes a human village ally with us….you could do wonders" he told her jokingly and she turned with a scowl. "I want to go home" she whined, not liking the idea of staying for much longer.

Inu no Taisho became serious a moment and looked at her with sad golden eyes. "I know, I'm sorry for involving you like this... But you, my miko daughter, are the only one who can appease these people's worries" he told her with a soft tone. She turned with melancholic eyes and stared at the horizon once again, looking at the sun as it disappeared slowly.

Inu no Taisho sighed and raised his eyes to the horizon as well. He knew she liked the horizon and the sunset as well, but he had noticed that she liked the full moon even more, and this reminded him of his late wife. That single night with the full moon when her soul escaped to the other world. He had never forgiven himself for not being there, he had been fighting for territories on the borders, and he couldn't make it on time.

Since that day his only son, Sesshomaru, had hated him without reservations, but he knew he deserved it. Even when the one who suffered the most was him, the one who always blamed him was himself. The one who had to live without the love of his son was him. But it was too late to spoil him lavishly, his son had grown to be a cold man, and a frivolous ruler. He would not allow someone like him to rule his lands.

Inu no Taisho turned soft eyes to his daughter. Kagome was so vulnerable to so many things, he felt it was wrong to make her bear such a burden. Though if the time were to come, he would do it, he would name her the next ruler of the Western Land. He sighed, unwanted memories of her returning to him, memories of his lately fear. Was his son interested in his daughter? Was Kagome somehow interested in him?

He had done all he could to keep them apart. Kagome had never been too interested in him and he was grateful for that. Sesshomaru either, his hate towards humans was still as strong as always.

Nonetheless, the Kagome he had met ten years ago smelled like his son, and it could mean an intimacy bond. He wasn't sure of what to do about them, but the least he had done was letting Kagome know that Sesshomaru was not her brother. Momo was her sister, but not Sesshomaru.

He wanted the happiness of all his offspring, and he tried to help them gain it. But he feared, that he may have to hurt them somewhat, especially Sesshomaru. But if Kagome decided to love Sesshomaru in the future…he would try not to oppose to it. He will try…

* * *

Sesshomaru walked past the dense forest. He was pleased at the silence the night carried. But he knew better: demons and humans feared him. As he walked softly and swiftly, avoiding the braches and the wet pools of water, he remembered his father.

His father had sent him on a mission. It was a foolish task, to find a group of demons that had been slaughtering humans... but he had other motives for accepting it. He wanted strength, and he wanted allies. He had heard that this group was a big one, that it had some strong demons that would put on a good fight. He would defeat them all and he would certainly make them his servants. His father was a strong demon, and had many allies, if he wanted to take the throne some day, he would need to be equally strong…. No. Stronger.

Sesshomaru finally came out of the dense forest and scowled when he found a new path he had to take, a swamped forest. He debated the idea of using his cloud, but declined seconds after. If he wanted to find allies, and become stronger, his cloud would not service him. After taking a deep breath of half fresh air, he walked in the swamps.

As he walked deeper, he was reminded of Kagome. The place resembled the marshes where he tried to kill her. He had been so close that day. If he had finished what he had started, he wouldn't be having these worries that were following him every day now. Did fate really expect him to forge a bond with a human miko?

He shook his head. No, he wasn't going to accept it. He was too grand to be with a human female. His eyes blinked a moment when he remembered her. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in a human... Her eyes were bigger than a human's even demons. They were clearer, almost transparent. He shook his head once again, that was the only good thing about her.

He then began to walk faster, concentrating on the upcoming battle and his new allies. He began to plan his ascension. The new Lord of the Western Lands.

* * *

Demons walked silently across the large green fields. They had their auras hidden and their thoughts closed. No longer did they speak their intentions as they had learned to think alike, to act alike and to sense evil from the heart.

Their training had ended many nights ago, and now, they were ready to snatch the freedom that was promised to them. They just needed to do one little thing, they just needed to find one item. The harshness of what they suffered for so many years was not equal to the challenge that this mission offered to them. They wouldn't waste their chance. Their time was now, they were stronger, they could challenge lords for their territories and they could rule the lands.

With those thoughts in mind, and the looks that each one sent the other, they knew they had been thinking the same. With a smirk, the three demons ran faster. Faster to freedom.

* * *

"I love it Grandma!" exclaimed a happy Momo as she touched the golden hairpin that now adorned her silvery hair. She quickly stood and ran to the mirror to look at herself.

"It's a family treasure, it was your turn to have it, my child" said the mature demoness with a smile as she saw the young one look at her reflection intently. "It means that you are now in mating age" she said with a proud voice. The tall demoness stood from her chair and her long curly blonde hair touched the floor. She walked to her granddaughter, her hair waltzing on the floor and her white silk dress floating as she walked.

Noticing her grandmother's reflection, Momo turned with a smile. The demoness smiled softly and cupped Momo's face on her hands. The mature demoness pink eyes fixed on Momo for some seconds, and then, they were gone and she sat once again on the couch.

Her eyes showed pride, and her red lips curled into a smile. "You are worth so much, you should be proud of yourself. Don't accept the first demon that comes to wooyou, you can be the greatest queen. Your eyes are exceptional and your face is perfect" she said with a resolved tone, a tone that meant she wasn't going to back down from this idea.

"Stop that nonsense, mother" came a voice and the shogi door busted open. Lady Sephira walked into the room and focused her pink eyes on her mother. She walked to Momo, her blonde hair also waving with the soft movement of her hips; her hair was some inches shorter than her mother's. She gave Momo a kiss on the head, and once again, she addressed her mother. "We don't teach her to be like that. We raised her to be humble and caring, money and power isn't a fair exchange for love. Do not push her to have an unhappy marriage" she said with a soft, but strong voice.

Sephira's mother, Almira, stood and walked to the window with a huff. "Yes, don't tell me about it. You have become mad, accepting a tainted human as your own child, that's nonsense, you have just left Momo without your care... I can't believe that you could love such an abomination" she interjected angrily.

Sephira narrowed her eyes and sent a look at Almira. "You had a child with a human, Mother, do not forget that" she replied in a dangerous tone. Her mother had surely changed. She saw as her mother turned a resentful pair of pink eyes at her "I am reminded every time I look at you, your scent, and now that silly idea of taking the human abomination" she said rudely. Sephira walked dangerously towards Almira. "Be gone Mother, no one is allowed to sleep under this roof with these ill intentions towards my daughter" she said enraged but at the same time with a cold voice, and her finger pointed to the shogi door.

Momo gasped as she heard her mother's order. She had never seen her so mad before, but she kind of understood her. After all, Kagome was her sister. She opened and closed her mouth several times, but no words came, she was astounded.

Almira stood, proud and elegant. Her perfectly blonde hair shimmered power and status. She walked past Sephira and opened the shogi door, and stopped some moments. "Momo, come with me to my palace" asked Almira, her pink eyes boring into Momo's golden ones "Your mother has gone mad... with me, you will not mate a weak and disgusting demon. With me, you will have dinner with the Gods everyday, and they will show you what true love is… immortal love".

Sephira turned to Almira with a hateful stare. "How dare you?!" bellowed Sephira with glowing pink eyes. "I forbid you to move an inch, Momo" ordered Sephira coldly "Mother, those monsters have taken your heart out and brainwashed you too. Momo is MY daughter, do not dare stand between my daughter and me" she threatened dangerously.

Almira laughed softly "Those are the gods that kept us alive, Sephira, if you have forgotten, and you know very well how that works. Did you think Momo was not going to rise to the Heavens like you did?" asked Almira with a smirk. "She carries my blood, and with that, my status. I won't let her waste her life like you did" she accused "Marrying a lowly demon, and now? Raising human children?" she said, her pink eyes vengeful "You taint my blood" she said with such poison that Momo couldn't help but let a gasp escape.

Sephira charged against her mother. Rage blinded her as she sent a wave of pure energy against her mother. Almira's eyes narrowed in anger and she took out a golden mirror. As the energy neared her, it swirled on the crystal surface and returned with equal strength. Sephira placed a barrier to protect Momo and herself, but the incoming energy took the form of ice spikes, and began to disappear as they touched the barrier. After some seconds, ice spears exploded against the barrier and sharp pieces managed to get through, slashing Sephira's face.

Sephira's eyes didn't move nor twitch in pain. Blood dripped from the wounds, and a lone spear formed and managed to break through her barrier. The spear passed Sephira's shoulder, but too high to touch her. Sephira took the spear with her nude left hand, and the ice burnt her, plus, she injured her arm by holding the sharp object. More blood began to flow down, but she didn't let go. Sephira turned her cold pink eyes over to her shoulder and saw Momo's wide eyes looking at hers, golden eyes aware that if her mother had not stopped the spear, it would have landed near her. After checking on Momo, Sephira let go of the spear, and as it touched the floor, it disappeared as if it had never existed.

Almira smirked "Do not threaten me, Sephira. Compared to me... you are a child" she said smoothly. She smiled sweetly to Momo "We will meet once again Momo. Do not intimate with anyone, I will find you a suitable candidate for someone of your blood... Oh, and Sephira, sorry about the hand…it would cause you problems for the next few days. Don't use much energy," and with that said, Almira turned and walked out of the room. Her blonde hair sparkling like gold for an instant before disappearing as the shogi door was closed.

Sephira did not move. She remained standing in the very exact position for some minutes. Momo didn't dare to move either, the display still fresh in her mind. Sephira turned to Momo, her pink eyes finding her daugther's golden ones. She felt the desperate urge to know what her daughter thought of her. Did she hate her for her actions? Was she feeling the same? Momo's eyes were, to Sephira's relief, understanding, and a tear escaped the motherly demoness. Momo stood and hugged her lovingly, showing her support; but still, it pained her that her grandmother had parted in such a terrible way.

* * *

The three demons saw as a demoness walked out of the castle. She matched the descriptions given by their Master, but she was a demon of high status, she possessed a mark….a symbol of power that was sometimes bestowed to the minor gods….

They remained quite and unmoving, moments later, they saw a carriage being pulled by strange creatures descending from the heavens and landing on the lands just outside the castle. The creatures were white, and they seemed to reflect the moon's pale glow. The demoness entered, and soon enough, the creatures flew to the clouds and disappeared.

They exchanged meaningful looks and waited. They waited for the right moment, because tonight, they would attack. This night, they will get their freedom. This time, the Lord of the castle was far in the border, the son was patrolling the lands and the second daughter was not in the castle either.

They still had to deal with the guards, but that they could do.

Two of the demons warped in the shadows, while the remaining one watched the perimeter. The one hiding inside the forest saw as the other two came out of the shadows and slaughtered a small group of guards.

He followed the bodies until they hit the ground. Then the two demons signaled for him to commence. The he disappeared in the shadows as well.

* * *

Inu no Taisho put Kagome on the floor as they arrived to the human town. Everything was quiet and he held the urge to growl. "Humans should have guards" he thought. He was about to walk inside the town to find someone, but Kagome holding his hand, made him stop to look at her. He saw as his ten year-old daughter looked at him with a smile. "Let me find the priestess" she said. "There is no need to frighten them" she asked for his permission.

Inu no Taisho kept his eyes on her for some moments, and after analyzing her words, he gave her a soft smile. "I'll check on the warriors. I'll see that they camp on the outskirts of the town" he said and ruffled her hair "Should you need me, allow your aura to flare for some seconds" he said and with a smile, he began to walk away.

Kagome kept her eyes on her father's departing silhouette. He was very tall, taller than Sesshomaru. His hair was longer as well, and was tied on a low ponytail, with her blue ribbon holding it. She smiled, remembering when he had taken it from her, making an excuse that he wanted to be reminded of her eyes. The truth was that his had broken, and he didn't like his hair loose.

She shivered as she saw the new sword her father carried. Sounga was held safely on her father's back, between her father's armor and white fur. She disliked the sword…she had felt a demonic aura sealed in it. She sighed softly, as she lost her father on the dark curtain the night had brought. She looked up, to only see a tiny part of the moon. She liked it more when it was full.

She shook her head and walked through the town. There was no one outside, but she didn't feel any strange aura, only humans. She walked to a house and took a peek. She saw a woman and children sleeping peacefully, and she frowned, confused. This was the only town where no guards were posted at night.

She kept walking, to the only temple she could see since she passed the town gates. The wood which the temple was made of was definitely strong, and it held many scriptures drawn, to protect it. There were twin stairs at each side, it was the only way to enter the temple.

Kagome stopped in front of the temple for some moments. Her black hair now reached her mid back. Her blue eyes became troubled as she stared at the town's surroundings once again. No one was awake. No one had felt her presence.

She walked up the stairs in the temple. As she reached up, she found a priestess, kneeling with both hands clasped together, meditating. Kagome stopped on the last step, and fixed her eyes to the elderly woman. The woman did not move, and Kagome scanned the aura of the woman. She was a true miko. Kagome moved to her side and kneeled.

"What ails you child?" asked the miko in a soft voice. Kagome raised her eyes and smiled. "Nothing ails me, Lady Miko" she said softly. "Why is the town defenseless?" asked Kagome cautiously. "I protect it, there is nothing to worry" said the miko.

The miko opened her eyes for the first time. Brown eyes fell on Kagome, and Kagome felt as some of the miko's energy blurted into her tiny body and scanned her soul. Kagome gasped softly, as she felt the energy passing through her veins and it felt….like a soft caress on her soul. As the energy slowly disappeared, Kagome raised her blue eyes to the miko's brown ones, curious about the miko's abilities. But, to her surprise, the look she got was that of confusion, as a frown marked the old miko's face.

"Who are you child?" asked the miko softly, her brown wise eyes looking at Kagome carefully. "Your soul is purely of a miko, yet demon aura covers it"

Kagome blinked several times and then turned her blue eyes to the miko "I live with my demon family" she said simply, but then tensed as she saw the miko's aura explode with fury. She managed to stand and give some steps backwards, suddenly wanting to get as far as she could from the miko.

The miko stood, the end of her red robe fell to the floor and her white pants made a big contrast against the darkness on the room. Kagome raised her head to look at the miko, and then, she hugged herself as she felt a strange energy invade her and burn her insides. Kagome screamed in pain and looked at the miko in the eye, begging her to stop the invasion…but the eyes seemed to be lost in a deep hatred.

* * *

Momo's hand trembled as she heard the guards scream. She was on the side of the castle near her room, desperately trying to get to her mother. She felt so alone without her sister, and without her brother and father, that she felt she couldn't think straight.

She gasped as a body flew from the door and landed in the center of the room. She instantly raised all the barriers she could and held the daggers firmly. She heard a curse and her golden eyes settled on the demon. She couldn't see much in the dark, as he was dressed all in black, but her eyes at least allowed her to distinguish his body.

She ran past him, intently trying to trace Sephira's aura; finding it moments later in the Court Room. As she passed the demon, it lunged against her, but it hit her barrier and to her amazement, the barrier pushed him back, but then it disappeared.

She turned to look at him as she kept running to her mother, surprised at the amount of strength his soul must have had to achieve that, but then, a second worry came to her…her mother was in danger. She ran to the Court Room as she felt two malice-filled, demonic auras nearing her mother.

* * *

Sesshomaru finished the last demon with his whip. Blood marked the floor behind the demon in a diagonal line, and the body fell lifeless. Sesshomaru looked at his bloody hand and his eyes displayed his anger. He made swift movements with his hand to take the blood off.

He then looked at the demons' bodies. He shook his head in disappointment. The foolish demons dared to reject his proposal, they could have lived in his reign, where humans would have been dirt and demons would be rulers, but they were weak…and stupid.

Sesshomaru turned to where he felt a concentrated demonic aura: his father's army. He walked up a cliff and remained standing, his golden eyes gazing to the horizon. He could not see them, but he knew they were there, every demon in the vicinity knew their location. Frustration welled from his insides. The demons had rejected his offer. He was a great demon, he was going to be greater than his father, why was it that every other demon resisted him? Were they mocking him? Did they like to make him feel less?

His plan to gather exiled demon forces seemed to be a little ineffective. If he was going to encounter these foolish demons all around, he may as well forget it all. Perhaps, this was not a good one after all. He growled a little out of anger at himself. He, Sesshomaru made a mistake: that was worth a punishment.

He walked away, even farther away from the castle, away from Inu no Taisho's army. He walked without purpose, just wanting to find another plan, another way to destroy his father's strength and become the new ruler of the Western Lands.

* * *

Momo's silent scream ensued as a gash made its way into her flesh, she pushed the demon away and her eyes became pink by instinct, and innumerable barriers made their way around her.

It was only a scratch on her thigh, yet, the opening on her defenses was obvious. She should have listened to her brother's advice when he told her that she became stronger, but how was she going to know this was going to happen? She was hardly left alone.

Another guard fell dead as one of the demons clawed his hand on the guard's chest. Momo's eyes were horrified in front of the grotesque image and she bit her lip in fright. She was going to die.

Sephira's battle cry made Momo turn and take in the battle between her mother and the demon. Her mother was on the central base, that was surrounded by a little staircase. The demon was still on the stairs, Sephira wasn't allowing him to get to the floor. She quickly noticed the demon was faster, but her mother was doing well, since she had the barriers to slow his attacks. Sephira was using a blade, her preferred weapon. Momo smiled a little as she saw how her mother's blade seemed to back down the demon some steps further.

The sound of one of her barriers suddenly falling made Momo turn to her left, where the second demon ran for her. Out of surprise and lack of tactics, Momo jumped back and sheathed both her daggers and held one of her own barriers. She settled in the corner that her barrier made with the roof of the room, feeling protected in that tiny space. She could see the demon below, smirking at her. He jumped to her and she was forced to jump to another barrier, the demon falling to the other side as her barrier disappeared when he touched it. Momo turned to look at the demon once again as he turned to her, his aura becoming darker and radiating fury, he was getting tired of this cat and mouse game.

"Momo" called Sephira as she pushed the first demon some meters away with difficulty "Get away from the castle, go find shelter" she finished and blocked the demon's sword as it came vertically.

Momo frowned in thought, there was no way her mother could beat them by herself. She then looked as her mother jumped to the side and screamed in pain. Momo gasped in horror as she feared the demon might have managed to injure her, but he hadn't. She didn't see him make a clear cut on her. Sephira kneeled on the floor to hold herself, her white pant had traces of blood. Momo focused her eyes on the spot and realized the wound, it had been the one her mother had gotten earlier in the fight with her grandmother... It had not healed?

Momo was taken out of her thoughts as she felt herself falling, she looked down and saw the second demon smirking, he had broken her barrier. Momo took out one of her daggers and shot it towards the demon and then took her second one on hand, ready to pierce the demon's chest if she needed to, but she didn't need to. She landed on nothing, her hands were touching a transparent surface and she could still see the demon looking up at her, his eyes annoyed. Momo stood and began to run away from the demon.

Sephira saw as Momo began to fall from her barrier and her eyes widened in horror. Where had these demons come from? She placed a barrier between Momo and the demon. A little smile made its way to her lips as she saw it worked and a proud smile graced her face when she saw Momo running over her barrier, escaping her attacker.

Sephira was forced to dodge another attack as she managed to make a precise attack that cut the demon in half. The demon screamed in horror as his upper part was torn from the lower one, but was silenced with the sound of blood splashing. Sephira stood proud and looked around her. Where were the reinforcements? Surely they hadn't killed all the guards…

She then saw as the remaining demon in the room brought down every single barrier Momo was putting between her escape route and him, Momo was growing tired, her barriers no longer pushed the demon back. Sephira ran to Momo and began to place barriers as well, to cover for Momo. Her barriers efficiently stopped the demon at least two seconds, where the barrier's power and the demon's aura battled for dominance, but the demon always won.

The demon turned to Sephira with resentful eyes and then his gaze settled on the dead body of his partner. He ran to her, with Momo's dagger in hand. Sephira stopped, her blonde long hair flying at the abrupt stop, and she blocked the demon's attack with her blade, both fighting to overpower the other.

Momo made a sound of happiness as she finally reached the door of the Court Room, she sent a blast of power to push the door open seconds before reaching it, and then jumped out, her vision blurred from the smoke of the explosion and the wood pieces floating downwards.

Momo smiled triumphantly as she came out of the room, her silver hair was floating behind her as she began to fall to the floor, but her smile disappeared as she saw the third demon standing just outside the door, the demon she had managed to run past a while ago…she had forgotten about him. A gasp left her mouth as she saw hundreds of guards behind him, or better said the lifeless bodies of the guards. Tears welled in her eyes as she saw the mess this sole demon had created, and her eyes fell on his hand as he raised it... a warp of energy left him and flew straight at her...

Momo raised her hands in front of her, trying to shield herself. As she did, she managed to see a little glowing Jewel on the demon's hand a second before the attack passed through her barrier and hit her full strength. She screamed with all she had as she felt her soul scream in pain.

Sephira pushed the demon to the side when she heard Momo's scream, and raised her eyes to see Momo's body covered in blood and falling into the room once again. She gasped and tried to run to her daughter, but the demon at her side had spinned and kicked her left hand, and she fell to the floor in pain. The burning hand began to bleed nonstop.

The demon pinned Sephira to the floor and held a fist of her hair to push her head back. Sephira made a soft, pained sound and her eyes settled once again on the unconscious Momo, her brain wreaking havoc as she saw the pool of blood forming under her daughter. The last demon walked inside the room, his steps slow and measured, his eyes never leaving Momo. He stopped in front of the young demoness, inspecting her carefully.

Sephira tried to get out of the demon's grip using energy to push him away, but as she began to do so, her hand began to pulse with pain, as soon as she stopped using energy, the pain subsided. The demon, having felt the energy being released, smacked her head on the marbled floor. Soon enough, blood began to fall from Sephira's forehead. A small cry left Sephira's lips and the demon stood and pulled her up as well then dug his nose on her hair, sniffing her scent. "So this is the scent of the ruler of these lands" he whispered with a controlled voice "but yours is more…appealing" he finished and his hand found its way to her waist.

The demon in front of Momo raised his eyes to Sephira, eyes that reflected boredom. Sephira's pink eyes and his blue ones found each other for some moments. "Kill her" commanded the demon "The little one shall be enough to get out of here" he said "I have found the Jewel" he finished and prepared to take Momo's body in his arms.

Sephira's eyes widened as her eyes fell on the Jewel "The Shikon no Tama" she whispered softly. It had been ten years since she last saw it. Her eyes became hateful as she saw the demon coming near her daughter, and when the demon behind her held her tighter to give her the final blow with Momo's dagger, she turned and punched him on the nose with her right hand. The demon staggered backwards and she found her blade and pierced his stomach with it. The demon fell to the floor and his hand held his wound to stop the bleeding.

He looked up to Sephira, and he found her eyes unfocused and full of rage behind her bloodied face. He saw her turn and knelt down, his eyes widened in disbelief as he saw her take her blade and cut her own hand out of her arm. He heard her pained scream and how it strangled on her throat.

Sephira had gone in a havoc-like state, where her brain was being shut down in fear and fright. The only real and constant thought that passed through her half consciousness was 'Momo, save Momo'.

The demon watched in amazement as Sephira began to glow in a pink color and energy began to surround her. The lone member she had cut exploded at her side, the use of energy making it burn itself. He brought his eyes to her once again and he saw that the blood that had been coming from her arm began to take a spheric form, floating and spinning around, making a shield.

The demon nearby Momo stopped as he felt the demoness preparing an attack. He cursed as a blood shield appeared around the little one, protecting her. He touched the shield with his left hand but had to retract it immediately. He looked at his left hand and saw that the energy had burned him, from his finger to his wrist. He stood and stepped towards Sephira, his desire to kill her showing on his face.

Sephira's pink eyes were unfocused and her face was moving from one side to the other as if it were a nervous tic. Soon enough, the concentrated energy on her insides began to form a warp and the wind began to form a tornado around her. The pieces of wood and marble began to spin around her as well.

The demon behind her began to push himself away from her, as he saw that bigger pieces were now swirling around her as well. He was confused, they were strong, they had been training for a long time, but one of them had already perished. He wasn't sure why, but his instincts told him, begged him to get as far away as he could. His eyes settled on his partner as he reached the demoness and smacked her, making her fall to the floor. His mouth opened slightly at his partner and his easy going appearance. He wasn't afraid of her attack…perhaps he was just acting cowardly.

Sephira raised her eyes to the demon in front of her and managed to sit once again. She saw as his blue eyes reflected the surging of his beast form, the anger he had making his beat lose control. He lunged at her once again, but as he did, the tornado intensified and he lost some balance, Sephira managed to hold both of his hands. Tears began to fall from her eyes and her eyes came to rest on Momo for some seconds…as her unconscious body was being pulled to her by the pressure of the wind inside the room.

Seconds later, resentful eyes came to rest on the demon she was holding and into the Jewel on his hand. "You will not lay a hand on my daughter" said Sephira with the most confident and passionate voice she had used on her entire life.

The next second, while drowned in tears… Sephira used the last attack her blood could achieve, Silently and with a grave expression, she mustered all she could... it all exploded in the Court Room, with such an amount of energy that part of the roof fell due to the merciless attack.

As Sephira felt her body disintegrate, that was the price she had to pay to achieve that last attack, she felt as the life of the demon behind her was extinguished and a reassuring comfort made her heart feel lighter. She focused the last of her energies on the demon holding the Jewel, she felt the Jewel escape his grip and heard him scream in agony and then his energy disappeared completely. This death, however, left her a sense of insecurity….he had disappeared too fast…

Minutes later, pieces of the roof kept falling, them being the only sound in the castle. A pulse-like feeling began to invade the room, a calling for whoever was still alive. Boulders began to move and the demon with blue eyes came out of them. He was bleeding all over, he had a broken arm and an injured ankle. Even so, he stood and walked to the pulse. He finally found it under some boulder, and he began to take them off, determined to get the item.

He looked around and saw nothing but destruction. He saw the remaining of the demoness' clothes, lying on the floor. His partner was dead, nothing remained of him. He kept looking and his eyes fell on the young demoness, the blood shield was still functioning, protecting her. He growled in anger to see she still lived.

After one last boulder of debris, that took more that he would have liked to remove, his eyes fell on the pink Jewel. He took the Jewel and instantly felt his power return and his pain disappear. With a smirk he walked to the young demoness…. Momo, was it?

He stopped in front of her and sent a blast against the barrier. He saw the barrier fall to his attack and swirl. A smirk appeared once again as he saw Momo's unconscious face. She was a fine demoness…he could take her as a potential mate…his eyes landed on the blood once again as he realized it had not disappeared. The blood reformed and formed strings that flew to the demon…piercing him once and again, and again…

The finest sound of the Jewel falling to the floor was the last thing produced by Sephira's shield blood. And once again, the Jewel began to pulse…but no one answered.

The pulsing intensified until Momo's numb golden eyes opened, and her face turned to the item resting at her side, she felt a strange and alluring energy coming from the item and without willing, she extended her arm and took the Jewel on her hand…Soon enough, her eyes clouded and a pink color settled on them, masking forever the golden eyes of her father's lineage…

* * *

Inu no Taisho arrived at the temple. A large amount of miko energy being released made him nervous. He opened the door and the picture that greeted him made his blood boil.

"...And you shall be cursed because of that…" said the older miko as her energy kept assaulting Kagome's soul. Kagome screamed in fright and Inu no Taisho held back no more.

He took Tetsusaiga out and transformed it. As Tetsusaiga transformed, the sound made the miko turn to his direction. Her brown eyes widened as she saw the blade coming at her. She managed to scream, but she was soon silenced as Inu no Taisho dug his sword on her chest and took it out so fast that the miko's body crashed against the wooden wall.

He looked at her dead body with disgust and scowled as he felt Tetsusaiga transform into its rusted form. He needed a sword, apart from Souunga that could kill humans.

He walked silently to Kagome. She was weeping on the floor, curled in fetal position. He knelt down and took her in his strong arms. She quickly embraced him and cried even more. He stood and walked out of the temple, and down the stairs. As he reached the last step, some villagers had been awoken by the screams.

He narrowed his eyes at them and walked past them, with Kagome crying in his arms. As he reached the gate, the elder of the village was standing in the middle of his way out. The human elder was around his thirties and he seemed brave, or perhaps hated the demons very much to have the courage to stand in a demon's path. That was something not many did.

Inu no Taisho stopped in his tracks. He felt a void in his heart for a few moments and a headache began to bother him. He shook his head to get rid of the sudden ails that he was getting, but it was to no avail. He began to sniff the place around, searching for a curse or something else, but found noting. There was something wrong… he wanted to get out of this village, now!

"You slaughtered our Miko" said the elder with a resentful voice, but Inu no Taisho walking once again towards him made him hush.

"Your miko hurt my daughter" he said simply and continued to walk to the gate "Because of that, this town will never receive my protection" he said and strolled past the elder, finally getting out of the town.

The elder turned to Inu no Taisho's retreating form and yelled "We don't need protection from a demon that kills our mikos"

Inu no Taisho ignored the fool and walked to the campaign. "She cursed me, she did something" whispered Kagome nervously "I feel something…different" she finished and tears welled in her eyes once again.

Inu no Taisho kissed her forehead and made comforting sounds to calm her "You are going to be all right, we will find a way to take the curse out of you" he said reassuringly.

Inu no Taisho stopped as he felt the aura of one of his commanders approaching. The demon dog landed in front of him, his black hair held on a high ponytail and his amber eyes settled on Inu no Taisho. "My Lord, the castle is under attack" he said with concern "I have dispatched units to the castle" he informed.

Inu no Taisho held Kagome tighter. He couldn't believe it, his castle under attack? His eyes showed frustration and concern. He turned to Kagome, her eyes were wide in fear. "Shh, don't worry, there are many guards in the castle, don't worry Kagome, they are going to be fine" he said trying to comfort her and himself. He turned to the guard "Fuma, take the army to the castle, and find Kagura, the Wind Sorceress and ask her to find Sesshomaru to deliver the news" he order and Fuma nodded his head and disappeared once again.

A cloud appeared under Inu no Taisho's feet and soon enough, they were flying at high speed towards the castle.

* * *

The Wind Sorceress found Sesshomaru. At last, she had been flying for almost an hour, he had hidden himself well. She gracefully landed on the soft grass and took her feather and put it on her hair. She bowed politely.

"My lord, there has been an attack to the castle, your father asks for your presence" said Kagura with concern in her voice "Some time has quite passed…I couldn't find you.." she said sadly.

Sesshomaru turned to her with cold eyes, his aura began to rise in anger. He walked past her without a word and transformed his cloud and flew to the castle.

Kagura stood and turned to the direction he had disappeared to. "That's why I am happily mated to Unno" she whispered "You are so cold…" she finished and transformed her feather once again, she had to inform Unno, Inu no Taisho may ask for his services.

* * *

Inu no Taisho and Kagome arrived at the castle. Kagome needed no more than to see the place to start crying her heart out once again. Lots of dead guards were the welcoming picture, and a silence permeated the castle.

Inu no Taisho felt his throat close in desperation. It could not be. He embraced Kagome tighter and his eyes began to water, thinking the worst. He was reminded of the feeling he got after he killed the miko, and soon enough, he felt his soul being tainted with sorrow.

A lone scream made him gasp and he began to run to the castle. Kagome opened her teary eyes confused, but didn't say anything. Inu no Taisho jumped past the bodies and tracked the scream to the Court Room. He stopped at the door as he took in the room, the dim moonlight illuminating the room since the roof was no longer there…

His eyes began to search the room, but the room was completely silent. "Momo" whispered Kagome, her hand tugging on Inu no Taisho's hakama "She's there". Inu no Taisho put Kagome on the floor and ventured on.

"Momo" he called anxiously, but no one answered. He waked in and almost instantly, his eyes found her. She was sitting over a demon's body, her dagger was bloody and the demon had been mutilated.

He gasped as he imagined the horror her daughter had passed to fall in this position. He walked silently to her, but as he was getting closer, she turned to him. Her eyes were pink and numb, and Inu no Taisho stopped as he took in her trauma. He knew the pink eyes, since she had human blood from her mother, she was unable to call upon her inner beast, the materialized form of her instincts, but like she was only 1/3 human, her pink eyes resembled her other being, the awakening of her instincts.

He saw her stand with her dagger in hand and her pink eyes looking at him full of hatred. Inu no Taisho was frozen, that was the look he had received centuries ago, when Sesshomaru saw him after his mother's death. Momo walked towards him, and then began to run, her killing aura flaring like wild.

"Dad, move!" screamed Kagome horrified "I sense a strange energy inside Momo!" she shouted hoping her father could hear her. Inu no Taisho blinked and jumped aside, Momo passing him at high speed and growling in anger as she realized she had not succeeded on killing him.

Inu no Taisho sniffed the air to see if there was a demon possessing her, but there was no way he could determine that, the scents around the castle were too many and some were new to him. He heard Kagome coming inside the room and he turned to her. She began to run to him, and Momo was preparing herself for another attack. Inu no Taisho turned to Momo, and when she came near him, he caught her wrists and held her firmly.

She kicked and growled trying to get free from his grip, but Inu no Taisho wasn't planning on letting her leave yet. As Kagome approached, he got a strange feeling, one he had felt before. Momo began to scream, her arms and legs lost their strength and she fell to the floor. Kagome hurried to her side and tried to hold her, embracing her and holding her still. A final agonizing scream left Momo and the Jewel was expelled from her body and fell to the floor. Momo fell unconscious seconds after.

Inu no Taisho looked at the Jewel with hatred. The Jewel once again caused trouble for him. Kagome however looked at the Jewel with wonder, and curiosity. She let go of Momo softly and approached the tainted item. Inu no Taisho growled his discontent, but Kagome seemed to be hypnotized.

She took the Jewel on her hand and a pink glow exploded from her and the Jewel began to glow an immense pink. Kagome's blue eyes stared at the item, marveled, and her gaze then found Inu no Taisho's. Tears fell from Inu no Taisho's eyes, the pain of seeing his daughter in such a terrible state and the return of the Jewel to his second daughter were too much for him to bear.

Sesshomaru's aura invaded the room, making Inu no Taisho turn to the door. Sesshomaru's face said that he had been there for a while. Inu no Taisho turned his back to Sesshomaru, the pain he was feeling was far more personal and deep than what Sesshomaru could understand.

"Sesshomaru, take them to shelter, take them to my room, so they can rest" he said with a broken voice. Sesshomaru turned to his father, many thoughts swarming through his head, but thinking that none deserved to go out for now.

He walked to Momo and took her in his arms. He looked at Kagome for some seconds and then at the Jewel on her hand. He snorted, telling her to follow, and he walked out of the room and upstairs to Inu no Taisho's room. Kagome looked at her father one last time, debating if she should really leave him alone, but then, she walked away, following Sesshomaru.

Inu no Taisho took a deep breath... Sephira. He felt his heart break, her presence was silent, and Momo was unconscious to tell about the happenings of the day. He began to pace the room…searching…but each step he took made his pain worsen…

* * *

Sesshomaru placed Momo on the futon, her blood had dried, but still, the futon was tainted. Her silver hair was drenched and stuck together. Sesshomaru took on her features and her wounds, his golden eyes were soft and caring. He allowed a strangled growl resound on his throat. He had left his sister unprotected. He caressed her cheek tenderly with the back of his hand. He stopped the show of his affection as he felt Kagome on the door.

"You may come in" he said in a serious tone. He heard as Kagome opened the shogi door softly and as she came in, she closed it behind her. "I found her some water" said Kagome so softly that it almost sounded as a whisper. "To clean her wounds" she added and walked silently to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, his golden eyes piercing her blue ones. Kagome tensed and stopped walking, her eyes becoming fearful and sad. Sesshomaru sighed and signaled her to come closer. Kagome smiled softly and walked to Momo. She happily took a piece of cloth and began to clean the blood from her wounds. She noticed that Momo's demonic powers were already healing her, slowly, but it was just a matter of time until she was completely healthy once again.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome worked. His eyes focusing on each move of her hand and each movement of her eyes. He felt unsure about his hatred to her, she had done nothing to him. Momo loved her deeply as well. He sighed internally and looked away.

Inu no Taisho's howl made them both tense and they looked at each other. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, his eyes deep and silent. He had understood his father's howl, since he was also a full dog demon, but he knew Kagome had not. Kagome's blue eyes looked into Sesshomaru's golden ones, her hands began to tremble and the wet cloth fell to the floor.

"Father is pained" she said with a broken voice "Something is wrong" she said more than asked, her eyes begging for him to tell. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, debating if he should tell her or not, but her worried eyes made him tell her.

"His lover is dead" he said a little coldly, but with his eyes on Kagome. He saw as she heard him and as the message was translated in her brain. He even saw when she realized that Inu no Taisho's mate was Sephira, her mother. Her eyes turned red and tears began to fall from her eyes. Her hands closed into fists, she began to wail. Sesshomaru kept watching her and he saw as she doubled over and dug her face on her legs to hide her crying face from him.

His eyes remained in her and his ears took every single sound her broken heart let go. He had never thought that her pain would move his heart, but he had been wrong. Her crying took him to a far away place, that he couldn't quite grasp, but it challenged his control.

Enraged at his weakness, he stood and clawed his eyes on her one last time before going out. Escaping her. Escaping himself.

Kagome raised her eyes as she heard the shogi screen sliding open, and she saw Sesshomaru walk out of the room, leaving the shogi door open. She felt as rage pooled inside her, feeling alone and unprotected.

She lied at Momo's side, squeezing her tightly, searching for comfort…and she cried even more when she felt her father's aura disappear as he ran out of the castle…Kagome took on the Jewel, and she felt the item free some energy to her…a little smile came to her as she allowed the item comfort her to sleep.

Before she fell asleep, she remembered she was alone…alone….and she hated Sesshomaru, from that moment and on…she would not talk to the cold-hearted demon.

* * *

So asleep Kagome was, that she didn't realized Momo waking. Momo's pink eyes looked at the roof and she smelled the air around her, instantly recognizing Kagome's scent. However, her eyes remained pink, her instincts still overpowering her real self.

A voice came to her, a haunting voice…_it's her fault, because of her mother died, it was her fault, she brought the item here, she stole your mother's love, she's stealing father away from you….get rid of her…_

* * *

**To be Continued…..**

* * *

JeniNeji:

Please review. I am starting to get some troubles putting some things together. Let me know what you think! Please.

* * *


	13. I am going to Mate Him!

**J****eniNeji Comment's**:

Morning! Well…at least where I live is morning. I know that this chapter took longer than my always late update but my laptop, an Hp dv6000 decided to die on me. Now I am rewriting again the chapters…I had chapter 14 and half of the 15 there as well, so this has really messed up my peace of mind. Furthermore, classes already started for me and my beta reader, our classes began August 11 so we are getting work at the University. I'm liking Organic Chemistry his far, Physics…not so much. But life keeps going…Enjoy it!

DisclaimeR: I don't own Inu Yasha.

* * *

**Fanged Falcon**: That's a secret. But you will see soon

**Moonlit Marauder**: Yes, I think I will post the entire story here. Sometimes when I am searching to read a story, and it says SEQUEL TO...its like...I become so lazy that I dont read it because I dont want to search for the first part and read it. I dont know...what do you think? Do you think is better to divide the stories into part 1, part 2 and part 3??

**Magix234**: Emm...I will do as best as I can to do as you wished. In fact, you helped me a lot with your review because I wasnt sure if I should kill Momo (Sesshomaru doesnt have a sister in the serie) or leave her around because I like her. The thing is that if Momo died...the family would be wounded too harshly. So it was like...well someone likes her and the relationship she has with Kagome and her own with Sesshomaru, so lets let her live. The thing is that there are so many things that are going to happen that I am like...ok, where will Momo be when this happens?

**Pandora of the south** (I like your nick, I have an original story and there's a character I like very much and has the name Pandora): Well Pandora, read this chapter and some of your questions will be answered...as for the new relationship with Sesshomaru...Kagome ignoring him...that will be more visible in the next two chapters.

**ColletteG**: Sorry for taking so long :(

**Lovylovy**: Yes...he's alive.

* * *

**When the Past is the Future….**

_Chapter 13:_

I am going to mate…Him!

* * *

The night had been so long, she was starting to get pissed. Kagome jumped over one of the demons and purified it instantly . She allowed her bow to disintegrate in the night air. Kagome raised her eyes to the full moon, she was tired of it already. Its fullness had been adorning the sky for more than a week now.

A roar awoke Kagome from her musings and she raised her right hand up high, a pink glow engulfed it. Seconds after, a sword appeared in her hand. After a battle cry, Kagome rushed towards the demons and purified them with the mere touch of her sword. Soon, Kirara appeared at her side and helped get rid of the remaining ones.

Kagome turned to Kirara and petted its head. "Is the fight still on?" she asked the cat and a soft growl escaped its mouth. Kagome took that as an affirmative response and once again, she allowed her weapon to disappear. She turned to the highest mountain, Fushi, the place where the battle was taking place. She tied a white cloth around her neck, not wanting to lose her father's symbol. She then adjusted the black suit she was wearing, the same one Exterminators wore for their missions. Sometimes She felt uncomfortable in it sometimes. The armor on the shoulders and hips was made of demon bones painted in white. She rearranged her boots and then looked up at the castle.

She mounted on Kirara's back and the demon cat raced towards the mountain.

She could feel Inu no Taisho there, she could also feel a princess, and a lot of demons surrounding the area as well. Her gaze turned serious when she recognized Sesshomaru's aura, she hoped he behaved tonight. It wasn't a wonder that Sesshomaru despised Inu no Taisho, but she hoped that he, at least, minded the mission rather than his own personal battle for dominance against his father. Kagome's eyes fell on the five lakes surrounding the mountain. There was fighting everywhere. A flying demon approached Kagome, but she ignored it completely, focusing instead on the surroundings of the mountain. A roar allowed a little smile to appear on Kagome's lips as she heard Kirara killing the demon.

Kagome unconsciously touched the little brown bag that hung about her waist. The item she had picked was still there, she verified with relief. Kirara kept flying towards Inu no Taisho, but since he was currently engaged in a fight against the Princess of the Heavens, Kaguya, Kirara began to circle the area waiting for a chance to get closer. Kagome's eyes focused on the Princess for a moment, she was really beautiful. She didn't find it odd that so many men tried to court her. Kagome noticed, with frustration, that Inu no Taisho's attacks were being held by the Princess, they could not surpass the barrier she had around her. Kagome commanded Kirara to fly closer; it was strange, she didn't feel any barrier around Kaguya, so why were her father's attacks faltering?

Kagome expanded her aura to investigate a little further, but then Kaguya's blue eyes settled on her. Both pairs of eyes widened as one recognized the other, then Kaguya's became wild and full of hatred: the one before her was a miko. It was in that moment when Inu no Taisho used Tetsusaiga's Wind Scar. Kaguya turned to him and trapped the energy of his attack in her Celestial Robe. She then gave it a fierce swing and the Robe went flying, the attack was thrown back, but not at Inu no Taisho, it was aimed at Kagome. Kirara roared stressfully for a moment, but Kagome held herself firmly on its fur and her eyes widened with vivid interest. The wave collided against Kagome, but it never passed Kagome's barrier. The energy passed by without scratching either of them. A sparkle of pink energy surrounded Kagome and Kirara for some moments, then disappeared. Kagome placed her hand on her chest to stop her erratic heartbeats. Kaguya gasped offended as she witnessed her attack miss its human target.

However, she had no time to try anything else: Inu no Taisho unsheathed Souunga and attacked the Princess. Kagome looked at her father for some moments, she couldn't believe he was using Souunga right now, in his current weakened state. She could feel Souunga's confused demonic aura. Inu no Taisho had been unstable over the past years, and the sword seemed to sense it all. Using it was reckless, the sword was wicked and it could end up doing more damage than good. Kagome looked at Inu no Taisho, concerned etched in her countenance, yet she ordered Kirara to take her to the shrine at Lake Kawagushi.

Her aura was searching for the commanders of Inu no Taisho's army: Kagura, Unno, Fuma and Sesshomaru. She found them all in the area. Things were going as planned.

Kirara landed near the ancient shrine. Kagome jumped down and approached the monk, bowing her head in a swift motion, her long hair hiding her face for an instant. She took the bag that was around her waist, opened it and took out the item. Kagome walked to him, her eyes emotionless and her face serious.

"I brought the item you requested" she said extending her hand.

"At last" he replied, taking the item and inspecting it "I thank you…priestess".

"There is no need" she said and bowed again, walking to Kirara. She didn't need this now.

The monk watched as the girl mounted the demon and disappeared. His wise eyes looked at her, he was evidently befuddled. In all his years, he had never made up his mind about her. Was she really a priestess or a demon in disguise? Could a child raised by demons be trustworthy? He shook his head and turned to the priestess in the shrine and gave her the Stone Bowl of Buddha.

"Prepare for the seal. I will trap her as soon as the Robe is taken from her" said the monk in a firm tone and walked out of the Lake Kawagushi's shrine and to the castle on Fushi Mountain—where Kagura was engaged in battle with Inu no Taisho. He needed to be closer to The Princess of the Heavens in order to initiate the seal and trap her. As he walked he thanked that this castle had been used for decades as a praying site, where people walked from one shrine to the other offering prayers and then walked to the Castle to leave their tributes to the Princess of the Heavens and ask for her favor. He was walking towards the mentioned castle, but as he passed he looked at the ancient shrines on each of the lakes, inspecting the young priestesses spiritual strength to be sure they would hold until the seal was summoned, and then continued on to the Castle.

* * *

Sesshomaru finished the group of demons in front of him. His eyes were still showing his dislike. He despised fighting weaklings. He then began walking to the castle. "The woman surely had her fun" he pondered "to make the Emperor spend all that time courting her and have the nerve to reject him in the end. Foolish human the Emperor turned out to be…" He walked on, musing. "At least the Princess had some sense… she wouldn't become the woman of a pathetic human" they had at least one thing in common.

His eyes settled on the castle in front of him. His father was still fighting Kaguya with Souunga in his hand. He had become so slow… Sesshomaru would have defeated the woman by now. He had become weak with the passing of the years. It seemed like losing his significant other for the second time had driven him close to insanity. He no longer knew if he hated his father or if he was starting to pity the old man. The worst thing was, that not knowing was frustrating him. He had enough all of these years, not knowing how fate was going to trick him into mating a human miko. Now that he knew what fate had in store for him, he would be able to avoid it.

He stopped for a moment. Even out here he could easily distinguish her scent. She still carried his blood on her veins and… his scent, but so faint that only those that knew his blood, could notice. He growled a little and kept walking to the castle.

Everything had changed since Sephira died. His sister had become cold and her beast had awoken. She had no control over it, but he knew it was going to happen. Every demon possessor of an inner beast and tainted with human blood would be unable to control it. "_But you never saw Sephira's beast take control over her and she had more human blood than Momo_". He growled in discontent as he heard the voice in his head. That was the very same voice that reached him every time he thought about Momo. His sister was not weak, she was strong, it was the human blood what tainted her.

A sound made him turn to the newcomer and he saw Fuma. He then showed his respect to his Lord's son and then his eyes found Sesshomaru. Only a glance was necessary for both demons to understand each other, they were needed at the castle. Sesshomaru turned to the castle to find it already flashing with the seal. His eyes settled on Lake Shoji, and effectively, he saw the priestess standing in front of the shrine, her hands together, muttering a spell. He guessed all priestesses were doing this simultaneously because some seconds after, the whole castle was under their spell.

He looked up at the night sky and saw Kagura alongside Unno riding on her magic feather. How he despised that tiger demon, he was the one able to destroy his sword. He couldn't help but grit his teeth in anger. Yes, he hated his father for siding with him. His eyes then focused on the fire cat. As always, the cat was acting as a petty traitor, always with the humans. The miko was lucky that the cat demon liked her, she would have died long ago if not for Kirara.

Sesshomaru sighed and resumed his walking to the castle.

* * *

Kagome was with Kirara, at a safe distance from the fight. Inu no Taisho was weary, but she knew he could hold a lot more. It was the stupid sword, it was draining him. But she had to admit that the attacks where now hitting their target; Inu no Taisho had to hurry. Kagome fixed her eyes on one of Inu no Taisho's wounds. She had been surprised that Kaguya's Robe could even stop Souunga, more when she reversed it to Inu no Taisho.

Kagome's eyes turned to the priestesses on the Lakes. They had been holding the seal for almost ten minutes now. She could feel the great amount of energy the seal required, if Inu no Taisho didn't take the Celestial Robe from Kaguya, the priestesses were going to get tired, and the seal wouldn't succeed. As soon as that thought left Kagome, she saw one of the priestesses fall to her knees, the one at Lake Yamanka. Kagome gasped and Kirara dashed down to the fallen priestess, knowing what had caught Kagome's attention.

Kagome jumped off Kirara and landed on the lake. She swam her way up and took a lungful of air. The young priestess' gaze landed on her, she was truly horrified. "Priestess, it is me, priestess Kagome" she began. She couldn't help but smile at the girl's befuddled expression, she undoubtedly thought she was going to be attacked. "I will enter the shrine now" Kagome explained and began to swim to the shrine.

The priestess in the green hakama and gi looked at Kagome, still terrified. What should she do? But she had taken too much time to think, Kagome had already made it to the shrine. She saw how her long black mane was clinging and how her blue eyes focused on the energy above the shrine.

"I will help" Kagome said simply "I will hold the energy of the seal for you" she offered and walked to stand beside her "If that's fine with you?" she asked with a soft smile. "You will just need to cast the spell, in case the seal falls"

The priestess didn't answer…she couldn't talk, but nodded her head. She came to a stand and passed the Crystal Dragon Neck to Kagome. Kagome instantly felt a gust of energy and her eyes widened as she took the energy in. Her wide eyes looked at the priestess, uncertain for a moment. Had she been holding this amount of energy? Such a young priestess was capable of this?

Kagome bit her lip as she tried to channel the energy onto her. She had the item in her right hand and her left hand came to rest on her chest again. She was feeling a pressure like never before.

"Are you all right priestess?" asked the priestess as she noticed Kagome's discomfort.

"The energy is so…erratic" said Kagome with concern; she hoped she could hold the seal.

The priestess frowned. "I didn't feel it" she said "There must be something…different" she said, she was going to say "wrong", but stopped herself.

Kagome turned at the priestess "I think I understand what's happening" she said, and her eyes looked up at the castle. After thinking for a few moments, she turned to the priestess. "Priestess, I need a favor of you" she began and called forth Kirara "I need you to tell Kirara that the seal is about to fall, ask them to hurry" she said and kept focused on the energy of the seal.

The priestess brought one fisted hand to her chest, as if the mere thought of speaking with a demon was a mortal sin. But as soon as she saw Kagome taking in the magic of the seal within her body, the priestess felt amazed, but guilty. She was holding the base of the seal to avoid it from disappearing. The priestess then walked to the back of the shrine, were the cat demon awaited. She was surprised at how tame the demon was. She walked to the cat slowly, fear was all over her. She stopped a few paces from it and delivered the message. As soon as she finished talking, Kirara instantly flew away, and the young priestess watched astounded as the cat's legs were on fire…it was a fine demon indeed.

* * *

Kirara quickly arrived at the castle and roared. Two sets of golden eyes fell on the fire cat, but a second later, none were there anymore; one pair was on Kaguya's attack, and the second was on Kagome.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and what he found obliged him to raise one of his eyebrows. Kagome was absorbing the seal's energy on the Jewel of the Four Souls and then releasing it back. She had learned to take advantage of the item. It seemed, after so long taking care of it, that it was no surprise. His eyes stayed on her, Inu no Taisho had named her the fifth general. That was low, a human, general of demons. His father had gone insane.

He saw a large wave of energy leaving Kagome's body unexpectedly and his heart pounded hard. It was hurting her, he knew that what just happened had hurt her, and he was annoyed that he knew that. With the passing of time, he had began to recognize her as part of them. He didn't like her, but she was recognized as part of the Taisho family by many. That meant, it would be a failure for the family if something were to happen to her. She had become the first and only human member of the Taisho Clan.

An agonizing scream left Kaguya and Sesshomaru turned to see Inu no Taisho holding her Robe. Kaguya ran blindly to Inu no Taisho and this one kicked her, sending her flying against a wall. The Princess fell to the floor and blood poured from her mouth. Her hands trembled and fearful blue eyes stared into Inu no Taisho's golden ones.

The next second, all demons disappeared from the castle. Kaguya stood instantly, confused. She searched the room and saw no one. She then felt the tip of her fingers burn and when she looked at them, she saw how her hands began to disintegrate. She screamed once again, she was horrified. She ran forward to see the full moon, and she found it on the night sky, her powers were intact, so why was she disappearing?

One look down made everything clear. A monk was muttering a spell that she couldn't hear as he held on a magical golden mirror. Kaguya jumped down in front of the monk and grinned at him. She mimicked him and began to mutter a counter spell. The monk's eyes were on her, they were unsure and thoughtful, but he continued his spell.

Kaguya hushed and settled her blue eyes on the monk again "Foolish man" she said and raised her hands. The sleeves of her kimono slipped and her arms were visible for that single moment when a ball of energy began to form on her hands… it was energy from the seal. She began to drain energy from it, expecting it to shatter.

Understanding what she was trying to do, the monk tried to hurry his spell, but he began to feel weakened as his energy too was being drained. He kept the mirror in place, and he saw how it began to pull Kaguya to him. A current of wind was coming out of the mirror and was surrounding Kaguya…but the wind wasn't strong enough… yet.

Kaguya laughed as she kept taking the energy forming the seal, the amount she had gathered was huge. Her blue eyes were on the ball of energy until she heard the monk fall to his knees. A satisfied smile grazed her lips as she saw him defeated on the floor still with the mirror towards her, but then she frowned. She looked back to the energy she was currently holding, more and more energy kept coming, yet the monk was on his knees, and the seal was still up.

A bad feeling began to settle on her heart and she searched the castle with her eyes. She didn't have time to check further though, for in that same instant a ball of energy was shot at her. She jumped aside, with the ball of energy still on her raised arms "Who goes there?!" she asked, panicking. "Show yourself!" she demanded.

"I'm right here" whispered a voice behind her before exploding a ball of energy on her back.

Kaguya screamed as the ball burned her back and she dropped the energy she had been holding, disappearing as soon as Kaguya dropped her concentration. Kaguya slowly turned to see her attacker and gasped as she recognized who she was. "Miko" she said surprised as she fell to the floor. Kaguya's blue eyes were set on Kagome "You are no more than a child!" protested Kaguya as she took in Kagome's appearance.

Kagome sighed as she heard Kaguya, but her eyes were fixated on the floor. "I am no child, I am General in Inu no Taisho's army" she explained "I am much older than what you see here" Kagome said with closed eyes.

Kaguya opened her mouth a little, surprised at what she was hearing. The girl looked no older than twelve years old, and she was human. "Nonsense, you are a miko, you cannot be working for the Dog Lord" she said offended "Why do you betray me? I am Kaguya, the Princess of Heavens" she pleaded, but at the same time demanded an explanation.

Kagome's clear blue eyes rose from the floor and found the monk. He was standing with his mirror in hand "…and thus be sealed" finished the monk.

Kaguya instantly turned to him with tears on her eyes "No!" she managed to scream before a strong wind pulled her to the mirror, she tried to grip the floor…anything, but there was nothing she could hold onto tightly. The ferocious wind kept pulling her. "I have done nothing! Why are you attacking…" she said desperately, but then the wind became stronger and she flew into the mirror.

Kagome fixed her eyes on her as she was being pulled. Kaguya screamed in horror, she knew she was being sealed on the mirror. However, when Kaguya touched the mirror, the appearance of a strong aura made Kagome gasp, and as soon as Kaguya entered the mirror, she emitted the most agonizing scream Kagome had never heard before. Kagome gave a step forward, but the Princess had already been sealed, so she stopped herself. Her heart still rang as she remembered Kaguya's scream…it sounded as if she was being devoured or as if she was being skinned alive.

The energy around the castle disappeared and the barrier fell. Inu no Taisho instantly appeared beside Kagome, his eyes searching her over, concerned. "Is it over?" he asked and Kagome nodded.

The monk made his way to Inu no Taisho and gave him the mirror "The rest I leave to you" he said and turned as the priestesses arrived to the castle shrine. They all had the five items and stopped at the entrance, waiting for their orders.

The monk took the items and handed them to Inu no Taisho, except for one. "I will keep The Stone Bowl of Buddha, I will see that it's safe at my temple" he said simply and bowed his head.

"Very well" said Inu no Taisho and he walked to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at him uninterested. Inu no Taisho ignored his son's attitude and handed him the Sealing Mirror "You know what to do with it" he said in an even tone.

Sesshomaru raised his eyes to Inu no Taisho's gaze and took the offered item. He walked away without a last glance to anyone, slowly on the night road.

Inu no Taisho then walked to Unno and gave him the Crystal Dragon Neck. "Hide it well" he said and Unno nodded with a smirk and ran off.

Inu no Taisho chuckled at the demon and walked to Kagura "You take this, the Swallow's Courie Shell, I want you to keep it, protect it with your life" he ordered her softly and Kagura smiled and walked some steps back.

As Inu no Taisho walked to Fuma, this one nodded and took the Leafless Plant. He walked away, he knew where he was supposed to plant it…

Inu no Taisho looked at Kagome, his eyes were angry and reprimanding. Kagome lowered her head in apology and set her eyes on the wooden floor. He then turned to the Monk. "What do you propose we do with the Celestial Robe?" asked Inu no Taisho inspecting it carefully.

Kagome's eyes also looked at the Robe, it was so beautiful. "There is a town" the monk began and both Inu no Taisho and Kagome turned to him "A powerful, yet kind lord lives there, we could give it to him to protect it" he said. "But, we must be alert, any demon attack to his town should be taken seriously" he finished, his eyes finding Inu no Taisho's.

Inu no Taisho nodded softly "I agree, his town will be under my protection" he said firmly "It seems that this matter is over then" he said, relaxing a little.

The monk sighed "This is just the beginning" said he "Now the real battle begins…many will seek to attain this power" he said tiredly and began to walk out of the castle, intending to reach his temple.

Inu no Taisho and Kagome followed silently. "We will escort you to the Lord's town" said Inu no Taisho in an authoritative tone, saying he wouldn't change his mind. Kagome smiled a little…he was always so stubborn.

* * *

The sun was high and Sesshomaru growled his discomfort. He hurried his way to deliver the item to its resting place. He wouldn't be surprised to find that the seal had some weak spots, humans were incompetent. He looked at the mirror on his hands, he "carried" the Princess. He raised his eyebrow elegantly as he thought about it. A wicked smile came to his lips, she wasn't so mighty after all, to be held by a human seal? That was shameful, he, Sesshomaru would never allow such weakness, no human seal could stop him.

He stopped for a moment and his eyes settled on his destination. It seemed that the mountains were as cold as always, he could easily distinguish their snowy tops. He now walked again, he had to find that cave.

As he walked up the first mountain, he began to think once again about his father's territory. Most of it was crumbling, right in front of his face, but his father was too depressed to even notice. For years now, he had become irresponsible over it. He needed to be taken down soon, or else, the lands would be attacked. It was a good thing that he had such a threatening reputation, at least it had given them enough time. Inu no Taisho was no longer capable of being a ruler. He had become only a shadow of what he once was.

He tried to calculate the chance of overpowering his father…with his current forces, it still was very low. Frustration was dawning on him. Did no one notice Inu no Taisho's change in attitude? Hadn't anyone notice that the fight on the borders became more insistent each time? Soon, these lands will be under attack…

He was now walking through the second mountain. A question came to his mind…if Inu no Taisho was taken from his current position, what would happen with Kagome? He thought about it for a moment…sentencing her to death was not an option. Besides, not many had a miko on their side. That meant that she would live. An angry whisper left his mouth as he made it to one of the highest mountains "Cursed miko". He stopped on the top, and his eyes scanned the whole mountain, but he could see no cave. He then sharpened his senses, and he noticed the air currents. Being guided by the wind, he resumed his search for the cave.

After some time, he finally found the cave. He entered and he found a shrine inside. It was old and seemed to be abandoned. Probably the order that used to take care of it died with the miko slaughtering a century ago. He placed the mirror on the shrine and stared at it for some moments. He turned to the exit of the cave and looked up. The mountain had a great amount of snow over it. He took a glance at the formation under the snow, estimating. After his small calculations, he summoned his cloud and flew to a safer distance.

He brought his poisoned whip to life and struck it against the cave's entrance. The rocks that formed it began to crumble, closing the entrance and soon afterwards an avalanche covered the remnants.

Sesshomaru looked at this work satisfied and then flew away. He had much to do…

* * *

Inu no Taisho and Kagome finally made it to the castle. The trip had been silent and uncomfortable. "You were reckless" broke the rough voice of Inu no Taisho.

"You were reckless too" shot back Kagome, still walking with her eyes on the road ahead.

"You still carry the curse of the priestess, you know it's too risky for you to use your miko powers" he reprimanded, his voice full of frustration.

"It's even more dangerous to wield Souunga, without mentioning that you haven't been feeling well lately" she countered, still not looking at him.

"I am your father!" he growled getting frustrated. She was always so difficult.

"So? I am your daughter….and don't go thinking you can growl at me, I can still purify you" she replied, feigning anger.

Inu no Taisho laughed wholeheartedly "No you can't" he dared.

"Yes I can" she replied back, her sky-blue eyes turning to him.

"You won't" he challenged with a smirk.

Kagome ignored him and kept walking "You are so childish sometimes" she said with a scowl.

"Huh" he mocked "Look who's talking".

Kagome narrowed her eyes in anger "Stop mocking me!" she said, now really getting mad at him."You are supposed to be the father, act like one" she reprimanded.

He caught up Kagome in a hug "My lil ten year-old daughter" he mocked as he squeezed her.

"Sixty…almost sixty!" she shouted "You should respect your elders!" she reminded heatedly.

"We are here" said Inu no Taisho softly, his golden eyes staring at the stone wall that surrounded the castle "We are home"

Kagome turned to the stone wall serious, trembling in Inu no Taisho's arms. Inu no Taisho made a low sound that Kagome could barely hear, trying to assure her that everything was going to be all right.

"What are we going to do with her?" she asked uncertain and concerned "You know she dislikes my presence in the castle" she replied, her eyes on him.

"She will have to get accustomed" he said simply "I am the Lord of the Castle and you are her sister" he said and walked to the castle again "Besides, she has been having visits from her Grandma lately, I don't like that" he confessed, he was worried.

"I see" said Kagome simply "I don't like her either" she added. "About time we came back…it has been so long" Kagome said, a feeling she had missed dearly was returning to her, the feeling of home, tranquility….apparent peace.

* * *

Momo and the two young dog demon girls rose to their feet as they felt Inu no Taisho's presence.

"The Lord has arrived" said one of the girls who had the shiniest black hair among them. Her eyes were blue, but a more intense shade than Kagome's.

"So my father has succeeded" said Momo. Her silver curly hair covered her back and her pink eyes were full of curiosity. "I wonder if… yes she's with him" she said and a wicked smile appeared on her face, she walked to meet them.

Momo walked to the entrance of the castle, eager to see her relatives. She had been on this castle alone for so long. She remembered the last night Kagome was here. It had been a messy night. She just hoped that the event had been forgotten.

"Morning, Father" greeted Momo as soon as she saw Inu no Taisho coming into the garden. She narrowed her pink eyes as she noticed he was holding Kagome in his arms, and she pursed her lips in annoyance. But soon, she controlled herself and ignored the obvious display of affection. "I am relieved to see both of you safe"

Kagome's eyes found Momo instantly, inspecting her carefully. The last time she had seen her, it had been on a fight were the young demoness tried to kill her. She gripped Inu no Taisho's armor with strength, not wanting to let go.

"Morning!" Inu no Taisho answered back "How is my little beauty doing?" he asked with a sincere smile "You have no idea how have I missed your presence. The fights at the borders are disgusting" he said and laughed.

Momo smiled and walked to him "That's what word says" she said "But, things have been calm around the castle" she informed with a proud smile "And to answer to your earlier question I am preparing myself for my next challenge" she said with sparkling eyes "and you Kagome" she said and turned to her "should begin to get ready as well" she said with a soft smile, but still, her eyes hid something.

Kagome blinked in surprise "Me?'' she asked softly "what is it?" she asked with a frown.

Momo smirked and motioned for the girls behind her, who came closer "I see…I don't think word has reached the armies yet" she said with an even wider smirk "There is an event, on the lands of the east, to present the members of The Clans, we have been invited" she said "Addressed to Inu no Taisho's daughters" she informed with her pink eyes watching her reaction.

Kagome frowned even more and turned to Inu no Taisho, she didn't like the idea of it. Her? She was a human after all, and those things had never interested her before. Why now?

"Where is this event taking place, Momo?" asked Inu no Taisho suspiciously.

"There is a new lord on the East, it seemed like he was the Lord's only son and he wants to make himself known" she explained "Its on the Merchant town of Aburabe" she said knowing he wanted the exact location "I heard they are quite young" she said interested.

"Oh" said Inu no Taisho, he now understood why she was so interested. Young single Lords. He took a deep breath and looked at the young demonesses accompanying Momo "Where you two invited as well?" he asked, he could recognize one of them as Fuma's daughter.

"Of course" said Momo "The invitation was sent to many of us, there are going to be some festivities" she tried "and some male demons were invited as well, not only girls" she added.

Kagome noticed Momo's interest in going, and she felt a little sorry for her. She knew that Inu no Taisho was overprotective with both of them and she had no doubt that he disliked the idea greatly. "Father" she called and his golden eyes fell on her "I think….it's a good chance for… a distraction" she said and her eyes turned to Momo "She wants to go" she ended with an apologetic smile.

Inu no Taisho's eyes narrowed a little "What about you?" he asked "Are you going too?" he asked with hard eyes. No, he didn't like the idea at all.

"I…" Kagome began, but closed her mouth soon enough…she didn't want to go, but she lied "I think…it might be interesting" she said with a little smile.

Inu no Taisho sighed audibly "I guess…if you two want to" he said with a defeated air around him "You can go" he finished, his eyes looking up to the sky.

Momo ran to Inu no Taisho and hugged him fiercely "Thank you!" she said euphorically.

Inu no Taisho gasped and looked at her silver hair in awe. He then slowly returned the hug back. A smile full of relief was appearing on his lips, a smile he had long forgotten "I am happy" he said softly. "Well now, go prepare yourself" he said feigning a severe, authoritative voice.

Momo's eyes sparkled and she hurried to the castle "Mina, Amaru" she called "Tell your family!" she ordered softly "We are going to Aburabe" she said and then disappeared into the castle.

Kagome giggled and Inu no Taisho looked at her with distrust "What?" she asked with a smile "She looked funny" she said a little annoyed at his distrust "She seems to be doing well" she commented as she looked at the door Momo had disappeared into.

Inu no Taisho looked at Kagome and then at the castle grounds "It would seem so" he said softly "Yet, I feel…she really hasn't changed" he confessed "Her scent is still the same, I would daresay she has had a good day" he finished, feeling sad.

Kagome ran her hands down on Inu no Taisho's ponytail, since he was still carrying her "Lets at least try to give her a chance" she said positively "Things may work out" she said trying to cheer him up a little.

Inu no Taisho put her on the floor and put his right hand on top of her head "Lets" he said and began to walk away "I got something I want to do" he said and smiled "You should prepare yourself" he finished and walked away.

Kagome looked as he walked. She entered the castle and walked up the stairs to her old chamber, one thing was on her mind thought as she walked… What had she done? She disliked such events! A demon gathering? Young demons? This was going to be a mess…

* * *

The next morning…

Both female heirs of Inu no Taisho were on the lands of the East, in Aburabe. Kagome was still complaining about not being able to bring Kirara with her, but her complaints were now falling on deaf ears.

"Kagome" said Momo exasperated "Give it up, will ya? Besides, we are already here. Enjoy!" said Momo as she walked around, this was her first visit to this town. She had never heard much about it before, the old lord was very quiet and conservative. Momo began to take in the scents around the area, but soon enough frowned, this was not good. There were far too many scents and she was getting a headache.

"What do you think, Momo?" asked Mina softly. She was the youngest among them, not even in mating age. She had brown straight hair that reached her neck, and her eyes were golden, as Momo's eyes once were. She was one of the few younglings to have golden eyes.

Momo's eyes wandered to a demon that began to approach them, he was an elderly-looking demon. "My my, the Ladies of the Western Lands, are you not?" he asked looking at the undoubtedly lineage of dog demons blood. He then began to search the names of the attendants on a scroll.

"Indeed we are" said Momo with confidence and authority "Where is the event going to be held?" asked Momo with commanding pink eyes.

Kagome looked at the old man with boredom. He seemed to be a minor demon, and he was not threatening, she could see servitude engraved on his soul. She ignored the little chat and expanded her aura around the surroundings. She took a deep breath and let it go. It was a big town, her aura barely reached its perimeter; the worst thing, there were many demons around and she couldn't count them.

"Show the way then" she heard Momo order and the elderly demon bowed his head. He began to walk among the people smoothly, and that made Kagome smile. Soon enough, a castle that resembled the ones humans lived in appeared on sight.

The castle was made of wood, and it had around three different floors. It was magnificent, Kagome thought. After all, she had been around such castles before. Kagome couldn't help but notice that there was huge space used for sparring inside the castle grounds and she raised an eyebrow… so this Lord was very energetic.

"Here we are" said the elderly demon and pointed to the entrance "Make yourself comfortable" he said as a mere costume "Someone will escort you inside" he informed and bowed once again "It was a pleasure to meet you, but I must return back to escort the other heirs" he said and walked away, with a smile on his face.

Momo walked in the castle, Mina and Amaru following silently. They were all looking around, curious and cautious. Kagome followed silently, she couldn't help but grin because of the situation. She found it hilarious. She, a human, was more accustomed to this kind of searching for threats than the girls in front of her.

"Evening" said a voice behind Kagome and she gasped. She turned to the voice and saw a young demon in human appearance. She narrowed her eyes at him, not trusting. Why hadn't she felt him? He had not been there a while ago…

"I know what you are thinking Taisho miko" he said with a soft smile "I was not walking behind you" he informed and his smile widened "I can move at great speed from one place to another…I just arrived" he excused himself.

"Do not concern yourself" said Momo coming closer, passing Mina and Amaru. Momo's eyes traveled his form and she looked at him in surprise. She placed her hand on her heart to ease herself, but her cheeks were already colored pink "I am Taisho Momo" she said bowing her head a little.

The young demon Lord bowed his head as well "A pleasure to meet you too, Lady Momo, I see that rumors about your uniqueness were not exaggerated" he commented and then his brown reddish eyes stared at her pink ones "I am the new lord of Aburame, Lord Onigumo" he said with an alluring voice, walking to Momo and taking her hand, kissing it softly.

Kagome looked wide-eyed as the demon kissed Momo's hand, and looked also as Momo blushed incredibly. A little smile came over Kagome…so this was why Momo wanted to come. She was almost sure Momo had heard of him and had come wanting to find out. Mina and Amaru's faces were also a little red, but out of surprise and awe. They exchanged looks with Kagome and she smiled back to the girls.

The demon stopped kissing Momo's hand and his red eyes fell on her for some seconds before going to Kagome. Kagome's blue ones stared at him, and his eyes made her feel confused. "So you are the great Inu no Taisho's second daughter" he commented as he looked at her "You are still so young" he observed "I am amazed you are here" he said. He couldn't believe Inu no Taisho would just send her here unprotected. "But, I heard you are a very gifted miko" he said and smiled "I guess that explains it, welcome to my castle" he said and extended his hand to her.

Kagome looked at the hand and took it, intending to shake it, but as soon as her skin touched his, she felt a pulse of the Jewel of Four Souls and froze. Onigumo easily pulled her closer to him and kissed the back of her hand. "I am most pleased to meet you, Kagome" he said with a smile, his red eyes boring into her blue ones "I wish you fortune on the tournament" he said and let go of her hand.

Kagome pulled her hand to her chest with haste. Her blue eyes became frightened of him for a moment and she saw him chuckle. He then turned to Momo and offered her his hand. "Shall we?" he asked very gentleman- like and Momo fidgeted a bit before taking his hand. "Many of the guests are already at the Palace grounds" he informed and began to walk down the wooden hallways.

Kagome, Mina and Amaru exchanged a look, but then followed silently. Kagome watched as Onigumo and Momo chatted amiably to each other and she felt so out of place. She was not used to interact with demons, less young demons other than in the battlefield. She wondered if this was how demons treated each other.

Kagome was still very edgy. She had never felt the kind of pulse the Jewel emitted a while ago. What had that feeling been? She sighed a little frustrated, but decided to ignore it at the moment.

* * *

Sesshomaru was going up the steps of the tower that led to his room when he suddenly stopped. After a moment of remaining silent, he resumed his walk.

"Momo is not here" said the distinguished voice of Inu no Taisho.

Sesshomaru didn't utter a word. "The miko is not here either" he finally commented. "What has happened?" he asked monotonously.

"There is an event in Aburabe" he explained "The heir of the Lord is making a feast" he said with a smirk. "Did you know about it?" Inu no Taisho asked "Word never reached my ears that the Lord had perished"

Sesshomaru made a soft sound "No" he said simply "And you allowed Momo to go? Knowing about this?" he inquired, his tone was hard and unforgiving. "You sent your daughter, my sister, to danger?" he inquired further. His tone held anger, one of the little things he showed to his father.

"Kagome is with her" he said simply, his golden eyes looking at the stone ceiling "I trust her to keep Momo safe" he said and turned to Sesshomaru with a smile.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Momo is a graceful demoness, she knows how to get out of trouble" he said and began to walk down the staircase. "Though I wonder…will Momo keep Kagome safe?" he asked in a malicious tone as he disappeared down the tower "Who knows…?" was the last taunt Sesshomaru sent to his father before disappearing out of the entrance of the castle.

Inu no Taisho gawked at his son in disbelief. The worst thing was that he was right. Momo had become a frivolous young woman lately. To even think that Momo had almost killed Kagome the last time they had been here, it was a painful situation for him. He loved both his daughters.

He closed his eyes and did a silent prayer, he didn't need to lose more people close to him. The years had punished him severely; he still didn't understand what he did to deserve this.

He walked out of the castle and into the forest, he needed to ask his mate for guidance. After a slow walk, where he meditated about his past, he finally arrived at Sephira's grave. The grave was clean and flowers adorned it. It looked like it had been visited frequently…

* * *

Kagome looked as Momo chatted with Onigumo. She seemed…content. She turned her face to the vast open space on the castle grounds. Demons were everywhere. She managed to distinguish some fox demons, cat demons; and even panther demons, those were hard to find. Whispering buzzed everywhere, she imagined most of them heard each other, but since she was human, she couldn't.

"So Kagome" began Amaru as she walked to her "My father, Fuma speaks much about you" she said casually, with a friendly smile "He says your abilities are most amazing" she commented, curious.

Mina walked in and interrupted "Yes" she agreed, but turned to look at Momo, fearing she was hearing them "Aren't you scared to fight?" she asked softly, her wide golden eyes a clear indication of her young age.

Kagome smiled softly "I don't know about that" she said a little ashamed "I guess that fate has bestowed me much luck" she said and smiled a little "If Inu no Taisho hadn't taken me, I would have been dead" she expressed softly "I am most grateful" she finished, her blue eyes looking at them both.

"My father won't let me touch a blade" protested Mina "He says I don't have any need" she said with a scowl, but then grinned "Still…I have some abilities too" she said proudly.

"Huh, my father makes me exercise almost every day" complained Amaru "You don't know how gifted you are" she finished looking at Kagome, who couldn't prevent the giggle that left her mouth as she heard Amaru. She could imagine Fuma making her run around the castle grounds.

Kagome froze once again, as Onigumo suddenly stopped and his red eyes bore into her. He walked to the castle grounds "Well, my guests" he began "Let the teams be settled" he said in a soft, even voice. Demons made excited sounds and Momo was looking at him with a smile.

"Teams?" asked Kagome a little loud.

"Well, yes of course" said Mina and fisted her hand in front of Kagome "There is going to be a little tournament to show our strengths" she said excitedly.

Kagome turned to her, gaping "What?" she asked flustered "I didn't know about this" she complained and regretted even more not taking Kirara with her.

Amaru turned to Kagome "There is not much to concern ourselves with" she began "It is merely for those in mating age" she said with a smile "Others can compete as well, but it's mostly so males and females can admire each other" she said and her brown eyes settled on Kagome "That's why Momo wanted you to accompany her" she said with an apologetically smile "You would be of great help"

Kagome looked at Amaru, clearly offended and betrayed "This is why she did all this?!" she asked, annoyance was obvious in her demeanor. "I don't want to fight" she said firmly.

Momo approached Kagome, her curly silver hair was flowing with the breeze. She was wearing a pink and silver kimono. Her pink eyes settled on Kagome for a moment "You don't have to fight if you don't want to" she said with a serious, but at the same time hurt tone "I will manage" she said and her eyes fell on Amaru "Shall we? We must change into a more proper outfit" she said and Amaru nodded.

Amaru turned to Mina "You too Mina" she said and Mina followed suit.

Kagome looked as Momo, her sister, walked away. She was very proud and she tended to push herself too much sometimes. But she wasn't going to fight. She was not a weapon that would be controlled by her sister's interests. She turned around her and she noticed that the place was almost empty, the demons had all gone to change.

She sighed, she didn't want to be here. She had seen how many demons had looked at her with spite, she was a human. She wasn't appreciated in this place, and she resented that feeling.

"You know" Mina said softly "Momo has liked the young Lord for quite some time now" she told her in a hushed tone, as if she was revealing a secret. "That's why she was planning how to ask our Great Lord for permission" she said and giggled "But I think, after a while ago, she decided that she would win no matter what" said Mina as she began to walk the path Momo and Amaru had taken a while ago. "When they were talking" she kept telling her "I heard him tell her that she was to his liking, and that if she were to win, he will consider mating her" she said and grinned "Can you believe it?" she asked with excitement "The man she loves is interested in her"

As Kagome walked with Mina, she felt worse, her guilt growing more. She had been away from the castle for so long, she hadn't talked to Momo for almost 20 years now. Momo must have been lonely, since Sephira's death 60 years ago. She had shortened her sibling bond with Momo. Momo's beast had awoken and it hated Kagome like nothing else in the world, and Momo wasn't capable of handling it.

Kagome, being so distracted on her thoughts, didn't hear Mina's rambling anymore. Neither noticed a pair of a demon's blue eyes glancing at her with interest.

* * *

Mina and Kagome finally arrived to the room where Amaru and Momo were changing her clothes. They were nearing when she heard Momo's voice, determined and passionate as she had never heard her before.

"Amaru…I swear, I will mate…him!"

Kagome froze in front of the shogi door. Her brain feeling like she couldn't handle anything else. She couldn't do this to Momo. She couldn't betray her as she planned to do, this was her happiness.

"We are here" chirped Mina as she opened the door and walked in.

Amaru smiled at Mina "Mina, come on, your clothes" she said pointing to a corner.

"Right away" replied Mina and crossed the room in less than a second and began to change.

Kagome walked silently inside the room. Momo had become quiet, her eyes were on the wall. "Momo" began Kagome's voice only a whisper "I will be with you" she said and looked at the floor. "I want to be your partner"

Mina was looking at Kagome with wide eyes, same did Amaru. Momo, however, didn't turn. "Are you certain of it Kagome?" she asked softly "I can do it, I have trained enough"

"Yes" said Kagome louder, determination in her voice "If this is important to you, then…I will help"

"Very well, Kagome" said Amaru "I hoped you would, I wanted to see your skills" she said and smiled "I took the liberty of bringing your clothes as well" she said and pointed to Mina.

Kagome turned to Mina, she was holding a bag with a smile. Kagome couldn't help but smile as well, then she began to change.

* * *

Onigumo walked to the center of the battleground, he was wearing black pants, with a white hakama and a light black armor. His red eyes were full of anticipation. "My guests!" he began "teams are to come to the battleground now" he invited "The tournament will begin soon" he said with a grin.

Little by little, teams began to form and walked closer. The teams were only comprised of pairs. Amaru and Mina smiled at each other and walked to the battleground. Kagome shivered a little and looked at Momo, she didn't like this. "Let's go Kagome" encouraged Momo and then walked forward.

Kagome gasped and followed behind her. Kagome noticed a sly smirk on Onigumo's lips and this only served to get her more nervous. This demon was no fool. She hated the idea of this tournament, she couldn't help but feel that there was something covert, a catch. She walked beside Momo in the battleground. Her eyes began to scan the teams.

Kagome was wearing her usual black uniform, the one from the Exterminators. She also had her white armor and her white silvery cloth around her neck. She raised her eyes to Momo for a moment. She was looking forward, her stance proud and full of dignity. Kagome couldn't help feeling less at her side. Momo was wearing a pink Arabic shirt, tied by a white cloth and white pants. She was wearing her grandmother's pin on her hair.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kagome heard a demon near her complaining "There is a human among us" he pointed and Kagome turned to look at him. He was a demon, she didn't know what kind, and his eyes shot at her with hatred.

"A demon Exterminator?" raged another from the other corner as he took in her clothes, and Kagome felt the Jewel on her chest pulse with erratic emotions, the very same emotions she was currently feeling.

"Easy my guests" Ordered Onigumo "No one is going to shun her away" he said firmly, his red eyes shouted power and pain to those who went against him. "She is one of the Taisho heirs, and she will be respected as such" he clarified.

Kagome felt like shrinking, her blue eyes became cold and ashamed. She now had no doubt that things were going to get messy, and the worst of all, every single demon in the castle was now more than aware of her presence. She guessed that now, the fights she will be in would be harder than before.

"Now that everything is clear" said Onigumo "every single one of you who has teamed with a sibling must change partners" he said with a grin "You cheaters… siblings know each other too much and the lineage alone would decide many battles" he informed "So… team up again"

Kagome felt her heart exploding. She turned to Momo and saw surprise in her pink eyes. Kagome felt hurt on her insides, she hadn't known either. Kagome turned to Mina and Amaru, but her gaze was robbed as she noticed Onigumo walking towards them.

Kagome felt like shouting at him, ordering him to allow an exception, but his next move made her stay silent and biting her tongue.

"Do you want to team with me Momo?" asked Onigumo.

Kagome felt as Momo's aura became erratic and then calmed afterwards, emanating happiness "I would…like it very much" she said shyly, and Onigumo smiled.

Kagome didn't move as they walked away. Her mind was blank, thoughts didn't reach her anymore. As time went on, teams began to reform, but she was alone. No one wanted to team with her. With a human.

Kagome smiled. Well she didn't have to fight anymore. Kagome looked at Mina and Amaru, they seemed to be fidgeting, not wanting to leave one of the Ladies of the clan alone, but be together nonetheless.

"Where are you going?" asked a male voice behind her "You are giving up already?" he asked with disbelief.

Kagome turned around and found herself in front of a young demon. Her blue eyes found equally blue eyes, and black hair, almost the same color as hers. His hair was short, down to his neck and his pointed ears were visible, his short hair didn't do much to hide them. He was taller than her…a lot, she noticed. He was wearing a light armor and brown fur covered the shoulders.

She blinked and closed her surprised mouth when she saw him smile "I want you to team up with me" he said with a grin "I am very strong" he informed proudly "I can take them on by myself" he explained.

Kagome smiled at him, he was a wolf demon. She had always heard that they were dangerous…but she knew better, she had already fought alongside them.

"We will surely win" he added "Because I am Koga, heir of the wolf tribe of the East" he said and winked "A pleasure to meet you"

Kagome chuckled and looked down for a moment "I am Kagome, the Taisho miko" she said and chuckled again at his awed expression.

"Wow" he said "You helped my siblings some years ago" he said more than what he let on. He then began to stretch his muscles "Well then, that settles it, we are a team" he said and grinned "By the way…you have a nice scent".

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

I hope you liked the new chapter! When I re-read this chapter after my beta reader gave it to me…I was like. Yey…I like Inu no Taisho…though he's a little sad right now, but I don't know, I think I like him. Nothing…it was just something I wanted to say…

Oh...and Welcome to Koga!

Till next time!

Review!!


	14. He returns

**JeniNeji Comments:**

Thanks everyone for the reviews! I hoped that this story would get more than a 100 reviews! What I think is already…almost achieved! Yey! The next chapter is the one you have all waited for, so review please! (I think you will all get 1/3 ...33percent angry with me…I'm so evil!).

I have an exam this week! Wish me luck!

**DISclaimer**: I don't own Inu-Yasha, but yes the other characters!

* * *

**Pandora-of-the-south**: Yeah, I think Koga is too young to proclaim her as his woman…and she is very young as well, and Inu no Taisho's daughter…I dont think anyone want to see him mad and fatherly-like. Kagome is not aging mostly because of the Jewel…since there are no other miko who can handle it and its demonic powers are less that in the series (it was purified by Midoriko and only a few demons have been locked inside) the jewel "wants" to be kept by her…unless a greater evil appears.

**Bella Rae**: No the elder's miko's curse is still asleep. It will explode in next chapter. It would be a surprise for everyone…Im sure. I hope that like it was at least something surprising and unexpected…non one will kill me.

**Enchanted nightingale**: Thanks! Things like this raise my spirits!

**DemonDeReves:** That's the point, that people dislike the new lord. Yup…I don't like him either…he's sort of creepy.

**Moonlit marauder:** I did as you said, and I divided the parts of the story. I hope people understand it better now. Thank you very much!

**Fanged falcon:** Hi! You have been with me for so long, Im so happy! Read and see what happens in the contest. Poor Momo…she has issues, but she will be fine…soon, perhaps. :) I have read few Koga/Kagome…but I don't mind that couple…it's interesting if you make it very IC.

**Heartlesslover11:** (How touching your nick…its like painful but at the same time kool…don't know what to say): BIG SURPRISE!

* * *

**When the Past is the Future…**

_Chapter 14:_

His return

* * *

The ninth fight had started a while ago, and Kagome watched both the fox demon and the bear demon while sitting next to Koga, who was standing. Surely, the match would be interesting… if the fox were to win. Bears had always been known for their superior strength, but foxes were experts on mischievous trickery. The young fox boy seemed nervous, the taller and older bear was intimidating him without difficulty. Yet, the stubborn boy refused to give up without trying. The bear demon eyed the fox demon that lied unconscious some meters away. The corners of his mouth twitched and long canines were clearly visible as the beast did something that resembled a smile.

"Fox Magic!" shouted the younger fox demon and then disappeared. Kagome heard Koga snort at her side and she smiled a little. It seemed like simple magic was not able to trick him, and she was glad for it… looked like he really was strong after all.

Kagome turned her eyes to Amaru and Mina. Amaru was reclined to a wall and Mina was at her side, her golden eyes focused on the battle. Her tiny fists were on her chest, she was worried about the fight. From time to time, her eyes would find Amaru's, then she'd ask her something, which Amaru gladly answered.

"It's over" announced Koga at her side, and Kagome turned just in time to see the young fox demon flying back, blood pouring from a wound on his shoulder. Kagome narrowed her blue eyes in anger as she witnessed this.

The bear demon roared to confirm his place as victor and then walked away proudly. "There was no need for that" commented Kagome irritated "He didn't need to injure him, everyone knows he's stronger" she finished.

"That's a human way of thinking" replied Koga, with his blue-gray eyes on the fox "Demons must be strong…and cautious" he said, then his eyes searched for Kagome. "It's better he learns these things here and not out there where his enemy will slash him without any hesitation or remorse" he concluded. Sighing, his eyes went to the old man who was to announce the next battle.

Kagome considered his words, and she was aware about those rules and facts, nevertheless, she found them to be more of a cowardly act: to crush the weak than a way to prove or teach.

She was taken away from her thoughts as Amaru walked down to the battle ground, Mina followed her nervously. Mina was younger than most of the participants, perhaps, a lot younger than the fox demon just now, but this tournament was supposedly a try-out, nothing more.

Amaru was wearing a purple sash and black pants. She was protected by a white silvery armor which covered her chest. She had a sword, but the rules of the venue prohibited the use of weapons. Mina was wearing a golden shirt that matched her eyes and black pants. She was wearing the same armor that Amaru had, the armor of the Taisho Clan.

Kagome stood to watch better and Koga eyed her, measuring her euphoria since no one else was around her. The demons had sat far from them, the reluctance to be near a miko who wore the uniform of the Demon Exterminators was too much to bear. He then turned to the battleground again, the rival team was composed of panther demons, a young girl and a male. Koga eyed them and sniffed the air around him.

"What?" asked Kagome in a concerned tone, her eyes looking at the right side of his face.

"Nothing" he said casually "just measuring their strengths" he commented with a grin.

Amaru's battle cry took Kagome's attention to the battleground once again. Amaru kept her ground as both panther demons prepared awaiting her attack, they were some 150 meters away. Amaru charged at the panther duo, her speed was very good for a dog demon. Both rivals had their claws at the ready, their eyes were fixed on Amaru.

"Over here" said a tiny little voice behind the panthers and both gasped. The female panther turned immediately, surprise was evident on her face.

"Don't!" yelled the male panther and the female turned, only to be pushed down by Mina. They both fell to the floor and rolled as they fought.

Amaru engaged the male panther demon aggressively, but he was undoubtedly stronger. Amaru growled as she tried to overpower him, her canines visible.

"She's so fast!" exclaimed Kagome as she realized the distance Mina had achieved in only the blink of an eye "I had no idea" she added as she smiled proudly. Amaru was holding her ground and Mina was slowly, but surely, gaining the upper hand with the panther girl.

"She is" said Koga with a voice that revealed admiration. "But, she needs more training, I bet she could almost match my speed if she does" he affirmed with a smirk, she seemed to be a very, very promising future mate.

Mina pushed the panther girl away and stood. Her short brown hair was tousled and her golden eyes were fierce. The panther girl stood and hissed at her, the greenish eyes wild and out of control. She jumped over to Mina attempting to slash her, and Mina ran at a holy speed until she was right behind the panther girl. She kicked her back so hard that the girl was crushed to the floor. Mina's golden eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and she smirked as she verified the panther girl was unconscious. However, a pained scream made her turn just in time to see a flash explosion in front of Amaru. She gasped horrified and ran to Amaru as the latter fell to the floor with various, nasty bleeding cuts.

The male panther demon turned to Mina with wild hateful eyes and she stopped in her tracks, her golden eyes full of sorrow. He dashed for her and Mina dodged easily, and then dodged his dangerous claws. She moved as fast as she could as the panther kept assaulting her, but then, in one of the maneuvers, his wild eyes settled on her. She couldn't avoid looking at them, but that stare he gave her froze her, and she was unable to dodge his next attack. He dug his nails on her middle, where her armor was and lifted her, throwing her to the floor a second later. Mina managed to rise with her hands, trying not to stumble. Her golden eyes settled once again on the panther demon. He smirked and once again, energy exploded from him and a blast was heard, then smoke covered the entire area.

Kagome gasped horrified and tried to run to the battleground, but Koga's firm hand around her upper arm detained her. She turned to him with angered eyes, but his soft gaze made her stop.

She turned to the battleground and waited for the smoke to disperse. After what seemed to be almost a minute, she noticed Amaru, kneeled in front of Mina with her sword pinned to the floor. Her blue eyes were firm and held a controlled anger. She had used her sword to protect them both from his attack.

The smirk on the male panther faded as he realized they were both unharmed. Amaru's eyes remained on him as she took her sword and sheathed it. Mina was still sprawled on the ground behind her, her golden eyes wide and fearful.

"I give up" said Amaru with a cold voice that almost matched the iciness of Sesshomaru's voice. Amaru turned to Mina and silently ordered the younger demoness to stand. Mina quickly recovered and did as ordered. They both left the battleground silently.

Kagome let out the air that had been trapped on her lungs. Amaru had preferred to lose before allowing Mina to be hurt. The moment she unsheathed her sword, she was sure she was going to be disqualified, but that didn't prevent her from doing it. That was indeed an admirable demoness, she would be great as a partner in battle. Kagome made a mental note to praise Fuma later on for his admirable job with her.

Gossip was everywhere. Many were impressed, others were disgusted. The appearance of Onigumo in the battleground, accompanied by Momo made everyone hush. The eyes of the demons were set on them, after all, they were the daughter of the terrific Inu no Taisho and the son of the new Lord.

Onigumo raised his hand and smirked "This is going too slow…so I decided to change the rules a little" he explained with pleased eyes. "I challenge any team, battle us" he said in a high voice and his red eyes fell on Momo, then he smirked. "If any of you manages to defeat us…my lands will be the prize" he offered with a malicious smile and narrowed eyes "But be warned, I will not hesitate to kill" he finished and Momo tensed at his side.

Roars full of avarice and desire for power were heard from many places and a team of bears ran down to the battleground. Kagome looked at Momo terrified, last time she had seen her sister, her fighting skills were moderate, strong, but not over the norm. How did this Lord dare to make an announcement like that without consulting it first? Risking Momo's life was not very protective of a man who said he wanted her. Kagome's aura flared in anger, she was her sister!

She heard Koga chuckling at her side and she looked at him with confused eyes "Why are you laughing?" she asked angered.

"We are going to beat them, and these lands shall be property of the Wolf Tribe" he announced with a sly grin and Kagome allowed a disgusted gasp escape her. His blue eyes turned to her "What? Don't you tell me you want these lands? "

"She is my sister!" she replied irritated "I am not fighting her" she informed firmly "And I won't be responsible for anyone's death" she concluded, her blue eyes flaring as much as her aura did.

Koga's gaze became hard . "You can't stop me Kagome. His offer is far too good, it was a stupidity to offer something like that" he said a little heatedly. "And I am not asking you to help, this is different" he said and turned his angered face down, pressing his hands and turning them into fists as if preparing them for the next fight.

"I will not allow you to bring harm to my sister" she said, being her overprotective self. "And you will do well to not go against the Lands of the West" she threatened with cold blue eyes.

Koga clawed his eyes on hers for a moment, but then turned to the battlegrounds, ignoring her harsh accusations.

A group of three bear demons ran to Onigumo and Momo. Onigumo walked some steps forward to hide Momo from them, a protective move. He had a devilish smile on his face as he took out a long katana.

Momo's pink eyes flashed and barriers began to be formed, gathering the bears in a thin corridor of invisible barriers. She had managed to gain almost the same control Sephira had with her barriers.

Kagome's blue eyes widened as she witnessed how Momo helped Onigumo, how could she be a part of this? Kagome was able to see Momo's barriers since she had lived with her for twenty long years, and they were infused with a minimal amount of demonic aura. Though not many noticed such little changes on the surrounding air.

Onigumo began to engulf his katana with his force energy and soon, its blade began to glow a red color. The bears kept on running, the fools hadn't even noticed Momo's barriers, they had blocked all paths except the one that lead to Onigumo. She had caged them, from the back, the sides and above. Onigumo screamed something in a foreign language and a red blast of power was expelled from his katana and directed at the bears. The bears howled and roared in pain. As soon as the attack collided with Momo's barrier at the end of the corridor, it was reversed to them. Momo gasped and ran in front of Onigumo and managed to place another barrier in front of her, just in time to prevent the blast from burning Onigumo and her to death. She then allowed the barrier over her to disappear and all the energy poured out to the sky.

Kagome was holding Koga's arm, outraged at her sister's actions. Koga tensed and kept watching.

Momo turned to Onigumo, her pink eyes full of untold emotions. She had just killed the bear demons. Her conscience began to reproach her for such foul and lowly actions, but she wouldn't give up. Her brother always told her that she needed to become stronger, that she needed more training. She needed to hide her emotions, to be cold in battle. Otherwise, no demon male would want her. She had to be strong. The demons would have killed her, their eyes told her that much, although she couldn't be blamed for this. Still, she glanced at those red eyes that were also on her, a silent conversation going on between them. He would accept her, she believed that, he will mate her, and she will certainly mate him. After reassuring herself of this, her barriers collapsed and there was nothing of what had been the bear demons, not even ashes.

Roaring was heard. Many other demons, furious about what Onigumo had just done, prepared to attack him, but Onigumo only smirked as he ran forward and slashed every single one to death as he encountered them. Some tried to flee after witnessing his strength, but were too slow and were slain as well.

Less than a minute had passed, and the battleground was now full of corpses and blood. What hadn't happened then? This was only supposed to be a fun tournament, not this!

Kagome was holding her head with her hands, she had no idea of what to do now. This was not a war, this was not a battlefield. She couldn't just purify them; most of them were the sons and daughters of Lords! Practically royalty! If she were to harm them, she would only cause problems for Inu no Taisho. Momo had already caused trouble…but she was not Momo either way.

Koga trembled next to her and Kagome turned to his gray-blue eyes. She saw a contained fury that she never imagined belonged to him. It was as if he was possessed. He let out a pained scream and Kagome scanned the battlefield. Onigumo sheathed his sword and some wolf demons falling lifelessly to the ground.

Koga dashed forward at a speed she would believe impossible. She yelled a pained "Stop!" but he didn't listen. Kagome ran down, trying to stop him, to make Onigumo stop or Momo as well. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she had to do something.

She watched as Koga managed to pass through the demons and reached Momo. He instantly kicked her and sent her flying against the castle's wall. Onigumo's red eyes became angry and he tackled Koga to the floor and began to punch him wildly, trying to inflict as much damage as possible. Koga held as he could and began to roll to escape his grip.

Demons jumped over Onigumo and took him away from Koga and began to fight him. Amaru and Mina were at Momo's side, helping her, but Momo pushed them away, too angered to allow them to help. Her pink eyes were furious and they searched for the wolf demon who had dared hit her.

As her pink eyes fell on him, she began to create more barriers, one after another, intending to kill him. Amaru was alongside her, telling her something, her blue eyes seemed full of despair as she tried to make Momo stop.

* * *

Kagome stopped , suddenly, her left hand was glowing pink. Instantly, a bow and arrow appeared on her hand. She took the string with her right hand and shot it at Momo's barrier, a blast of pure energy left her fingers. Momo's barrier quickly faded, but the impact made a loud sound and demons turned to the miko. Many growled at her wanting to launch an attack uncertain about her actions. Kagome took no heed to them and she kept shooting and collapsing more of Momo's barriers. The demons soon ignored Kagome enough to stop their menaces…but they were still wary.

Momo turned to, livid, and began to cast barriers to trap Kagome. Kagome allowed her bow to disappear and began to use her hands to make way through the barriers, finding it easily enough to achieve. She destroyed all of Momo's barriers until she came to a stop near Koga.

Koga was bleeding from his head and from his lip. His lips were back and he was showing his canines, almost looking like the bears a while ago. He dashed against Onigumo and he pushed him to the side easily, making him crash against the wall. "You dirty wolf, die!" shouted Onigumo as he ran forward with his katana ready to piece him.

"No!" cried Kagome and she ran after him. Realizing that she would never make it on time, she stopped and closed her eyes.

"Curses!" shouted an irritated Onigumo as he fell back after he collided full strength against Kagome's barrier, which now surrounded Koga protectively.

A growl was the only thing Kagome heard before something pushed her to the floor and she screamed in agony as she felt the skin on her face burn under pressure against the ground that she slid on because of the impact. She opened her eyes, horrified as she saw blood pouring from her right cheek. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she opened her mouth to scream, but someone punched her and pulled her up by her raven hair mercilessly.

"Don't interfere!" screamed Momo and threw her to the floor, Kagome placed her arms around her instinctively and rolled to minimize the impact. She quickly stood again, her blue eyes on Momo. Momo dashed at her again shouting. "You are always in the way! Stop being the center of the world, miko".

Kagome placed a barrier around her and Momo stopped before touching it. She raised her pink eyes and smirked. She placed a thick barrier over Kagome's and began to force it down on her. Both barriers were fighting each other, Kagome's pushing up and Momo's pressing down.

Amaru came to Momo and pulled on her shoulders "Stop it, Momo!" she yelled enraged. "Have you become mad?" she asked and began to pull Momo forcefully away from Kagome.

Momo pushed her to the side and took one of her blades, "Don't touch me!" she threatened. "Or else you will regret it" she finished in a dangerous tone. "I am the second heir of the Western Lands Amaru, not her" she said with disdain. Amaru looked at her confused, but more than anything else, she felt broken, she had admired Momo for a long time. Now, she was ashamed of her.

Momo moved some steps near Kagome and smirked "I am mating him" said Momo, with a voice so filled with hatred and frivolity, that Kagome could hardly recognize her. Momo's pink eyes were still the same ones, the ones that tried to kill her so many years ago. Kagome's eyes narrowed in despair and sorrow. "I am not going to be a half demon any longer, and YOU…!" she said and growled full of rage "…YOU won't take him from me. NEVER! I won't allow you to take him away like you did with Mother! Like you did with my Father!" she spat with hatred.

Kagome felt her heart cry out as Momo said these things…what had happened to the loving sister she had met? She raised her arms and her barrier broke through Momo's. Kagome turned to Onigumo who was still fighting Koga. Momo ran towards Kagome at full speed with her blades in hand. Kagome used her miko powers to create a sword and blocked it with difficulty, Momo's strength was superior to hers.

"Momo!" she cried "Stop this! He's evil! He's not good for you!" Kagome tried to make her be reasonable, but that only served to irritate her further. "And Mother loved you, Momo! She died protecting you, do you need more proof of her love?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"NO!" she replied, pushing Kagome back "She died because you brought the Jewel with you, because she had to protect me to save it!" she shot, her eyes hardening once again. "You are not good enough for Onigumo! I am beautiful, no one compares to me, and I am strong" she pushed Kagome and freed her blades from Kagome's sword. "Get out of my life!" And with those words, she openly slashed Kagome.

Kagome ducked and rolled to the front, she then pushed Momo on her middle and sent a spark of miko energy. Momo screamed frightened at the odd sensation and Kagome kicked Momo's hand and sent her blades flying. Momo screamed in anger and turned so her hands found a fistful of Kagome's hair. Kagome cried in pain as Momo mercilessly pulled her long black hair and Kagome fell to the side. Kagome was thankful she had the Exterminators' outfit, otherwise, she would have had nasty scratches on her legs as well.

Momo laughed uncertainly when she pulled Kagome to her, her left hand gripping tightly. Amaru managed to push Momo to the floor, freeing Kagome. Mina came to Kagome's side with Momo's blades under her protection.

"Lady Kagome" she called softly and full of worry. She placed Momo's blades on the floor and pulled Kagome to her lap.

"I'm fine" said Kagome hurriedly, "We have to stop this" she explained tense, sitting up. Her hands trembled a little. "She's not like herself" she commented as she saw Momo and Amaru pushing each other.

Mina turned away from Amaru and Momo who were now fighting, with both inner beasts almost taking over, but at their age, neither was supposed to be able to let it out. "Amaru is stronger than her. Momo has been feeling too lonely lately, she needed someone to blame" explained Mina with a soft voice and turned her golden eyes to Kagome's blue ones. She examined Kagome's face and looked at Kagome's wound and made a face "That is a nasty wound on a human"

"It's nothing" replied Kagome as she tried to pull herself away, looking for Onigumo "I have been worse" she told Mina uninterested; still, her wound itched. At that very moment, she wished she could heal herself.

"Let me clean your wound" asked Mina, intending to lick it "It could get infected if I don't, and it would heal faster" she added, trying to make Kagome cooperate.

But the harsh and broken scream of Koga as he crashed against another castle wall made both turn to look at him. Onigumo laughed triumphantly as he saw Koga still against the wall, unmoving and bleeding. He was sure the wolf had several ribs broken and an injured leg. He then turned to Momo and Amaru, who were still fighting each other, each using claws and teeth. He narrowed his red eyes in exasperation as he walked over to them. He grabbed Amaru by the armor and threw her away with immense force. Amaru cried in pain and fell to the ground, then rolled to the side, curling in a fetal position because of the pain. "Don't hurt my mate!" he yelled with furious red eyes.

Both Mina and Kagome gasped in horror. Mina looked at the battleground, a few demons remained in the castle, although most of them had escaped a while ago. The few demons that were pacing the battleground looked ominous, and others looked older than what was expected of the demons in the tournament. Mina tensed, she couldn't leave the place, Amaru was there, and they both had to protect Momo and Kagome, the Ladies of the Western Lands and the Taisho Clan.

Momo whined softly, she was bleeding and hurting, Amaru had beaten her up. Onigumo kneeled in front of her, and Momo closed her eyes as she expected a reprimand, but instead, Onigumo's right hand found her chin and he pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the lips. Momo's eyes snapped open in surprise, but soon enough, she closed them again, to feel him.

Kagome's eyes widened, frightened at the reality she was facing. This couldn't be happening, Inu no Taisho was going to kill them both. She turned to Mina to find equally terrified eyes, things weren't looking right. What should she do with Momo? Kagome pressed her hand to Mina and the latter turned to her with wide golden eyes. Kagome narrowed hers, she was going to fight, she was going to take Momo back, and if she had to purify the demons, well, it wasn't the first time she had done so.

Kagome stood, and Mina did the same. Kagome turned to the silent demons that were coming out of the castle, walking dangerously towards them. Kagome summoned her miko powers and created a bow on her left hand. She pulled the bow with her right hand, and the demons that had been approaching stopped for a moment, confused since she didn't have any arrow. Still, the demons going closer to Koga kept walking. Kagome turned to the ones going to Koga and let go of the string. Both demons howled in pain and were purified as miko shots of pure energy pierced them.

The demons near Kagome gritted their teeth and were about to attack, but Onigumo, letting go of Momo's lips and standing, stopped them. Both Kagome and Mina turned their heads to Onigumo, who had his red eyes on them. Momo was flustered and her cheeks were a faint pink. Her eyes were golden again. It had been years since her eyes had been coated with that, hatred-filled, pink color of her instincts. Kagome felt a pang on her heart, Momo was returning to her old self, the loving sister she knew. Kagome looked again at Onigumo, it was a shame how it all was because of a demon like him. He was a terrible demon, and his aura emanated darkness, he couldn't be good for her. He was using her.

"Kagome" he said with a smirk "The human that never ages" he taunted and began to walk around them, as if he was a predator and them his prey. Mina growled softly despite her best efforts, she was a very dominating demon, and this place as prey didn't suit her. Onigumo chuckled at Mina and his red eyes locked on Kagome's. "And why is that Ka-go-me?" he mocked with wide, interested eyes.

Kagome trembled as she heard his voice, his words and his emotions. They hit the core of her life hard and dangerously. She hugged herself for protection, but her wide, shaky eyes were still on him. "Stay away from us!" she threatened, but her voice trembled and her breathing became difficult. She felt torn, this fear she felt was irrational, he was nothing more than a demon and she was the worst enemy of his kind…why was it that he frightened her so much?

Onigumo laughed and his head fell back as he did this "Or what?" he asked with closed eyes. "You are going to purify me?" he asked and his eyes turned to her, entertained. "That doesn't work on me" he said and his eyes narrowed. Smiling slyly, he roamed her body with his eyes, she still looked like a 10 year old girl. She'd looked way more appealing if older, he had to admit, but those eyes and aura were hers, undoubtedly… She held some charm about her. He extended his hands to her, and smiled.

Kagome closed her eyes, trying to take his last look away from her mind. She walked a step back, still hugging herself. She counted, then she opened her eyes, holding more strength and determination. She dropped her arms to her sides and her hands began to flare in miko powers. "Let's see if it really won't work" she threatened with furious blue eyes.

He smirked and prepared himself, with his katana in hand to attack. Mina disappeared from Kagome's side and the next thing Kagome knew, Mina was helping Amaru stand. Mina began to lick Amaru's wounds, hoping to help her heal faster, since she had never trained and knew nothing about tactics.

Onigumo attacked with his katana, making a horizontal slash, and Kagome materialized a sword and blocked it, but she was easily pushed back, she was too lightweight to hold the impact. Kagome remained standing, taking deep breaths, trying to calm her erratic heart. She then took her sword and allowed a blast of miko energy to explode from it, but Onigumo easily dodged it by running to the side. The exact moment when his feet found the ground after he jumped to the side, he pushed himself into motion and ran to Kagome with his katana still ready to strike. Kagome managed to block him with much difficulty, but once again, she was pushed back, but this time, he made her swirl to avoid being cut down. Onigumo then pushed her consciously this time, trapping her. Unsure about his intentions, Kagome managed to free her sword, but in that instant, the strength she used made her turn and her back was to Onigumo. Her sword was in front of her, leaving her back completely unprotected. She immersed her left hand with miko energy and turned, ready to blast him in any place she managed to reach, but he surprised her by kicking her and sending her to the floor. Kagome cried as her back hit the floor, and soon enough, he was over her, his hand biting into her shoulder painfully.

"Give it back!" he roared and his eyes began to search for a necklace or any jewelry that she may possess.

Kagome immersed her hand with miko energy once again, and she held his right wrist and burned him. He screamed and then slapped her with strength, leaving Kagome's already wounded cheek itching terribly.

He had his hateful red eyes on her. "I told you" he said in a controlled, yet irritated voice and his eyes kept searching her. "You can't purify me" he finished with a growl. After that, he expanded his aura and began to trace Kagome's. "I know you have it" he roared and frustrated began to release miasma.

Kagome cowardly shook under him as she took in his scent, she tried to cover her nose and mouth with her hand, but Onigumo wouldn't allow it. She began to trash wildly, trying to escape him, she knew how poisonous miasma could be. She heard him chuckling, her blue eyes found his face. His red eyes were full of pleasure.

"The girl is nothing more than a child" he said in a mocking tone. "You forgot how to save yourself" he added, remembering when Kagome had used her purifying powers to create a clean barrier around her. "Such a shame…seems to me then, that you are going to …argh"

Kagome sat and took a mouthful of clean air the moment Onigumo was taken away from her. She stood with shaky legs and turned to Onigumo. She never expected to find that her savior had been Koga, who was now fighting Onigumo. She had thought Mina had saved her…but it had been Koga.

"Koga!" she called worried, asking him to come closer. She knew he had heard her, but Onigumo was making difficult for Koga to reach her. He was strong, admitted Kagome, as Koga managed to dodge so many attacks, it was difficult to gain the offensive upper hand on him. Koga avoided a slash of his katana and kicked him on his side. Onigumo wasn't pushed back, but he doubled a little and Koga took on that opportunity and ran to Kagome. Onigumo's red eyes bled and he began to fill his sword with energy again. Kagome extended her hands as she watched the blade go red and as soon as Onigumo sent the attack, she covered them both under a protective barrier.

The barrier held the bloody attack, and Kagome could even swear she heard screaming as the attack passed. Her eyes stared at the red flash of energy, but she saw nothing. She then eyed Koga, who had one knee on the floor and his hand held his other leg, which was wounded. Kagome walked to him and she sat at his side, her blue eyes took on the big slash…so much blood poured from it. He was a demon, he was supposed to heal faster.

"Why aren't you healing?" asked Kagome as she set her hands over his wound and began to heal it. "You are still bleeding nonstop" she commented, still concentrated on her task.

Koga turned to see the bloodshot eyes of Onigumo, he was shaking in anger. Koga could also notice that the pair of dog demonesses on the far back were getting better. The silvery haired one looked pale and was on the floor, looking. "His sword…I think it has dark magical powers" he commented simply, as if it were the most obvious thing. His eyes watched her hands as he felt the wound already healing… a little smile came to his lips and he looked at her face. He growled deeply in his throat as he saw her bleeding face.

Kagome's eyes widened and found him "I'm sorry" she said mechanically "I didn't know it hurt" she said motioning her hands.

Koga growled again and extended his hand, cupping her face and began to lick the wound on her right cheek. Kagome gasped as she felt him doing this and her body trembled with a feeling of wrongness. Only Inu no Taisho did that and the feeling of this stranger treating her so affectionately gave her the creeps. "Don't " she pleaded softly, and he stopped, his blue gray eyes looking at her questioningly.

"KANNA" was shouted and all heads turned to Onigumo. A small, fragile girl dressed in white, with white hair and monotonous black eyes appeared at his side. Her eyes were on Onigumo and a moment later, on Kagome and Koga. The young demoness raised her mirror and Onigumo began to gather energy on his katana once again.

Koga stood, his instincts were sharp, and this didn't appeal to him at all. He was in front of Kagome, having decided to take the full blow in case the barrier gave way, the human body of the miko behind him wouldn't survive any other way.

Kagome stood and her eyes fell on Kanna and then her barrier. Her barrier was still strong and she doubted a demoness was able to destroy a miko's barrier. The blade was now a vivid red color, but nothing happened. Kagome's eyes turned to Mina and Amaru, who were looking as confused as she was, and then her gaze traveled to Momo, who was standing on the battleground, her eyes blank, maybe a little interested too.

A flash of white light left Kanna's mirror and Kagome turned just in time. Her barrier was still holding, nothing had changed, Kanna's energy had dispersed over her barrier…and then, she saw how Onigumo's flame attack left his sword once again. A smirk marked his face and Kagome felt her heart beating. She raised her eyes, she could still feel the barrier connected to her, still holding.

Koga growled softly, nervously rather than angry as he waited for the attack to come. The Red flash attack finally collided with the barrier, and Koga raised his hands to protect his face instinctively, but the pain never came, the barrier held. There were sounds everywhere, the attack colliding, the energy being transformed and changed, Onigumo's laugher…another sound invaded his ears, one he hadn't notice before and he turned to Kagome.

Kagome was on the floor screaming and her body convulsed madly. He gasped and ran to her, holding her head carefully, so she wouldn't hurt herself. "Kagome" he called, but no signs of recognition appeared on her face. He pulled her closer to him and hugged her tightly, she was dying before him! What was happening?

Soon enough, the barrier collapsed, but the attack had died long before. Onigumo laughed as he saw he had succeeded on taking down Kagome. "I thought this was going to be much more difficult" he said with a sickening voice as he walked to Koga and her. "You can go, Kanna" he said and afterwards, the young demoness disappeared.

"Stay away!" shouted Koga, furious. He squeezed Kagome one last time and placed her on the floor; he fisted his hands and slowly stood up. He cursed not having his sword with him, this one mistake was going to cost him his life. He had to protect her, this Lord was mad, what had gotten into him? He had to defeat him, for his fellow mates, for these lands and to protect the remaining demonesses. He turned to Onigumo, his gray-blue eyes determined to give his life in exchange for theirs, but sometimes, things don't go as expected. Koga was surprised when a vertical slash was his welcome and Onigumo's sword hit full strength on his armor on the right side. Koga howled in pain and surprise, but he dug his feet on his current position, his gray-blue eyes were on Onigumo's hateful ones. A moment later, Onigumo let go of his katana and slapped Koga hard on his right cheek, Koga, was finally hitting the ground. Koga stood up shakily, intending to keep on fighting, but his nose collided with an invisible barrier. He snorted annoyed, and his eyes found pleased pink eyes, and the young silver-haired demoness nearing him. He snarled at her, his patience was now very thin, and the despise he felt for the demoness was not helping.

"So" began Momo with a wicked smile, her hair waving as she walked. "You have taken a liking to my sister" she said sourly and chuckled "Everyone does" she explained. "She's a wicked miko…I always think she resembles more a witch or a dark miko, but no one believes me" she said playfully and her eyes turned to Kagome "The miko that doesn't age" she repeated softly to herself, a smirk on her face. "I don't know if she can't die…" she commented, with a smile.

Onigumo was walking closer to Kagome. She was unconscious, the pain of the last attack numbed her. Somehow…the white demoness had managed to connect Kagome's barrier even further to her, and as Onigumo's attack collided, Kagome felt as if the attack had hit her instead of her barrier…what she knew was impossible, she could have died. She only connected herself enough to feel it.

Mina appeared out of nowhere, her frightened golden eyes fell on Onigumo as she walked in between them and her hands came near to Kagome, intending to take her as far away as possible. Amaru ran to Onigumo with sword in hand, prepared to give Mina as much time as possible.

"Amaru, Mina" called Momo sternly. "Stop what you are doing now!" she ordered, her lip trembling in anger.

None paid her order any heed, but Mina screamed in pain. Amaru's worried gaze went to her and Mina ran some meters, holding her hand in pain. A barrier had appeared around Kagome's little body, protecting her from demons. Amaru stopped her attack, since they couldn't move Kagome anywhere, and she was too weak to fight Onigumo.

Onigumo laughed again as the two resigned. He then let out a battle cry and a black aura coated him, gushing him as some liquid would. Everyone looked at him wide-eyed, the sight was grotesque. Koga began to pound the barrier, trying to break it, but it was no use.

The black coat fell over Kagome's pink-translucent barrier, and her body trembled as more energy was being taken from her body and placed on the barrier. A manic laughter resounded, and a pink glow exploded from her insides as the location of the Jewel of Four Souls was given to Onigumo.

His greedy eyes stared at the Jewel resting on Kagome's chest, and he doubled his efforts to break the barrier. Just a little more, only a little, and the Jewel would be his. Onigumo turned to Momo, knowing their triumph and a smirk showed on his face…without the Jewel…Kagome would age and die in some years, and the Jewel would be his.

Momo smiled, genuinely glad and stepped forward, her silvery hair floating in the soft breeze. She closed her eyes as she felt the realization of something she had wanted for so many years, the scent of blood that surrounded the place was no longer a bother, but a sweeter scent. Brother would be proud of her, he had always hated Kagome. He despised her more since she became a General. He will love Momo more, he will thank her.

A presence appeared in front of her, out of nowhere, and hard slap on her left cheek sent her flying some feet away and Momo yelped in pain. An attack, ordered by a slow and masculine voice collided against Momo's barrier, making it succumb easily, and Koga was freed.

Onigumo turned to Momo once again as her screaming permeated the place, and he saw her lying on the floor. He turned to where Koga was, and the sight that greeted him made his blood chill in iciness. His red eyes widened as no one had seen before. His face traveled between the unconscious Kagome and the dog demon… Lord Sesshomaru. Uncertainty was etched on his features.

Koga eyed Sesshomaru and his mouth hung open a moment, the resemblance he held with Inu no Taisho was remarkable. He eyed Mina and Amaru, and both demons looked like they had their god right before them, the ease and happiness that emanated from their souls a was clear indication. He allowed his shoulder to relax as well, and as he did this, his body ached all over. The adrenaline that had been numbing his senses was slowly leaving his body and changing those sensations to pain.

Sesshomaru looked at the demon in the middle of the battleground, his odor was repugnant and low, and this angered him more than anything. A lowly demon had done this, shamed his family and attacked his sisters and subordinates. He turned to Momo for only an instant, the anger he had felt sometimes because of her, was nothing compared to what he felt now. She had gone too far… too far.

Sesshomaru began to walk towards Onigumo, his steps slow and steady. He carried the same cold and frivolous eyes, the eyes of a cold-blooded murderer. Although this time, like few others, he desired to smash the demon, kill him once and again. This added a new fear to his dark, murky aura.

Onigumo fidgeted. This was his chance, his grand opportunity, the first time he had gotten so close to the Jewel in so many years! But he, he who never cared about nothing was here, and his eyes told him that he had changed, and that he now cared….about something, even if he wasn't sure what it was. He clenched his teeth in defeat, he needed more time to break through the barrier. He stopped the assault on Kagome and faced Sesshomaru. He raised his katana and began filling it with energy, he won't run away. He won't go down without a fight.

Momo gasped and stood. "No!" she cried to Sesshomaru "I beg you, don't kill him" she yelled and ran to her brother at full speed. She grabbed his right arm and kneeled in front of him "Please, brother Sesshomaru, don't kill him" she pleaded and slowly her pink cold eyes began to fade, the usual golden color he always remembered her having, was returning as tears filled her eyes. "He is my mate, he is the one I recognize as mate, his scent and his aura…please don't kill him" she cried more and hid her face on his white pants, sobbing.

Sesshomaru never took his eyes from Onigumo, and Momo's words irritated him. This stinking lowly demon will surely not be his sister's mate. He watched the defiant demon, who still held his sword at the ready, playing to be dangerous. A soft smirk began to appear on Onigumo's lips as he saw Sesshomaru pondering over Momo's words and his stance relaxed a little. This enraged Sesshomaru and he pushed Momo aside. "You are so capricious" he said with a cold tone. "You are not prepared to mate, you have just broken every rule there is to be expected from a demoness in mating age. Your ignorance will cost him his life" he finished, his voice as cold and sharp as thin ice. He dashed forward to Onigumo.

Onigumo's face crisped in disbelief, anger and fear, as he shot Sesshomaru with his Red Flame attack. His breathing was ragged and his eyes were crazy as they searched Sesshomaru. Since the attack blurred his vision he tried to locate Sesshomaru by his demonic presence. He was somewhere in front of him, that he knew, he then froze as he felt Sesshomaru's aura moving. He let go of his katana and readied his hand in case he needed to maneuver fast, and a shout called for his attention.

A shout from Momo pleading him to stop, but the next thing that Onigumo came to realize was, that he was falling…falling back. He could see the sky above and then the ground…

* * *

Momo screamed and hid her eyes with her hands, crying wholeheartedly. Koga, who was some meters away watched, unblinking. Sesshomaru looked at Onigumo with an unreadable expression, his golden eyes blank as he tried to remember where he had met this demon.

Amaru and Mina looked at Onigumo's corpse along with his dismembered head. Mina was holding Amaru's weight, and her golden eyes then found Kagome. She was still unconscious, but the wound on her right cheek had stopped bleeding. The barrier was still over Kagome and Mina wondered what they were going to do now, wait until she regained consciousness?

Sesshomaru shook his head slowly and murmured a soft "foolish weakling", and then began to walk to Kagome. Each step reflected strength and authority. His golden eyes inspected her with great detail: feet, ankle, leg, hip, waist, ribs, back, chest…, arms, elbows, wrists, hands, fingers, neck…and face. He exhaled by his nose with more strength than usual, annoyed at what he found on her. She seemed to have an injured, but not broken rib, she was bleeding in the back part of her head and finally she had a wound on her right cheek that was healing faster than usual. He narrowed his golden eyes in annoyance and kneeled to take her in his arms. Mina extended her hand to warn him about her barrier, but as she saw him take her without any problem her words died on her mouth. She could still see the barrier around Kagome, the very same barrier that burnt her hand. Slowly the barrier began to fade and Sesshomaru turned to Momo.

His face showed disgust as he stared at her "A real female mate would never allow anyone of her clan get hurt. Your actions are shameful to our family" he said cooly, his words cutting her deep."Find your way home, I will not care for you from now on" he warned and began to walk toward Amaru and Mina. Momo exploded, drowning in her own tears, doing her best to not break apart.

Koga hurried to his side, his gray-blue eyes looking at Kagome the best he could "Is she all right?" he asked seriously, but behind his tone his concern was obvious, his eyes traveling up to his cold, golden eyes.

"Mind your business, scrawny wolf" said Sesshomaru coldly as he changed Kagome's position in his arms so Koga wouldn't see her.

"Hey" he said offended "I helped in saving her too, you know" he explained angrily. Stopping for a moment, he fisted his hands, then walked.

"That's the only reason I have not killed you" he said as he kept walking. "Don't touch her ever again, she doesn't belong to you" he ordered and sent him a warning look, "Next time, I am going to cut your filthy tongue" he threatened with very serious eyes and voice.

Koga froze for a moment, his head was swirling with many thoughts. Had he just been threatened? He? The Wolf Prince? Kagome was this demon's sister! Not his mate…

Sesshomaru ignored the wolf's flaring aura and finally reached both dog demon girls. He stopped in front of them, his eyes scanning them only a second. "You are Fuma's daughter" he said more than asked and Amaru's blue eyes widened for a moment, before nodding her head. "Very well" he said and began to walk out of the castle "We will go to the Western Lands now" he ordered and both demoness nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

Amaru stood on her own feet, ignoring the pain and tiredness, but regaining her pride and stubbornness as well. Mina was still beside her, to help her in case her resistance failed her friend. Amaru began to follow Sesshomaru, but stopped a moment, nodding her head in gratitude towards Koga. Mina soon followed, she was fine, only with some minor scratches.

Some minutes had passed when Koga decided to move again, his leg was still hurting, but he could move, so he began to follow Sesshomaru as well. After all, the Western Lands Castle was nearer than his home.

* * *

Momo was lying on the battleground, it had begun to rain some minutes ago, and they hid the tears that still flowed from her eyes. She raised her eyes and was welcomed by Onigumo's corpse. She screamed and ran away inside the castle, not wanting to face the truth, the demon she had wanted to mate lying dead, his aura had disappeared, everything went wrong. His brother despised her…but why? She did what he had wanted to do…

She walked inside a room she didn't know who it belong to and jumped on a futon, covering herself. Why? Why? Why? That was the only thing she could think of. Brother had always hated Kagome as well, why did he do this? Why did he kill Onigumo? She had pleaded and pleaded, but he didn't listen to her.

"Do not let your eyes rain" said a voice from behind the closed shogi door.

Momo stopped crying and sat "who's there?!' she asked with a cold, irritated tone, promising pain to whoever interrupted her.

The shogi door was opened and the white demoness from before stood there with her mirror in hand and her void-like eyes still unresponsive. She walked some steps closer and sat, with her mirror in front of her. "The one has not disappeared, his heart still beats" she told her simply and an image began to take form on her mirror.

Momo looked at her with wide eyes, tears falling from her eyes once again, but now out of joy. She walked closer to Kanna, and her once again pink eyes stared at the mirror. She let out an eased laugh as the images comforted her broken heart, and a single voice was heard, a voice inside her heart, her brain… which escaped from Kanna's lips.

"_I live…find me, and then, we will achieve everything we dreamt….we will be happy"_

* * *

"You lost it!" screeched a woman's voice inside a castle "I can't believe how miserable this plan was. It's all your fault!" she screamed beyond irritation. She began to pace the room from one side to the other, trying to calm herself. "You lost the Jewel" she accused, full of impatience.

A man's chuckle was heard and the woman set piercing pink eyes to him "Calm down, Almira, be patient" said a smooth voice. "We have valuable information" he reminded her. "Just remember, help Momo into finding me…and the Jewel, that will grant you any wish, will be yours" he said, red eyes finding her pink ones, and a satisfaction passed through them, as an accord was made on the silence of the room.

"I want….revenge" finished Naraku and walked out of the room.

Almira smirked. "And I want my wish, I swear I will help you get Momo's love" she said with satisfaction.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped on a hill just before the Western Castle "Go to Inu no Taisho" he ordered Amaru. "Explain what happened" he continued and then snorted "You go with them, wolf" he said in a cold tone.

Koga came out of a dark forest and smirked. His gray-blue eyes issuing a challenge with the cold demon in front of him. "Of course" he said in an amused tone. He walked to Mina and Amaru, then past them. Amaru followed without looking back, it was an order and she would not be disrespectful. Mina however shot a last glance at Kagome, then at Sesshomaru, then followed suit.

The sky was now dark, the wounded younglings made their return slowly. Sesshomaru watched them go, and after assuring himself they were at a safe distance, he looked down at Kagome. Her cheek had healed completely, and she seemed to have drifted to sleep rather than being unconscious. He sniffed her cautiously, the dried blood that coated her healing wound of her head made a little smirk graze his lips. It was undeniable, his blood still traveled through her veins.

His golden eyes for the first time were free to roam her, to his father's annoyance. Her face: little nose, fine lips and long lashes. Her untangled black hair was very long and soft. She carried a delicate scent that he couldn't describe, since the scent of the mixed blood of her didn't allow him to. She was very thin, he noticed. She really looked like a human child, only that the stance she often took and the intelligence in her blue eyes gave way to her real age. His eyes then trailed her hands, many little scars marred her skin, and he noticed that most of them seemed to be the product of practicing with various weapons. Her hands were fine, but calloused, what he considered to be a trait of a strong female.

He blinked as she made a soft sound, his eyes widened, uncertain, but she resumed her sleep. Her breathing was normal, what meant she was alright. She was…alive, and he had saved her.

Because she was a member of the Taisho Clan, and also because it would be denigrating for her to die, it would be regarded as a weakness by his family's part.

His hands gripped her securely, an unconscious part of his brain acting by its own. His eyes rose to the moon. In a few days, it was going to be the new moon. The lands were submerged in darkness. His senses expanded, searching for Inu no Taisho. He was sure he was going to be enraged to hear Kagome was with him. Little and weak Kagome, he said in a mocking voice in his head, and his golden eyes fell on her again. What had he expected? Nothing had changed her in so many years…

Only her scent…and her aura, which was growing stronger, had changed. He growled a little, the scent of his blood was very appealing to him. He was sure that his blood added to her strength and abilities. What she was, she owed it to him. He saved her on the future…she would be dead if not for him.

A sound made him look around, his cold eyes searching for its source. He gasped as he realized, that what he heard had been himself. A possessive growl had escaped the deepest part of his throat. He clenched his teeth as she looked at her again.

No. She was a human miko, and he was the next ruler, the strongest demon the lands will ever know, Sesshomaru. He shook his head and willed his instincts to face control and began to tie them. This pest was not going to be his mate.

He growled as he tried to make the restless and autonomous part of his brain acknowledge this. A smile crept upon his face and his golden eyes twinkled with a new plan, a new path.

The image of a black haired dog demoness with long black hair came to him. She was a fine demoness, and a strong one. Fuma was a remarkable general that was loyal to his family. Yes…she will make him forget the human miko. It would be an honor if he were to propose Fuma to mate his daughter, ask him for her hand.

He stood, with Kagome in arms and began to walk to the castle. Resolute on making this work, he, for the first time in centuries…smiled. He will succeed, no longer be tied by these strange feelings or instincts…because he, Sesshomaru, would never have feelings for a human.

Or so he told himself…

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

The moment you have all waited for is in…NEXT CHAPTER! Sesshomaru can't stand it anymore and lets everyone know! The thing is…how? The chapter is done and my beta and I are fixing it so it will be great! Hope you like it! Review!


	15. The Sleeping Miko

**JeniNeji Comments:**

**Well my Beta, Jolee Finch (her fanfiction name) Chezka (her real nickname) gave me the edited chapter sooner than I expected and because I fear that I may be taken to a place without internet connection agaisnt my will for the next week I am going to put this chapter today! Wish me luck...PLZ!!! I dont want to be a week without reading the possible reviews!!! PLZ...I want to read some reviews!!! Ahhhhh....I want my my...LAPTOP and internet!! CRY CRY**

**Mmmm Happy HALLOWEEN WOOOHOOO AND Thanksgiving!!!**

**ENJOY!  
**

DisclaimER: I don't own Inu-Yasha, only Momo…Mitsurugi…Almira, Sephira…and I feel too lazy to remember the other names ^^

* * *

**Special Thanxs!!**

**TO:**

**Sugar0o**: I know what you mean! I have felt like that a few…no wait…many times in my life. I don't know about you…but I love that feeling…its like auto-torture…like OHHH what's going to happen now!! PLZ TELL ME…but knowing that I have to wait so I spend many night trying to guess what its going to happen. Jeje (Spanish way of writing laugher…I think or maybe Jaja). Hope you like this one better!

**Fanged Falcon**: Hi again! Thanks for your always loyal review! I like Koga too…though I don't know what to do with him now…now I have to think ^ ^. I shall be updating once a month from 1-5…or so my beta and I will try. In December we will be on finals…so I can't promise much. Just excuse that month. Hope you like Koga here too.

**Jolee Finch**: People this is my beta reader…any comments or anything…here is the woman. Thanks Jolee Chezka!!

**Bella Rae**: Greetings Rae! (bows). What would we do without Naraku? He's a perfect villain :) Tell me, what do you thin of Almira? Oh and yes, Koga developed feeling for Kagome…if he didn't, he wouldn't be Koga, right?

**James:** Thanks for the review, I will be updating monthly…hope I can post at least every 3 weeks.

**Kyekye:** (narrows eyes with suspicion): I'm glad you liked it. I think you will like this one more! Love for those loyal reviewers!

**Pandora-of-the-south**: Poor Momo. I thought that that may happen…but thing like that have to happen sometimes:( Well, let's see if Sesshomaru found that mate of his or…NOT?

* * *

**When the Past is the Future…**

**_Chapter 15:_**

The Sleeping Miko

* * *

Kagome ran down a green hill near the Castle's wooden walls. Her long, black hair flew with the breeze and her blue eyes sparkled full of laughter.

"You are not serious" she said between giggles. She kept running, not caring to slow down her pace.

"I am serious" repeated Koga in a tone of complaint. "He was being too disrespectful" he pointed out as if it was of importance. "He should know his place, I am the Wolf Prince" he said with a huff. "So, I threw him to the river, it was his fault" he finished, still walking very slowly, not caring if Kagome was a long way ahead of him.

"You are a pretentious fool!" she chirped and screeched playfully as she reached a little river.

Koga eyed her with soft gray-blue eyes. She was so…different. She hadn't grown an inch over the last 15 years, but she had matured incredibly. Somehow, her face, her eyes, and her soul have become lovelier. He could no longer see the child she once was –though she still looked like a ten year old. With the passing of months and years, he had begun to see her as much more. She was a precious and rare gem, and he was going to polish her to perfection.

He continued his slow pace, not concerned about their distance, enjoying each passing second of his life…even he was growing. He chuckled softly and closed his eyes to take in her scent with more devotion.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as both walked through the green field. His golden eyes were nailed on Koga. The stinking wolf had never left the castle since the first day he arrived. Didn't he have duties? He was after all—supposedly—a wolf prince. The worst thing was how Inu no Taisho had allowed it. "He helped save my daughter" his father said. "And he will forever have my gratitude…he's free to stay for as long as he wishes".

He was surely a lazy wolf. Did he know the meaning of prudence or hospitability? As if that wasn't bad enough, he had become "magically" attached to Kagome, never leaving her an instant. He was not her jailer…

_She doesn't see him as a jailer_, a voice pointed out.

"That's what he is" replied Sesshomaru.

_He's just taking care of her…so no one can mate her_, the voice said again.

This time, Sesshomaru didn't reply, but growled. That was unacceptable, the wolf wasn't going to mate Kagome, why was he so insistent? "He seems like a good boy" Inu no Taisho had said. "The perfect man for Kagome". Just remembering these words made Sesshomaru's blood boil and another growl escaped him.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and growled again. He began to walk away from the field and deeper into the forest behind him. He needed not walk for long. A sudden presence made its way to him, and it landed right in front of him.

A demoness with long, silky black hair and blue eyes stared at him. Her gaze was blank and her hands on her hips. Her face was beautiful, her features were sharp, but lovely, she was tall as well. She was wearing black tight pants and a sleeveless, loose hakama. It was white, decorated with blue and golden sakuras. "Good morning, Sesshomaru" she said formally, but with a hint of mistrust. "It's rare to see you on these parts of the castle at these hours" she commented, shifting the weight of her body to her left foot.

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes at her, and made an exasperated sound. "Know your place, Amaru" he told her firmly and began to walk past her. His eyes forward, he went on, ignoring her rambling.

Amaru caught the sleeve of his blue hakama firmly. "No, Sesshomaru" she said with a soft voice full of anger. "It is you who needs to know his place" she told him. Her blue gaze trembled in anger, she almost snarled, her fury almost out of control. "I am your intended" she reminded him "you were the one to ask for me, you took me from my father and placed me on your bed, I deserve better than this."

"Your insecurity sickens me, Amaru" he told her, still not looking at her. "I do not wish for a mate who thinks ill of me" he said, his voice soft and controlled, as always "If you cannot control your jealousy urges, do not blame me for it" he finished and freed his sleeve.

She fisted her hands, trying to control her anger. Her blue eyes became cold, but still far from reaching the everyday coldness he—Sesshomaru—emitted. "Your cowardice makes me insecure, My Lord" she spat the last part. "You are the one who has problems" she told him with a voice that reached the verge of tears "you haven't even marked me as your mate…it's denigrating" she finished and her hands lost all strength and her limbs became flaccid, the pain was too much to bear at the moment. "I never wished for such a weak mate" she said full of regret.

A snarl ignited the entire combat. She quickly jumped out of the way and unsheathed her sword. She was some meters away from him, her blue eyes looking at him, her brain and sword begged for his blood…only a little of it, to amend for her broken pride and innocence.

"You have gone too far, Amaru" he told her dryly, his claws began to spray poison to the surroundings, his golden eyes set on her.

"Your selfishness is making me insane" she told him, gripping her sword tighter. She then became silent, it reflected the pain she was feeling.

Sesshomaru looked at her eyes and gritted his teeth, he wanted to kill her for her insolence. Women these days were more disrespectful with each passing day, Amaru was no exception. _Great_ idea he had all those years ago, to try to mate her. He was glad today he never marked her as his. He had understood some years ago it had been a mistake, one couldn't just randomly choose his mate; the bond should be formed by itself. This angered him more than anything. He wanted to break everything, he despised how she didn't respect him anymore. "Amaru" he said sternly "stop this already" he said with authority, but she, being who she was, heard the trace of plea on his voice.

She sheathed her sword, her blue eyes watched as the metal disappeared inside the scabbard. She then turned her back to him and ventured inside the forest, no sound, no cry, no glance back. It was no use, since he never listened. Now, he didn't acknowledge her attacks or her threats. There was no hope left for her, no escape.

Sesshomaru didn't stop, he kept his pace steady and soon enough, he was far from her. He couldn't place his thoughts in order. He felt strange, perhaps, the word to describe him would be …confused. But it was so seldom he felt such emotion that he couldn't help but feel odd.

What was wrong with him? Why? Was Amaru right? Was he a coward, was he weak? Why didn't he mark her? He had spent countless nights with her…why?

* * *

Amaru turned and began to walk the opposite direction Sesshomaru had taken. She was fully aware of the numbness that clouded her senses, but she felt better like this. These arguments with Sesshomaru didn't hurt her any more. They only left her numb and emotionless. She was starting to become like him…a cold indifference was masking her true self.

Memories of her father's death—Fuma—came to her. Such as the following days after his death, when Inu no Taisho approached her, offering her to take her father's place in the armies. How could she refuse when it had been clear Fuma had wished for her to do so since she was born?

A small smile grazed her lips when she watched Kagome in the far distance on the field near the river. Suddenly, she felt how her sadness slowly began to fade. She reclined her back against a tree and watched Koga nearby, being splashed by Kagome.

"What a beautiful kimono you are wearing Kagome" whispered Amaru nostalgically, but too low for Koga's superior senses to hear. "I wish I could have worn them longer" she finished while her blue eyes roamed the orange and yellow designs over the expensive fabric.

* * *

"Wow!" exclaimed Momo with a smile "So you can control thunder?" she said and asked at the same time, her awed pink eyes on the young demon in front of her.

The demon chuckled and fixed his red eyes on Momo's pink ones. "In fact, I do" he said and he shook his head, his long black braid flew with the quick motion. His red eyes gleamed with satisfaction; this demoness in front of him was the most beautiful he had seen in decades. He could imagine the joy he could feel as he held her closer to him, to inhale the scent of her hair…she was spectacular.

"It's incredible" she replied eagerly. "My brother once had a sword made of dragon scales Dragon Scales that inherited the power of thunder" she explained happily, though her face fell with a deep sadness. "But it was destroyed" she finished and her eyes fell to her palms.

The thunder demon looked at her for some seconds as he took in her emotions, then chuckled softly. "I can help you take down a thunder dragon if you like" he offered casually and placed his hands behind his neck taking a relaxed posture.

Momo's wide pink eyes locked on his relaxed red ones. "You say it as if it was that easy" she said suspiciously. "There are very few dragons around lately" she finished and a frown marred her face.

"The things is…" the demon began—once again placing his arms on the table in front of him—that with my thunder I can find Thunder users more easily" he said with a smirk. "Taking the beast down would be the hardest" he commented with a more serene smile.

"If you can really do that for me" she began with a voice that ensured her rank "I will take only what I need for the sword and leave everything else to you" she assured. "I will even take you to Totosai so you can have a weapon of your own" she added, hoping he would accept to help her on this quest. "I do wish to make that special gift to my brother" she finished, with eyes that stared full of strength and determination, but underneath, the plea was visible.

The thunder demon smirked and extended his hand. "Agreed" he said and took her hand on his and squeezed her with care and then kissed it "We will meet in this very same place in three days" he announced "I have an errand to do" he explained and his red eyes rose to hers. "I am Mitsurugi" he introduced himself "and it's an honor to meet you" he finished with a smile.

Momo blushed and fidgeted. "Pleasure is all mine, I am Momo" she said shakily, not wanting to give furthermore introductions, fearing he may have heard other things from her. "I will see you in three days' time from now" she repeated, bowed her head a little and untangled her hand from his soft grip. She smiled a little and began to walk away.

Mitsurugi smiled full of anticipation. He just hoped she could put up a good fight…he did want that Thunder Sword…it could be a nice gift for Momo. Who knows? Maybe she will accept his love…

He stood and paid the fee at the little place where he had been and began to walk outside. He placed his hands on his pockets and began his journey to a nearby town. It had been so long since he had been around the area…a nice 30 years. He wondered why his friend had called. He said it was important…but, since he was around…he might as well visit one of his old lovers…how was she?

* * *

"Almira, did you talk to her?" he asked impatient, pacing his room in the ghost-like castle. His long, black curly hair was down and his red eyes were far away, filled with thoughts.

"Of course I did, Naraku" she told him angrily. "Do you not believe in me?" she asked, placing both hands on her hips, the creamy color of her skin a contrast against her silk white cloth. Her golden hair was even longer than before, now almost 12 inches of hair were being dragged as she walked. "Do not answer that" she said dryly when his red narrowed eyes fell over her.

"She hasn't come in many months" he told her irritated. "Something is wrong" he said and his red eyes scanned her.

"She isn't interested anymore" announced Almira simply. "That isn't helpful at all" she said saddened.

"You are her grandmother" shot Naraku. "Do something!"

"Hey!" she whined "that makes me feel old!" she said annoyed. "It's not my fault you lack charm or manners" she spat frustrated. "There is so much one can do" she finished and sat with a huff on the cushion next to the low table, her golden hair flying graciously around her. "Besides…you don't need her to get the Jewel."

Naraku scowled and turned to a corner of the room. "Kanna!" he called to release some energy, his fists were shaking in rage.

The pale, monotone demoness stood from her corner and walked towards Naraku without hesitation. She raised her black eyes toward his red ones and soon enough….images began to appear on her silver mirror.

Kanna looked at the mirror with her dull black eyes, and the images began to move to the side. A demon wearing a long braid of black hair and red eyes laughed. He had a red hakama and a big armor. He seemed to have a diamond symbol on his forehead. Naraku witnessed as Momo took the man's hand and squeezed it and this made his blood boil. He had been spoiling her for so long, and she was now with another demon?

"What?" shouted Naraku in disbelief and then turned to Almira. "Almira" he called. "Who is that?" he asked as his red eyes memorized the demon talking with Momo.

Almira rushed to his side and her pink eyes looked into the mirror with curiosity. "I don't know" she said softly. "It must be a common demon" she finished.

"Curse him" Naraku said with hatred. "I will not let him interfere with my plans" he said and smashed one of the shogi doors of his room "I will haste to make my next move" he announced and his red eyes fell on Almira. "I want revenge" he concluded.

"And I want my wish" said Almira with a sweet smile.

* * *

"Can't you see him Kagome?" asked Inu no Taisho playfully. "My daughter is losing her sight" he said feigning hurt. "Oh no…what are we to do now?" he asked dramatically.

Kagome rolled her eyes exasperated. "There is nothing there" she complained and placed her hands on her hips. "You are just making fun of me" she finished and turned her face, feigning to ignore him.

"No, Kagome" came in Koga's voice. "I see him too" he added and a smirk appeared o his face. He chuckled and turned to Kagome. "Can't you even 'feel' him?" asked Koga.

Kagome pouted and narrowed her eyes "No. I can't" she said frustrated. "There's nothing there" she said again, not wanting to accept there was a being she couldn't feel.

Inu no Taisho barked a laugh and ruffled his hair and brought his fisted hand in front of Kagome. He slowly opened his hand and soon enough, Kagome's blue eyes found the diminutive tiny demon on his hand.

"He's an ant!" cried Kagome "How do you expect me to feel something so small!" she added full of frustration, huffing angrily and began to pace the room.

Inu no Taisho laughed again and then regained his composure. "Myoga, this is Kagome" he told her with a smile. "He will be my servant from now on" he added and his eyes pursued Kagome as she paced. "He's very knowledgeable" commented Inu no Taisho with a grin.

Koga crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow inelegantly. "A flea?" he asked with narrowed eyes. "That's a strange combination" he commented with a resigned smile. "You surely know how to choose your servants" said Koga and lifted his arms. Then he began to walk to Kagome.

Inu no Taisho burst into laughter again and Koga looked at him. "Myoga said he doesn't listen to the likes of you" Inu no Taisho explained jovially. "He says the blood of your kind has no flavor and its low on nutrients" he finished and muffled another laugh.

Koga growled and narrowed his eyes. "A most disrespectful servant, I must add" he said and began to trail towards Inu no Taisho. His gray-blue eyes searched for the little pest and he narrowed his eyes as said flea jumped into Inu no Taisho's hand. Myoga was staring at Kagome unblinkingly and Koga smirked. "Well, little pest" said Koga, irritated. "I must warn you before hand, do not come any closer to her" he ordered with a hint of a threat.

Kagome smiled and her big blue eyes scanned the minuscule demon. "You are indeed little" she commented and extended her hand to Inu no Taisho to see the demon better.

Myoga made a satisfied sound and jumped to Kagome's hand, hoping to get a nice taste of her miko blood, but when he was about to fall on her hand, Koga blew with strength and he fell to the floor instead.

"What are you doing?" demanded Myoga with courage, knowing Inu no Taisho was on the room.

"That will be your punishment…bug" he said with attitude. "You will not drink a single drop of this lady's blood" he repeated with authority. "No demon will taste her" he said, threatening.

"Is that so?" replied Myoga and jumped to Kagome once again, but Koga smacked him away, making him collide against a wall. "I told you so" said Koga in a mocking voice.

Myoga slowly floated to the floor, flying from one side to the other, still dumbfounded… "You cannot be with her….always" he replied in a challenging manner. He fell to the floor and lost consciousness.

Koga crossed his arms again. "A very disrespectful fellow indeed, Inu no Taisho" he said and his gray-blue eyes searched for Inu no Taisho "Why did you hire someone like him?" he asked a little confused.

Inu no Taisho grinned. "'Cause he's funny" he said simply "and I like humor during my journeys" he added. "You can't always be tense along the way" he said and walked to Kagome, taking her in a bear hug. "Where is that sister of yours?" he asked lovingly.

Kagome smiled and tried to hug him equally strong, but failed miserably. "In one of the towns" she told him with a smile. "She's still sad, and mourns his death" Kagome said softly, her eyes becoming sad.

"She will get over it soon" he told her with confidence "I lost my mate" said Inu no Taisho with sorrow. "But I am still here" he told her firmly but with sad golden eyes. "Though I still ache for her, and I miss her like you have no idea" he confessed and rubbed his nose against her cheek. "I hope you never experience this pain Kagome" he told her softly, and then placed her on the floor once again.

Kagome did nothing as he put her on the floor, but her eyes looked at him sympathetically. "I miss her too, Father" she whispered, and Inu no Taisho ruffled her raven hair lovingly.

"And you Koga" said Inu no Taisho with a smile "I see you have taken a liking to the Western Lands" he commented with soft eyes. "I'm glad" he said and then his eyes turned to the door on the end of the room.

"Yes…I like many things here, my Lord" said Koga respectfully. "Speaking about which I wanted to…"

"Jaken!" called Inu no Taisho joyfully "Come in, come in" he said and the little demon on the door showed his face and his yellow eyes fell on Inu no Taisho. "Let me introduce you, come in" repeated Inu no Taisho and Jaken walked in.

Kagome turned to the door with curious blue eyes. "Father, how many people you brought with you this time?" she asked with a hint of surprise. She waited for this Jaken to come out, her eyes on the door.

A little green demon with black robes and a brown wooden staff, with the face of an old man carved on it, walked in. He had big, ugly yellow eyes and a little black hat tied with ropes adorned his head.

Kagome twisted her lips as she compared this demon with Myoga the flea… Myoga was cute, way cuter. Her blue eyes stared carefully, trying to find what kind of demon he was… perhaps something related to a frog, or could it be a giant flea? She wasn't sure.

As he walked, Jaken's eyes remained on the floor and in a few steps, a shiver escaped him. His eyes glanced at Kagome an instant before going to Inu no Taisho. He bowed his head.

"Jaken" Inu no Taisho began. "These are: Koga, the Wolf Prince, Myoga my servant, and Kagome, my little miko" he finished and smiled.

Jaken reached Inu no Taisho and bowed his head, his voice shaking as he spoke "G-good Evening my…my L-lo-ord" he said, his eyes on the floor "I am at your service" he said as a slave, he shook a little as he waited for Inu no Taisho to say something.

"You surely are something, Inu no Taisho" said Koga with a depressed expression "You get a disrespectful flea and a scared one…" he commented. "I surely can't get you" he finished and turned to see Kagome undoubtedly looking at Jaken with the urge to poke him.

Inu no Taisho laughed uncontrollably "Forgive me Koga" he said and walked to Jaken. "You Jaken, stand for demons' sake, you are not my slave" he said and Jaken raised with confused yellow eyes "Yes, you heard me well" said Inu no Taisho. "I have another task for you" he said and grinned. "I ask you to forgive me beforehand" he said and grinned, his golden eyes on Jaken.

Jaken eyes widened even more than possible and he gulped, fear sketched on his face. Kagome and Koga turned to Inu no Taisho, it was odd for him to act this way. "Why father?" asked Kagome.

Jaken then turned to Kagome and sniffed the air, she was a human and had called the fierce Inu no Taisho father…was this girl indeed his daughter? She was human, he was sure.

"Jaken, you will be serving my older son, Sesshomaru" he said and instantly a hiss was heard from Koga, but Inu no Taisho ignored it. "He's very much like me…but I must admit he isn't as patient as I am" he warned and smiled apologetically.

Kagome's concerned blue eyes fell on Inu no Taisho. "Are you sure of this?" she asked softly, and Jaken cringed at her unspoken words. Sesshomaru was very dangerous…

"Sesshomaru needs someone to keep him company" said Inu no Taisho "and Myoga here will only get killed by his never-ending impertinence" he explained. "I think Jaken will do a fine job" he finished and smiled to Kagome, who only shrugged.

Koga laughed as he watched the bigger flea demon squirm as Inu no Taisho talked. "Good luck, Jaken!" he said dramatically.

Kagome frowned and looked at him suspiciously. "What's up with you?" she asked a little annoyed.

Koga only smirked. "Damn demon" he said and opened his mouth to see Myoga biting his hand. "A lowly-blooded wolf… am I not?" he asked irritated and threw the tiny demon against the wall, rendering him unconscious. He couldn't take the smirk off his face as he saw the flea fall to the floor. "You deserve it, disrespectful little thing" he muttered joyfully.

"Calm down, Koga" warned Inu no Taisho. "Do not forget that he is my servant" said Inu no Taisho and turned to Jaken. "Koga" he called and Koga's eyes immediately searched for the golden ones. "Take Jaken to Sesshomaru's headquarters" Inu no Taisho ordered softly and walked away.

Koga watched in disbelief as Inu no Taisho left the room. "I can't believe this" he said softly. "Sesshomaru will kill me, he hates me" he said and scowled as he turned to look at the green-brown flea demon shaking at his feet. "Don't give me that look" he said annoyed. "It was you who wanted to serve the Taisho family" spat Koga with disdain. He then turned to Kagome. "Kagome" he called and she looked away from the unconscious Myoga to Koga. "I wanted to show you something…care to accompany me to deliver the servant?" he asked.

Kagome looked at him as she raised one eyebrow. "I am not supposed to go there" she reminded him and then sighed.

"Thanks anyway" said Koga and walked out of the room.

Jaken looked between Kagome and the door and his yellow eyes inspected her with care.

Kagome looked at him and smiled. "He isn't that bad" she replied softly and began to walk towards the door. "Just don't order him around" she urged and walked out. From outside the door her voice came again "Come Jaken!"

Jaken shivered one last time…this was a strange family indeed. Without much more thought, he silently followed them.

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking to his room. His silvery hair was wet and he was wearing a white robe. He heard voice on the hallway and stopped.

"This is Sesshomaru's room" he heard Koga say. "Wait for him here…he will arrive soon, explain everything to him…and…don't be pushy…and obey him."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes….what was Koga doing here?

"Well…I'm leaving" said Koga. "Have a good night" he announced and began to walk away. Sesshomaru felt his stress leave him as the wolf walked away, but then, he tensed again.

"Kagome" Koga called. "Now let's go…I still want to show you something."

"Koga" whined Kagome "it's late" she said. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?" she asked and began to walk with Koga.

"No" Koga said apologetically "It must be today… you will like it, I swear" he tried again.

Kagome sighed audibly. "Fine" she said and soon enough…the two of them were gone from the hallway.

Sesshomaru waited until they were a safe distance away and walked into the hallway. He was silent as he inspected the end of the hallway with a strange look.

"M-my…my …lord" squeaked Jaken in fear, his yellow eyes looking at the grandeur of the demon in front of him.

Sesshomaru looked down at the flea demon and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you? Why are you here?" he asked impatiently.

Jaken's eyes widened even more than normal—if that was possible—and the words he had been practicing to introduce himself died on his throat.

"Speak, demon" said Sesshomaru and he walked in the room to change his clothes. Jaken was still speechless and he looked inside the room with no understanding of the situation.

A black-haired dog demoness appeared on the hallway. She was drying her hair uninterestedly and her monotonous blue eyes settled on Jaken. "Who are you?" she asked with a little curiosity.

Jaken turned to the demoness. He felt suddenly at ease, she seemed to be more subtle than Sesshomaru. He was about to tell her when Sesshomaru –fully dressed—walked out of the room.

"That's what I have been asking him" he said with annoyance. "But seems like he is either deaf or mute" he said and walked out of the room and into the long hallway.

"Where are you going at this late hour?" asked Amaru a little annoyed. Didn't she deserve even a little care or companionship?

"That's exactly what I'm going to ask Koga" he said with an even tone and disappeared.

Amaru sighed and turned to Jaken. "Now, you" she said pointing to him, cold eyes welcoming Jaken's yellow round ones. "Explain yourself."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asked Kagome with impatience. "I'm tired Koga" she said and kept walking some steps behind him, her hands were grasping the edges of her kimono so it wouldn't get dirty.

"We are almost there" he said apologetically. "I can carry you if you like" he offered as he kept walking up the hill.

"No thanks" said Kagome "I am not so weak as a human" she told him with narrow eyes. She kept walking "You know, Father doesn't like it when I go out so late" she reminded him.

"But you are with me" he coaxed. "I'll protect you" he finished and stopped on the top of the hill and turned to Kagome, to look at her as she walked up.

She was so…strange. He had always liked beautiful female demons, but she was different. She still looked like a ten year-old girl, but she was beautiful, nonetheless. He considered her as perfect. She was a strong girl with lethal powers and abilities so great that it even perplexed him. She was very educated and intelligent and what he liked most of all…she was a woman he could protect.

"I'm here" Kagome said as she finally reached the top of the hill "What is it that you wanted to show me?" she asked.

He chuckled and took her by the shoulders and turned her to the other side of the hill were she was greeted by the full moon. The solemn light bathed the entire field down giving it a sense of magic. He heard her gasp and loosened his grip to look better.

Koga smiled softly. He knew she was going to like it. She had loved the full moon as much as he had. But for him, the full moon was the point where his existence was defined. He was a wolf, and so for him, the moon had a special sense and scent.

He had aged over these last years, and she –a human—had not. He had grown, he had finally reached maturity, he was now in mating age. Tonight, was a special night for wolves. This was the tenth year since he reached his mating age, the very first night where he was finally free to proclaim his mate, to confess his feelings… to become a man.

He eyed her with a soft smile. The pale moon light seemed intent of showing her most tender and sweet features. She was the woman who had been born to be with him, he was sure. No other female had ever captured his attention as she had. She was the one, and she could live with him forever since the Jewel she carried prevented her aging. He wanted to tell her, but how? How were these things said? She was Inu no Taisho's daughter…was there some custom or something that had to be followed?

"Koga!" called Kagome for the sixth time without receiving any answer. "Let's go down to the field of sleeping flowers" she said, or more like it, announced and began her steady descent.

Koga opened and closed his mouth to argue, but when he saw her walking down he hurried to her side. "Kagome" he nervously began "I have to tell you something" he said with blue- gray eyes on her hair since she was still walking.

She stopped and turned to him confused and let out a laugh. "Well…tell me" she said as if it was the most natural thing, and kept walking.

"Kagome…I…" he said but since she kept walking, he waited until she had reached the flowers. He was blushing and was very worried as well. If he didn't tell her tonight, he would have to wait until the next full moon. "Kagome" he called for her attention, with narrowed eyes.

Kagome frowned, since when was he so moody? She stopped picking flowers and walked to him. "What is it?" she asked still with the childish voice she had had for long years. With her big blue eyes she scanned his face.

"Kagome, do you like the full moon?" he asked her with a more relaxed stance, his eyes traveling back to the moon.

Kagome relaxed and looked at the moon. "Yes" she said without doubts "I have always liked it" she pointed out to him.

"Do you know the full moon is very special for us wolves?" he asked her and a chilly breeze passed them making Kagome shiver a little.

"I have heard so much" she admitted and then her blue eyes connected with Koga's blue-gray eyes. "Why?" she asked him.

Koga's eyes widened at her question and smiled. "Because that is the night where we find our mate" he explained softly. "We ask for her on this night so we can get the blessing of the full moon" he finished and his eyes locked on her.

"I see" said Kagome holding her picked flowers tighter when another breeze passed. "They must like it" she finished with a little smile. "Mating age is very important to all of you" she said, a little confused. "Momo was like that too" she commented "Though I have never heard about such things in humans" she finished and looked at the full moon, taking her eyes away from Koga.

"Maybe you can say if they like confessions on these nights" he said and laughed softly. "After all, you are a female" he finished and gave a step closer to Kagome. "Need help with the flowers?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I am a little cold…that's all" she said and then furrowed her eyebrows. "How so? I can't tell…"

"Kagome" said Koga with warm eyes on her. "I want you to be my mate" he told her with a shaky voice. He watched as Kagome's eyes widened and a horrified look invaded her face. "Kagome…wait, wait" he said and his hands softly held her arms. "Please, don't get scared" he begged in a nervous voice. "Kagome, since that day – the day in which we battled Onigumo – since that day you stole all of my attention. I wanted to meet you, I wanted to know more about you and so I came here with you. I love you so very much and…I …I am not asking you to be my mate right now –I know you are still young and everything – I just wanted you to know what I feel" he said and smiled "And I will love you for life because a wolf's mate is for life" he finished.

Kagome's eyes were still big and wide. She felt very warm inside and she felt her skin freezing only with the night air. She couldn't prevent the shiver that invaded her, though she was thankful that it was a subtle one. "Koga…I … I…" she began, but she didn't know how to keep going. It was then that she looked at him. He had grown, he was taller…maybe. His hair was longer and was tied on a high ponytail, reaching his mid back. This made his eyes seem even clearer…he was…nice looking. She couldn't define it as nothing else…besides, she –as a human miko undesired by demons—have never taken the time to think about such things.

A strong presence invaded the entire field and both Kagome and Koga froze. Sesshomaru walked towards them, easily going up the hill. He was pissed, both of them knew it, not only they knew it for the "feeling" his presence emitted, but also his eyes showed as much.

Kagome pressed the flowers against her and her blue eyes were locked on Sesshomaru. She didn't know how she felt: angry or scared. Why was he here? She stepped back and her eyes narrowed menacingly.

Koga, feeling Kagome's discomfort moved in front of her. He dug his feet on the ground and his eyes also settled on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru thought neither of them knew how much every single thing they had done on the last five seconds angered him. They were children, there was no doubt. Kagome escaping him and thinking she can go threaten him and Koga standing in front of her like a protective male. He should kill Koga for his impertinence and he should teach Kagome some things. "Koga" he called for the demon with a cold, but irritated voice. "Why is the miko out so late?" he asked. "You must know how much this upsets the Lord of the West" he said as he fisted his hands at his side, trying to control his anger.

"Yes, I am aware" said Koga with a scowl, he had never felt like paying Sesshomaru any respect, but the current situation needed it. "We were just talking, and no harm was going to come to her…I can protect her, she's not outside on her own" he finished with his angry eyes on Sesshomaru.

"Move, Koga" said Sesshomaru and he continued on his advance against Kagome, his golden eyes didn't hide that if he didn't obey he was going to be hurt.

Koga tenaciously kept his ground and didn't move. He watched as Sesshomaru came closer and he heard a little whine from Kagome behind him. As soon as Sesshomaru was at arm's distance, Koga attacked…only to be sent flying some meters away.

Kagome looked at Koga as he landed on the ground and she gasped horrified, the flowers fell from her hands as her grip faltered and a chilly wind flew them and her hair towards Sesshomaru. Tears threatened to fall from Kagome's eyes, but she held them. She stepped away from Sesshomaru, her blue eyes looking at him full of despise. "Stay away from me" she ordered "Don't touch me!" she yelled and prepared in case she needed to fight him too. "You are no one, Sesshomaru, you are not my father, and you are certainly not my brother" she said furiously "…how dare you hurt him like that? I am telling Father about this" she threatened.

Sesshomaru kept his freezing golden eyes on her, reading her body movements and listening to her words. At first, her words irritated him, she was not someone who could order him around. He was Sesshomaru, and he did as he pleased. But then, her words stung him. He should be glad to hear those words, but he wasn't. When she told him he was no one, despair washed over his being in a second, only to be followed by the appearance once again of his strong barriers…he was not going to be hurt by her. She was the one who was no one. Finally, when she took Koga's side, did it mean she preferred the scrawny wolf?

Sesshomaru watched as Koga stood from the corner of his side and he growled. "Come with me now" he growled to Kagome, but she shook her head and her hands began to swirl with miko powers. Koga began to run towards him, intending to "protect" Kagome from him, as if he was going to hurt her and as if he could do something to prevent it. Sesshomaru's eyes pierced Kagome's and he dashed to her, effectively trapping her on his arms and then swirled and kicked Koga again. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth in pain and trapped Kagome's hands in one of his when he felt his arm burn when she attacked him. "How disrespectful you have become" he commented between clenched teeth. "Stop or you will regret it" he told her, irritated.

Koga stood again and Kagome's frustrated eyes were on Sesshomaru. She tried to break free, but even before she tried she knew it was going to be futile. She made a little growl of her own and she closed her eyes tight for some seconds to prevent the tears. She then heard Koga growl and her heart began to race. "Wait" she pleaded and her eyes found Koga. "Stop" she ordered softly, her eyes showing concern.

Koga looked at Kagome and then his hateful eyes settled on Sesshomaru. His lips began to form a snarl but he kept himself unmoving. He knew Kagome didn't want him to get hurt, but how it pissed him! Who did Sesshomaru think he was? Inu no Taisho didn't allow Kagome near him, he trusted her more to him –a stranger—than his own son. Why? Koga sped away from Sesshomaru and Kagome, then disappeared in the nearby forest, his instincts demanded that he had to do something…find Inu no Taisho.

Sesshomaru stopped when he felt the wolf pup fleeing the hill. His golden eyes narrowed in thought, but Kagome's trashing startled him and made him focus on her. "Are you still defying me?" he asked with a hint of irritation.

"Let go of me" said Kagome with defying blue eyes. "I can walk" she finished and locked her blue eyes to his golden ones.

Sesshomaru ignored her and walked inside the castle, he had something to attend to.

* * *

"What?!" asked Mitsurugi out loud breaking the silence that surrounded the old hut. "You are kidding me" he said in disbelief.

The voice of an old man replied with an even and soft tone. "I am certainly not" he said and he stretched his hand to one of the inside door. "Come Hiten, do not be afraid" he said softly "This demon is your father."

Mitsurugi looked at the old demon with narrowed eyes. He wouldn't dare play such a foul trick on him. They had been friends for centuries…but this news certainly surprised him. He? He was a father? The thought had never occurred to him, when did this happen? Why wasn't he notified beforehand? He wanted to ask so many things…but the appearance of the young demon in front of him caused all of his thoughts to vanish.

The demon child had straight black hair down to his shoulders and red eyes that undoubtedly reflected his own. The diamond mark that adorned his face didn't lie, he was his father's son. He was a father…he had a son. He had an heir. Joy filled his heart as his child shyly peered on him. A smile curved on his face and he closed his eyes for a moment then he reopened them and there was a different glimmer on his wise red eyes. "Hello…my son" he said with a grave voice. "Come here" he said as he knelt and outstretched his hand.

The child blinked, and a smile appeared on his face, reflecting Mitsurugi's own. He raised his red eyes to the old demon who had been taking care of him in search of reassurance and after finding the cue he wanted, he walked to his father, slowly and carefully.

Mitsurugi embraced the child and stood once again, with the child in his arms. Mitsurugi took the hair out of the child's eyes and looked at him in detail. He looked so much like him…but underneath, the soft features of his past lover were also clear. "What is your name?" asked Mitsurugi.

The child focused his red eyes on his father. "Hiten" he said clearly and a spark of thunder resounded on the high sky. "And mother told me I can control thunder…the same as my father" he told his father proudly.

Mitsurugi watched his son's excited red eyes and chuckled and ruffled the young one's hair. "That's great" he told him in a soft voice "I will have to teach you then" he said with a smile and kissed Hiten's forehead and placed him on the floor. "Hiten, prepare your things" he ordered softly. "We must be going on a mission soon" he finished and the young boy nodded and ran off.

Mitsurugi turned to his old demon friend and his red eyes narrowed. "Why wasn't I told about this earlier?" he asked annoyed.

His friend sighed. "She was afraid of what you would think…after all, you two weren't mated" he said and his eyes looked at the end of the room where Hiten packed some wooden toys he had. "Besides…this is something that hardly happens…a child conceived like this?"

"What happened to her?" asked Mitsurugi. She had been a beautiful demon who possessed little power. For all the years he visited her, she always wore her black straight hair very short, and her brown eyes were caring. It was hard to believe she had just died.

"It's unknown" said the voice of the old demon "I just know what Hiten knows…she has been missing for more than a month" he announced tiredly. "Rumor has it she was killed by another demon" he finished.

Mitsurugi gritted his teeth in frustration and anger. A demon dared to kill the demoness who gave him a child. He could hardly resist the urge to claim vengeance. The soft steps of Hiten coming closer made him turn to his son. He had a brown bag on his back and a dagger on his belt. It was a funny picture, such a small demon trying to look threatening.

"We will be going soon" he said and walked towards Hiten, he touched the boy's hair and turned to his friend. "I will be going" he announced and bowed his head a little. "If you know or need anything…find me" he finished and walked out of the house. Hiten followed close by.

The sun was coming from below the mountains on the horizon. Mitsurugi's red armor reflected the morning light subtly and he felt his heart very light. He had discovered he had a son, he had discovered that his old lover had been killed…but even so, he felt very light. Hiten began to walk forward, his steps silent and his hair flew with the breeze. As he watched his son walk, he realized the fact that he had an heir was the best thing it had happened to him over the last decade. For the first time, he felt he had a duty, a mission…a future.

He began to follow his son, thinking up ahead; the fight against the Thunder Dragon awaited him. Momo's soft smile came to his mind, and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he would not try anything to gain her love. She was a young demoness who had a bright future…he couldn't possibly burden anyone with his own matters, and now he had a son. He couldn't hope to find a demoness who would accept to take care of such a small child. From now on, he had to look after his son…this was not a moment to be thinking about love. Love would have to wait for some 200 hundred years now. It was a shame… Momo was so beautiful…

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke to the feeling of wrongness. He felt very tired, his muscles ached and his mind was foggy. He shook his head to take all these strange symptoms away from his person. His golden eyes stared at the stone ceiling, but he could hardly focus anymore. He blinked a few more times, but it changed nothing.

He made a motion to sit, but a metallic sound chirred on his sensitive ears. A moving chain? His golden eyes narrowed and he turned his head to his wrist. Like he had thought, he was chained… He blinked and began to take the scents surrounding him. Indeed, he was in his castle, but why would he be chained in his own house?

He began to fight the chains, to pull on them, but they didn't give in. He tried again, this time with more strength, but once again, his efforts were in vain. Was there a spell on the chain? A different scent than any other he had smelled made Sesshomaru growl.

"You!" he shrieked mercilessly. "Release me!" ordered Sesshomaru impassively.

A frightened shout escaped the flea demon and he fell to the floor; his forehead touched the floor in a bow. "My… my lo- ord" squeaked Jaken. "I –I can't do as you ask, L-lord Inu no Taisho ordered" hardly finished the demon, too scared to talk properly.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Sesshomaru "Why am I a captive in my own castle?" he asked and his voice easily allowed Jaken to notice that his patience was wearing very thin. He gave the chain a ferocious pull, but the strength he used was not enough to break it. He growled once again, feeling frustration –something he seldom felt- until a familiar scent invaded the room. "Amaru, release me" he said as his golden eyes took on her familiar face.

Amaru stopped a few feet from the bed Sesshomaru was chained to and her blue eyes fell on his golden ones. "I only came to tell you that I am leaving" she said serenely "I am going to accompany Momo on a mission" she explained in a tired voice. "I am not sure I will be back" she finished and turned her back to Sesshomaru and began to walk out of the room.

"I forbid you to allow Momo to go to such a dangerous mission, Amaru" said Sesshomaru with a subtle anger, but concern for his sister was also in his voice. "Stop her."

Amaru growled softly and turned to Sesshomaru with icy, blue eyes. "The mission is not dangerous" she said "but I am tired of living a farse, I am tired of your weaknesses and I am tired of your cold face" she said enraged, her hands clenching into fists. She managed to let out her irritation and took a deep breath. "Inu no Taisho is most upset with you, you did an unforgivable thing…Kagome remains asleep, no one can wake her" she said and began to walk out of the room again, but as she reached the door, she stopped. "You are so weak, why did you lie to me? To yourself? You tried to mark her! As your mate! When your fangs have _never_ been as close to my skin, I have been your woman for years…" she demanded, her voice broke and cries left her mouth. "…and yet, WHY?" she asked again, her hands fisted again and the thought of injuring him until she was satisfied was crossing her mind, but she managed to control herself. She looked at him with shame and disappointment, then left the room.

Sesshomaru –for the first time—didn't feel like ripping her throat. Instead, he placed his head on the futon and relaxed. He felt and heard his heart beating slowly. He felt like his heart was in pain, a little voice crying, but why? Was it because Amaru left? No, that was not it. It was something deeper, something he had done.

"My…my lord" began Jaken softly. "Don't pay any heed to her words" he said, his voice taking some confidence. "I saw the bite…it was a bite made out of anger" said Jaken and his yellow eyes looked at Sesshomaru. "They all misunderstand such an act…my lord, mated to a human child? Impossible…I have heard of you, you wouldn't do such a thing."

"Jaken" interrupted Sesshomaru. "Leave the room" he ordered in an even voice.

Jaken flinched and made a series of bows and hurried out of the room.

Sesshomaru heard the flea demon leave the room, and a tired sigh left his mouth. What had happened? He shook his head…trying to remember...

He remembered taking her to her room. He remembered her defiant blue eyes when he let go of her and how she ran as far as possible from him. He questioned her, her motives for being out so late, but she didn't answer, she evaded him once and again.

He told her, that he had heard Koga's mating proposal, that the wolf demon had passed his boundaries; that he was going to be punished for his insolence. She had tensed, she had looked at him with hatred, and she told him he was not going to do such a thing. Who did she think she was? He was Sesshomaru, he did as he pleased. But then…he asked:

"What would be your answer to Koga's proposal?" asked Sesshomaru, he remembered his voice as if he had been someone else listening to the conversation; and then…she answered:

"I am going to mate him" her childlike voice said filled of determination.

That's where the last of his conscious memories took him. Everything after that was blurry. He remembered looking at her with red covering his eyes, how his hands trembled, and he remembered feeling his mouth dry and his throat ache.

He dashed towards her, with his claws ready to strike, and he remembered her dodging his hand and taking his wrist. After that, he felt cold, her purifying powers invaded him, beginning on his hand and finally buzzing his brain. He remembered her pained cry when she hit the stone floor after he shook her away from his arm…and then, he jumped over her…

He remembered looking at her shoulder, and he when he thought of marking her as his…so she couldn't mate the wolf demon. But then, he felt cold again, as another of her waves hit him full strongly, and he howled in pain. Then, the flavor of her blood was intoxicating him. Her blood in his mouth…his own mixed with hers…it was so tempting, he wanted it all. Was this how mating someone felt like?

But then he opened his golden eyes. Kagome's blue wide eyes stared at him full of fear and he instantly regained his usually controlled self…what had he done?! He blinked and his gaze fell on her shoulder…he hadn't bitten her on the right place, he bit her on her upper arm. He felt his own self shiver. He wasn't sure if not marking her as his mate had been a good or a bad thing.

He parted his lips a little and took his bloody mouth away from her arm. He licked the remnants of her blood from his lips. He remembered the weight of the silence that wrapped them both, and he remembered not having anything to say. What could he have said?

He felt Kagome's body trembling, shaking fiercer than normal. He narrowed his eyes and looked into Kagome's eyes, to find empty white orbs. His golden eyes widened in confusion…what was happening? Her screams began to pierce the room and he moved away from her only to find a seal forming on her upper-arm shoulder. But it was not a mating mark, it was not the mark of his father's clan. It was something else.

The blue tinge of the seal continued to grow and then he heard the beating sound of the Jewel she protected piercing the room. He opened his mouth, as he once again felt his mouth dry, but this time, it wasn't like before…instead, he felt his fangs freezing and he felt pain. Real pain invaded his mouth, as if the blood he had stolen had become poison on his troath and stomach.

He remembered spitting, he remembered gritting his teeth together to ease the pain, but it didn't help. Kagome's seal expanded and left her body and reached him and hit him full-force, attaching itself to his forehead. He felt his joints weakening and fell backwards. He saw his silver hair surrounding him as he fell…and then, everything went pitch black.

Sesshomaru moved his hands once again, but the chains still held him down. Did he mark her as his? No. He didn't feel connected to her as mates supposedly did. He closed his eyes and tried to sense her, to smell her, to hear her…nothing.

A new darkness appeared in the deepest part of his mind, a darkness he had never felt before. He shivered, but this time, the darkness welcomed him. He walked in, allowing himself to be immersed in it…he felt like he could see inside. He saw a vortex…no, two vortexes. He walked closer, careful not to be drawn onto them…but then he stopped, and his golden eyes widened. Why was that here? Why could he see it?

A muffled cry swept through the darkness and he then understood. He was connected…connected to her, but not through a mating bond…so he realized, that glowing sphere was the Shikon Jewel Kagome possessed.

He shared a bond with her, he now shared a curse…and through it, he could feel she was…hurting. Both vortexes were fighting between themselves and they were…weakening her? One was his bite mixed with the mating seal…but the other one was…what was it? He suddenly realized it…he smelled the energy, and it was a miko's energy…a seal? A curse? A miko?

He sat on his bed, his breathing was ragged. Kagome could die and he had caused this. It was his fault. He began to pull fiercely, more than before, he pulled and pulled and pulled…he had to free himself.

"Jaken!" he called, panicked. "Free me!" he ordered. "Release me! I command you!"

…but Jaken never came…

…and for the first time in so long…Sesshomaru felt like crying…and howls surrounded the Western Land's Castle.

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

**J****eniNeji's Note**: ....Do I have to say something???


	16. Our Bond, our Curse!

**JeniNeji Comment's:**

Happy Holidays!!! Merry Christmas!!!

Greetings to everyone, I am very happy because I finally have chapter 16, I so wanted to put it that I was going to do it without my beta-reader checking it, but somehow managed. I hope you all like this chapter, and I want to say that I am very very sorry for my tardiness, I have been very faithful to the monthly posting but Christmas made it very difficult for both me and my beta. I hope that you dont get too upset with me because...

**My beta and I have been working on Chapter 19! Yes, 19! Because the Second Part of When the Past is the Future ends on chapter 20! So, I hope people like the story enough to want the third, and who knows we have been talking about and extention and making a part Four. Interesting, huh? Yes, we have been tying the corners of the story and trying to put all the things on their right place to end Part Two on Chapter 20, besides, now we have real Sesshomaru-Kagome interaction, so we are duplicating our efforts to make then real to their anime personalities. **

_A message from my beta: Jolee Flinch_

_Hello people! This is Jen's beta. :) Hold your horses and thanks for all your support. I promise I'll give Jen her chapter as soon as I can, you know, holiday lark and many presents cluttering the place._

I hope you enjoy this chapter and of curse, If you can leave a review, commenting about the chapter and also the idea of a Fourth Part, that will be COMPLETELY extra, because the real thing end on Part Three, I'll be glad to accept them. Thanks, and...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Myth Whispere**r, Oh fanged falcon: Thanks for your always loyal review! I hope you love, love love love this story and I promise you veru much action, drama and romance on the following! Enjoy! PD: Love your new nick!

**Lady-Lynn-Tashio:** Thanks for your wonderful review! Yeah, I know, and I have been working very hard to prevent my fanfic to seem like any others, I am very glad to have your love (since I updated) and I ask for your forgiveness, I swear, I am post mothly, and I will keep doing it, forgive this little slip. Plz!

**Sleepy26**: Dont sleep! Read the update, I know you will like it very much, and I am so excited, heart attack emotions on the next chapters! Ba-dump Ba-dump

**Narugaaralove****r**: Here goes chapter 16, Hope it fulfills your expectations! And of curse, I hope to get better so the story will end up being awesome!

**Pandora-of-the-sout****h**: Of curse Sesshomaru will get free! And I am with you, too much sleep is bad for Kagome, though, she may sleep just a little more. Always happy to see your review! Tell me what you think about Momo later, yes?

**SayaHaji1648**: I am a true fan of Blood +, so I love your nickname like you have no idea. My favorite chapters are #1, because that kiss was just awesome, and I think chapter 41 or 43 when Saya wakes up with Solomon, such strong passions. I love it. I appretiate your review and I always welcome a person who think my story rocks, though I say, YOU ROCK MORE FOR LEAVING ME A REVIEW! YEY! U ROCK!

**midnightangel16:** Hold on tight, If you liked the story this far, from now on, it will be like Disney! Thanks for the review!

**magix234**: I'm sorry, though cliffies are always nice. They make us try to guess what happens and that is entertaining! Hope to hear your wise opinion, always.

**iyvke****r**: Of course, of course. We are working on chapter 19, so we have material. Hope you keep enjoying! Thanks for the review!

**Regin**: I absoltely love your review. You reminded me a friend of mine, I Like, I Lust, I Love, too and so, here chapter 16. Hope to see such creatives reviews again!

**Sugar0o:** Hello! How are you?! Well r0o, like I told you, Yes, the full circle is at the corner. Guess who appears on chapter 17??? I know you will like it!!! Thanx for the review!

* * *

**When the Past is the Future…**

_Chapter 16_

Our bond, our Curse!

* * *

"Release me" asked Sesshomaru for what appeared to be the hundredth time that day, but this time, it was only a whispered confession to the cold stone walls. Nobody listened anymore… he, the heir was being ignored. He knew several hours had passed, that meant something close to seconds in a demon's life. He could even feel seconds passing him by.

A scent awoke him of his own agony and he sat on his futon in a flash. "Father" he called anxiously in a ragged voice. He tried to stand and pull the chains binding him, but the chains still resisted.

Inu no Taisho stopped on the door –fearing what he might find when he opened it. For the first time in centuries, he heard his son call him 'father'. Something inside him twisted at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice, the son he had…practically abandoned because of his hatred towards him. His son –the greatest general- pleading like a child to gain his attention and be released of his current prison. Could he do it? Would he accept the foul acts his son had done to his daughter?

Gathering the little courage he knew his heart could take, he opened the door. His golden eyes instantly fell on his son. He looked awful, his eyes were wide and panic was clear in them. His silver colored long hair was wet with strain and his wrists were red stained with his own blood.

"Fa-father" he heard Sesshomaru. "Ka—Kagome…she ...she" he tried to continue desperately, but it seemed that his thoughts were disorganized and he couldn't do as much.

What had happened to his son? Why was he in such a deplorable state? He was a strong demon… Inu no Taisho narrowed his eyes and inspected what he could with the naked eye –there was something wrong with his pup.

"Release me" demanded Sesshomaru, the usual coldness and strength returning to his voice; what obliged Inu no Taisho to look at him again. Inu no Taisho tilted his head and frowned. "Do it yourself, there is nothing stopping you" said Inu no Taisho coldly.

A growl left Sesshomaru's mouth and he jumped towards his father with a snarl, only to be pulled back forcibly by the unforgiving chains. "You call this nothing" ragged Sesshomaru "They are bespelled" he growled frustrated.

Inu no Taisho's eyes widened and his eyes fell upon Sesshomaru's forehead. "Sesshomaru" he whispered dumbfounded "The chains are not bespelled" he said and moved closer to his son. He knelt at his side and took the chains and pulled slowly…and the chain gave in instantly. Two pairs of horrified golden eyes found each other.

Sesshomaru managed to stand, only one of his wrists was chained. His golden eyes looked at the broken chain at the floor and his eyes fell on his other wrist. He narrowed his eyes and took the damned metal on his free hand and pulled. A growl left his mouth as he pulled on the chain and after some seconds…he let go. He turned a blank face to Inu no Taisho "What—what is the meaning of this?" asked Sesshomaru in an almost soundless whisper.

Inu no Taisho walked to his son and his right hand moved Sesshomaru's hair away from his forehead and he traced the crescent moon of Sesshomaru's forehead. "Do you feel…different?" asked Inu no Taisho softly.

"I—I can feel…her" was the only thing that Sesshomaru could think of different.

A growl escaped Inu no Taisho's hand and he hid his face with his hair, his previous concern for his son lost under the surging rage. "Why did you?" he asked enraged. "Why did …you try to mark her?"

"Because she is mine" said Sesshomaru with an obsessive and hallow voice "The wolf offered to mate her" he finished and fisted his hands "You allowed this…this playful union…you know…you knew…she was mine…it was your fault" accused Sesshomaru, his eyes bleeding red for a moment in anger and frustration at the late events.

A stinging slap flew against Sesshomaru's cheek and blood poured from his lip, Sesshomaru's golden eyes stared at his father with a wounded expression. "You do not deserve her" said Inu no Taisho filled with ire "I should kill you for transgression against my daughter" threatened Inu no Taisho.

"I am your heir!" shot Sesshomaru "And yet, you prefer them both and not me" he said and his golden eyes shone with hatred "Is the same" he began "Like with my mother" he shot with anguish. "You don't care for any of us…you left us on our own…you are an irresponsible mate and a disgraceful father…"

A hard crash was heard around the room and then Sesshomaru's cry of pain when his back hit the wall. But it was soon hidden by another cry and then by Inu no Taisho's menacing growls.

Another piercing cry of pain invaded the halls and Inu no Taisho's blood-red eyes went back to normal. He blinked once and again, and he saw his son's unconscious body on the floor, and blood pouring from his many wounds. But it wasn't his son's scream that stopped him…it was someone else's. Hands trembling, Inu no Taisho walked out of the room —silent and threatening—ignoring the few servants that had dared to remain around the nearby hallways, but the fearful stares that for the first time sketched their faces didn't slow him down. Soon enough, his feet took him to Kagome's chambers. He opened the door —not bothering to knock or ask—and he gasped.

Kagome was in a sitting position on her futon. Her hair was sticking to her neck, sweat covered her and made her shiver. Her blue eyes were unfocused and her face looked pale. There was no sign of recognition in her eyes or her senses, and he felt guilt as he realized that she was indeed connected to Sesshomaru. She had reacted the very same way a mate did: in pain every time its partner was hurt or its life was at risk.

He walked over to her and stroked her head. Nothing. It was as if he wasn't there or her consciousness was too far away to notice him, or perhaps, incapable of answering him. For the first time, Inu no Taisho felt lost, and unable to choose the next course of action. He loved her, he had loved her since he had seen the blue eyes on the baby in Midoriko's arms. He had loved her more even when the pain of Midoriko's death broke his heart, and now, the thing that he had feared the most had occurred. His daughter will have an unhappy mating.

He dug his nose on the side of her neck and inhaled her scent, trying to find the scent that would from now on mark her as one of his clan. He sniffed again, but he didn't find a familiar scent. Instead, he found a terrible stench. Curious about it, he searched her body, taking the kimono a little to the side to reveal her shoulders and arm.

He felt cold, and his fingers touched the unfamiliar mark on her upper arm. It was not a mating mark…some of the lines indicated a common curse, but some others resembled hard made scripts. His eyes glazed over as he roamed his memories in search of a resemblance. He opened his golden eyes to look at the symbol once again. Yes, it reminded him of the marks of Unno's daggers …but it was different. But he was sure, it was ancient-magic related. The image of the miko who cursed Kagome years ago returned to him…they never found out what the curse was.

He was certain, this was related to the curse the miko had made. The curse that had frightened Kagome for long nights… the silent threat… What was it?

Inu no Taisho hurried out of the room. Maybe, a cowardly flea would know something about it…

* * *

"You can't go there" said Almira for what appeared to be the thousandth time. "Inu no Taisho is in the castle" she explained. "There is no way you can fool his senses" she told him with a smirk and crossed her arms "I will go and steal the Jewel!" she offered with joy.

"You don't know anything" shot Naraku "You will ruin everything, you have never seen the Jewel, you have never felt it, you can't control it…" he was saying while his red eyes leered at her "…and you aren't strong enough" he finished his ramble and smiled. "You are in no way capable of handling such a hard task."

Almira fumed a little and her pink eyes flashed a moment out of rage. "Do not dare speak to me in such way, you failed last time Naraku" she pointed out with anger. "It were your mistakes that prevented me from gaining the Jewel, and furthermore, it was your incompetence what made Momo lose interest in you" she finished, her cheeks were colored with strain and irritation.

Naraku glared at her for a minute and walked to the shogi door. "Do as you please" he said with an even tone and left the room.

Almira's pink eyes were wide with amazement. He had given her a chance to take the Jewel. A warm feeling settled on her heart and a silly smile invaded her face. At last, she will have the Jewel that would grant any wish. At last, her wishes will come true, she will be the queen of the God of Thunder…and then, she will be the most important goddess ever.

With her ambitions engraved on her brain, she ran out of the castle to steal the Jewel

* * *

"And…are you strong?" asked Hiten with big red eyes as he walked next to Momo with a big smile on his face.

Momo chuckled and looked forward. "No way" she said with a smile and her pink eyes settled on Hiten's innocent face "I need a strong man like you to protect me" she said and winked.

"Of course!" exclaimed Hiten as he ran to keep up with her "Momma said I am very strong" Hiten said proudly. "Don't worry, I will protect you, Momo" he assured her with a smile.

"Seems like my son has fallen in love" said Mitsurugi with a laugh. "I can't believe my son has found his intended so soon in life" he now said with a scowl, somewhat jealous.

"Intended?" asked Hiten slowing his walking to walk besides his father "Mitsurugi, what is intended?" he asked with big red eyes.

Mitsurugi opened his own red eyes and blinked a few times. "Ehh well…my son an intended is…ehmm…"

"Hiten!" called Amaru and dashed forward. "I challenge you to a race" she said and passed Hiten at an average speed, her long silky hair flying behind her.

Hiten screamed in frustration "No!" he yelled as he ran behind her. "You are cheating…slow down!" he pleaded.

Momo laughed and looked at Mitsurugi "Amaru is the best" she commented with a soft smile "I have known her since I was a child" she began "and she is the best woman to have as a mate" she praised. "But there are some demons who are fools" she said with a sad voice "Amaru just escaped her mate –well he never marked her—but some days ago, he marked another" she finished and her pink eyes found Amaru, who was still running ahead. "I know she is very wounded" Momo commented.

Mitsurugi kept his pace even with Momo. "I feel bad for her, but I also feel guilty" he commented and his red eyes took a serious expression. "The day I met you, I was on my way to visit a friend" he said and at this moment a smile came to his lips "I wondered why he had called after so many years…but imagine my surprise when he gave me a demon child" he chuckled. "He told me that my past lover had died, leaving my child behind" he explained "I never marked her…so I never imagined she would bear me a son, but Hiten, I have no doubt that he is my son" he said proudly. "I guess his mother must have felt terrible, she didn't muster the courage to tell me" he finished and he closed his eyes. He kept walking but he felt as his heart became heavier, he could imagine her suffering, so alone and with his child.

"At least…you know it and won't do it again" said Momo softly. "My brother has always been a proud demon" she said and a smile appeared on her lips "I still remember how he made me train day after day, oh how I hated that" she confessed softly. She saw as Hiten finally reached Amaru and how he tried to catch her. "My brother had tried to escape a fate that had been announced to him—that's why he asked for Amaru, thinking that having a perfect demoness as a mate would dig the feelings he will have for a human woman away" Momo stopped and her eyes rose to the clouds. "But it didn't happen like that, I heard that another demon proposed to her and my brother in his fury marked her" Momo turned to Mitsurugi and her sad eyes tried to search for something in him. "He marked my sister –Inu no Taisho's adopted daughter. I think we are all wrong of the head in my family" commented Momo guiltily.

Mitsurugi just smiled and his hand caressed Momo's cheek. "I think we are all like that" he told her, in an 'as a matter of fact' tone. "But, you haven't said anything wrong about you…perhaps, you are the only one sane" he teased and took his hand away from her and began to walk again, noticing that Hiten and Amaru were far away now.

"I am the worst!" shot Momo in agony and her hands came to rest on her chest. Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Do not touch me again…and don't look at me like I am worth something—I hate it!"

Mitsurugi froze where he was standing. He couldn't even turn to look at her, her harsh words and broken voice had rendered him immobile.

"I—I found my intendeda long time ago" she began the most horrid story she knew—the story of her own foolishness "and…and he showed interest in me—in me…a demoness stained with the blood of a human from her half-demon mother. For the first time I felt like the one, the only one—I was always jealous of my sister because my parents loved her so…and my mother died, protecting her" and a cry left Momo silent for some seconds. "My intended…he wanted something my sister had…and I helped him take it from her…I knew it would hurt her…I knew her fate depended upon it…but I didn't care I tried to snatch it —I TURNED my back on my clan—and almost killed her" she finished and she was doubled with a mix of encountered emotions. "I am a monster" she muttered and fell on her knees. Her wavy silver hair touched the floor and she felt ashamed of it, the magnificence of her hair was bestowed wrongly, she didn't deserve to be her father's daughter.

Silence permeated the place and Momo felt irked. "Say something" demanded Momo angrily. "I am not going to hate you if you said I am shameful, if you say that I should have been killed…but say something."

Momo's eyes widened when she heard Mitsurugi walk towards her and she felt her fingers tremble with the uncertainty she felt. She closed her eyes and tensed when she saw his boot in front of her. But the caress he gave her hair was unexpected and she gasped.

"It's all right" he said softly. "At least…you know it and won't do it again" he told her, the very same words she had told him earlier. Her eyes watered with tears and soon enough she began to sob. For the first time, she felt that someone allowed her to think that she still had an opportunity for something, that someone like her could find redemption and keep going.

Mitsurugi stayed, petting Momo's hair as she cried—thinking how much misery many had suffered through the years. It was now that he realized he had made a mistake…that he was no one. He will be true to himself, and he will tell Momo of how much she had affected him with her beauty and kindness. What she chose to do with what he told her was her decision, but he was no one to take that decision away from her. Besides, Hiten liked her as well, and he had to make his only child happy, didn't he?

* * *

"This is terrible" said Myoga "Is this the usual mark of a mate of the Taisho Clan?" asked Myoga uncertain as he walked over Kagome's shoulder inspecting her mark.

"No" answered Inu no Taisho concerned "It has a resemblance but, it's not the usual one" he explained. "You see…these lines are new to me" he pointed. "Perhaps is because she is a miko" he offered.

Myoga narrowed his eyes "No, that's not it" he said and sat on Kagome's shoulder and placed his hand under his chin in thought. "Many humans have been marked and the mark wasn't like this, was it?"

"None" replied Inu no Taisho resigned. "Could it have been because he didn't bite her in the right place?" asked Inu no Taisho expectant.

"Don't think so" said Myoga softly. "It is true that he didn't bite her in the right place, but…the mating bond is forming—if he told you that he could feel her—but I do think the bond is weaker" he explained vaguely.

"Then why has Sesshomaru weakened?" asked Inu no Taisho concerned again. This was unprecedented for him. His son was a strong demon by birth, it was unthinkable that such a thing could happen to him.

"He must have been spelled or something" offered Myoga. "Is the only thing that I can think of" he said and soon his eyes narrowed and smirked "Poor Sesshomaru, he was so proud and look at him now" said Myoga and laughed a little.

"Myoga!" warned Inu no Taisho irritated. "This is serious"

"Sorry, my Lord" quickly said Myoga jumping from his sitting position. "I am sorry"

"Inu no Taisho" came the voice of Koga into the room. As soon as Koga entered the room his eyes widened and fell on Kagome. She was lying on the futon, her hair under her and her face was relaxed, as if fast asleep. Koga felt guilty at her current situation and he fisted his hands in frustration. "Lord Inu no Taisho" he said and knelt "I beg you pardon…if I hadn't asked her…"

"Stop it, Koga" interrupted Inu no Taisho, his eyes on the sleeping Kagome. "No one expected this" he said softly "and I was aware of your feelings for her" he confessed "It was I who was at fault, for not seeing my own son's feelings" he finished and patted Kagome's head.

"But my Lord…" began Koga but sighed, knowing it was going to be useless. He stood and his gray-blue eyes fell on Kagome again "How is she?" he asked worried.

"She's asleep" said Inu no Taisho. "But the bond is formed" he said with resignation "Yet, the mark of the clan on her shoulder is deformed" he informed and then turned to Myoga. "Myoga, maybe the Shikon Jewel is making this?" he offered another option.

Myoga opened his eyes and looked at Inu no Taisho, then at Kagome again. "I wouldn't know…the Jewel's existence is still a mystery" he confessed. "Only a century had passed since it was created"

"Perhaps the Jewel is affecting the bond" he added and extended his hand to Kagome, but then stopped it. "I fear the consequences of taking the Jewel from her" said Inu no Taisho with a low growl "last time the Jewel was taken from her, she almost died. If it wasn't because of Midoriko, she would have perished" he explained and once again caressed Kagome's arm. "I don't think it's wise to take the Jewel now…maybe we should contact a priest or a monk?" he asked.

Koga crossed his arms and made a snort "I doubt they would help" said Koga openly. "Many despise demons and those near us, and Kagome, a miko daughter of the Great Inu no Taisho? Maybe out of fear…" he said resigned.

"The miko!" exclaimed Inu no Taisho, surprising both Koga and Myoga. "That may be it" he said coming to his feet. "Myoga, a miko cursed Kagome some decades ago!" he explained "could this be the curse taking place inside her?" he asked with wide golden eyes.

"A curse?" asked Myoga and turned to the mating mark again "It could be…like I said some sort of spell…" he said absent minded.

"Well? Can you tell?" asked Inu no Taisho anxiously.

Myoga turned to Inu no Taisho and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped, turning to Koga with narrow eyes. "Yes…I can" he said with a mocking expression. "I must taste her…blood" he finished with his eyes locked on Koga.

"You what?!" spat Koga with disbelief "You are a lying flea!" he said and moved to Myoga "I am going to kill you!"

"Stop it, Koga!" reprimanded Inu no Taisho "This is no moment for childish behavior" he said with annoyed eyes. "Do it Myoga" permitted Inu no Taisho.

Myoga made a victorious sound and ran to Kagome's neck. After looking at it for some moment he pinched her and drew her blood. Both demons looked at him with wide eyes…expecting his opinion. But Myoga kept taking more of her blood. After some seconds, Myoga stopped taking blood and sat on Kagome's chest. "So tasty…" he said to the air and Koga cursed at Inu no Taisho's side.

"Well?" asked Inu no Taisho impatiently "What do you think?"

Myoga looked at Inu no Taisho with wide eyes, a little confused, momentarily forgetting what he was supposed to be searching for "Oh yes, the curse!" he said and clasped his hands. He closed his hands and concentrated. "Well…her blood is very different from many I have tasted…but I could recognize in her…some…demon blood?" he asked.

"Yes" said Inu no Taisho "She carries Sesshomaru's blood" explained Inu no Taisho.

"What?!" asked Koga surprised "Sesshomaru marked his daughter?" he asked as if the mere thought of it was disgusting.

"Don't be a fool, Koga" said Inu no Taisho. "A priestess cannot be the daughter of a demon" he said as if it was the most obvious thing "she carries his blood because of something else" he finished.

Koga raised one of his eyebrow utterly confused, but not knowing what else to say, he remained silent.

"But I also feel the musky flavor of a spell" continued Myoga "though I am not sure if it's the taste of her own miko blood" he said a little down. "If I had tasted her blood before…I could tell for certain" excused Myoga.

"Dammit" cursed Inu no Taisho and began to pace the room. "We were so close" he said frustrated, but then stopped. "Myoga" he called and his golden eyes were on said flea. "Sesshomaru…you can tell on his blood" he said "If you find the same flavor" he commented.

Myoga jumped from his sitting position once again "Yes" he said eagerly "I could tell" he said but then, as he thought about it again, his self shivered in fright…Sesshomaru.

"Then let's go" said Inu no Taisho and took the flea on his hand and dashed out of the room.

Koga turned to the door as both demons ran forward and Myoga cried that he didn't want to bite Sesshomaru.

Koga shook his head and walked closer to Kagome. A low whine left his throat as he looked at her. She had always been so full of energy, and her smile never left her and now, she was still as a log, and her smile was gone. He took a strand of her long black hair and began to play with it, trying to find comfort in some way.

"Kagome" he called softly. "Remember: a wolf's mate is for life"

* * *

Almira watched the castle from the hills surrounding it. Her long blonde hair waved with the breeze and her white Greek dress floated subtly. She needed to get inside, but the task seemed more difficult than what she had thought. She had "free" access to the castle, but Momo was not there right now, what raised the possible casualties she may encounter. When Momo was around, no one dared say something against her. She sighed as she tried to make a plan.

Inu no Taisho was inside, so was Sesshomaru. Those two were enough to make the hairs of her neck raise, but she felt some other demons as well. What should she do?

She took out a small mirror from her pocket and stared into her reflection. She met determined pink eyes and her spirit took more confidence. She will just have to be very quiet, and more important, she will need to wait for the perfect opportunity.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked inside his room. He growled in annoyance at the humiliations he had received in the last day. Unconsciously, his hand came to rest on his neck where the bothersome flea had bitten him. He snarled softly at such disrespect, no one was to have his blood!

_Except for your mate…_

"Quiet! That's one of the disgraces that humiliates me!".

_Then, give her away…_

"No, I won't give her to the wolf". He said stubbornly.

_She cursed us…_ said a voice full of hatred. _She has chained us…_

"Damn her" cursed Sesshomaru and punched the wall of his room. He felt the wall resonate with his fist and he looked at his hand with confused golden eyes "The wall…moved" he whispered.

_Is our strength returning? _

Sesshomaru once again tried to punch the door, but this time he only managed to hurt himself. A growl escaped him and he fisted his hands.

_He was just too angry…you are weak! This is what you get, for marking a human as your mate! What were you thinking?!_

"Shut up" demanded Sesshomaru and he concentrated on the wall in front of him. He began to take the energy he could feel inside him— the core of the strength he knew to have but had been rendered useless—and tried to call upon his beast. If he had his beast, then it would be okay, he will be strong.

_Yes! We are gaining strength! Only a little further!_ – the voice cheered anxiously.

"Arrggghh" screamed Sesshomaru and fell to the floor. He rolled once and then managed to kneel. "I can't" he whispered "It is a curse" he allowed the truth to escape his lips for the first time. "My strength has been contained"

He heard a low rumble on the back part of his mind…and soon enough, the voice fell into a deep slumber, resigned to its fate.

Sesshomaru felt like crying –something he had never done. How could this be? How could he loose his strength? Amaru's words harshly accusing him of being weak resounded in his mind. How right she had been…

The sound of the door being opened made Sesshomaru turn to the entrance of his room with a snarl. Jaken's big yellow eyes widened even more and he screamed frightened.

"My lord…lord Sesshomaru…wait" said Jaken placing both hands over his head "I have something to say"

"Speak now!" demanded Sesshomaru coming to his feet.

Jaken trembled and closed his eyes. "My…Lord, your bath is ready" he began and when he heard Sesshomaru growl he rapidly added "I know of a way to take the curse off you!" he said and whined uncertainly.

Silence filled the room and Jaken felt confident enough to raise his head. His eyes found wide golden eyes, patiently waiting for him to continue talking.

Jaken smiled for the first time since he had been Sesshomaru's servant. "My lord!" he exclaimed happily "The only thing you must do is…

* * *

"What?" asked Inu no Taisho with a ragged voice. "Are you speaking with truth?" he demanded with fear.

"Yes, Lord Inu no Taisho" said a messenger from the Coasts of the West. "An army of demons has come from the mainland. The Clan is currently engaged on battle against them" he notified, his golden eyes on Inu no Taisho. "But it seems that their leader is formidable" he said with a tight voice.

"Damn it" cursed Inu no Taisho impatiently. "This couldn't happen a _week ago_, it _had_ to happen while my daughter still sleeps" he expressed with frustration, his concern for her was obvious. His silver hair was tied up in a low ponytail and his golden eyes showed a contained anger. "You" he barked "what is the name of their leader?" asked Inu no Taisho.

"The demons call him Hyoga" said the demon evenly.

"Hyoga" repeated Inu no Taisho, the name didn't ring a bell. "Very well, I shall engage this enemy on battle soon" said Inu no Taisho with his aura flaring with leadership. "You have done well, rest" he said and left the room, his flurry white tail flying as he walked out of the door and to the right hallway. "Koga!" he called "We will head to battle…prepare yourself"

* * *

Night had caught them in the middle of a forest and they had found shelter on a formation of rocks.

"I almost beat you Amaru" whined Hiten "It's just that your legs are longer…that's not fair" he said with a pout.

Amaru smirked and Momo at her side giggled at his never ending sorrow about losing.

"That's enough, Hiten" said Mitsurugi, placing his arms behind his neck and reclining on a rock "A male never whines like that, you must learn to lose in order to win" he explained and looked at Amaru with one of his red eyes, leaving the other closed. "Besides…I think Amaru could beat me too" he joked and smirked "Do not feel ashamed Hiten"

Hiten made a sound of resigned anger and curled on the rock he had been sitting. He began to move from one side to the other, uncomfortable. After a few minutes, he sat again. "Momo" he called and fixed red eyes in hers when she turned with asking eyes "Can I sleep with you two?" he asked childishly.

Momo's eyes widened and then smiled. "Well…I don't have any problems" she said kindly "but you should ask Amaru" she added "I can't make her decisions" she said and smiled apologetically.

Hiten stood and crossed his arms, trying to make a dominant posture "Amaru" he called with resentment still on his voice, his pride too hurt to be any kinder "You won't object, right?" he asked, but the last question sounded a little like a plea.

Amaru chuckled and opened her blue eyes. "Come here… dwarf" she mocked and extended her arms.

"I am not a dwarf!" he cried indignantly, but walked to them anyway. He sat between them and reclined his head against Momo's lap. "Don't say that I am a dwarf" he said again "Only bad people say such things…I am a ...demon" he said and a tears escaped one of his eyes as he sighed tiredly. "Night!" he said with the little energy he had left…and went to sleep.

The three demons smiled at his innocent words and closed their eyes to sleep. The soft breathing of Hiten invaded the silence that covered the place, a soft humming lullaby for those who had little peace of mind.

"Do you feel that?" asked Amaru softly and both Momo and Mitsurugi opened their eyes. "The air carries…wrongness" she tried to explain the feeling that invaded her chest.

Momo looked at the moon and tried to sniff the air. She was sure that her sense of smell was better than most demons, but still, it was far from the capacity of smell of either Inu no Taisho or Sesshomaru. "I don't" said Momo softly.

Mitsurugi—who was older than both females—calmly closed his eyes in concentration. "I only encounter a deeper silence" he said and opened his red eyes and locked them on Momo.

Momo eyes widened a little, the resemblance those eyes carried with Onigumo's unsettled her. They reminded her of her foolishness and she felt agony sting her heart as she stared into them. Fear crossed her pale face as a sudden thought invaded her and she tensed. Her eyes searched Mitsurugi—for something suspicious—for mannerisms, for habits…something that may warn her of Onigumo, but her nerves were betraying her, and so, she closed her eyes and her hand found Hiten's black hair and caressed it softly.

"The Lord of the West is moving" said Amaru standing up, careful to not disturb Hiten's sleep. Her hand came to rest on the hilt of her sword and she growled "I must go" she said in a whisper. "I am his general and besides…one of his generals is…unavailable" she said and began to check her boots. She will need to make a good run.

"My father is going to battle?" asked Momo concerned. "There is no enemy for him or his army" she said with pained eyes. "What could have happened?" she asked to herself. Guilt invaded her, she had just left the palace, being close to Kagome was something that hurt her, her own shame asphyxiated her to no end.

"I will go now, Momo" said Amaru, her friendly tone vanishing and the general in her resurfacing. "Be careful" she said and bowed her head respectfully. She turned to Mitsurugi before leaving. "I am leaving the Lady of the West in your capable hands, I expect you to keep her safe" she said in a grave tone. When Mitsurugi nodded his head, Amaru left at a dazzling speed towards the West.

"Amaru" whispered Momo concerned. Her pink eyes fell over Hiten as he slept, he was very tired. She gave him a soft kiss on his hair and her eyes filled with determination. "I will go help my father" said Momo to Mitsurugi, taking Hiten in her arms and standing up. She walked to Mitsurugi and motioned for him to take Hiten.

Mitsurugi's red eyes softened and Momo could tell that it was impossible he was Onigumo, the kindness his eyes showed could never be born from Onigumo. He took Hiten and kissed the young demon's hair. "I will go with you" he said sternly, his voice held a tone that told him that he wouldn't accept otherwise.

"What about Hiten?" she asked with serious pink eyes "You have a child to take care of" she reminded him with a cold voice "I can take care of myself" she said cutting the argument and turned to walk away but Mitsurugi caught her hand.

"You will go nowhere" he said and his eyes watched her with irritation "I will care for my son" he said and then his eyes bore into hers. "And the demoness I want as a mate" he finished and let go of her hand.

Momo's eyes widened and her hands fell lifelessly to her side. She felt her knees go weak and her legs losing their strength. She stared into those unmoving red eyes and she was sure, that he had been serious. "Mitsurugi…I.."

"Do not fret" he said softly, his voice serious and he walked past her "I am not expecting you to accept, but neither that you deny…I just wanted to give you the chance to decide" he explained as he walked to the West "We must go now…if we want to make it on time".

Momo followed, her feet were acting dumb and stumbling. "You can leave Hiten…in my father's castle" she told him softly.

"That's perfect" he said and kept walking, he didn't want to look at Momo, he didn't want to find the answer her face will give. He just wanted to walk—and fast—to reach the castle and battle.

* * *

Sesshomaru was standing on Kagome's doorstep. His hands were fisted and his breath was hard. More than a week had passed and she remained asleep. The "curse" they now shared remained constant. Never before had he felt such anger and powerlessness. He had been raided of his strength, the soul and pride of his blood. With the passing of days, he had been able to regain his speed and stamina, it seemed that such things were not affected adversely. Only his beast and his demonic powers were gone. He could still fight with a sword, and carry at least half of his usual strength.

He raised his right hand in front of his face and looked at it cautiously. He narrowed his eyes and willed his poison gas…but to no avail, the usual surge of raw power that would burst whenever he used it never reached his senses…it was as if this part of him had been sealed.

His golden eyes fell on Kagome's door once again. A few days had passed since his father went to battle on the coast. He had been left behind and it irritated him greatly. He was the one who was supposed to be there, in the front of battle and not that whimsy wolf. A growl escaped his lips as his thoughts fell on said wolf, it had been his fault that all this had happened. If he hadn't asked Kagome to mate him, he wouldn't have lost control.

He wouldn't have, and he wouldn't have done such a stupidity and he wouldn't have lost his strength. He took a deep breath and slid the shogi door open and walked inside. His eyes fell on the sleeping girl on the futon a second before sliding the door closed behind him. He remained still for some minutes, reluctant to get closer to her. He didn't know what to do or feel. He was a demon, and she was a human miko…a human child with whom he shared a curse. He had learned from his father about the curse an old miko had placed on Kagome the night Sephira had died. When he heard about it, he then understood the strange feeling he had felt from her when she had been with Momo. Something had made him escape that room, a feeling of dread mixed with longing, a repellant to his demon soul.

Finally, after concluding that nothing will befall him for coming closer to Kagome, he dared to walk the few steps that separated them. He sat next to her futon, on the stone floor with his back reclined against the stone wall. He breathed in the now familiar scent of her, a scent that his unconsciousness delighted in.

She was his mate…or half mate. After all, he wouldn't know about such a thing since he had never marked anyone before. His golden eyes fell on her even breathing and on her face. Her features where soft, a clear indication that she wasn't in pain. She was only sleeping. It wouldn't surprise him that, as a human, the seal of the mating bond and the curse took too much of her and she needed time to regain her energy. Something deep inside him hoped that it would. Not that he'd speak about these things out loud, but still, he would no longer deny the things he noticed about himself to his self.

He just needed to be patient. Soon she will awake and he will have to deal with her. What was he going to do when she awakes? How will he explain? What will she think? How will she act? Will she hate him?

All those questions were making him anxious and he closed his eyes and lay next to her. His soft golden eyes stared at her and he couldn't help but worry. He had to admit, that a few years ago, he had begun to weaken his resolve. He wanted her. He wanted that soul, that presence with him forever, and many nights he wondered why she had been born human. Everything would have been better had she been born a demon.

He shook his head to try to stop thinking and closed his eyes. He relaxed immediately. He recognized his scent as if she had been with him forever, as if she was meant to be marked by him since the beginning of time. This couldn't be a mistake, when her scent mixed so well with his blood and now with his forming mating bond. This was not coincidence, this was meant to happen. She wouldn't die, she was going to live.

"Master Sesshomaru" he heard a shriek and Sesshomaru tensed. He turned to the door to see his father's servant jumping up and down. He narrowed his golden eyes at the scum that dared interrupt him. "The—the borders!" he screamed once again and Sesshomaru's eyes widened in interest.

"What has happened?" asked Sesshomaru, coming to stand away from Kagome and walking to Myoga.

"The---demons are approaching!!!" he said and his four arms moved wildly. "The guards are in place…the giant wave is approaching" he said and looked up at him for guidance, the little flea too scared to think properly.

Sesshomaru blinked his eyes at the flea and then sniffed the air. There was no doubt, demons were approaching. What could possibly mean two things: his father had been defeated –what he doubted—or the demons had invaded another coast and didn't find resistance so they decided to attack the enemy's castle.

"Myoga" called Sesshomaru and said flea stopped jumping an instant and then was surprised to find himself trapped in Sesshomaru's hand. Myoga opened his mouth to scream but was too terrified, his big round eyes settled on Sesshomaru's cold golden eyes "If you ever tell someone that I was here…I shall see that you spend many years in pain" he said coldly and then threw the flea to the wall next to Kagome "Keep guard here" he said and began to walk to the shogi door "and if I smell a single drop of her blood… I will also kill you" he finished as he walked out of the room, his silver hair floating behind him.

Myoga placed his four tiny hands on his heart and tried to even its rhythm. After some seconds, he let go of a deep breath and turned to Kagome. "Geez" he exclaimed and hopped over "You will surely have an unhappy life" he said softly and sat on Kagome's chest.

* * *

Koga swept his sword horizontally and slashed yet another demon. His breath was ragged and his hands were trembling. His gray-blue eyes looked around him and demons were everywhere. He could easily distinguish the dog demon from the strange demons from the mainland, after so many days, it was no wonder. He turned just in time to see Inu no Taisho coming out of a horde of demons with his sword in hand. Golden met gray-blue eyes.

"Lord Inu no Taisho" called Koga "Is he out yet?" asked Koga while he killed another demon. The number of demons had been reduced since Hyoga had begun to hibernate in a pink orb.

"Not yet" yelled Inu no Taisho "Rest a while, Koga" he said coming closer to him. His eyes were on a giant pink orb that was resting at the top of one of the trees of ages, but a demon launched itself at him and Inu no Taisho swirled and broke the demon's neck.

"I agree" said Koga and he too turned to the giant orb. His clothes were stained with dried blood and his hair was thick with sweat. He wasn't wearing his usual fur-like clothes, instead he was wearing a long black gi and he had put on a white-silver armor without a hakama. Koga walked to one of his wolves and petted his head. He knelt next to the brown wolf and whispered some orders to him and then petted his head a last time and ran away from the almost empty battlefield. The wolf howled his orders and for an instant, the entire wolf demon tribe remained still while the command made its way into their heads, then they began to retreat from the battle field while the dog demons entered and took their places.

Soon enough the wolves had gathered next to Koga. Koga looked at them over, checking them for injuries. Satisfied that only minor injuries were sustained towards his army, he turned to Inu no Taisho. "My lord" he began "what are we to do?" he asked concerned. "His powers continue to increase and we haven't been able to break through" he finished sheathing his sword.

Inu no Taisho looked at Hyoga and then at Koga. "I am not sure" he said and his golden eyes showed guilt. "He's taking the souls of humans" he commented with a disgusted voice "this will damage our alliances" he said and growled. "Only if Kagome was here…"

"Do you think she's awake by now?" asked Koga with worry.

"I don't think so" said Inu no Taisho sheathing Tetsusaiga. He began to walk up the hill that sheltered their camp and looked at the horizon. Soon enough, Koga was behind him and looking at the same place.

Down between two mountains, the rest of his army was fighting more demons. Inu no Taisho couldn't help but be reminded of the battle so many decades ago. Midoriko perished in that battle. He wondered who was going to die in this one.

"At least she's doing something" said Koga with disdain. "I thought she had given herself to hatred and despair" he commented while his eyes never left Momo's form. She was fighting alongside Amaru, sealing the demons and given them a quick death. "Who is he?" asked Koga as he watched the thunder demon protecting Momo.

Inu no Taisho smiled a little. "I don't know" he said and his eyes shone with hope "but Momo seems….content. I'm glad for her" he finished and turned to Koga. "So… Koga" he began with a feeling of easiness. "What are the battle plans?" he asked while his eyes stared at the young demon wolf.

"Ehh..?" exclaimed Koga dumbfounded "You are the Master here, I should ask you that" he shot with disbelief.

"Bah" said Inu no Taisho walking past Koga. "I am too lazy to think right now" he said as excuse "you do it" he finished and he dropped to the cold grass, placing his hands under his head and closing his eyes.

"Inu no Taisho!" reprimanded Koga "This is not the time for this!" he tried, but Inu no Taisho continued to ignore him. With a huff of anger, Koga left the place.

A chuckle escaped Inu no Taisho before his eyes opened with a tainting sadness. "I am too old for this" he whispered to himself "I don't care anymore…my family is broken" he continued to stare at the dark sky "It's my fault, maybe Sesshomaru is right, I am the worst father there is".

* * *

Almira looked at the empty hallway for a moment before walking down the last step of the stairway. _You can do it_, she encouraged herself_. Inu no Taisho is not in the castle and I can't feel Sesshomaru either_.

She ran down the corridor and hid inside Momo's room. Her pink eyes scanned the belongings and she found a nice pair of earrings there and with a smile walked towards them. She tried them on and smiled. "They are so nice" she commented and giggled. "I'm taking them, Momo won't mind too much" she said and walked to the shogi door once again.

She looked at both sides of the hallway and wondered which one lead to Kagome's room. She couldn't decide so she took left. She blinked her eyes as she noted the deserted hallways. This was most unusual. Not that she minded, but still, she felt like there was something very wrong.

She kept walking and her hair got stuck with a broken corner of the stone floor and she cried in pain. With a growl, she took her hair on her hand and continued on. While she walked she began to think about her plan. Phase one had been accomplished, she had infiltrated and no one had seen her.

Phase two was on its way: find Kagome's room.

Phase three was the one that worried her. She had to take the Shikon Jewel and bring it to Naraku, but he had been right. How would she find it? She had never seen the item and neither could she feel it. Her hand unconsciously came to her hip to verify that her dagger still dangled there. Yes, it was. There was no use in making things clean, she would just tear the girl apart….she would find the item eventually. Naraku never said that she couldn't kill Kagome, in fact, she was sure that he hated her, so he wouldn't really mind. Ughhh, she just had to be careful, she didn't want blood on her clothes or hair.

She kept walking until a hushed voice made her stop. She froze in place, fearing that she had been found, but as the seconds passed, she realized that it was just someone talking…was that person telling a story?

Curious, she placed her ear on the shogi door and listened carefully.

"and then, from the priestess Midoriko's heart the Shikon Jewel was born, but in the process it consumed the priestess's soul and sealed the souls of all the demons around her. That is how the battle was won, but Lord Inu no Taisho fell into a deep sadness for his friend had died. Yet, she had been reborn, replaced, for a second child had been given to him –a daughter—the miko Kagome, and since then, he had watched as she grew and tried his best to protect her….but his fate screamed for misfortune and betrayals…."

"Well hello" interrupted Almira and opened the shogi door. Her pink eyes looked inside the room and then a frown marred her face "hello?"

"Yes?" asked Myoga and he watched as the female looked around searching for him. He raised his hands and waved "I'm here" he said and her pink eyes found him.

"Oh" she exclaimed and then smiled "I couldn't help but overhear your story and I found it fascinating…I was wondering if I could listen to it" she asked with a little smile.

Myoga's eyes looked at her over and he smiled. "Of course, of course" he said and jumped up and down next to Kagome "I am Myoga" he said and made a little bow.

Almira walked closer to him and sat "I am…a relative of Momo" she sad with a sad smile "But seems like she's not home" she said feigning sadness.

"Oh" said Myoga "She isn't, she is out…didn't you hear?" he asked "Demons are invading from the mainland" he explained. "You should be careful…someone as beautiful is in high danger…" he finished.

"Well thank you, Lord Myoga" she said with a gentle smile. "I find it relieving that at least some still consider me beautiful" she said softly, and she raised her eyes when movement caught her eyes. There was someone laying on a futon, sleeping restless "Oh, so you were telling this young girl the story" she commented and her pink eyes widened when she recognized her "My, it's Kagome" she said and came to her feet. "What has happened to her? She's pale! Is she dying?"

"NO…! No" quickly interjected Myoga "Please do not summon misfortune" he said and looked at Kagome. "I guess you know about her" he said and sat, crossing a pair of arms. "Sesshomaru marked her as his mate…but at the same moment activated a curse that had been dormant on her" he explained and kept his eyes on Kagome. "She has been restless for some minutes now…that's why I was telling her a story" he finished and looked at Almira.

Her pink eyes were huge with amusement. "Sesshomaru, huh?" she commented and chuckled."The boy couldn't fight against his fate…how sad" she said and looked at Kagome "I told Sephira that you will only cause trouble for the family…but she never listened" she said and laughed. "Poor Sesshomaru…mated to a human scum…after all, he's so…coldly gorgeous" she said and sighed. "Humans are the worst: cheap and unfaithful!" she said and took out her dagger.

Myoga screamed and ran down to the floor and stopped in front of Almira "Lady, stop!" he pleaded, desperate. "What are you doing? Who are you?" he asked shivering.

"Me?" she asked with a grin. "I am Sephira's mother, Almira" she said and chuckled "stay back demon, the Shikon Jewel will be mine" she ragged and walked to Kagome.

"Do not dare!" screamed Myoga, making Almira stop and blink her eyes "I am possessor of immense powers!" he warned "If you come any closer I will have no choice but to …AHH"

Almira stomped her foot harder and squashed the little flea "You'll what disgusting demon?" she asked with a growl. "Idiot" she said and walked a step back to see Myoga plainly squashed on the floor. "Weak bug" she said and laughed. Then her eyes found Kagome and she smiled. "Finally" she said and walked to her.

"Don't" pleaded Myoga one last time before he fell unconscious.

Almira took the dagger with both hands and looked over at Kagome. "Well now….where shall I search first?" she asked and pouted in indecision. "Stomach? Did you eat the Jewel? Or maybe…the heart? Hmmm…" her pink eyes kept searching for the precious Jewel, and she began to undress Kagome…to see if the Jewel was visible, but the only thing that caught her attention was the mark on her shoulder "Now now…is this were the Jewel is hidden?" she asked to herself and took of her hakama "This is a strange mark indeed" she mused. "Here goes the first try then" she said and raised her dagger.

A scream left Almira and she stood, swirling and finally hit her neck "What the hell…" she began but then her face distorted in anger "Bug! Damn you" she cursed and once again smashed Myoga "Die already!"

Myoga fell unconscious and this time, Almira did check to see that he really was. She then turned to Kagome and sat at her side. She caressed her shoulder and traced the lines of her mark "It's a nice mark" she said and smiled. She took the dagger and brought it down with strength but when the blade touched Kagome's shoulder it was pushed back by a shield suddenly appearing.

Almira steadied herself with her hands and her wide eyes looked at the single line of blood that dropped from Kagome's shoulder. She then turned her eyes back to the dagger in her hand and narrowed her eyes.

The shogi door swung open and Almira's wide pink eyes turned to her right only to find Sesshomaru wearing the Taisho's white silver armor. Out of surprise, Almira let go of her dagger and it fell into the hard stone floor making a metallic sound.

"You!" growled Sesshomaru, coming to her with blood red eyes "What were you trying to do, hag?!" he asked and dashed towards her.

Almira let go of a frightened scream and jumped to the side, effectively dodging Sesshomaru. She was about to make a run for it when her hair pulled her back. She fell to the floor and her eyes widened as she saw Sesshomaru's foot over her blonde hair. Her eyes widened and she looked up and Sesshomaru's eyes had turned back to the usual golden, but they were still frightening.

"Sesshomaru…I.." and a pained sound escaped her bloody lips as Sesshomaru kicked her face, and she fell back.

"Lord Sesshomaru" he said, his fury completely showing "and don't give me excuses…tonight…you will die!" he said and unsheathed his sword.

Almira smirked and vanished into thin air, re-appearing next to Kagome, with the dagger to the girl's neck. "Oh, so what are you going to do now Sesshomaru?" she asked with a grin "I hold the life of your…mate" she finished and took Kagome in her arms "I just want the Jewel, it's simple, isn't?" she asked and began to walk some steps back and into the only window in the room.

Sesshomaru followed her silently, with his eyes clawed on hers, boring into her soul and promising much pain. "Let go of her" he ordered coldly.

"Not a chance" Almira said and pulled Kagome closer to her chest. "I have waited enough" she yelled in anger. "The Jewel will be mine, step back Sesshomaru…I don't intend to kill her…only take the Jewel…don't make me" she said and stood on the empty space on the stone wall that served as a window.

Sesshomaru stopped walking for a moment and looked at Almira. If she were to take the Jewel, Kagome would surely die…like she almost did in the battle of the Seven Days. He looked at his sword for a moment –a normal sword—and then looked at Almira, his eyes set firm.

Almira widened her eyes as he took a step closer to her and then she frowned. After a second of thought, she turned and dropped Kagome down. Her hair flew wildly and then she was gone. A gasp was heard and Almira hurriedly jumped out of the window and floated away. She turned just in time to see Sesshomaru jumping down after Kagome, and his cold eyes locked into her before he turned down to see her. Almira raised her hand and her carriage flew down from the clouds and she jumped in, disappearing into the night sky.

Sesshomaru let go of his sword and caught Kagome's little form in his arms. He closed his eyes and took the impact of the fall, and he growled in pain when his feet found the ground. His silver hair fell over them and his eyes bled red for a moment, until they cleared when he heard Kagome gasp.

His golden eyes found big blue eyes staring at him sleepily and his breath caught on the back of his throat. She was awake… His eyes widened at the possible events that such a thing could cause but he didn't have to think. Kagome's hand caressed his left cheek and he closed his eyes instinctively and released the breath he had been holding.

"Father…" she whispered and Sesshomaru's golden eyes stared at her. He blinked his eyes and her eyes looked at him with care, his finger held her tighter and he closed his eyes, a strange pain invading his chest.

"Sesshomaru….take me…" she began once again and at the mention of his name from her lips made him snap out of his pain "…to father….he needs…help" she finished and her hand fell from his cheek and her eyes fell closed once again.

Sesshomaru felt his heart beat nervously and his hand came to her face. Her soft breathing reached his hand and he relaxed, knowing she had just fallen asleep. She was alive.

He looked up at his room to see Jaken looking down, gawking. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he placed Kagome nearer to him when Kagome shivered from the cold. "Jaken" he called "Bring me Kagome's sheet, we will be departing soon" he said and Jaken hurried inside the room. Moments later, Jaken appeared down with Kagome's sheet in his arms.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow as he noticed that Jaken had been dragging the sheet –the sheet would be far from clean. Sesshomaru felt the need to kick Jaken hard, but controlled himself. He walked past Jaken to the castle, and went to his room. Jaken followed.

Sesshomaru placed Kagome on his bed and took another sword and placed it on his hip. He then found some socks for Kagome "Put them on her feet" he ordered Jaken and then he walked out of the room.

Jaken muttered something and did as he was ordered. His yellow eyes narrowed on Kagome and he continued to utter profanities, he walked away from her and took his wooden staff. "You have ruined my Lord…stupid human child…you took his strength….you are better off dead…"

"Jaken" warned Sesshomaru and settled golden eyes on him "One more word and you will be reunited with your parents…that is if you even had parents" he said coldly and took Kagome on his arms. He placed a clean sheet over her, leaving only her nose and mouth out. "I am going to the Western Coast" said Sesshomaru and began to walk out of the castle "If something happens to the castle…I will kill you" he said and left the room.

Jaken chocked the air he had just taken and his yellow round eyes followed Sesshomaru as he left the castle. "I am a dead flea" he cried into the night air.

* * *

To be Continued….

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

I love this chapter!

Did you like it? Plz tell!!!

Hope you enjoy it, and please review (This is what im supposed to say, right magix234. Done in your honor(bows))

Well people, I will update soon. I promise!


	17. Together, and Apart

**JeniNeji Comments:**

Good evening! Well, its night already but I know that no one really cares. Here is chapter 17, and I must ask for forgiveness. My beta gave me this chapter some days ago (4 to be exact) but there was a scene that I wanted to edit so...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Myth Whisperer**: Thanks! Well, here you go...I hope you like it!

**sleepy26:** Thanks anyway, and I am sorry for making you be late. I hope you do like this chapter.

**FluffyLady**: Very much thank yous!!!! I try very hard to make it original, so I am glad that someone mentions it. I am really greateful, and I hope you like the new chapter.

**shippoV**: I am sorry that you have to wait for the updates now. But, think it this way, now you dont have to read SOOOOOO much! XD

**Angelique-08:** Super muchas gracias! I loved your LONG review and it really made me feel special. I hope you like the new chapter Angelique, and thanks to your dual-language review I decided to make a little mischief.

**magix234**: Well, let see about Almira now. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo**: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this new update! But if you dont, I swear you will like chap 18!

**All I want for Xmas is Ikuto**: Thanks for the review. You write like you know about these things, so I thank you. Enjoy!

* * *

**When the Past is the Future…**

_Chapter 17_

Together, and Apart

* * *

Movement made him become very self-conscious—something that he, the great Sesshomaru, wasn't accustomed to-- and he lowered his golden eyes to the young miko he carried on his arms. "We are almost there" he said softly, but strong enough for her to hear even with the wind hitting them as he ran at high speed. "Hold on a little longer."

"What happened?" she asked Sesshomaru with a soft voice, her eyes felt heavy and she didn't bother to try opening them.

"There has been a demon invasion from the Mainland" he explained. "A demon called Hyoga has come to our shore and it's making way, Inu no Taisho is there on the front line" he said and sped up even more. Kagome had to be awake in case her help was needed in battle. He disliked the idea of her being there right now, she wasn't fully recovered.

"I meant…why do I feel different?" she asked "What did you do to me?" she asked and her hands took the sheet away from her face so she could see his. The cold wind hit her and she felt her body shiver in response, but her blue eyes fixed on his neck and his jaw line as if they were hypnotizing.

"What do you mean…different?" he couldn't help but ask, though something swirled uncomfortably in his stomach. How was he supposed to tell her? Tell her that he forever stole her chance to decide who she was to mate with? Tell her that she was now his? Her father's son…

…forever? No, it may not be forever…there were ways to break free. But he wouldn't have any, she was his…an inaudible possessive growl rumbled on his chest.

"I heard that" commented Kagome with annoyance. "That's what I mean by different…my senses are…sharper?" she tried and moved on Sesshomaru's arms, trying to get more comfortable.

Sesshomaru's claws dug a little on her arms out of surprise, but he was careful not to harm her. He paused his running and for the first time turned his golden eyes at her. Her blue eyes were on his, her face had gotten its usual color and her skin was beginning to feel warmer. "You feel stronger?" he said in disbelief and deep underneath, he felt a surging rage. His powers had been taken from him! Impossible!

Kagome escaped his arms and stood. Her legs trembled, but she managed to keep her balance. She frowned in confusion and placed a hand to her chest. The Jewel was pulsing wildly and it caused a minor pain. Her eyes then found Sesshomaru "It…hurts" she commented and looked at her chest "there is something different with the Jewel" she told him feeling confused. "Why do my legs feel weak?" she asked.

Sesshomaru had an impassive expression on his face and blinked his eyes a few times while he thought over her question. "I have marked you" he told her evenly "you are my mate" he finished and his golden eyes remained on her. He wasn't completely sure about the strength of the mating bond, but he wasn't going to tell her either.

He had expected her eyes to widen, her eyes to express hatred or disgust, but none of them were her reactions. She only lowered her face until her black hair hid it. He watched as the end of her hair slowly danced with the breeze near her waist and he felt his eyes soften while looking at her. He was a demon, better say a proud and strong dog demon, but he was after all…a male. He didn't know the reason, but he couldn't just mate someone else. He felt something, and that something didn't allow him to let go of her.

"Why?" the soft, broken whisper interrupted his thoughts.

He took a moment to answer. The truth was that he had been asking himself that very same question over the last nine days while she remained asleep, and had yet to come to a sincere answer. "This Sesshomaru has always wanted you for himself" he said "but he has never fully understood the reason" he finished and his golden eyes took on her hair, trying to see past it into her face.

"I dislike you" said Kagome softly and her hands began to shake in anger. "How could you?!" she cried and tear-filled eyes turned to him accusingly.

Sesshomaru gasped but soon enough, his face distorted in anger "I…I don't have to explain myself" he yelled for the first time in a long time and he blinked his eyes, stunned at his own actions.

"I don't want you" she repeated "I want Koga…I want Koga!" she cried and she fell to her knees and began to sob.

"You know nothing!" shot Sesshomaru. "Nothing" he repeated and began to pace around her, trying to clear his head of the pain her words caused him.

"I hate you!" she declared and her hands closed on the green grass at her knees, her hateful eyes locked on him. Tears still fell from her eyes and then gritted her teeth and came to her feet. She narrowed her eyes menacingly and fisted her hands causing sparks of miko energy flare to life, but a second later, she screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

"Kagome" whispered Sesshomaru with panic in his voice. He had her in his arms and he made a hushing sound when she clutched his hakama and dug her head onto his chest desperately. "Kagome…" he tried to soothe her.

"It burns, it burns…it's burning me!" she repeated once and again and she muffled her screams on his chest.

His right hand found her hair and he began to pet her and then his lips kissed the top of her head. "You need to calm down" he said soothingly "your emotions are erratic, calm yourself" he said softly.

She began to breathe in rhythm, trying to enter in meditation. It helped a little, but still, tears stung her eyes. "How can I be calm?" she spat. "I hate you, I hate what you did…"

"You used to love me" he cut in, his voice smooth as silk. "I am sure of what I speak."

"You lie" she said and her blue eyes found his golden ones. "How could you know about my feelings?" she asked angered.

"It is you who has forgotten" he told her patiently "I have never forgotten you" he finished and his golden eyes looked at her with tenderness, making Kagome doubt for only an instant.

"You lie" she repeated again stubbornly. "The first time I ever talked to you, you treated me horribly" she said "I haven't forgotten" she said and began to fight his embrace.

"That wasn't our first meeting" he said breathlessly. "Before" he whispered in her ear "you have forgotten, you met me long before that" he said and he pulled her closer to him. "Believe me."

Tears fell from her eyes, this time harder than before. "You are wrong" she sobbed. "You misunderstood…I don't love you" she said and her hand became free of the embrace and she clutched some of his silky silver hair and obliged him to face her "I would know…and I don't think…"

"You do" he interrupted her and his eyes fell on her mouth. "You loved me, but you forgot" he said "we had a…bond before" he said, not sure how to call the relationship that they supposedly had the very first time he met her, the moment when the Seven Days war began, he didn't know how to explain the relationship they had shared and the one she had hid from him. "My blood runs through you, and it makes you strong, and…it's the proof of our past" he said…or future he was tempted to say, but he resisted.

"I-I don't understand" she said but he silenced her putting his finger on her lips.

"Inu no Taisho will explain" he said and his golden eyes looked at the horizon.

"Father knows?" she asked with a frown, her heart felt a pang of pain. Had he known this was going to happen? "What happened to Amaru?" asked Kagome concerned.

Sesshomaru, after reassuring that Kagome was safe on his arms, raced once again towards Inu no Taisho. "She left" he said simply. "She's with Inu no Taisho" he explained.

Kagome did nothing but nod. She closed her eyes and took a relaxing breath. She no longer knew anything, what she was supposed to do…and Inu no Taisho had known. Had Momo known as well? Mother too?

Kagome shook her head slowly and then dug her face once again onto Sesshomaru's chest. A little smile slowly began to form on her lips…he had a nice scent, a scent that she found alluring, comforting her to sleep. So she followed her aching head's advice, and slept.

* * *

"Inu no Taisho!" called Koga with excitement. "Can you feel that?" he asked and his passionate blue-gray eyes focused on the horizon. "It's Kagome."

Inu no Taisho raised his golden eyes to the mountains and blinked slowly. "Sesshomaru is with her" he commented and then he turned to the side to look at Momo. Apprehensive pink eyes met him, followed by a sad smile. Inu no Taisho then turned to the far end of his camp and his golden eyes focused on Amaru. She had been so silent these last days…he worried about her, after all, she was the daughter of his deceased general and his son's intended. Her hair floated with the soft breeze and her hands were crossed in front of her. "My son is so troublesome…" he couldn't help but comment.

"Everything is going to be alright, Father" said Momo with a soft smile. "It always does" she added when golden eyes looked at her with disbelief.

"Inu no Taisho" called Koga rougher than needed, "Too much time has passed" he informed. "The towns near this area had been reprieved from their human souls, we cannot allow this any longer…" said Koga, determination flaring in his eyes.

"I know" said Inu no Taisho and his strength flowed from his insides, it seemed to pour out from every pore, "Prepare for battle!" he barked at everyone around him, and distant heads came up and the soldiers armed themselves instantly. "My daughter is on the way, and with her abilities, we will bring down this horde of demons" he growled and unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

Koga unsheathed his sword also, "Wolves" he called with a dominant tone. "We are to destroy the Tree of Ages, we will weaken Hyoga if we destroy it" he ordered and dashed forward with a last glance at Inu no Taisho.

"Inu no Taisho's clan" said a cold voice "with me" finished Amaru and walked away, the dog demons following her without hesitation.

"Father" said Momo as she came to her feet, "after Sesshomaru and Kagome arrive, I will cage us in a barrier…I hope I can prevent Hyoga from taking more human souls" she said softly and smiled.

"Momo" he called to her anxiously. "That's…too difficult" he said concerned, "Are you sure you can accomplish that… without hurting yourself?" he asked and the point of Tetsusaiga touched the floor.

"I won't find out, unless I try, Father" she said with a peaceful smile "Besides, your reign is one of demons and humans" she reminded him. "The highest efforts must be done in order to save them" she said and bowed her head in a sign of servitude, her long, wavy silvery hair almost touching the ground, "I will be all right."

Inu no Taisho stared at his first daughter with a mix of emotions: concern, pride, fear.

"I will protect her" Mitsurugi's soothing voice came in "and help her as much as I can" he said with his red eyes on Inu no Taisho. He knew that with his higher senses, Inu no Taisho could tell if he was lying, so he allowed himself to be tested.

Inu no Taisho's gaze roamed him for a few second, but when he made it to Mitsurugi's eyes he changed his gaze—his eyes reminded him much of the half-demon who tried to kill Kagome…the one who killed Midoriko. "Very well, be careful" said Inu no Taisho turning and walking down the hill to the Tree of Ages.

* * *

"Almira" echoed a voice on the hallway of Naraku's castle and said female demon couldn't help but cringe at the sound of her name from his lips.

"Naraku?" she called anxiously, "Where are you?" she asked and she intertwined her hands out of nervousness. She kept walking forward slowly, "You were right" she said with sorrow "I wasn't able to steal the Jewel" she said, fear tight on her voice. "Sesshomaru took it from me…but there's something strange going on there" she explained "His aura is—"

A hand snaking behind her and taking her neck softly froze her on the spot. She felt every single hair on the back of her neck stand and her toes felt numb "Na—Naraku?" she asked panicked, and then his tongue touched her neck and she tensed. He licked her and then a sick laugh permeated the hallway, making her ease some of her stress…it was him.

"I am listening" he said with a voice filled with a hungry lust, "What else?" he asked and his other hand circled her waist.

She wasn't sure why, but she felt caged –and for the first time in years, frightened. "Ka-Kagome is under a spell" she said and she felt him stop and she managed to breathe again "There is an invasion on Inu no Taisho's lands" she said rapidly before he could interrupt her.

"Interesting" he said and chuckled darkly. "You have done well, it's time I give you merits for your hard work" he said darkly, while his hands caressed her arms.

Almira tensed once again and she tried to cloak her panic as much as she could while detangling his arms from her, but he still resisted. "I …I am grateful Naraku" she tried "but I don't need anything…the Jewel is payment enough" she said and heard him laugh.

"A shame then" he said and kissed her neck "I don't intend to give the Jewel to you" he said and he bit her shoulder ferociously, drawing blood instantly.

Almira screamed in pain and her vision blurred. She tried to jerk him away, but soon her limbs became flaccid and she couldn't even raise them, the pain began to fade and her mind began to close on itself. "What…?" _What is happening to me?_ Was what she tried to voice, but to no avail, her lips stop moving and they felt heavy. She heard him laugh, but it sounded so far away, even when she could see him in the corner of her eye, surrounded by a purplish smoke…miasma? A sudden ripping sound invaded her ears and she tried in vain to see what was happening. She felt no pain, she was numb, but if someone was ripping you apart…you would feel it, right? But she was wrong, no one was ripping her apart. Naraku's body began to open on itself and his insides fell out, it was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen.

"Come Almira, become a part of me"

Those were the last words she heard, before everything turned into pit darkness.

* * *

"Father" it was Kagome's voice that made him turn away from the wolves who were trying to destroy the Tree of Ages. His golden eyes settle on the pair and the huge concern he carried for Kagome's welfare instantly disappeared. He walked towards them, a soft smile for Kagome adorned his lips.

Sesshomaru silently placed her on the floor and cautiously steadied her. Kagome looked up at him, and walked away from his protective arms. When her blue eyes found Inu no Taisho, she smiled, "Father" she called again and walked to him with welcoming arms.

Inu no Taisho took her on his arms and hugged her tight, "Kagome" he whispered in relief. "You are all right" he said and kissed the top of her head.

"No, Father" said Kagome, "I am not" she said with a sad smile. "We need to hurry and destroy this enemy, please" she said with sorrowful eyes.

Inu no Taisho looked at her sympathetically and nodded "It shall be done as you ask" he told her and squeezed her once again. "We will make it right Kagome, forgive me for not protecting you" he pleaded.

Kagome smiled guiltily and hugged him back, "Do not worry, Father" she said and chuckled as her eyes fell on his hair. "You are still using my ribbon to tie your ponytail I see" she said glad to see he had taken good care of it.

"Always" he said and turned to Sesshomaru—for the first time. He was looking at him impassive and serious, yet underneath everything else he could vaguely see a deep fear. Understandably, he could no longer protect his mate--his strength had been reprieved of him. The anger he felt against his son was still palpable, so he decided to avoid him for the time being. "Kagome" said Inu no Taisho, "I need you to break the barrier surrounding Hyoga, that is all I require" he told her and began to walk down towards the mentioned demon.

"I will go. She needs help" said Sesshomaru, leaving little room for arguments on his voice. When Inu no Taisho turned to him with narrowed angry eyes, Sesshomaru replied with the same look. "Someone must stay with her while you slay Hyoga" he countered and for that he earned a growl.

"Don't worry about him, Father" Kagome told him softly, trying to ease the tension. Her hand came to his cheek comfortably and she felt as he pushed himself into her hand. She could almost see his stress and felt sorry for him. He was too good a father, and he was so lonely…

"I love you" said Inu no Taisho and walked to wards Hyoga again.

After some walking, Inu no Taisho, Kagome and Sesshomaru had reached the Tree of Ages. Inu no Taisho had Tetsusaiga and Souunga in hand and Kagome was some steps back—Sesshomaru holding her in place.

A breaking noise alerted them of the succeeding of the wolf demons, the Tree of Ages had a deep hole on its side, it was certainly going to be brought down. Kagome looked up to see the demon inside the glowing pink orb. He remained asleep, but she noted that his features were handsome. A sudden silence invaded the Tree and a warm feeling began to make way. Kagome raised her eyes only to find that human souls were no longer being drawn to the demon. She frowned but didn't understand the sudden stop, was he waking?

"Momo, she created a barrier around us, it sealed his power inside" said Sesshomaru behind her "It's time" he assured her with a soft voice.

Kagome nodded softly. She raised her hand an ushered her miko powers to create a bow, but spikes of energy sparkled on as the energy condensed and bit the joints of her arm making her wince in pain. Out of shock, she retracted her arm towards her chest and used the other one to press on her throbbing arm.

"Are you all right?" the concerned voice of Sesshomaru barged in, and his hand came to her injured arm, touching for anything abnormal.

"I am" said Kagome "but I can't summon a bow anymore…it hurts" she said with confusion and raised her eyes to Sesshomaru "I need a bow and arrow, real ones"

"Wait here" he said and with a glance at his father, he jumped down and disappeared.

Kagome looked up at Inu no Taisho "The Jewel…is trying to escape my grasp" she told Inu no Taisho softly "I can no longer maintain it asleep" she said miserably.

"It's understandable" said Inu no Taisho, still looking up at Hyoga "Demon energy surrounds you now"

"You knew", said Kagome more than asked.

"I don't know anything" replied Inu no Taisho calmly, "I have always known, but at the same time haven't. You were always a mystery."

"Sesshomaru says that I forgot I met him long before, in a time where I loved him" she told him unsure.

"Your destiny has always been tied to the Jewel you protect. When we found you the first time, you carried his scent, yet none of us had ever met you. Later on, we found you carried some of his blood in you. You knew him, we don't know how, and yes, we all thought you had some sort of attachment to him, but we were never certain" he explained. "You were turned back to a baby before you could explain anything to us" he finished.

"I don't love him, Father" said Kagome softly "I don't think I do" she said uncertain.

Inu no Taisho remained silent for a few moments. "I wouldn't know what your feelings are…but, everything happened so fast" he tried, and the words were harder to say than he had actually believed. "Shouldn't you give him some days…to see if he really is the one…or not?"

Kagome turned his eyes to the far horizon, trying to ease her pained heart. "I wanted Koga" she whispered to the wind.

"I'm sorry" said Inu no Taisho. "I allowed him into my palace because I thought you did" he said sadly "but that's the reason why everything happened. It's my fault"

"No, Father" she quickly interrupted. "It's not" she said and looked at his back. "How do you know when you are in love?" she asked.

"In love?" repeated Inu no Taisho. "I am not even certain demons can feel such an emotion" he said sadly, "But, humans just…know" he said and turned to Kagome "or so I have heard."

"Did you not love my mother?" Kagome couldn't help but ask since he always seemed to love Sephira from what her memories told her.

Inu no Taisho smiled. "I loved her", he said "but it's not the same as being _in love_" he tried to explain, "A demon makes his mate happy and protects her, and that is to love."

"I feel confused" said Kagome sourly.

"Don't think" advised Inu no Taisho, "Feel".

Their eyes encountered each other, and Kagome felt as if he was fueling her with his kind determination. "I will, Father."

A few moments passed and they both turned to Hyoga, his aura carried an immense strength. "We have to kill him in one attack, I don't want him waking up" said Inu no Taisho.

"I will not fail you" said Kagome.

"I have returned" a strained voice spoke behind her and she saw as Sesshomaru walked to her, with a bow and a pack of arrows.

"Thanks" said Kagome as she received the items. She took the bow and tried it, pulling on the tense string once and again. She found and arrow and placed it on the bow "I am ready father"

"Whenever you like" said Inu no Taisho with a smirk on his face. "Come on, come on, you are going down Hyoga" he said happily.

With a smile, Kagome infused her miko powers to the arrow. The energy it store was not even half of what she usually placed, and a feeling of emptiness invaded her. Was she weak? Was it the Jewel which made her strong? She narrowed her eyes and tried to infuse the arrow with more miko energy, but nothing happened. The thought of using the Jewel to reinforce the arrow came to her head, but she resisted the urge.

The arrow flew with the wind and collided with the barrier surrounding Hyoga. Kagome saw as the barrier gulped the arrow and the area surrounding the arrow began to melt. The barrier began to weaken and soon, Hyoga's eyes burst open.

His eyes moved wildly from one side to the other, until his eyes fell on the arrow inside his barrier. _A purifying arrow?_ He narrowed his eyes and looked outside. It was difficult to see the surroundings, the only thing visible was a blur of colors since the barrier reflected a pink wall of water. From time to time, the blurriness would fade, but it was only an instant. He raised his arms and called upon more souls in order to regenerate his barrier, but no souls answered to his summoning. Confusion was sketched on his face, and the barrier continued to deteriorate, if he didn't do something it will fall completely and he won't inherit the power of his ancestors. Anger overwhelmed him and he took the arrow with his bare hand…he had to get rid of it. But it burned him, and in that very same instant, when his concentration faded, the barrier fell.

A growl resounded around him and then a whirlwind hit him full force. Hyoga screamed in agony as Souunga's attack burned and slashed his chest and arms. He fell to his knees and his hateful eyes locked with Inu no Taisho's golden ones. He roared in anger and came to his feet once again. Blood was smeared on his hair and clothes, but he laughed.

Inu no Taisho growled and used the Wind Scar to finish Hyoga off, but that instant, Hyoga drew his sword and he dug it in front of him, effectively protecting himself. A small chuckle left his lips. "The Lord of the Western Lands" he said with mock appreciation. "I must say that you have your tricks" he said and his eyes scanned the barrier above them. "You stopped my moths so I wouldn't gain more strength, clever" he said and shrugged "I will have to take that barrier down then" he said and a horde of demons materialized behind him. They roared and dispersed, engaging in battle with Inu no Taisho's dog demons.

Inu no Taisho used another Wind Scar, but this one wasn't any better. "Now, Inu no Taisho, attacking someone unarmed, I thought you were better than this" he said and took the hilt of the sword and stood offensively "Now you die!"

Hyoga jumped from the top of the Tree of Ages and his sword encountered Tetsusaiga full force. Inu no Taisho pushed him aside with a growl and slashed horizontally. Hyoga dodged the slash by jumping a second before and landing over Inu no Taisho, who caught his ankle and swirled Hyoga and threw him against the Tree. Hyoga's back made a cracking sound, but this seemed to affect him very little since he stood immediately "Savage, I like it" Hyoga mocked and charged once again.

Inu no Taisho unsheathed Souunga, and after a roar, used it against Hyoga, but the demon from the mainland managed to escape unharmed. The moth demon was falling easily, a giant smirk on his face as his eyes looked upon Inu no Taisho's snarl. A push on his back made his smirk disappear and he turned to see a younger version of Inu no Taisho behind him. A pain on his chest alerted him of a long sword piercing him and he narrowed his eyes in anger. "Damn pup" he said and his hand snaked from him inhumanly and grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist. Sesshomaru winced in pain when Hyoga made a flashing motion and broke the bones in his wrist. Out of pain, Sesshomaru dug the sword deeper on Hyoga's chest and turned it with a growl.

Hyoga pressed Sesshomaru's broken wrist more insistently and the hand lost its grip on the sword. Hyoga made a circular motion and let go of Sesshomaru's hand making him fly away.

Many things happened at that moment…

Inu no Taisho watched as his son was thrown away and instantly sent a wave attack with Souunga. After that, and a deafening scream from Kagome, he raced towards Sesshomaru.

Hyoga watched with a smirk as Soounga's dark attack came closer to him and began to mutter a spell. He opened his arms welcoming the attack, and when the attack hit him, the darkness became tangible and surrounded Hyoga like a loving wave. It folded upon him and soon after, shots of darkness exploded and fell to the roots of the Tree of Ages taking Hyoga's soul with them.

There was a piercing scream from Kagome as she tried in vain to catch the flying Sesshomaru. He flew over her and she jumped, trying to take his hand, since she had no doubt that with the speed at which he was falling he was going to miss the edge of the branch she was standing on. Her fingers touched his hand and a gleaming smile lighted her face to soon be smashed away as he retracted his hand away from hers. She felt as if time had stopped. The moment Sesshomaru retracted his hand she felt her heart constrict in pain._ She would never reach him in time! _Her lungs refused to take more air as she saw him falling farther away from her. Her horrified blue eyes locked with his passive golden ones and she couldn't help the tears that prickled the corner of her eyes. _What is wrong with you?!_ She wanted to scream but found that she could only weep as he disappeared from her gaze, falling deeper and deeper.

The sound of Souunga exploding against Hyoga made Kagome turn to Inu no Taisho, she was weeping like a small girl. "Father!" she screamed horrified and she saw as Inu no Taisho turned to her, he ran past her and took her on his arms, and jumped down towards Sesshomaru. But he was nowhere in sight…it was too late.

As soon as Kagome reached the ground, her panic grew more. Wolves surrounded a single place and she stormed towards them, pushing her way through. After she passed the last wolf, she saw Sesshomaru on the floor. She gasped and gulped down her own scream, never before she had seen so much blood!

She raced towards him and lied down at his side. "Sesshomaru" she croaked between sobs, "Sesshomaru!" she cried and her trembling hands came over him. A set of warm hands came to her shoulders and she tensed.

"Kagome" the regretful sound of Koga's voice interrupted her. "He can't hear you…he only has minutes…" he said as softly as he could "If there's something you must say to him…"

"Stop!" she screamed and jerked away from Koga. Koga retracted his hands from her, stunned at her sudden fierceness. "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru" she continued to call to him "Don't die" she pleaded and began to take his armor off.

Inu no Taisho came to her side and knelt. He silently began to help her take Sesshomaru's armor off. His hands moved slowly and his fingers trembled. A pained gasp left his mouth and Kagome turned to him to see him crying. "Father" she called out of pain "No."

Inu no Taisho took Kagome's hands and pulled her to him softly, "Kagome" he said softly almost in a whisper, as if trying not to break her. "His injuries are--" he told her, but as soon as he said that Kagome pulled herself from him in denial. Inu no Taisho let her, he knew that with the half mark of her bonding, the feeling of loss was just too grave.

"No" she repeated once and again and placed her hands over Sesshomaru's chest "It hurts, it hurts my heart hurts" she said and closed her eyes. With a deafening scream she pushed her miko powers into action, and began healing the worst of his wounds. Only a second after, sparks began to explode all around her arms putting an unbearable pain on her joints.

"Kagome!" screamed Inu no Taisho "You are going to kill yourself! Stop!!!" he screamed but soon enough, the pink glow of the Jewel of Four Souls surrounded her and threatened anyone with a death sentence. "Kagome, don't leave me too!" screamed Inu no Taisho with tears on his voice.

But Kagome paid him no heed, between the hard work and her own painful screams, she could see nothing more than Sesshomaru. The Jewel was eating at her heart, she could feel it, she could feel as it sucked her life, her energy from her. Still, it didn't stop her. There was something that gave her hope, the bond was getting stronger. She could do it. As she worked with her hands a silent plea resounded on her head once and again, _let not the Jewel eat me before he's strong enough to survive._

Sudden pulses on the Jewel froze her and reprieved her of the air around her. The Jewel became heavy, wild no longer, it was obedient to her. She felt her fingers stop moving and her miko energy faded from her hands. While her mind and consciousness tried to keep healing her mate, her body refused to. She felt as if the Jewel burned her from the inside out, but she couldn't even control her mouth to scream her lungs out. She felt herself rise to her feet, she felt the gust of wind that caressed her hair and she felt as her miko energy flared against the wolf demons around her. She saw as Inu no Taisho's eyes washed with understanding and he voiced a command.

The demons surrounding her dispersed as if there had been a huge fire, every single one was a 10 meters radio away from her. She felt as her head turned from one side to the other without any control. After a moment, her body hesitated over something, and then, it began to walk towards a group of demons. She could feel it, she could feel the Jewel searching for something among the nearby demons, but she couldn't quite understand what it searched for.

The demons kept walking away from her, something she was grateful—she feared that she may injure or worse, kill one of them. Suddenly Inu no Taisho made way and began to walk towards her, his steps slow and measured. Kagome wanted to scream, for him to get away from her, but no sound came out of her lips. Instead, she felt her body still and search for the thing it was looking for on Inu no Taisho. A second passed and she felt the rejection of the Jewel and she saw as her hands pointed to Inu no Taisho and miko energy flared on her hand. The flares left her hand and Inu no Taisho easily dodged them.

"Kagome" called Inu no Taisho while coming even closer "I know you can deal with this" he said with a gentle voice "Try harder"

_No!_ she wanted to scream. _Get away from me! I am going to hurt you, Father, go away! _

"Sesshomaru is managing, he's breathing" he informed her with a smile "and it's thanks to you, for believing" he extended her hands towards her "Come home."

Kagome felt such sadness that she imagined herself taking her Father's clawed hand in hers, caressing it, the warmth it had. And it was done, she could see how her hand extended mechanically towards Inu no Taisho and became fearful, was this her? Or was her body moving on its own again?

However, she had no time to consider much because when her hand touched Inu no Taisho's she felt the most terrible pain ever, and then her mind's eye closed and she fell into the most peaceful sleep she ever had.

* * *

"Inu no Taisho" called Koga anxiously "Is that the Jewel Kagome protected?" asked Koga

Inu no Taisho adjusted Kagome on his arms and turned to the floor to see the familiar item, but this time, the Jewel was not the pink he associated with it. Now it had a sickening, black-purple color. "Yes" answered automatically "But it looks different" he added.

"It's…pulsing" said Koga and his eyes focused on the Jewel. Koga's hand extended to take the item while his eyes became clouded.

"Koga!" interrupted Inu no Taisho wildly and Koga jumped out of surprise, "I told you, don't touch it" he said dangerously "It promises immense power but the cost would be your soul, stay away from it."

Koga looked away from the item and clumsily walked towards Inu no Taisho. "I'll take Kagome then" he offered and Inu no Taisho nodded. Koga took the unconscious Kagome on his arms. As seconds passed, he felt his senses getting sharper. Her scent invaded him slowly, and soon enough, the calling of the Jewel ceased. He began to walk away from Inu no Taisho silently, his eyes intense on her.

Inu no Taisho watched as Koga took Kagome away. He couldn't help the sadness that invaded him, he was sure that they would have been happy together should things have worked between them, but now it was too late. He turned to see Sesshomaru being carried away by Mitsurugi, Momo's new friend. His son was unconscious, but his demonic healing was taking care of his uglier injuries, he would survive.

It was then when Inu no Taisho turned to look at the Jewel of the Four Souls. After taking a deep breath, he knelt on the floor and took the Jewel on his hand. The pulsing intensified, and Inu no Taisho's eyes began to flutter as a thousand images roamed his head, many of which he desired he had long abandoned, many wishes, many emotions…

"My Lord" interrupted Amaru. "The humans from the towns nearby are in need of reassurance, the number of casualties is quite high" she informed him with a dead voice. "The Lord of one of the towns is here" she finished uncertainly.

"I understand Amaru, please bring him to me" said Inu no Taisho and pocketed the Jewel of Four Souls. "Send the soldiers back to the castle, and you, accompany me to the towns"

"As you wish" she said and disappeared to do as told.

Inu no Taisho turned to the horizon, his golden eyes looking at the sunset with a pained heart. Nobody ever told him that life was going to be this hard, if he had known, he would have preferred to die so long ago. That way, he would have never experienced the pain of loss. Age had made him weak, he was no longer the strong and wise demon he once was. No longer was he himself; the only thing that remained of him were the shattered remnants of someone he had once been. His lands needed a new Lord, he will no longer stop his lands, he will allow them to grow under the hands of his son, a demon who had yet to be broken, a strong and fierce leader.

"I have brought the Lord as you requested" appeared and whispered Amaru.

"Very well" he said and turned towards her, he watched with amazement as a young lord and his wife stood behind Amaru. There was no disgust in any of their faces, or any fear.

"My Lord" said the young man as he bowed to Inu no Taisho, "We are sorry to hear that two of your offspring were severely wounded"

"I appreciate it" he said gently. "Please stand proud, and please tell, in which way may I aid your village, after all, I am at fault for allowing such a demon to cause harm to you" Inu no Taisho said with a sad smile.

"My Lord" began the young man "The truth is that I came to offer help to you, most of the people at my village is safe and so are the healers"

"Is what you speak true?" asked Inu no Taisho surprised, "Why is that?" he asked curious.

The young lord smiled. "Well, you see, only good things have come to our village since the day my baby girl was born" he said with pride. "A fortune teller came to our village when my wife was pregnant and she foretold that our child will be greatly blessed by the Gods" he said with a smile "and that she will bear the child of the greatest demon on this lands, so she said that when a blessing came to our village, we should take her to you".

"To me?" asked Inu no Taisho full of disbelief. "You are mistaken, in many ways" said Inu no Taisho, but the young lord interrupted.

"I am not my lord" he said stubbornly "and I will appreciate if you only hear her name, that is all I ask, all I was told to do by the fortune teller" he explained with determination.

Inu no Taisho smiled, "Then tell her name young lord, though I don't think I will be the demon of the prophecy"

The young lord smiled. "Of course, my Lord" he said and came to his feet. He walked towards his wife, who silently handed the girl over to her husband. The young lord turned to Inu no Taisho with a smile. "Her name is Izayoi"

"Iza-yoi" repeated Inu no Taisho and instantly the baby girl opened her eyes and stared at him, her eyes boring into him, and then, she smiled.

* * *

Twenty years later...

"Lord Sesshomaru" called Jaken from outside the door. Sesshomaru felt the anger inside him boil some more, so he decided to ignore the _"great" _servant his father had found for him "Lord Sesshomaru?" called Jaken once again.

"What is it?" asked Sesshomaru, very far away from being polite. "You are very aware of how much I enjoy interruptions" he said dangerously. A squeak was heard from outside the door and then the pacing…the pacing was just so annoying. "Jaken!"

"Yes!?" he said, still from outside "What can I do for you?"

Sesshomaru growled and hit the wooden table of his study "What is that you came to tell me?" he asked out of impatience.

"Yes, of course" said Jaken and he fumbled over words, "I…I came to tell you that, I'm sorry to bring this news but a message arrived…the thing is…"

Sesshomaru opened the shogi door unforgiving and his wild golden eyes found Jaken. The thought of killing the demon was palpable, and Sesshomaru felt his lips begin to form a snarl.

Jaken's eyes widened impossibly big and he covered his head with both hands ".said-that-your-father-has-mated-a-human-woman-and-she's-pregnant!" he screamed and lowered his face.

"So?" asked Sesshomaru "Why would I care what that senile demon does?" he asked uninterested.

"Senile? But my Lord your father is young in demon's—"

"Leave, Jaken, and bring me those damned scrolls" barked Sesshomaru.

"Yes my Lord" he said and disappeared down the hall.

Sesshomaru closed the shogi door with more strength than necessary and after it hit, the door opened again. Sesshomaru growled and closed the door once again. He walked back to the low table and sat.

_His father mated to a human woman. The woman was going to have a child, he was going to have a younger sibling…a half-demon. _ That was interesting to say at least. Since Kagome had fallen asleep almost twenty years ago, Inu no Taisho had refused to come back at the castle. Since that day, when he had recovered from the wounds he had sustained against Hyoga he had been the new Lord of the Western Lands.

He remembered when he was younger and he had tried in vain to take this position from his father. He couldn't even believe how ignorant he had been those years. The only thing he needed to do was ask, no wonder his father had given him this position, it was a position handed over with a daily headache. How many unimportant things he had to attend daily! This was troublesome…

If it weren't for Kagome, he would have escaped the castle long ago. Even Momo had gone on her own journeys! And he, the one who had always wanted to venture to the unknown territories had been left behind to "guard" the castle. It was unforgivable.

Drained from his work today, he left the study and retired to Inu no Taisho's chambers. The walk upstairs was easy and many maids greeted him as he came closer to the Chambers.

"Lord Sesshomaru" one of the older maids called up to him.

The familiar voice of the maid served to irritate him more "I do as I please, it will be better if you remember that" he said coldly.

"I served and still serve Lord Inu no Taisho" she said full of resentment. "It doesn't seem appropriate for you to sleep with Lady Kagome" she chastised.

"She is my mate" said Sesshomaru coldly. "Mind your own business" he said and kept walking forward. He opened the shogi door of his father's chambers and closed it behind him. The familiar scent of the room served to ease his stress and he allowed himself a minute to breathe it. After that, he walked to the high futon and lied next to Kagome.

His golden eyes looked at her all over. Everything was the same, she had not changed. Her breathing, her scent, her color, her hair, not one thing had changed. The black colored Jewel rested over her shoulder, as it always had.

He blinked his eyes a few times, now the visit only made him feel pangs of sorrow. When would she wake up? What could he do? Had he killed her with his mark?

A low whine left his throat and he rested his head to the pillow and closed his eyes. The scent of her hair was his favorite. Slowly, his mind began to drift and he began to dream—at Kagome's side, this was the only place where he had been able to dream, to live the things he had always wanted but couldn't. The only place where he could meet with his mother once again, the only place when he was younger again and watched as Momo trained, the only place where he saw an older Kagome sleeping under the tree on the village of the Exterminators, a place where Kagome loved him, and only him.

"Kagome, I thank you" said Sesshomaru before falling asleep.

* * *

Below, on Sesshomaru's study, Jaken placed many of the daily scrolls with the issues regarding the towns. He stumbled with a scroll lying on the floor and some of the scrolls he had just accommodated over the table fell. Jaken cursed his own stupidity and began to take the scrolls once again and place them over the low table.

A single scroll had come undone and Jaken began to close it when sharp words and the scent of blood caught his attention:

"The south borders are under attack. Ryokutsei is trying to take the Western Lands"

Jaken gasped horrified and took the scroll in his hand and raced towards his master. No one was strong enough to fight the dragon demon! Inu no Taisho was needed!

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note: **

Review!

Next chapter is worth the trouble, wait for it!!!

* * *

**Preview:**

Kagome despierta y esta vez es para no dormir de nuevo. Ryokutsei ataca y Inu no Taisho lucha ferozmente con el demonio dragon.

Pero, no todo salio como se esperaba, Izayoi da a luz a Inu-Yasha y Sesshomaru debe ir al castillo a protegerlos, lo hara?

Se reunuen los personajes finalmente, con la llegada de Kikyo y Tsubaki, y el regreso de Naraku!

Ademas, ya hay una forma de romper la maldicion que tiene debilitados a Sesshomaru y Kagome,

pero, a que precio?

NEXT CHAPTER OF WHEN THE PAST IS THE FUTURE! CHAPTER 18!

* * *

Please dont kill me...I was just being a little evil.

Ask and you shall be given!

Do you want previews in english?

:P

* * *


	18. In the hands of Fate…without escape

**JeniNeji Comments:**

Hey people. Greetings! My beta-reader has been ganging up on me…_ I usually finished the chapters quicker and now…she's editing way faster than what I am writing *cry*. But no big deal, you are all getting the chapters faster now, no?

I am sorry to say, that College again is sucking my soul and I have only half of chapter 19 *Grr I will beat my beta-reader even if it the last thing I do!* But I do hope to get it over with as soon as possible.

I know that after reading this you will all have many question *and I am trying to answer them all as best as I could in the only two chapter left to finish part II of When the Past is the Future* but soon chapter 19 will explain many things and leave many other questions…but I hope you don't mind much. There is still chapter 20 :P

Enjoy!

_**

* * *

Special Thanks to:**_

**Snow cat demon**: Thanks for the review and I am glad that you could understand the preview…it was a little mischief, honestly. I really appreciate your review and thanks, I do try to make a good job at writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Pandora-of-the-south**: You have so many questions…But first of all, thanks for the review. Second, I know I was cruel…forgive me? Third…I will write more about Momo, Koga and the others soon…so…relax a little. Only two chapters more and you shall see the end of this Era…everything will be understood soon! Ok…enjoy!

**Sousie:** Here is your update! Was the time it took acceptable?

**Inu-Demon Priestess**: Thank you!!!!!! I hope you like this one TOO!!!

**San01**: *smiles* Comments like this make writing worthwhile, I appreciate it.

**Purplefav:** It would be interesting…maybe it can happen…maybe it wont. It hard to say and even harder to do it secretly…I cant answer that right now…jiji.

**Angelique-06**: I always enjoy your reviews. The things you have to do to read my updates are so strange and funny that I can even picture you doing those things. Bueno, Naraku vuelve ahora…y espero que Kagome no duerma de Nuevo…eso no significa que no vaya a haber par de desastres todavia, pero es un Adelanto no? Al menos no va a dormir, jajaja. Si, fue una travesura, pero ya, voy a portarme bien, y si se parece algo a la bella durmiente…jajaja.

**FluffyandKagome:** That's great! I wanted to make some people look for a dictionary to find the words. It tried to make it as simple as possible in case someone did…jaja. Well, I hope you like this new chapter! Two chapters to the end of Part II. WOW!!!!!

**Jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo:** You are very much welcome! I am sorry, I forgot that not every one knows Spanish. The thing is that many schools on North America teach Spanish, but the people always forget it, because I don't know…they ignored it or they don't practice it. I have a friend, he only knows the phrase "Callate" which means SHUT UP. _ He says that was what his elementary teacher always yelled at him… Terrible isn't it? But from now on, I will think about you, and will write little previews in English.

Sesshylover: THANK YOU!!! Jajaja, that was so funny. Im sorry aout your eyes, but I swear, I am on my Mirobiology lab (working) and I just burst laughing...and my boss was like...hey. BUt he's a cool guy, and after I explained he like...shrugged and said *Kids*. :P Sorry about the confusioin, hope you understand a little more now..

* * *

**When the Past is the Future****…**

_Chapter 18__:_

_**In the hands of Fate…without escape**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"But… my Lord--" tried Jaken once again, though he knew it was in vain.

"One more word, Jaken, and I swear I shall end your life" said Sesshomaru with a thin and threatening voice, out of patience. Taking the sword, he placed it on his left hip and looked at it for some seconds before turning to the Taisho Clan silver armor resting on a small low table . He shook his head and headed for the door of his room.

"Sesshomaru" called Myoga from the room making Sesshomaru take a deep breath in search of some patience, "you must take the Jewel with you, none of us here is strong enough to protect it" said Myoga with a wise, sad voice.

Sesshomaru was standing by the shogi door, his right hand came to it and slid it open. He remained there, unmoving for some seconds "If I take the Jewel, Kagome will be left unprotected. The barrier will no longer surround her" he said as a matter of fact.

"It will be an inconvenience" said Myoga "but, most enemies seek the Jewel, not Kagome. It would be far more dangerous to have them both here".

Without any other word, Sesshomaru closed the shogi door behind him and walked away.

"Do you think Sesshomaru will be alright?" asked Jaken and instantly scowled, "Forget I said anything, Lord Sesshomaru is invincible" he said and walked past the old flea demon and out of the room.

Myoga placed two of his four hands under his chin in thought and then walked out of the castle, after all, he was Inu no Taisho's servant. He needed to get to Sesshomaru before he could leave, his Master needed him and he will be there to help him.

* * *

The ominous aura of a demon nearing the southern border of the Western Lands a few days ago, forced him to abandon his young mate, Izayoi, in search of the source of the threat. He cursed every single step he took away from her, the worry was making him sick, never before had he felt like this. Well, not before he had a human mate. It was an understatement that the need to protect his frail mate was more insistent; especially when said young woman was close to giving birth to his fourth child any given day.

His son was going to be a half demon. He shook his head as he passed one of the many forests along his path, a blur of colors as he passed it. The thought of his son worried him, for half-demons had a difficult life, rejection from both humans and demons. His son will need loving parents in order to overcome the difficulties that he will encounter in life. Inu no Taisho shook his head as the image of Kagome, his third pup came to his mind. Last he had heard, she still remained asleep. Reports from the Western Lands castle were excellent, Sesshomaru proved his worth as Lord of the lands. His half-demon son wouldn't find a suitable home in his castle, Sesshomaru would despise the idea of his brother and he would probably be disappointed on him. Even today, Sesshomaru still hated him, he never found a way to make up for his first son. Fathers do have to learn, they don't know how to be the perfect father on the first try, and Sesshomaru never forgave that. Perhaps he didn't have to forgive…maybe he was a terrible father to his first child.

He growled, trying to leave all those disturbing thoughts on the back of his head as he neared the southern border. He had to kill this demon quickly, Izayoi needed him, her people had not been the happiest since they found out that she was going to have the son of a demon. Humans feared him, but there were things that he feared and still fought. He would never let her die, he had lost too many female mates. His heart wouldn't heal this time, and he was so sure about his previous statement that it frightened him. He needed to finish this quickly!

However, what he found made him feel miserable. The demon who was engaged in battle on the borders was no other that Ryuukotsusei, the dragon. The instant he arrived the immense snake-like dragon set its red eyes on him and a lighting ball shot from its mouth and landed a few meters away from him. Inu no Taisho cursed as the explosion burned some of his right arm. He jumped to the side and took hold of Tetsusaiga and transformed it. His golden eyes settled on his enemy as his second sight began to find for the fissure in the demon's energy, and where he needed to aim his Wind Scar.

Red eyes locked into him, the massive dragon inclined his head, revealing a face over his head. The head was a pale grayish, the same as the body, but it had several blue strips adorning an androgynousface. A moment later, the face opened flashing red eyes and a smirk appeared on its full purple lips. "The Great Inu no Taisho" greeted the face with a male voice "Have you come to kill me?" asked the face over the head of the dragon. "A little thing like you?"

Inu no Taisho looked at the dragon with boredom and then took the hilt of Tetsusaiga firmer "Wind Scar!" he yelled and instantly a roar like sound left the sword and three cracks began to form in front of him aiming directly for the dragon. His golden eyes were locked on the dragon, his lips formed a thin line and he sweated nervously.

He heard the attack collide full strength, but, nothing happened. Ryuukotsusei remained where he was, and no single scar marked where the attack had collided. Steel-like scales prevented the damage. Inu no Taisho growled and dashed towards the dragon with Tetsusaiga in hand. Dodging several lighting balls, he finally made it to the dragon's neck and slashed it. A smirk appeared on his face as the golden slash adorned the dragon's neck, but then, it disappeared, leaving no trace whatsoever. He scowled, and turned his sword and dug it into the dragon's heart. He grinned, but in that precise moment, Ryuksutsei grabbed Inu no Taisho's little body on his mouth and a miserable and agonizing scream left the mouth of the former Lord of the Western Lands.

* * *

Sesshomaru closed the door of Kagome's chamber silently behind him. His golden eyes glimpsed her way and his shoulders relaxed, as they always did when near her. He walked towards her and sat down on her futon. His long clawed fingers went to her forehead and he combed her hair softly, as if it was something soothing to his nerves. His eyes fell on the golden necklace around her neck and the purple Jewel, which rested over her right shoulder.

He took in a deep breath and exhaled. Was he able to have the Jewel? He wondered as his gazed traveled over Kagome. He needed to, he needed to take the item away or else, she would suffer the consequences. He had no desire to use it, he was sure of that. It was an item that only brought misfortune to anyone who desired it. "I do not wish for the Jewel" he said to the room, to the Jewel and to Kagome, trying to prepare himself for the hard task that awaited him.

He shook his head and his eyes fell on Kagome's face. So many years and she remained asleep. He looked down at her shoulder and slid the flowery kimono she had in order to take a look at her shoulder. His eyes became focused and then his gaze wandered in an instant. Yes, after a few years ago, her mark remained unchanged. It was still a half-mark with the additional lines of the curse, but in order to be complete she needed to finish it. Still, for now, she was his and he was hers. His eyes then settled on her little mouth and the need to kiss her was always strong, but he never gave way to it. After all, she was asleep and they never got to talk about the mating thing. He wasn't going to give her away, but he didn't want to press her, even if she was supposedly asleep and unconscious, he felt it would be an offensive thing to do. He shook his head to clear it of his thoughts and caressed her lips with one smooth finger and went to take the tainted Jewel. He doubted a moment before his thoughts became clear once again. He took the Jewel and with his other hand, and he clicked open the necklace on her neck. His golden eyes were fixed on the purple swirling around Jewel, the most powerful item in all the lands.

A scream, followed by a gasp made him jump away from Kagome. His huge golden eyes focused on Kagome, who was sitting on the futon panting, her whole body shook with shivers. It took him a moment to control his erratic heart, and his surprise slowly turned into joy. She was awake! Placing the Jewel securely inside his sleeve, he began to walk towards Kagome, his steps measured and slow, every single step harder than the one before.

"Kagome" he whispered and she turned to him, eyes glassy and unfocused. Her forehead was sweaty and her hands grasped the sheets of her futon for dear life. She turned her head from one side to the other as if inspecting her surroundings. "Kagome, it is I" he said as he sat at her side, careful as to not frighten her. He saw her frown and she tilted her head a little to the side. It was very unsettling, seeing her like that. She was still dazed and confused. He stretched his right hand and caught her chin, penetrating her eyes with his own, but he saw nothing. He dug his head on her black hair, breathing in her scent.

"I…" the sound came from her mouth and it came rough from apparent misuse. Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes seemed to focus for an instant, trying harder. Sesshomaru kept his golden eyes on her, his mind going a thousand times per hour trying to follow her body and facial language.

"I…" she tried once again, but nothing changed. Tears began to form on the corner of her eyes, and he, for the first time, felt an intrusive emotion on his mind: she was frustrated, his mate was frustrated. She was his, they were connected! He could tell how she felt, he could smell it, he could hear it and he could understand it.

"Water!" he yelled to the room, hoping one of Kagome's maids could listen to him. "Kagome needs water!" he repeated and a thought quickly came to his mind, was that his voice? He barely recognized it, he never yelled, but excitement had taken the better of him. His mate was awake, after twenty years, she was finally awake.

A maid appeared some seconds later, a young demoness. She silently handed him a cup of water and he nodded to her, dismissing her of the room. He heard the shogi slid close and squeaks of happiness from the hall. Kagome was finally awake, the maids voiced with joy.

He pushed the cup closer to Kagome's lips but she refused it and shook her head. Sesshomaru growled his displeasure and spilled some of it on her lips "Drink" he commanded, but she didn't move. Sesshomaru once again put the cup of water to her lips and began to rise it, to help her drink. "Drink" he ordered sternly and Kagome's hands closed around the cup and began to drink.

Sesshomaru watched her with approval and when she finished drinking, he placed the cup to his side. He couldn't go to the human castle where Izayoi lived without helping his mate to relax after her troubling slumber, his mate needed him, and she was his priority. "Kagome--"

"Inu-Yasha" she gasped horrified and the held on Sesshomaru's shoulder "Inu-Yasha!" she cried desperately.

Sesshomaru frowned and he felt his insides go cold, Inu-Yasha? Was that a name? Sesshomaru felt as if there was something amiss and the need to growl was strong but he resisted it, knowing that she could very well hear it and it will trouble her. Jealousy surged inside him, who was Inu-Yasha? He had never heard the name, how could she know someone by that name? She has been asleep for years! Taking slow measured breaths, he tried to calm himself, his hand began to caress her hair trying to calm her as well.

"Kagome" he called her and her head turned to him with tears falling. Sesshomaru tensed and his eyes widened. "Kagome, are you all right?" he asked, concern written over his face, a soup of emotions being thrown to him, but even when he felt them, he couldn't understand them, there was so much pain, so much worry.

"Save Inu-Yasha" she pleaded "Please, I beg you, don't let him die" she cried and dug her head on his chest, crying harder.

"Who is Inu-Yasha? Where is he?" Sesshomaru asked. He felt confused, he felt strange, but he disliked the pain he was feeling right now, Kagome was clearly in pain. "Kagome, you need to tell me" he ushered as gently as he could "help me help him".

Kagome shook her head, still dug on his chest. "I don't know, I don't know" she repeated and her hands quivered with stress, "I don't know…I have had…dreams" she whispered, trying to remember. "I only know…that I must save him, he's going to die" she sobbed.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and looked around, trying to find the answer to her petition written on the stone walls but to no avail, he knew there was no simple answer. He kissed the top of her head as he thought over things. He didn't know what to do, where to look, nothing. It displeased him to think about this, but his strength had not yet returned, had not yet been released, he was only left with the normal demon strength, but no powers, only his speed and his exercised body, and if that wasn't enough problem, he had to go protect his father's mate. Word had reached the castle that Inu no Taisho had gone to the south to defeat the demon and he needed to go to the human castle.

"Kagome, maybe…they were only nightmares" he tried but then he felt her nails dig deeper on the front of his hakama, pressing the skin of his chest even when they were over the soft fabric.

"No" she said confident "The Jewel, it told me, I…it is me, the Jewel it's me, it shows me things" she said, confused, not knowing how to explain what she had been through while she slept, as the images became blurry and non-existent. "They are, fading" she whined with despair "I don't…can't remember".

Sesshomaru made a hushing sound to make her relax. "It's all right" he said softly, "I will find him, I will save him, Kagome" he said and kissed her head. He pushed her away from him a little, and her troubled sapphire eyes locked with his golden eyes. "Anything for my mate" he told her and then he rose to his feet. "I have to go, Father needs me" he said and looked at her "I am taking the Jewel--"

"No!" she screamed, coming to her feet and losing balance. Sesshomaru caught her, and he grasped her in his arms "You can't take it" she said desperately. "It would hurt you, you are a demon" she said and her eyes turned sad, "It's my responsibility, I am its guardian".

"No" said Sesshomaru firmly. "You are my mate" he said and felt her tense, "we share the protection of the Jewel" he told her softly. "I will not be here to protect you, and you are still weakened by the long sleep, I will not leave it behind" he finished, letting her know that he wouldn't accept a negative for an answer.

"But--" she tried, but then resigned to leave him the Jewel, something told her that she could trust him the Jewel, an image that immediately vanished. She shook her head, feeling impotent.

"That's better" he said and help her sit on the futon "I will be back soon" he whispered "Be careful" he asked and then, left the room.

Kagome watched his back as he walked out of the room, soon enough, as her dreams and memories began to fade, and her eyes began to look sharper, focused once again. She felt her mind work again: Hyoga invaded, Sesshomaru marked her, Sesshomaru was wounded and she used her power…that's all she remembered. Her eyes began to examine the room she was in and immediately recognized it as Inu no Taisho's room. Why was she here?

Her mind began to stumble into itself, confused, but a single name was clear on her mind, familiar to her tongue. Inu-Yasha. Just a name, no images, no feelings, just a name.

* * *

Many days had passed since he last saw Kagome. It irked him somehow. Being far away, not knowing if she had once again succumbed into a deep sleep annoyed him. How he wished he could summon his powers to form his cloud and hurry towards his castle. A growl left his throat as the broken pride cried over the loss of his powers.

"My Lord?" asked the sweet, but frightened voice of a young woman behind him. She was walking silently, with a bundle in her arms, "Is something wrong?" she asked softly, concerned.

_Is something wrong?_ He repeated inside his head. _Yes, many things are wrong!_ "Nothing that you should know" he said coldly as he continued to walk down the path to the next village.

"My Lord" she interrupted again. "We require rest" she pleaded and pressed her bundle closer to her "It is almost sunrise, and I am exhausted and soon the child will need attention" she said, softly, but with authority.

Sesshomaru turned towards her and narrowed his eyes at her, studying her. The woman was taller than Kagome, with similar black hair, but straight instead of wavy. Her eyes were brown, the usual color of human eyes, but they radiated spirit. He turned to the side and began to walk towards the forest at the side of the road. "There is a clearing, we will rest once we get there, I do not wish for people to spot us, we may have fastidious interferences" he said coldly.

"Thank you" said the woman gratefully as she began to follow. "My name is Izayoi" she said, trying to be polite.

"I was aware" said Sesshomaru monotonously as his eyes fell on the clearing. He pointed for some trees and rocks, a place where he thought she might be comfortable. He watched as she nodded and muttered her thanks and walked to the pointed place.

He settled across the field to give her some privacy. She was easy to spot, the white yukata she wore reflected the light easily, so he didn't have to strain his eyes as he watched as she sat at the base of the tree. The little light left from the moon served her to accommodate herself and then she took the red fire rat haori from her chest and placed it at her side. He heard her whisper the child's name and the grunts as the pup came awake. She began to sing and he turned away his eyes, knowing that she sang when she fed him. It was a low song, and he doubted that it would bring much unwanted attention; still, it made him a little paranoid.

He expanded his senses, but felt nothing. His mind then began to wander back to the past days.

He remembered the beach, remembered looking at his father's back. The wind was strong and it played with the silver hair of both of them. He had many things on his head, but voiced none of them, he only informed. "She began to labor a few hours ago" he remembered him saying to his father, "There are humans placed in the whole castle, priests and soldiers" he informed. "I doubt that harm will come to her, I think they are waiting for you".

"Are you going, Father?" he asked minutes later when his father faltered to answer him.

"Will you stop me, Sesshomaru?" he heard his father ask, and his mind swirled with questions. Why would he?

"I will not" said Sesshomaru "Before you take you leave, however,I ask you to bequeath to me your fangs, Souunga and Tetsusaiga" Sesshomaru asked with a strained voice. He will not come back alive and he was aware of that, Inu no Taisho had a fatal wound on his side. He won't allow the fangs to fall into human hands.

"And if I refuse…will you kill me, your father?" Inu no Taisho asked, his voice stern and solid. The snow had been falling for the past days and the beach was almost entirely covered in white. He laughed when his son faltered to answer him, what told him that he would try. "Do you desire power that badly?" he asked. "Why do you desire power?" he asked, raising his voice in anger and disbelief. Sesshomaru had his mate, tucked safely at home, while he had his surrounded by a horde of humans that will kill her child as soon as he was born, he needed power right now, power to reach her and save her and their son.

"My path is that of a conqueror" said Sesshomaru coldly, as his eyes looked up to the full moon. He had achieved nothing, he had always been labeled as weak, his father was the strong one, the leader and he was nothing. Even Kagome, his father tried to take her from him, and in the end, his own foolishness caused her misery. "Power is the sole means by which that path can be opened". Yes, he wanted to conquer many things, others, he already understood he didn't want. He needed power, his powers had been taken from him, and for that, he needed the fangs.

"The path of a conqueror, eh?" Inu no Taisho said thoughtfully. What had happened to his son? No, what had happened to _him_? He had believed him to be so much more. He believed that after he marked Kagome, after she almost died saving him, he would have changed. It was a foolish thing to believe, his son was still his son—the same, cold and loveless son. "Sesshomaru, do you have something to protect?" he asked, his last hopes with that last question.

"Something to protect?" asked Sesshomaru with a distant voice as his eyes stared at the twin white furs at his father's back dancing in the air. He remained silent for a few moments; he cared not for weaklings. Everything he loved was strong and could protect itself. "I, Sesshomaru, have no need for such a thing" he said coldly and stretched his right arm, to take what was rightfully his. He needed it, he needed Tetsusaiga and he craved the power Souunga held.

A pained and disappointed howl left his father's throat and a gust of wind pushed Sesshomaru back and in front of his eyes. A second later, his father was transformed into his dog beast, dashed forward and jumped down to the castle where Izayoi was imprisoned.

Sesshomaru's eyes remained on the hill his father had been seconds before, a voice haunting him. _Do you have something to protect?_ Sesshomaru shook his head and turned to walk away. "This is pointless" he muttered as he walked away from the last sentence his father had spoken to him, knowing that it will forever haunt him.

The wails of the child on Izayoi's arms made Sesshomaru twitch his eyes and come out of his memories. Golden eyes stared at her as she came abruptly awake and began to cradle him with shushing sounds.

Sesshomaru blinked his eyes as he watched her. He knew the words were going to haunt him. Protect. He was a destroyer, a conqueror, and he protected no one, but her. He shook his head as his chest rumbled with guilt, the very same one which obliged him to turn back to the castle, to find it engulfed in flames.

He remembered smelling a familiar scent, the lingering scent of blood and the peculiar essence of a dog demon. He followed up the trail, left in the snow of a pair of foot, until minutes later he found a young woman, hiding.

He remembered how her brown eyes widened in fear and then recognition. Not recognition of him, for she had never met him, but recognition of the similar traits he shared with Inu no Taisho.

"Is that his child?" Sesshomaru asked the young woman, as his eyes settled on the brown bundle of cloth around the child carefully embraced around her arms. Silver hair was easily visible, as were a pair of dog ears.

"Inu-Yasha" she answered softly, her voice broke and tears covered her eyes "He, died, saving us" she wept silently.

Sesshomaru felt as if he had been punched in the face and then buried under the cold snow. "Inu-Yasha?" he asked her with disbelief. He watched as she nodded, unable to answer him verbally. His eyes narrowed on the child, this was Inu-Yasha? The one Kagome had been talking about? How did she know about him? The Jewel remembered her, and so guarded her memories. How had she met someone who had just been born? Inu-Yasha…he had heard that name before, but where? When?

In the present, the continuous wails of Inu-Yasha were driving him mad, and he turned once again to Izayoi, who desperately tried to comfort him. Tears fell from her eyes, and he guessed that she was frustrated, but most of all, tired. He stood and began to walk towards her. When he was half way, she turned to him, eyes wide and frightened. He finally reached her and stood before her "I will care for him, rest a while" he told her and knelt at her side.

Wide brown eyes looked at him confusedly, as they should, because not even he understood what he was doing. After some reluctance, she gave him the child and her eyes followed Sesshomaru as he rose. Sesshomaru began to pace around a little and walked a little away from Izayoi.

Low growls and rumbles served to calm Inu-Yasha a little and soon enough he became quiet. He didn't go back to sleep, but he was quiet. He turned to Izayoi, and she was looking at him with half lidded eyes, and after some minutes, fell asleep. She had really been exhausted.

He walked away across from her and looked at the sunrise, with Inu-Yasha in his arms. As the sun rose, his mind drifted on the possible things he could do. Where would he go? Should he take him to the castle? How did Kagome know of him?

A long forgotten memory came back to him. Of hundreds of years, of a night where Midoriko still lived. A time when Kagome was older and when Kagome loved him. Did she really? He questioned himself. No, she never talked about love. He remembered her old revealing clothes, garments he had never seen before. He remembered the moment she awoke. What had she said back then?

_You look different._

Yes, she had said he looked different. She had met him before, she recognized him, yet he had never before laid eyes on her nor he recognized her scent. He frowned as a needle began to pick at his heart. _Before_, ushered the voice of his beast, _before…_

Sesshomaru frowned. He had watched her as she slept. Three days she had been unconscious. He remembered her wild blue eyes as she awoke the strangeness he felt when her eyes set on him. Her smile, her soft and soothing smile.

His eyes widened and he felt as if the little bundle on his arms burned him but even so he never let go. His frantic golden eyes turned to the pup on his arms as the pup stretched. Golden eyes met golden eyes and Sesshomaru felt his suspicions confirmed. Inu-Yasha resembled him, resembled his father.

He had been mistaken, all along, he had been mistaken. She had mistaken him, the first time she had mistaken him for someone else. Was she in love with someone else? Had she loved another demon? Someone other than him? Impossible!

Had he been wrong all these centuries? Was she not the woman meant to be his mate? Had he really stolen her chance of love?

* * *

"I am telling you, stop wandering around!" yelled and angry Jaken as he followed Kagome through the castle dressed in his usual black robe and his old man staff.

"And I am telling you that I will stop when I want to" she yelled back, annoyed, "I am Inu no Taisho's daughter, and you are a servant, stop ordering me around" she demanded frustrated as she finally reached Momo's door and opened it.

"And I am telling you that this is no longer Inu no Taisho's castle" he explained angrily and yelped as Momo's shogi door was closed on his face. He stomped his foot into the cold stone floor and his staff shook in fury "This is Sesshomaru's castle!"

Kagome screamed from inside the room, not because of pain, but being beyond mad, never before had she felt like this. Well, maybe once, with the young cat demon son of Inu no Taisho's friend, but with no one else. "Jaken, do not dare cross that door or I will purify you, I am serious" she screamed from inside Momo's room as she looked around. She dashed to the cushions and threw herself over them. She pressed her eyes closed as the lately events washed over her. Sesshomaru had marked her, Momo had left with Amaru and Father had left the castle to Sesshomaru. Father had mated a human woman named Izayoi and she was going to bear him a son, did he love her? Had he forgotten Sephira already? What did Momo think about this? What was she going to do about Sesshomaru?

"You can't purify me!" taunted Jaken from the other side as he began to fight the closed door, since it seemed to have gotten stuck. "I know about you, you puny human, you can't fool me" he continued on with his rambling.

The familiar aura of Sesshomaru permeated the castle grounds and Jaken stopped his forcing of the door as he turned to where he knew the main entrance to be, sharpening his senses. A squeak of happiness left his mouth as he felt that his Master had returned well, but all too soon, it was replaced by a grunt as the door behind him was swooped open and Kagome ran over him and down the hall to Sesshomaru.

This was impossible. Impossible, never before she thought something like this could happen to her. She had lost her powers, she could no longer purify a simple and weak demon. But, she had never heard of something like that, she had been born a miko, and she was to die as one, how could her powers have fled?

She passed the familiar halls of the castle at high speed until she arrived at the stairs. She placed her left hand to the wall as she raced down the steps, cautious of the edges and then she finally reached the main entrance. Her senses immediately allowed her to know that Sesshomaru was still outside, so she ran to the door and swung it open. The light irritated her eyes and she closed them with a gasp. She used her hand to block the sunlight and then her blue eyes widened as she took in Sesshomaru, who was only steps away from her. Kagome's chest began to ache and tears of sorrow fell from her sky blue eyes "Sesshomaru" she cried "Where is Father?"

Sesshomaru looked at her icily and walked past her and inside the castle. Kagome felt her mouth open in astonishment at his discourtesy; he never had treated her so. She felt her hands fall at her sides and her blue eyes wide open, her mind had gone blank. She hadn't expected this "greeting".

"Kagome?" asked Izayoi uncertainly.

Kagome raised her wide blue eyes at her. She looked at the older woman, wearing a simple and white yukata. She had long black hair that cascaded down to her knees. She remained silent, staring at the woman's brown eyes, but a slight movement caught her attention. There, in the woman's arms, something moved. A second later a wail pierced the silence and Kagome took it as the confirmation of her suspicions and she choked a sob, her hands came to cover her mouth as her teary eyes looked at the woman once again. Tears fell from the older woman's eyes as well and Kagome could take no more and dashed to Inu no Taisho's room…

… not sparing Sesshomaru a glance.

* * *

Sesshomaru was locked in his room. A day had passed since he had arrived at the castle. He had not slept since his mind wouldn't give him any sort of peace. Kagome had been in love with someone else. She was never in love with him. She tricked him!

He growled and went to the stone window. It was a quiet day, the castle was in mourning. The late Lord of the West was gone. They cared not that their official Lord of the West was fine and healthy, standing by the window of his room watching their lands. No, instead they were weeping Inu no Taisho's death. They were betrayers, like her. Like his mate.

A pain in his chest made his hand come to it automatically and his eyesight clouded. "What's happening to me?" he growled as he was forced to double over. Words began to be whispered in his mind and his eyes were bloody, anger and sorrow joining in a dreadful combination.

"No" he raged and stood. His hand came to his sleeve and he took the black Jewel from the pocket where it had been stored safely and threw it to his futon. As soon as he did he was able to breathe again. What had just happened?

"My Lord?" a fearful voice asked from the hall.

"Jaken" he growled, "What is it?" he asked irritated.

He squeaked and his voice began to shake "Ehh…what …does my Lord…wishes to be done with…the guests?" he asked.

Sesshomaru growled and punched the wall of his room. Inu-Yasha, the name invaded his head and it was engulfed in hatred. Him! It was him, she had mistaken him for Inu-Yasha that first time. He paced the room, his eyes red.

"My Lord?" asked Jaken with concern and confusion.

"Give them a place to stay, but not in the castle" he said forcefully. "I don't want to see that half-demon" he said hatefully.

"It shall be done" said Jaken and disappeared from the hall, truly glad that no damage had been inflicted on his person.

"Damn you, Father" said Sesshomaru and he fell to the floor and covered his head with his hands "why couldn't you control your manly urges?"

* * *

A strange scent invaded his nose and his senses awoke abruptly. What was that smell? Sesshomaru rose from his futon and walked towards his door. He felt a rush of adrenaline as his foot touched the freezing floor and he turned to his window. It was snowing.

His nose picked up once again the foreign smell and he walked away from his room, determined to find its source. He frowned as the scent carried him to Inu no Taisho's room, with every turn, he began to get suspicious. He stopped in front of his Father's room, where Kagome was currently set. He sniffed the air, and he was confirmed of what he had thought, the scent in front of this door was stronger.

Days had passed since he last set eyes on her, days had passed since his arrival. He refused to acknowledge her. He had been wrong to mark her, she was not the woman his future self had chosen. No, he had been mistaken and she never told him. Why didn't she tell him? Why did she have to turn into a baby and forget about him?

Still curious, he opened the door to her chambers and was pushed back by the intensity of this smell. It was not an alluring smell, it was a smell that spoke of danger, a smell that spoke of death.

He opened his eyes and stared at the little form of his mate, resting over her futon, covered with the heavy sheets. She was facing the room, and her hands held the upper end of the sheet. Her breathing was forced and her brows showed pain. He walked closer to her and stared. He noticed she was sweating and he moved to brush her hair away from her forehead, but the touch burned him. Reluctantly, he touched her again and felt the same, she was boiling. What was wrong with her?

He walked out of the room, his steps imposing and walked to the servant's room and sent a healer to Kagome. A young woman immediately departed and he followed silently. He remained at the door as she took a look at Kagome. "What is that scent?" asked Sesshomaru with his arms crossed. He was wearing a gray sleeping yukata and his long silver hair reached his hips.

The woman stopped a moment and turned to Sesshomaru confused. "What scent?" she asked uncertain.

"There is a strange smell" he commented and sniffed the air, "Threatening" he described, not knowing how to put it. "A very faint one" he added and turned, expecting eyes to the woman.

"That's a common scent" she told him, "Every human carries it" she explained and stood. "It's the scent of mortality" she finished and walked past him, she needed to tend to Kagome and soon, she had a high temperature, and on winter nights, that wasn't a good sign.

Sesshomaru's mouth dropped and he turned to see the servant disappear into another hall. Mortality? Kagome had never aged, she had been stuck in time, how could she be mortal now?

He remained by the door frame. He knew not what to do. She was not the woman he had thought her to be. He wasn't the man she had wanted, she had wanted Koga, she had told him so. But, he didn't want her to die. What would happen to him if she died? Her, his mate? Will his strength be lost forever? Would he regret it? Did he love her? Why was it that he could never let go of her? Was it what humans called love?

"Don't leave" Kagome whispered in her sleep and she trashed on her bed.

Sesshomaru gasped and walked closer to her. He sat down and looked at her "Kagome, I'm here" he whispered.

Kagome weakly opened her eyes and held his wrist. "Don't leave" she pleaded and coughed. Her eyes opened and stared into the roof.

"I'm here" he said and brushed her hair from her face. "Rest now" he said and locked his eyes to her.

"The Jewel--" she began but he gripped her hand harder to hush her.

"I have it, it's safe" he told her. "Sleep" he ordered.

She nodded and drifted to sleep, her hand losing his grip almost immediately.

The servant entered the room with many bottles and water and this made Sesshomaru turn to her with confusion. "She's sick" the woman told him. "During winter many fail to breathe, the sickness attacks them with more strength" she explained as she searched for something.

"She is a miko" he reminded her. "She should be fine" he commented as his eyes once again roamed over the sleeping girl's form.

"Did you not hear?" she asked perplexed and Sesshomaru's confusion was enough reply for her. "She lost her miko powers" she told him. "She has been unable to summon them since her awakening" she told him sadly. "She has been depressed over it, fears that she has failed as a priestess and worries about the protection of the Jewel of Four Souls" she finished and washed a rag, then walked to Kagome to put it on her forehead.

Sesshomaru left the room in silence, the dread was too much. He had lost his powers, she had also. The Jewel remained on their care, and they were both cursed. Inu no Taisho has died and another heir was born. How will they manage to face all the things that awaited them? The first one: Kagome's mortality.

No, she won't be mortal. With that thought in mind, he took out the Jewel he had been protecting these last few weeks and placed the necklace around her neck. He waited a few moments, hoping that the Jewel will continue to extend her life as it had done before, but as the minutes passed he began to get impatient. The stench of death would not leave her young body or the stench of her sickness. The Jewel did nothing to aid her.

He growled in frustration and his eyes fell on her shoulder, hidden under the hem of her kimono. He stared at the place where he knew she carried his mark, his mating mark. If the bond were to be fulfilled then his demonic powers will extender her life, she would live longer. But she was the one who needed to mark him, and the process on which she would have to finish the mating mark…they won't be able to do so. Yet…

Many, many moons had passed since Kagome's illness and newfound mortality…

* * *

_Twenty years later..._

"Kagura" she called softly and the black haired demoness turned apprehensive pink eyes to her. "Would you leave us alone a moment?" she asked politely.

After a short glance at the priest in front of her, she nodded and bowed before leaving the huge shrine.

"Take your leave too, Tsubaki" said the stern voice of the priest as well, then he turned and walked to the small table at the foot of the statue.

"But Master" pleaded the young Tsubaki, dressed in black miko robes that matched perfectly with her long black hair. Her big blue eyes trembled with despair "I want to be with Lady Kagome as much as I can"

The Master glanced at her in reprimand. "We are going to discuss important matters, please, leave the room" he said, his brown eyes dared her to disobey.

"Please, Tsubaki, I do need to speak with your Master" Kagome said with a frail smile. "I won't leave without saying good bye to you" she promised and ran her hand over Tsubaki's long hair. With a happy nod, the young girl left the room. Kagome raised her eyes at the Master and walked to sit at his side.

"That girl is a great priestess" he commented "but she's reckless and defiant" he finished as he poured a cup of tea. "Sometimes I don't know what to do" he finished tiredly before pouring the tea into the second cup.

Kagome took the cup with a smile and sipped some tea "I guess it must be hard" she commented nostalgically. "I have to admit, I wasn't the best miko apprentice either" she slipped the bit of information, blushing a little "Father had a great time with me, I mean, I ended purifying more demons than I should and for us…well that was an inconvenience" she laughed with mirth.

"I am impressed" said the priest forward "To think that such a pure miko was raised by a demon or better said, the Great Inu no Taisho" he said, feeling the irony as he sipped some more of his tea.

"I imagine how difficult it is to accept such a fact, at least in these times" she said and placed her empty cup over the table "but, though I know you have yet to be born, when I first came by, it was on the time where demons killed all mikos at sight" she said sadly. "A hard time where the miko population was decimated" she sighed. "If I had not encountered him, I would have died"

"I am aware" he said solemnly. "Still, is hard to believe that you have lived almost two hundred years" he made a little wave of the hand. "You hardly seem fifteen".

Kagome smiled, proud of her looks "Yeah" she joked "I have lived most of my life as a ten-year old girl, I am happy that time has taken its stroll on me" she finished, her eyes lost in thought.

"But, that means you are mortal now" he commented somewhat confused. "Doesn't that upset you?" he asked.

"Not at all" she said with a smile. "We all die, that is the circle of life" she reminded him. "Besides, I think I have lived too long, I don't think humans are meant to live so long" she told him sincerely.

"I understand" he said and smiled. "Your heart is pure like no other, which is the reason you can guard the Shikon Jewel" he said proud at her abilities.

Kagome smiled and took the necklace from under her miko clothes and raised to her eyes "I guess" she said and looked at him with sadness "Though now it takes three-days meditation in order to purify it" she said tiredly "When I was younger only the single touch of my fingers would have purified it, but since I was…marked by a demon, my miko powers were diminished to the point where they now lay non-existent" she said with sadness.

The priest nodded his head. "Why did you allow it?" he asked curious, "it was not love, I know that, you never marked the demon back" he informed her. "You carry a half-mark"

Kagome smiled "It's a long story, one that I do not understand" she said and smiled politely. "However, that is not what I wanted to ask you" she said, taking a formal tone.

"I suppose not" he said and sat straight. "In what may our shrine serve you?" he asked, his eyes fiery and determined, the care he put on his line of work was impressive.

Kagome smiled. "I have been traveling for twenty years now" she began "I have been working on the temples and advancing Masters in search of new apprentices. I am proud to say that five new temples have been opened and are currently training young mikos" she stopped a moment and after staring straight into his eyes continued "Since you are a known Master and have various apprentices, I came to ask of you, if you find any that could take my place, as the new guardian of the Shikon Jewel, you must inform the Demons Exterminators Village" she finished.

"Why?" he asked startled. "Won't you keep protecting it?" he asked somewhat confused.

"I can't" she answered simply. "I have lost my miko powers; I can no longer defend it as I should. No longer can I purify it and furthermore, my body has been weakening considerably with the return of my mortality, I can hardly keep a good fight any more" she said with despair. "So, I spoke with the Exterminators and they accepted the weight of the Jewel's protection" she finished, her jaw tense, her emotions erratic.

"I understand" he said after a minute thought "I will do as you ask. If I find a miko who can protect the Jewel, I will inform it to the Exterminators" he finished and bowed his head.

"I am in your debt" said Kagome as she also bowed, her long black hair sweeping the floor. "I will take my leave then" she said with determined eyes "I have heard there have been some…disturbances that I need to take care of" she said and came to her feet.

The priest chuckled. "Your mate" he said with a grin "Demons can be quite difficult"

"Half-mate" she corrected and nodded "I know about demons" she said and bowed once again "I thank you for not judging me" she said and was about to turn when his voice startled her.

"Wait" he said and was on his feet when she turned, he walked to her and looked at her shoulder, the fabric over her mating mark. "Can I?" he asked and a confused Kagome nodded. The priest came closer and moved her kimono to the side, revealing her bare shoulder and her half-mark. His fingers absently traced the mark and his eyes seemed distant.

A soft clearing of Kagome's throat started the priest and he took his fingers away as if they had been burned. "I'm sorry" he said sheepishly "Your mark…where did you get it?" he asked with a frown.

"It's my mating mark" she said and looked at it "Though we think that a curse was activated when it happened" she commented confused.

"It has a curse" he said. "It's a curse reserved for miko traitors" he told her flatly. "It's a severe punishment." He finished and his eyes came to her.

"A priestess cursed me" she replied. "Many years ago, for commuting with the enemy" she said with sorrow. "I never found out what the curse was, until it was too late" she said and shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter now".

"It does" the priest said alarmed and took her shoulders "Do not tell your mate about this" he said desperate.

Kagome felt her lips part "What's wrong?" she asked, fear lashing her soft and young womanly features.

"Kagome, do you not understand?" he asked with disbelief. "The curse can be easily broken" he explained with wide eyes. "You must die in order for the curse to be broken. You are in great danger, do you not see?" he asked preoccupied.

Kagome smiled "I understand" she said softly, reassuring. "Do not concern yourself over me anymore" she pleaded and stepped back from him. "Thank you for telling me about the curse, I appreciate it" she bowed and smiled. "I will go now, please take care of the shrine, Master" she asked and then turned her back to him. She walked straight and secure, however she felt nothing like that. A pain settled on her chest and she felt her senses go numb.

Would Sesshomaru kill her?

* * *

Not a week had passed since that meeting when…

A young girl walked through the forest near her village silently. A beaded necklace was tied to the back of her neck and fell to her middle. She was hardly thirteen, her black straight hair reached her mid-back and her arms were skinny and frail. It was not those things what had banned her from her village, no. It was not her dull and little brown eyes, it wasn't that her eyes could easily distinguish between humans, demons or half-demons. It was neither the fact that her hands could easily purify any demonic essence that came near her or her never ending hatred of the demons, that wasn't it.

It was the fact that she had been born soulless, it was the fact that she had not cried, that she had grown like a deaf and mute child until a demon had possessed her. It was not a demon, she had known the being forever. It was the mourning spirit of a human child, the only foreign existence that she had never been able to get rid off. She had been born a miko, her powers exceeded all of those of her age and was only surpassed by legendary mikos like Midoriko and Inu no Taisho's miko. However, this cursed spirit tainted her like nothing ever could and all refused to take her under their wing and teach her the ways of a miko.

Uncaring, she continued to walk under the stars curtain and Nature's walls. There was nothing she feared, nothing she couldn't destroy. Shunned by the priests, she instead learned to perfect her aim with a bow and even managed a short sword lethally. There was no demon who could survive her deadly touch and she dared robbers to challenge her.

Coming into a clearing, the young girl stopped as she caught site of a white ball of fur standing in the center of it. It was a half-demon, she knew instantly. She narrowed her brown eyes and walked towards it, towards the half-demon. Her steps never faltered, never showed weakness. The feeling of the arrows on her back and the wood of the bow on her left hand was enough for her to feel victorious.

"Kikyo" resounded the longing voice of a man as she came near.

She suddenly stopped, her eyebrows furrowing together. She noticed that the half-demon in front of her was actually wearing a white baboon outfit. She stared as it came to his full height and it took the baboon mask away. She was greeted by red eyes in the face of a handsome man.

"I can help you" the man said and smirked.

Kikyo giggled and her disbelieving eyes settled on him. "You? Help me?" she asked with mirth, her lips curved in a smile "I am the one who can help you" she corrected and held her bow firmer on her hand. "Have you come in search of peace?" she asked with a smirk.

"So fierce" he commented with his smirk still on his lips "But not enough to kill that spirit you have" he said with a mock.

Kikyo tightened her lips in annoyance. She knew it annoyed her because it was the crude truth. "I am impressed that a _half-demon _cares about my problems" she spat and smirked as his saw his eyes fill with anger.

"I see that stories about your hatred towards demons is true" he said emotionless. "If you get rid of the spirit right now you will be an empty shell, a soulless woman" he told her with disdain. "You are a tragic child" he finished feigning pity.

Kikyo stopped her tense stance and relaxed a little. "How do you know?" she asked suspicious. "Who are you?" she asked with narrowed eyes and chin held high.

"My name is…Naraku" he said with a grin "and I know much about mikos" he told her and shrugged. "It's a strange life the one I have, filled with ironies"

"What do you know about me?" she asked cautiously. Her eyes never left his, reading for any sign of untruth.

"You are a great miko, reincarnated" he told her softly. "But by a confusion in the time line, the miko who is your reincarnation is alive and she has your soul" he said with a smirk "Two women can't have the same soul at the same time" he explained and shrugged.

"That can't be true" she said with disgust. "I should have known that you would lie like that".

"It's no lie" he said. "I can show you, her face is the same as yours" he added. "You will know I speak the truth" he finished.

"How do I know that you speak the truth?" she said, upset.

"I will show you otherwise" he said and smiled with something behind his eyes that she didn't want to acknowledge. "In fact, I will show you now" he said, earning a startled gasp from her. "Kanna"

A silhouette began to take form at his side. Kikyo could see the shape of a young girl dressed in white, with white hair and black eyes. The girl held a mirror, she noticed, and was looking directly at her.

"Kanna, show our friend here an image of Kagome" he said and Kanna nodded, walking closer to Kikyo.

"Kagome?" Kikyo asked as she watched the demoness coming closer to her. Kanna stopped a few feet away from Kikyo forcing her to come closer in order to see. Kikyo did, and her brown eyes tried to look at the images being displayed on the mirror "Is that Inu no Taisho?" she asked perplexed.

"No" said Naraku. "That is his son, Sesshomaru" he informed, still standing where he had been a few meters away from her "Kagome is his mate" he told her.

"Is she my reincarnation?" asked Kikyo confused. "If so, why does she look older than me? Wasn't she supposed to be born after me?"

"She did" said Naraku "But she possess a powerful Jewel, it was the Jewel the one that forced her to the past and she's now trapped here, and that crack on time is affecting you" he finished.

Kikyo did not say anything, only stared at her almost reflection on the mirror. "What can be done?" she asked "She has my soul" she commented.

"I will give you back your soul" stated Naraku. "As soon as she passes the Jewel to her mate, I will kill the spirit that possesses you" he explained. "That way, your body will call out to its soul" he finished.

"But she will die" said Kikyo concerned "I can't do that"

"She will not die, because she is mated to a demon" he explained. "Besides, this long life has begun to kill her, her body is weakening, she needs to die in order to be reborn" he explained to the young miko in front of Kanna.

"And what is that you want in exchange?" she asked, coming to her feet and placing both of her arms at her side, her eyes cold and calculating.

"You will find a man, wounded by several burns" he began to explain. "His name will be Onigumo" he added so she won't miss him "Help him heal" he finished.

"That is all?" she asked with disbelief.

"Yes" he confirmed and bowed his head. "I will take my leave then, and I will meet you when the time to give you your soul is right" he informed "Until we meet again he said and disappeared, as Kanna did.

Kikyo looked at the place where they stood a moment ago, and then resumed her walk into the endless night.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

_**JeniNeji's Note:**_

STOP!!!

Don't kill me!

I know that much was left undone and unsaid with Inu no Taisho and Izayoi, but this is a Sesshomaru/Kagome story…and I am only two chapter away from finishing Part II. I propose, and I promise, that if more than 15 persons are interested in the development of the Inu no Taisho/Izayoi relationship which culminated on the birth of Inu-Yasha I will make an ONESHOT about them. I really want to make it…so please, ask for it, yes?

**Preview: **

**In the next chapter, Kagome returns to Sesshomaru's castle, but what happen when her long absence caused Sesshomaru to fall into madness? The constant thoughts of the possibility of Kagome mating Inu-Yasha instead of him driving him insane, and why doesn't Kagome mark Sesshomaru back? Will she choose to mate Inu-Yasha instead? What will happen if Kagome let go of the Jewel? Will her soul really go back to Kikyo? **

**(-Kagome won't fall asleep again- JeniNeji)**

Find more about that in…Chapter 19 of When the Past is the Future!

Please…REVIEW!

* * *

**I AM PROPOSING AN INU NO TAISHO/IZAYOI ONESHOT ABOUT THE RELATIONSHIP THEY HAD IN THIS STORY. LIKE WRITING IS TIME CONSUMING, AND I HAVE LACK OF TIME, I WILL ONLY WRITE IT IF THERE ARE PEOPLE INTERESTED ON THE ONESHOT. 15 REVIEWS, ASKING FOR IT, IS ALL I ASK…I WANT TO BE SURE IT WILL BE READ. PLZ. THE ONESHOT, IF IT COMES, WILL BE IN BETWEEN CHAPTER 20 (END OF PART II) AND CHAPTER 21 (FIRST CHAPTER OF PART III)**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT. NEXT TWO CHAPTER WILL BE VERY VERY VERY LONGGG. JUST WARNING.**

**CLICK!**


	19. The future: My enemy, my ally

DISCLAiMER: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**

Sorry for the tardiness. Yeah, finals had me crying for weeks, however, it had all come to end! Until August that is…

Hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me almost a month to put everything together, because it's LONG. Enjoy. Thanks to my beta Jolee Flinch again! Wooho!

**PEOPLE, THE INU NO TAISHO/IZAYOI ONESHOT STILL NEED REVIEWS, SO FAR LIKE 7 READERS HAVE ASKED FOR IT...MINIMUN OF 15 IF I AM TO MAKE IT. **

**YE ARE WARNED**

* * *

**_Special thanks to:_**

**Sparkillian:** Sorry, I swear I usually update sooner. Hope you like this chapter.

**Diablicum Vita Luna:** I am most impressed! Thank you! For giving my story a chance, I hope you keep enjoying it!!!!

**Fluffy & Kagome:** Thanks for the review, tell me if you like this chapter best (God knows I've been working on it)

**Sukiesamaru:** Yey! I like that you like it...and yes, it may be a little predictable now...though I still have my doubts. Hope yo impress you on these next 2 chaps!

**Snow cat demon**: I am so pleased! And I know what you mean...I also hate the time jumps...but I guess they are better than writting 500 years of history...right?

**Estelin**: Geez....well I'll work harder so you will have the chaps sooner...I hope vacation helps. Yup.

**Pandora-of-the-south**: I love your cheerfulness, I swear. And well...tell you what, Naraku appears NOW! HAHAHA

**Angelique-06:** Sorry for making you skip your homework...I hope you have time this time to read in peace. Waiting for your awesome spanglish reviews! And pray tell me the story and the difficulties you have to make to be able to read...they are super, extra, ultra funny!

**jazzinuluvsesshyxxoo:** You are most welcome! Sorry...no preview this time...dont want to spoil the ending. I am evil...right? Forgive me?

**DemonDeReves: **You know...to be honest, I dont remember how much I spent thinking to merge the past and the present...at the beginning it was most...comfusing...but then it was like...2-3 chaps thinking up ahead and a blind knowledge about the endings I wanted for each part... I guess...something like that.

**Myth Whisperer:** Hi you back !!!! Hope you are doing much better and I horribly missed your review. I was puppy eyes like...no what happened? I was somewhat...concerned, so I'm glad you are all right, and I hope you like this chapter!!!

**blueinugurl89**: Nice, Im glad you are liking the story and my image of Inu no Taisho and Izayoi's relationship was most interesting.

* * *

**When the Past is the Future…**

_Chapter 19_

The future: My enemy, my ally 

"Lady Kagome is back!"

The excited gossiping around the floors and halls of the palace alerted him of the return of his mate. Months had passed since he last saw her. Adrenaline filled his veins, his blood began to get warmer and his hand shook with his nervousness. He set aside the demonic feather pen. He knew he could write no more, and the tiredness he gathered from the entire scrolls that had yet to be written was enough to make his shoulder slump down.

"Lord Sesshomaru" said Jaken from behind the shogi door "Seems like Lady Kagome is on her way to the Castle" he informed with disdain. Jaken had disliked Kagome since the second his lord had marked her, he accused her of witchcraft, of stealing his demonic powers.

"I am aware" said Sesshomaru emotionless. "You are dismissed" he said to the flea demon.

"Yes, my Lord" he said and obediently left the hall.

Sesshomaru came to his feet and stared down to the path to the castle from his window. People were gathered around who he assumed must be Kagome. The warm feelings most of his people had for her were strange to him, for she was a miko, their born enemy, yet they embraced her with hope. And they embraced him not. What was that made them look at him differently? Had he been so cold?

Another thing came to his mind and he growled. Inu-Yasha was always waiting for her, as if he was infatuated with Kagome. He remembered once when Inu-Yasha had been just a pup, how he managed to fool the guards of his castle and reach Kagome's chamber. It had been remarkable, but at the same time infuriating. No one had detected an anomaly, for he was after all, a half-dog demon and the scent of dog demon was common on the castle. He had gone to Kagome's chambers to find her fast asleep, with the pup on her arms. The scene was an innocent one, both sound asleep, but to him, the scene was the presage of the bad things yet to come. Inu-Yasha had found her, and he was sure this was the first time they met, he had prevented them from meeting but still, fate was against him.

He paced his room once again. What was he to do? Kagome was his mate and he was not to give her away. In her new routine, she had left him alone for a long time, enough for him to understand that he missed her. He had always missed her presence, her scent, her voice. He wanted her as his mate, he wanted her to understand it was all right for them to be mated, but how could he show her? Did she feel the same?

A pounding on his heart made him stop. She was nearby. He took a deep breath and was going to go open the room when the shogi door came unexpectedly open.

"Good evening" said the cheerful voice of Kagome "I thought I should come to report my presence to my Lord" she added and bowed her head "After all, I am as always intruding on his castle"

Sesshomaru looked at her with a sharp gaze "You are welcome in my castle" he said somewhat confused as to why she brought such matters at a moment like this but caring little. "The mark you have on you will always prove so" he added and turned his back to Kagome, walking once again to his table filled with scrolls. He sat down and once again began to read the last paper he had been working on.

"A mark" she said as if absent-minded "Of course, how could I forget" she said sarcastically and sat at his side, looking past his arms to his scrolls.

He remained silent, as to prove her that she in no way affected him. "Voice reached me you spent some nights in the Wolf Demon's Den" said Sesshomaru with mild interest, but the truth was discovering such things irritated him. Koga had been declared the new leader of the Tribe and his infatuation with Kagome was still latent.

"Indeed" she said as she took one of the closed scrolls and began to read.

Sesshomaru began to write on a clean sheet of paper, waiting for her to explain herself, but she didn't. As he continued to write, he noticed her take another scroll and read it as well, and she began to separate them. He closed his eyes a moment and then opened them again. "Why did you go?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she asked as she took yet another scroll and began to read "You know I have been traveling, funding new temples to train new priestesses" she commented without paying much attention and then bit her lip in thought before placing the scroll on her hand into a new pile. "I must say I am very satisfied" she commented with a smile "There are now five temples open with excellent Masters" she finished and placed the scroll over another two.

Sesshomaru put his feather down and turned to her, eyes sharp. "I know what you have been doing" he said with a cold voice "I meant, why where you with the Wolves?" he asked, but the annoyance at having to repeat the question was clear on his icy glare.

"Oh." she exclaimed with her eyes still on the scroll "That" she said with a smile, as she read she began to bite her fingertip. "This is ridiculous. Such unimportant messages" she commented. "Makes me want to eat, you should have something to eat or drink here…will at least calm the stress" she said before throwing away the scroll and taking another. "I went to congratulate Koga on his succession" she said as if it was obvious "and catch up with old times" she said as if it was unimportant.

"I don't suffer from stress" said Sesshomaru defensively as he once again took his feather and continued to write.

"Of course" said Kagome as she took a quick glance at the multitude of unattended scrolls lying around the table "You are just lazy then" she said and once again focused on the scroll she had in her hands.

"I am not lazy" growled Sesshomaru as his golden eyes turned to her again "But I have many things to do that are far more important than reading this useless things" he said and tried his best to concentrate on the white sheet of half written paper in front of him, what was it about?

They both remained in silence for a while, reading and writing and Sesshomaru was thankful for the silence. The only thing that interrupted it was the sound of Kagome letting go of a scroll to take another. She was a fast reader, he hadn't noticed before.

"You look older" he commented as he took another scroll, his eyes never glancing her way.

"I do" she accepted it "Most people say I have become "beautiful"" she said and chuckled "Especially my maids, I think they missed me" she commented with a smile and let go of the scroll. She looked around and spotting a mirror walked to it.

A smile came to her face as she saw her reflection. She was older, she was taller and her body had become more feminine and her curves were easily noted on her current clothes. Her hair reached her hips, her lips were bigger and her nose was sharper. "I have wanted to grow for so long" she whispered with contentment "I thought I would never meet my older self" she finished.

Sesshomaru didn't turn to her, her words voiced emotions he didn't understand and he wasn't sure he wanted to. "The Jewel slows your aging" he commented "but the stench of mortality covers you, you are slowly dying" he told her as evenly as he could.

"What is the meaning of living?" she asked tiredly "I have nothing left to hold on to" she said full of regret, her hands came to her hair and she began to brush it with her fingers.

Sesshomaru felt his heart harden at her sharp words. He couldn't help but blink a few times, trying to smell the scent of lying but he couldn't. She meant and believed what she had just said. "Is this about Koga?" he asked strained.

"Koga has nothing to do with anything" she said defensively. "However, there is another matter I wish to discuss with you" she said, her voice going heated with anger.

Sesshomaru remained silent for a moment and let go of his writing feather. He turned to her, still seated on his cushion. "Is it?" he said challenging; her tone was enough to make him itchy.

"Yes" she said and stopped brushing her hair, but kept her back to him "I heard Izayoi perished while I was away" she began, her tone dry "and I also heard that you opposed for her burial on the Royal's family grounds" she finished, expecting a confirmation or a denial.

Sesshomaru looked at her and he felt his emotions disappear. He saw her tense shoulders and her fisted hands "You heard correctly" he said emotionless.

Kagome turned to him with wild eyes, filled with anger "Why would you do something like that?" she whispered through clenched teeth "Was it to hurt Inu-Yasha?" she hissed and her hands began to shake with controlled fury.

"She is not a dog demon" he said, his golden eyes cold, but with great anger beneath them. "She didn't deserve to be buried there" he finished.

Kagome's blue eyes were icy, the warm of them gone. She growled in frustration and then stomped towards Sesshomaru, her cold stare never leaving him. She stopped in front of him and knelt in front of him, not a respectful movement, she just allowed herself to fall to her knees in front of him and clutched his shirt "What about me?" she asked earning a surprised look from Sesshomaru "I do not deserve such honors either?" she asked with a venomous voice.

Sesshomaru took her wrists and pressed into them with anger "It's not the same" he growled. "You are his daughter, and my mate" he kept growling, his eyes boring into her.

"It's the same" she corrected with cold eyes "She was your Father's mate!" she cried in anger. "She was the mother of one of his heirs!" she yelled, trying to make him understand.

Sesshomaru growled as she named Inu-Yasha one of Inu no Taisho's heirs and turned her forcefully to the side and hovered over her, pinning her wrists to the floor, but more than that they were not touching, with the exception of Sesshomaru's long silver hair over her "He is no heir" he spat with such hatred that Kagome opened her mouth with disbelief. "He is a traitor to his blood" Sesshomaru said slowly, his golden eyes colder than anything she had seen before.

She felt her breath leave her, she couldn't believe the hatred with which he spoke of his only brother "Because he's a half-demon?" she asked, trying to understand his hatred.

"No" he whispered, his eyes searching inside her for something that would make her slip, he knew it, he knew her to have feelings for the half-breed. This was what was meant to be, she was meant to be for his half-brother, she was not meant to be his. But even if that was the truth, he will not allow it, he wanted her, and only her for his mate. No one has spent so long with him, no one knew him as she did, as only her status as Inu no Taisho's adopted daughter had allowed her to. He was no longer a demon, a demon without powers was nothing and a demon without his beast was nothing. He no longer cared about what anyone would think, he didn't care that he was Inu no Taisho's son and he needed to be perfect, he cared about nothing, and he wanted her to be his mate, no one else.

"Then why?" she asked in a voice barely a whisper. "Why do you do this?" she asked and turned her face away from him as tears began to fall from her eyes. She couldn't help it, she felt so confused, so sad. Inu-Yasha had been broken when he wasn't allowed to bury his mother with the remains of his father, and she couldn't bare the hatred Sesshomaru had for someone who shared his blood. Still, she hadn't wanted to cry, not in front of him.

"Do you not know?" he whispered with uncertainty, had the half-breed not told her? He felt her shake her head in a negative and he growled in displeasure; displeasure at himself for taking it out on her when she had been ignorant of the situation. He dug his nose on the crook on her neck and began to blow there. He felt her heart beating erratically, but he also felt her muscles relax with his attention.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered uncertain, she made an attempt to turn to him, but she couldn't.

He licked her neck and his mouth moved to her ear. "Forgive me" he said so slowly that Kagome would wonder if she had really heard him say anything, but before she could ask, Sesshomaru was leaving the room, leaving her lying on the floor with a blush covering her face and many questions on her mind.

Holding herself, she stood and walked down to the kitchens. Working with the scrolls served to open one's appetite.

* * *

"Thanks for the blood Kagome" said a tiny voice from her shoulder, the excitement and satisfaction obvious.

"Don't mention it" said Kagome tiredly as she kept walking through the paths of the city, intending to go outside the fort.

"I'm serious" said Myoga as he raised one of his four hands. "Your blood is exquisite" he exalted with a dramatic swirl of his arms.

"Where is he Myoga?" she asked with a frown on her face "Wasn't he supposed to be here already?"

"You know how Master Inu-Yasha is Kagome" he said tiredly as his eyes scanned the fort ahead "I guess he must be outside" he added and huffed tiredly.

Kagome shrugged and walked to the guards and with a look, they opened the gates silently. Kagome stepped outside, the cold night chilling her instantly, and her arms came around her to warm her body. She looked at the forest ahead and to the trees. There, the subtle presence of Inu-Yasha called out to her and so, she walked the few steps that separated them.

"Master Inu-Yasha!" exclaimed Myoga "I brought Kagome!" he announced and jumped from Kagome's shoulder and hurried forward.

Kagome kept her slow pace somewhat surprised at the old flea's behavior, but smiling still. The red haori of the Fire Rat, which so much resembled her own, became easily distinguished against the dark trees of the silent forest. An apologetic smile covered her lips as Inu-Yasha's defensive golden eyes found her.

"Kagome" he whispered with untold emotions. He moved towards her, his pace fast and calculated.

"Inu-Yasha" she greeted softly, stopping. Her eyes followed him as he came near and her hands instantly shot between them when he caught her on an embrace. "What are you doing, brother?" she asked, with unease "Release me" she asked as she tried to push him softly, but didn't try much, his sadness was clear to her.

"No" he whispered "Please Kagome, don't fear me" he said and he breathed in her scent. "You are the only one who treats me kindly."

"That's not true" she replied uncomfortably "and I don't fear you, it's just not proper, I am your brother's mate" she told him with a serious voice.

"Half-mate" he corrected in a bark, and released her from his embrace. He began to pace around the forest, his nerves and rage getting the best of him.

He was not good with emotions, that she knew, but she couldn't find the will to reprimand him, not even when he was little, he just reminded her so much of Inu no Taisho that she couldn't bare it. "You behave just like Father" she told him softly and with a small smile.

Inu-Yasha lowered his puppy ears, and stopped walking "Father?" he whispered and then fisted his hands to the sides "I hate him!"

Kagome felt her heart shrink at such frivolous words and her right hand came to her heart, to the place where the Shikon Jewel rested. Her breathing became ragged and her anger began to rise, "You don't mean that Inu-Yasha" she commented patiently.

"I do" he said, without turning to her. "He left mother alone and he left me alone" he spat with anger. "He was a terrible ruler and a terrible Father" he concluded and kicked a tree, not being able to control himself.

"That is not true!" cried Kagome and walked towards Inu-Yasha, her own hands fisted in anger. "Don't you dare speak like that about Father!" she ragged and fell to the humid grass, with her hand still on her heart. "You are such an immature pup" she reprimanded in anger.

Inu-Yasha turned to her, his golden eyes still and thoughtful. He looked so different from always, standing with so much presence, "Then you approve of all of his actions?" he asked neutrally.

"Yes" replied Kagome firmly, coming to her feet again. Her long black hair was being played by the soft and cold breeze of the night air and her fingers were shivering from both anger and cold.

"Even the one who made you Sesshomaru's mate?" he asked with distaste.

Kagome froze, the question so unexpected that she couldn't help herself. She looked down, the point he brought was a valid one, but he was wrong. "He was an exceptional father, and a good demon" she said softly. "Your mother was very happy when he lived" she commented with sadness.

Inu-Yasha sighed and walked towards Kagome, his feet barely making any sound as he came nearer, and then, she was once again cradled in his embrace. They were the same height, maybe he was an inch taller so the warmth he emanated effectively covered Kagome.

"Inu-Yasha?" she called "Why are you being so…serious?" she asked confused. "I have never seen you like this…are you still upset about your mother?" she asked and tried to rise her head, but he didn't allow it. "I ordered for her remains to be moved to Father's grave…I don't care what Sesshomaru says, I am your sister…"

"Why don't you leave him?" Inu-Yasha asked abruptly, effectively shutting her. She blinked a few times, trying to digest his question. "Are you still with him because Father said so?" he asked strained.

"Father didn't ask that" she cleared "And I…"

"Do you love him, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha cut in, pushing her back and making eye contact with her. "Do you?" he asked impatient.

"I…I don't know" she said after a few seconds, not knowing what to do or say. "But, I don't see why this is important right now Inu-Yasha" she commented sourly. "Stop talking about this" she ordered and broke free of his arms and began to walk back to town.

"Kagome" Inu-Yasha called, once and then again, while he followed her. "It is important, stop" he ordered, but like she refused to, he caught her left hand.

"Brother, you have no right" she accused angrily, "Leave me alone" she ordered and pulled her hand, but he didn't let go.

"I will not" he said stubbornly and pulled her softly, making her stumble a little closer to him, her blue eyes fuming in anger searched in his "and I have every right" he yelled "because I want you to mate me instead! Be mine Kagome, I love you" he said blushing madly. "Since I was little, I have loved you, Kagome…please, accept me instead of my brother"

* * *

Kagome was on the hot springs under the castle. Her black hair was wet and sticky on her neck and back, but she couldn't care about those things right now. How had it come to this? Inu-Yasha—her younger brother— asking her to mate him? She was mated to Sesshomaru, and though it was true that their relationship was null, she was not just going to turn away and mate their brother instead. What was it with dog demons and their irrational desire to mate?

Kagome took the cloth that rested on her knee and submerged it on the warm water and once again, she began to pass it all over herself, the action too simple to even be noted by her, it was just automatic.

The shogi door of the springs coming open startled her and she turned to see who dared, when a sudden authoritarian presence made itself known. She narrowed her eyes in discomfort and confusion, and then a tall figure, dressed in a white yukata came to her view. She crossed her arms to cover her chest, still glaring at the silver-haired demon. "What are you doing here?" she asked in anger.

"This is my castle" he said simply and walked to the corner of the hot springs, were a closet-like place had been set. He opened it and drew a white yukata, much similar to his own and took it with him as he began to walk to the warm waters and Kagome.

"How dare you?!" demanded Kagome, her mind was too awake yet was unable to make a coherent thought about the current situation…this was not Sesshomaru. "Have you lost your mind?" she blurted out in distress.

"No" said Sesshomaru and threw the white silken fabric to her. She caught it rapidly and covered herself as best she could to hide her nudity from him. She raised her blue eyes just in time to see Sesshomaru walking inside the hot spring, with his yukata still on. "I lost my patience" said Sesshomaru while he chose a corner and submerge himself under the warm liquid, his shoulders and face relaxing immediately. A second later, he opened hard golden eyes and stared at Kagome. "You have been here since sunset, and the stars came out hours ago, I was tired of waiting" he said somewhat irked by said fact.

"People need privacy sometimes" she shot back angrily, her face was red with embarrassment, she couldn't believe the nerve of him, he has never treated her with such disrespect…no wait, he had, but not to this extent. She turned to the side and to the door, her hands clenching and unclenching on the white yukata. "Close your eyes" she ordered and locked blue eyes to his golden ones "I'm going out" she explained, her face still reddish from embarrassment.

"Is his stench so hard to take off?" asked Sesshomaru with disdain. "Are you trying to hide the fact that you went to see the half-breed this afternoon?" he asked with a cold voice, yet underneath his heated anger, it was present, and she could see it.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. Disbelief at his sudden harshness and forwardness. She frowned and her eyes settled on the little waves on the water. "You knew" she said softly, her hands coming to her chest, trying to shrink into herself.

"I know everything that happens on my lands" said Sesshomaru with his almighty tone and posture. "That is why I am the ruler of the Western Lands" he said passively, his arms resting over a rock formation that made the wall that surrounded the hot springs. His eyes were still on Kagome, silently searching every inch of her, of her soul and her truth.

"I meant" Kagome tried again, her miserable eyes still looking at the water "Is that the reason you call him a traitor?" she asked, closing her eyes upset. What had Inu-Yasha been thinking? She was his brother's mate.

"Perhaps" said Sesshomaru neutrally, "I wouldn't know what you speak of" he denied it with ease.

"You are such a coward" Kagome whispered between clenched teeth. "I hate you because of that" she said and wrapped in the silken yukata, she stood. "I should really leave this place" she said with fury "you are a brute" she finished and assuring herself that her back and rear were covered turned to walk away.

"Why would it matter if you also leave me?" asked Sesshomaru coldly, making Kagome stop dead on her tracks. "A mate who has denied me for so many years?"

She could feel the drops of water running down her porcelain skin, tickling her all the way down. She could also feel the weight of her wet hair, but most of all, she could feel…guilt. She had been his mate for years and she had never dared mark him back. The truth was that she never asked for this: for this mating mark, for her father's death neither the constant sleep that stole her life from her. She didn't ask for a cold and silent mate who never tried to understand her feelings or show any sort of affection. She never asked to be no one's savior. She just wanted to be Kagome, to be the woman she has never been, responsibilities had taken the human life she could have lived. She was just a rock that had gotten stuck somewhere in the world. But to mark him back? That would be irreversible, she would be stuck with him no matter what, and the things needed to mark him back will undoubtedly stain her forever. She could just not give herself to him, not yet, not unless he loved her. Why would she give herself to someone who didn't love her when she had someone who loved her like no other?

"You have never wanted me" Kagome whispered with tense shoulders. "I don't know why you would suggest something like that" she said, her confusion evident.

"You want the half-breed, right?" he asked, coming to his feet with a rushing sound of the water falling from his clothes. "You dream with mating him, right?" he demanded an answer, his hand fisting in anger.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru with a hurt expression "I desire no such thing!" she replied with anger. "You always think you know what I want and you are always wrong!" she said tired of his guesses "I don't dream with mating my younger brother any more than I dreamt with mating my older one" she said and walked towards him, her blue eyes holding a cold glare "What is it with you dog demons and forcing women to mate you?" she asked dangerously low.

Sesshomaru took her upper arm with blinding speed and pressed it in his anger. His golden eyes bore into her, never before had she seen him like that. "I have never forced you, I could have done it if I desired it" he growled and pushed her back, forcing her to walk back some steps to regain her balance.

"Don't manhandle me like that" she shot frustrated, tears coming to her eyes instantly at the rough treatment. She lowered her head, and immediately her sobs assaulted the entire bathhouse. "Why are you doing this?" she asked between sobs "I am human! Human! You hate humans!" she screamed frustrated. "Let me go, I don't want to be here, you don't want me, let me leave!" she begged, kneeling on the marble floor and resting her forehead against the marble, her body shaking with her sobs.

"No" it was Sesshomaru's simple reply. "Have you forgotten who you are?" he asked, and not receiving an answer, continued "You are the keeper of the Jewel, and you will not go to anyone other than me." At his words, her sobs intensified making his heart clench, since he could feel her emotions since the day her marked her. He walked towards her and knelt in front of her, his clawed hand coming to her dark hair "Only I can take care of you both" he whispered with a broken voice.

Kagome managed to silence her sobs, the change in him, in his voice too big to be ignored. A shiver passed trough her and she raised her teary face to him, only to find him with his head lowered and his eyes closed. "Sesshomaru?" she whispered concerned.

His eyes came open and his hand came to her cheek, and moved softly along the wet skin, caressing it with care. She could not express or come to understand the ticklish hot sensations that his hand brought to her head, but then, when his golden eyes settled on her, she felt her breathe leave her. The way he looked at her, the emptiness and warmth his eyes showed stunned her so that she could not move as she watch him come closer and closer to her…

His soft lips brushed her own in a simple and almost feather-like touch. And she could hardly feel anything. This was not supposed to be like this, it was supposed to be important, it was supposed to show how one felt towards another, not like this unfeeling touch.

"You need to sleep" said Sesshomaru softly, his voice coated with emotions she had never associated with him before, his hand slid slowly away from her face and he stood once again. His movements slow and somewhat shaky. "We will take the Jewel to the Exterminators in seven sunrises from now" he announced softly as he walked away from Kagome and once again came inside the water.

He allowed the hot water to relax his too tense muscles, the nervousness he was feeling at the moment was surreal to a demon such as him. Even if he was weakened and his beast had been chained, he was still a demon. He heard Kagome gasp behind him and heard her quick footsteps as she walked away, fully intending in escaping this place. He turned just in time to see her walking out the door, the sharp lines on her back seducing him more than what he thought possible.

It was something he had never understood. He, even when he lacked her mark, had wanted her for such a long time and she, with his mark had not yet indulged on the emotions he knew she was supposed to feel. Was something wrong? Why hadn't he tried something with her before? Why did he care?

He shook his head and rested his back against a boulder. The truth was that…he did care. And things would come to be different, better for them soon. He didn't know why, but something told him that very soon, she will be his. She will let him love her as he had wanted to do since the day she almost died in Midoriko's hands. Her soul had called towards his own, since that moment where all had been lost, her soul had resonated with his own daily, driving him insane with the promise of fulfillment. He would deny it no more, she was what his soul craved, she was his completion. But, was him hers?

* * *

Two days she had tried to begin the purifying rite she had to mate, but neither of those days had been easy enough for her to concentrate. Why did he kiss her?

Kagome once again entered the private shrine that her father, Inu no Taisho, had built for her years ago. She silently closed the shogi door behind her and walked to the wooden altar. She lowered her head and made a silent prayer and after putting some incense she finally sat in front of the altar.

The place was silent and the scent of the incense served to null her human senses a little and help her meditate. There was a strange and soft gust of wind, even when there was no window, a wind she had come to associate with the spirits.

She felt her heartbeat slow until it almost disappeared, and she knew that today, she had finally broken through the initial confusion these last days had caused her.

A broken laugher began to be heard all around her and she clutched the Jewel on her hands tighter.

"Welcome" said a mocking voice "I have missed you" it said and burst into laugher.

A sword cutting through wind stopped the laugher and instead a dying scream resounded.

But the laugher returned. "You can't kill me woman" it mocked. "We are here forever!" and more laugher.

More screams and then many more mouths reunited into laugher. The growls of displeasure of a single woman were heard and then more screaming. Then, everything became silent…

"Half a millennium and you still don't like us" said a nasty voice from all places. "It's useless Midoriko…why don't you just die?" it asked tiredly.

"Yeah" seconded another. "That way we would all be free" it mentioned and then, it began to take form "We can claim the Shikon Jewel at last" the short and skinny demon-man said as he stared with green eyes forward.

"Shut up, demon!" growled Midoriko before the laughter echoed.

While the woman killed the various taunting spirits, a lone one with the form of a child came to stand in the center of nothingness. "Hello, Kagome" it greeted softly, "do you want more memories?" it asked with a soft smile.

"No" cried Midoriko and ran to the spirit offering memories "Don't do it child" she begged as she tried to make the demon disappear. "You can't change the timeline any more than what you have, please Kagome, don't" she begged and kept chasing the child-demon.

"Yes" said Kagome hurriedly. "Show me more" she asked in pain, as if the need for memories consumed her.

The demon smiled at Midoriko with amused eyes "You see" it said "she wants to remember, you won't deny her, right?" it asked with innocence, an innocence that it was in real fact completely nonexistent.

"Kagome" whispered Midoriko, defeated.

As the demon walked towards her, she felt her mind drifting away from her but before it numbed away from her completely, a voice ushered her_ "Try to remember it this time_".

* * *

Cold hands grabbed her upper arms and she felt her mind scream inside. Confusion mixed with a stab of pain on her back made her screech illogically and twist incessantly.

"Kagome" called Sesshomaru sternly and after receiving no answer he grabbed her thin body on his strong embrace. Seconds later, her violent trashing stopped and she lay still on his arms, like a lifeless doll. "Kagome" he called once again, this time softer, caring.

"I can't" she said brokenly "The Jewel, it will consume me" she repeated incoherently. "It killed her" she cried desperate. "Sesshomaru, don't let it, please don't let it do that to me" she cried and turned to face him, desperate blue eyes fixed on his.

Sesshomaru held her tighter "Kagome, you are all right, nothing's happened" he said forcefully, making her freeze for some seconds and then relax. The Jewel on the floor was glowing its innocent pink, shouting its purity to any eye. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer to him, holding her until her own foot found the strength to support her. "What did you see?" he asked.

Kagome turned confused blue eyes to him "See?" she asked with a frown "What do you mean?" she asked sheepishly.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked towards the Jewel. "You once told me the Jewel gave you dreams" he commented as he took the Jewel on his hand, looking at it carefully.

Kagome shook her hands as if to take something off and turned to him "I don't remember anything" she said in a low voice "but I feel…uneasy" she said with a little voice.

Sesshomaru turned to her, and walked closer. "We leave to the Exterminator's village tomorrow" he announced while he placed the Jewel in Kagome's hand, "be ready for a long and cold journey" Sesshomaru said and walked to the shrine's entrance.

"Sesshomaru" called Kagome and he stopped. He turned empty golden eyes to her, waiting. _I'm scared_. That's what she had wanted to say, but how could she say something like that? To him? "Thank you"

"There is nothing to thank me for" he said evenly and walked outside, leaving her shivering form alone on the huge shrine.

* * *

"Why can't I go with you milord?" asked Jaken brokenly. "You need someone to protect you" he said frustrated.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru threatened . "Are you implying that I cannot protect myself?" he asked fiercely.

"Of course not milord" cried Jaken terrified "Forgive me!" he begged.

Sesshomaru ignored the toad demon, yes, he had finally discovered that Jaken smelled more like a toad than a real flea demon, and he turned to Kagome's room. He walked silently along the halls until he reached Inu no Taisho's room. "Kagome, I am coming in" he warned and opened the shogi door.

She was folding a kimono silently and then placed it on a little bag carefully. She was dressed on her fire red haori and her long black hair was tied on a loose and low ponytail. "Are you ready?" he asked softly.

"I think I am" replied Kagome softly. "How many days until we reach the Exterminators?" she asked with a worried expression.

"If we go without means of travel, a week" he said "but if we take the dragon, two days" he informed and looked around the room, checking if she was forgetting anything. "We are taking the dragon" he finished.

"Is that so?" she asked tiredly. "I wonder why is that" she whispered as she took her bag and then her bow and pack of arrows. She then turned to Sesshomaru and began to make her way to him.

"It's faster" he said "and you are much too frail to fight" he informed and turned when she was close and walked into the hall.

Kagome stopped, her face serious. "Frail?" she asked with disdain, the word like poison for her mouth.

"You can't hide from me Kagome" he said, his back still to her "I know that your bones are becoming weaker, if this goes on like you intend to do, soon you will be unable to draw the string of your bow without breaking your wrist" he said sternly.

"You are wrong" she said bitterly "I will die when I hand this Jewel to the Exterminators" she announced "if I don't hand it over, it will kill me, like it did to Midoriko" she said with resignation, her eyes staring down at the floor.

"How do you know that?" asked Sesshomaru after what seemed like a minute, his voice was strained.

"The Jewel told me" she said evenly, shrugging her shoulders, though she knew he couldn't see the movement "The demon souls are growing strong with Midoriko's unaided miko energy" she finished and began to walk again, walking past Sesshomaru silently.

Sesshomaru only stared at her back, the resolve he once had to take Kagome and the Jewel safely to the Exterminators becoming a thin string that the wind will surely cut off once they walked outside, but still, he followed behind his half mate, wishing that she was wrong.

* * *

"Master Inu-Yasha" called Myoga excitedly. "There they are" he said, pointing forward under the trees with four tiny hands.

"Myoga" said Inu-Yasha stubbornly. "I have already taken in their scent, you needed not to yell" he said tiredly.

"Sorry, Master Inu-Yasha" the flea demon apologized and sat on the tree branch silently staring at the figures on the distance. Sesshomaru held Ah-Uh's reigns and Kagome was speaking to him, but he couldn't hear them, perhaps Inu-Yasha could. "Do you hear what they are saying?" asked Myoga.

"Shh" Inu-Yasha's dog ears move back and forth rhythmically.

Myoga scowled and then turned to the pair down again. He watched as Kagome walked towards Sesshomaru and this one caught her and leveled her up to Ah-Uh's back and then jumped in behind her, his arms cradling her safely so she wouldn't fall. After a moment, to verify they were tightly held Sesshomaru ordered the low dragon-demon to fly. A passing gust of wind hit them and they held tight to the tree and then sigh.

"Didn't he look our way?" asked Myoga concerned.

"Bah" expressed Inu-Yasha. "He is powerless, was just coincidence" he said and he stood and began to warm his arm's muscles.

"Master Inu-Yasha?" asked Myoga confused "What are you planning to do?" he asked with a little and frightened voice.

"What do you think?" asked Inu-Yasha with little patience "I am following them" he announced and began to stretch his legs.

"What?!" exclaimed Myoga with wild flying arms "Are you mad?"

"Of course not" said Inu-Yasha "I am taking the Shikon Jewel" he said and crossed his arms. "I will become a full demon" said Inu-Yasha and grinned "Then I am going to kill that bastard and have Kagome for myself" he said as if it was the greatest plan ever.

"…" Myoga couldn't say anything, the barbaric things Inu-Yasha was saying too much to handle, even to him, and soon enough, he fainted.

"Meh" said Inu-Yasha and smashed the flea demon "Coward" and with that last word, he departed, flying over the trees, following the scent of his despised half-brother.

* * *

"My Lord" the hushed voice of a young girl interrupted the dark room. "They are moving" she finished and walked slowly, her white kimono a big contrast against the darkness.

"Moving where?" asked a masculine voice, it sounded tired, and it held a cup with a red liquid.

"To the Exterminator's village" she replied monotonously.

"Well done, Kana" he said with a smile "Where is Kikyo?" he asked interested.

"On a village, a day away from the castle" she announced helpfully.

"Wonderful" he said letting go of the cup and coming to his feet, his long hair flying wildly around him as he stretched.

"There is a problem" she said softly. "Inu-Yasha is following" she said and her mirror showed an image of the young half-breed jumping from tree top to tree top "I don't think is wise to let him know your scent" she suggested.

Naraku stood still for some moment, thinking. "It won't be a problem" he finally said "he's too young to hold scents for too long unless he can take in the scent for days" he explained. "He's barely twenty years old" he reminded her patiently "Well, I'll be leaving, you been very helpful Kana, you may leave now" he said and walked out of the room to collect the things he will need.

* * *

"Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome softly, her hands crossed in front of her protectively "It's cold" she whined softly, not wanting to make him angry.

"Hmm" he replied distracted "We haven't reached the landing place yet" he announced, his gaze focused on the sky ahead.

"Can't we stop anyways?" she asked hopefully, turning to look to Sesshomaru.

"We are being followed" he announced coldly, his eyes still looking forward into the black and silent sky. His hands gripped Ah-Uh's reigns firmly and his hair waved with the unforgiving wind.

"It's only Inu-Yasha" said Kagome with a sigh. "Why can't you be more brotherly?" she asked with a tired voice, but then grinned "Of course" she said as if she remembered an important event. "You were never nice to me either" she said bitterly and she began to pet the dragon demon to distract herself.

After some minutes, Sesshomaru spoke with a hollow voice. "I treated Momo kindly" he said sincerely "and look what happened to her" he said disappointed "she became a shallow demoness who betrayed her clan" he finished, his voice becoming monotonous and unemotional.

"It was not because of you" Kagome said softly "she was upset about Mother" she explained reassuringly. "I do think Inu-Yasha needs a family, he's lonely" said Kagome sadly "I can't be there for him" she finished and her hands fisted clenching her gi "and I can't count on you for that" she reproached painfully.

"No" said Sesshomaru evenly "a demon must learn to be by himself. It's the law" he explained as if this was the normal thing, and it was. He also had to grow up on his own, to learn the rules of life, by himself.

"Why are you so cold?" asked Kagome, resigned that nothing would be able to make him change.

"Why are you human?" he asked to make his point. "We just are, there is no changing that" he said and looked down to the tree tops, searching for a place to land.

Kagome felt her heartbeat slowing as she noticed Sesshomaru was looking for a place to land and rest. The fire rat haori her father had given her had served as great protection, but it did nothing against the cold. Still, nothing could be as perfect.

Ah-Uh finally descended following Sesshomaru's orders. The forest was dark, and Kagome could hardly see anything. Ah-Uh walked a few steps under the dark and dense foliage, taking them to safety, or so she hoped. She placed her left hand over her heart, where the Shikon Jewel rested. The pulsing was even and she could feel the Jewel's purity. She turned to look from one side to the other, her blue eyes searching for shadows that didn't exist.

"There is nothing" said Sesshomaru, interrupting her thoughts "We are safe here" he said, though Kagome could feel the tense muscles of his chest "For now" he finished and Ah-Uh stopped walking and grunted something that only Sesshomaru could understand…maybe.

Sesshomaru slipped from the chair riding seat and turned back to Kagome. Without sound or warning, he pulled her leg down and she slipped from the chair and in his arms. Sesshomaru could easily carry her, even when she was dangling from his grip, and so she noticed that he wasn't as weak as everyone thought he was.

"You are losing weight" noted Sesshomaru as he helped her to her feet, and without warning he walked away.

Maybe he wasn't that strong then…Kagome fidgeted, not knowing where to go or what to do, but Ah-Uh's head, petting himself against her shoulder served to reassure her. "Thank you Ah-Uh" said Kagome with a smile she was sure the dragon demon could see. "You are always helpful" she finished and smiled apologetically, "I will take you to a field of very healthy green grass tomorrow, I promise" she said and patted his head. The sudden alarming presence of Sesshomaru behind her made her gasp, and soon, his clawed hands were gripping her shoulders tightly "Sesshomaru?"

"How do you know the dragon's name or that he likes the brilliant green grass?" Sesshomaru asked with authority, his voice leaving no room for argument or excuses.

Kagome opened her mouth to explain, but then no words came out. She couldn't say…she didn't know. "Didn't you call him by his name earlier?" she asked uncertain.

"No" Sesshomaru said flatly "His name is a secret I keep" he added to explain, "I dislike to repeat myself Kagome" he warned "How do you know his name?" he asked again.

"I don't know" Kagome said quickly "I swear I have no idea, please Sesshomaru, I don't know" she tried once and again and tried to free herself from his ruthless grip. "Please let go of me…you are hurting me" she said and the last part was said with ache.

Sesshomaru immediately let her go. Not only because she asked, but because he saw the narrowing of her eyes. "You are remembering" said Sesshomaru as he watched as Kagome caressed her sore shoulders.

"Remembering?" repeated Kagome, confused. Her eyes took on a glazed expression as she digested his comment. "You mean…what you mean?" she asked.

"You seem to be remembering your past" Sesshomaru explained with little patience "In the future" he finished and kept his golden eyes on her.

"Oh" said Kagome with a wicked smile "That time when you said I loved you?" she asked with narrow eyes. "Sesshomaru, you can't trick me" she said confident "I will never love any male, be human, half-demon or demon, if he doesn't love me back, and besides, I told you…my soul is being consumed…so you don't have to worry, I won't love anyone" she said and shrugged her shoulders as she turned and slowly walked to a tree to rest.

"You will not hand over the Jewel" Sesshomaru ordered and then turned, his long hair flying, and began to walk away.

"I will Sesshomaru" Kagome said loudly "Even if it's the last thing I do" she threatened "You can't stop me."

"It's_ Lord_ Sesshomaru for you" he said cruelly and disappeared onto the dark forest.

Kagome hissed in anger and crossed her arms over her chest "At least you keep me company Ah-Uh" she said saddened, "Of course I remember you…only you" she said and as the dragon demon settled at her side, she reclined against it and absorbed his warmth in exchange for a long session of petting.

* * *

_Inu-Yasha never appeared_, Kagome thought with some concern. There was no answer, Sesshomaru had encountered him while she slept. She raised her eyes and they settled on Sesshomaru's long hair as he walked before her. It was interesting, they way his hair shone from time to time when the sunlight reached it. She inspected him, but she couldn't see any flaw or injury that may prove his battle against Inu-Yasha, but how was it possible? Sesshomaru had lost his demon powers…

"We are almost there" said the cold voice of Sesshomaru "See that you remain close behind" he added with the same coldness.

"Yes my _Lord_" said Kagome sarcastically, even making a small nod with her head that she was sure he couldn't see.

"At least you are behaving like a mate should" Sesshomaru replied pleased. "I will remind you that some learn, even at the last moment" he finished as he opened up a path between the dense bushes.

"I am pleased to know that my Lord will remember his _lowly_ mate" she replied with mirth "My tragic soul will be joyful as it burns in hell" she finished and she petted Ah-Uh's head.

"Why would my mate go to hell?" Sesshomaru asked, his answer not turning out as cold as he had intended, but he became puzzled.

"Because she mated a demon" said Kagome frankly "At least that what the priests say" she finished and shrugged her shoulders "At least father is in hell…so it's all right"

They walked in silence for a few minutes, the only sound coming from Ah-Uh's loud grunts. They stopped when the high forts of the Exterminator's Village greeted them. The wood was new and smelly, and it almost touched the clouds. It was a true masterpiece.

"We are finally here" said Kagome as she walked forward, pulling Ah-Uh's reigns. A watcher hit a bell, and soon enough, shouts invaded the once silent town. The main door began to be pulled from the inside and Kagome could now see the black uniformed Exterminators opening the door and children pouring from the opening with curious eyes.

"Mate" called Sesshomaru and she turned to him with a quizzical look. "You will not go to hell" he said, his eyes serious "You were never in my bed."

Kagome's blue eyes widened a moment and then settled on the grass below, then, she eyed Sesshomaru and then turned to keep walking towards the town of the Exterminators, all the way wondering if going to Heaven was a good thing or a bad thing…

* * *

The temple was silent and the warmth was comforting. Kagome had taken off her red haori and now had her white hakama and red gi tied down on her waist. She was sitting on a soft cushion and her hands were being warmed by a hot cup of tea.

"Is it good?" asked a man, dressed on a brown and white kimono. He also had a cup of tea on his hands.

"Of course" said Kagome with a pleased smile. "Besides, the nights here are so cold that it's just perfect. Please thank your wife for such a wonderful tea" she finished amiably.

"I surely will, she will be happy to hear you liked it" he said, pride full on his voice "My wife is an excellent woman, and she's very kind. That's the reason we fight demons off, we can't allow for such beautiful hearts to be extinguished by them" he said as he looked at his cup of tea. "Of course, there are some demons who are also exceptional" he added hastily "Inu no Taisho was unmatchable, though I am afraid that his older son didn't acquire such a trait" he said tiredly "We will have to hope the younger one did."

Kagome smiled uncomfortably "They are a difficult pair" she said softly "but they are honorable."

"Why are you giving up the Jewel of the Four Souls? The Jewel you were given to protect? The Jewel that saved you from death in exchange for Midoriko's life?" he asked severely.

Kagome's mouth dropped open a little, the tone of his voice making her feel such guilt she felt her heart shrink with pain. She opened her mouth once again, but the words wouldn't come out. She lowered her head, and her hair hid her from him, and she finally managed to speak, "I have lost my miko powers."

"Because you decided to mate a demon, that was expected" he said dismissively.

"I didn't decide to mate anyone" she clarified, but quickly continued "and you do not understand. I am a human, a human who has lived almost 500 hundred years, my soul can't keep up, my bones are shattering and my muscles are becoming weaker, it's time for me to let go of the Jewel and hand it over to someone who can protect it for real."

"Do you know that what you ask is immense" the elder said firmly. "You are sending all the demons there are into this town".

"I know" she said softly "but I came because you said you would take it, if you had denied me I would have kept it" Kagome explained regretfully.

"You know that if you give the Jewel, the chance that you will die, that time will consume you, it's very high, right?" the elder asked, his eyes fixed on her.

Kagome didn't even blink. "I am aware" she said without remorse "and I am willing to accept my fate" she said with a smile. "As I told you, my time has long come to an end".

"Are you not afraid of death?" he asked sincerely, his hands losing the tension they held.

"Not anymore" Kagome replied evenly "I guess, maybe, some demons feel the same…after so many centuries of living, one only wishes to rest" Kagome said, her eyes settled on the now empty cup of tea.

"What about Sesshomaru?" the elder asked "Is he all right with all this?"

"He has no right to argue" Kagome said hotly "We are not really mated" she explained softly.

"But you carry his aura" questioned the elder "and I have heard you carry his mark" he continued thinking he was being lied to.

"It's not important, I am tired of discussing my personal life with everyone" Kagome said tiredly. "Have you found my replacement yet?" asked Kagome moodily.

There was a silence that lasted a few second before the elder sighed "Yes, there is a young girl with immense miko powers" he said somewhat nervous, "Her name is Kikyo."

"Kikyo" repeated Kagome, the name rolling out of her tongue as if it was sweet honey "Kikyo."

"She's at the town at the bottom of these hills" the elder added "We will send for her tomorrow" he explained and came to his feet "Go to your…to Sesshomaru, he makes my people nervous" the elder asked with sharp eyes feeling outside "and have a good night".

"Of course" said Kagome with a smile "I will place the Jewel in the Temple" she let him know and after a quick bow of her head, she took her haori and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Will you leave the Jewel here?" asked Sesshomaru as Kagome walked towards the Temple on the Exterminators' Village.

"I will" said Kagome with confidence, but stopped walking and turned to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, you just don't understand" Kagome said tiredly "I am dying Sesshomaru, will it be today, tomorrow or during the next demon attack, my life will end soon, you said it yourself, my bones are becoming weaker and I am not sure if I can still pull up the string of my bow, I can't keep the Jewel if I cannot protect it, I will be using the Jewel and I will be tainting it, I believe that's the reason of why I lost my miko powers…I have been tainting the Jewel" she finished and after taking some deep breaths, she continued toward the Temple.

"Then mate me" said Sesshomaru sharply, with a voice that was only a snarl away. "That way you will keep on living, my energy will supply for you".

Kagome remained frozen, never had she expected she was going to hear such words from him, the always cold demon, unless, he was still saying it rationally, thing that she didn't doubt. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome called in a whisper "are you so afraid of being left alone?" she asked as evenly as she could manage.

There was only silence, as she expected. He would never accept that he felt alone neither would he say that he didn't need her because she will just die. With a pained smile she continued to the Temple. "Mating you will not solve anything" Kagome said as she made distance between them "you are cursed and have no demonic energy to give, you are only a man with immortality" she finished and opened the doors of the Temple and stepped inside, leaving the doors open so Sesshomaru could watch if he desired to.

"Is that why you were thinking about Inu-Yasha?" asked Sesshomaru in a growl "because he can save you? Is he better than me?!" he snarled and followed her, but as soon as he neared the door, the Temple casted a barrier that prevented him from stepping inside "Answer me Kagome!" he demanded between growls.

"You are upsetting the villagers" Kagome admonished softly "Stop it."

"I care nothing for humans" Sesshomaru growled low. "I would as easily kill them all" he threatened coldly. "Answer me" he repeated and kept trying to enter the Temple.

Kagome ignored him and walked on her white socks to the shrine at the end of the Temple. Her steps were slow and measured, and her concentration was on the shrine and on purifying the Jewel for the next few hours. She slowly took off her necklace, taking her long hair out of it and took the Jewel on her hands. Her blue eyes settled on the plate of offerings and she bowed her head.

"Don't give it away!" demanded Sesshomaru from the entrance of the Temple "Answer me first, don't escape me again! Answer me!" his words were becoming wild and confusing.

Kagome paid him no heed and placed the Jewel on the plate and stepped back a few steps, waiting for anything. A gust of wind that will sweep her away because of her demon mark, her hands becoming old and age taking her away, her heart stopping its beat…but nothing happened. There was silence inside the Temple, Sesshomaru had stopped his tantrum against the barrier, also waiting for anything to happen.

Kagome turned and her blue eyes settled on Sesshomaru's wide golden ones. A thought crossed them both, she was still alive. Joy slowly filled Sesshomaru while dread settled on Kagome's heart. She fell to her knees and began to sob whole heartedly.

"Kagome, Kagome" called Sesshomaru but she paid him no attention, too heartbroken to even want to see him. She was supposed to be dead, her soul was supposed to have been ripped away, she was supposed to go to her Father, she was not supposed to remain alive, why?

"Your eyes also rain…as your sister's" said a monotonous voice, which was too familiar to Kagome's liking. Kagome raised her teary eyes and a demoness stood in front of her. She was child-like, her kimono and hair were white, but her eyes were dark and void-like. She held a mirror on her hands, an exact replica of the mirror that had served to seal Princess Kaguya so many years ago. But even when all those things were impressive, the most important one was, why was the demoness able to enter the Temple?

A voice resounded through the Temple and both Kagome and Sesshomaru went wide eyed "Magnificent indeed, she's soulless so she has no demon soul to be pushed out" Naraku's voice resounded in all the corners of the room. "You know what to do, Kanna" Naraku said and then chuckled "Come back to me afterwards" and then silence.

Kanna moved closer to Kagome, her steps short because of her short legs, and then she stopped. She raised her silver mirror and then light began to surround it.

"Kagome!" called Sesshomaru from the entrance "Run!" he yelled, but Kagome remained still, too surprised to do anything.

A second later a white aura was taken from Kagome and entered the mirror and a loud thud was heard when Kagome's soulless body fell to the wooden floor. Sesshomaru screamed wildly, the entrance still keeping him outside, and then he began to break through the wood of the walls; his hands began to bleed instantly. His eyes had turned red and they watched hatefully as the demoness turned away and walked through the wall…her aura disappearing from the face of the earth, leaving him to watch Kagome's lifeless body. He continued to break through the Temple, not knowing what else to do in order to break through the barrier, but soon enough, all the screaming and breaking noise brought the Exterminators to the site.

"Stop the demon!" the elder ordered the exterminators and a moment later, Sesshomaru's red eyes had left Kagome's corpse and were centered on the exterminator that had shot at him. Sesshomaru snarled, unforgiving, and jumped to the exterminator with all the intension of breaking him into pieces, but a second one brought him down with a pair of chains. Soon enough, all of them neared him and pinned him down with various weapons.

"What has happened to him?" asked one of the younger exterminators "Where is the miko?" he asked confused, watching as Sesshomaru remained possessed and trashing wildly.

"Elder!" cried another "The miko is down!" he reported and ran inside the Temple. He quickly turned Kagome's body and checked on her pulse for a few moments "She's alive" he whispered with a frown.

"Something happened when she gave the Jewel" the elder said saddened as he watched the pink Jewel over the offering plate, shinning with pink. "Let's take her to rest" the elder said and motioned for the exterminator to take her to the village.

"Do we kill the demon?" asked another exterminator, his mouth covered with the anti-poison mask.

The elder turned to the pinned Sesshomaru and he watched as his red eyes followed Kagome's body snarling dangerously. "No" he said "He's lost himself because she's down" he said with pity. "Let's see what we do with them" he finished and signaled for the exterminator to keep Sesshomaru pinned down.

* * *

"Are you ready?" asked Naraku covered on his baboon outfit, his red eyes on Kikyo.

"No" she said nervously "How can I trust you?" she asked. Lost, she looked between Naraku and the mirror in Kanna's possession.

"Well, it's up to you, would you trust your soul and body to a demon?" he asked suggestively and pleasured himself as he watch her shivering with disgust.

"Half-demon" Kikyo said with annoyance and she was warming herself with her arms "Will it work? Are you sure?"

"I don't have all night, Kikyo" Naraku said with a thin patience. "Take it or leave it" he pressed.

After a sigh, Kikyo straightened herself and took on a look of resolve "Do it" she said bravely.

"You remember our promise?" Naraku asked dangerously.

"Save a burned man named Onigumo" she said as if she was tired of repeating it, "I shall remember" she finished.

"Well done, my little miko" Naraku mocked "I then give you back your soul" he said and the very same light that had been taken from Kagome was transferred to Kikyo with an amazing push, making her fall back.

Kikyo's screams pierced the dark night and she dragged herself around the floor in pain. Her eyes watched Naraku in a pleading way, begging him with her tears to do something. After a short chuckle, he walked next to her and knelt and placed a hand over her chest. "Remember who was the one who saved you from this pain" he said to her ear and she felt his demon energy invade her forcefully and killing a part of her, the part that had possessed her and allowed her to live. She screamed even more, frightened beyond anything, not knowing what was going to happen when that part of her that had lived with her since she was born disappeared.

After so much screaming and worrying, she passed out, still sprawled on the floor. Her hair had come undone and it was covering her everywhere.

"Who would have thought that we would see Kikyo in such a denigrating moment?" commented Naraku to Kanna impressed "A shame that she hasn't yet grown in that edible woman, a few years more and she will be…tempting" he finished and walked away, leaving her unprotected body to the dark night.

* * *

Silence engulfed the Western Castle…

Concerned filled the Exterminators…

Yet determination filled them both. As they kept fighting against the ties of fate…She waited, by the lake. The aura of a half-demon neared, silent, but he was underestimating her. She was a great miko and her powers surpassed all of her equals.

The pounding of resolve alerted her and she turned just in time to dodge the frantic attack of the half-demon dressed in bloody red. He dashed again, but she rolled to the side, and with a flashing motion, she drew her bow and arrow and was pointing it at the half-demon's heart.

"Don't move." Kikyo's unforgiving voice ordered "Or I will kill you."

Inu-Yasha remained still, for the very first time, his golden eyes fell on her, on her features and her person. His hands fell to the sides, and his dog ears lowered in apology "Kagome?" he asked ashamed.

Kikyo's heart pounded nervously "Excuse me?" she asked horrified. "I am not Kagome" she corrected "My name is Kikyo."

Inu-Yasha's pointed ears once again moved, not recognizing her voice. He sniffed the air carefully, and he realized that in fact, she was not who he thought she was.

"Why are you after the Jewel, young half-demon?" Kikyo asked slowly, curiosity taking the best of her.

Inu-Yasha growled and his eyes became wild "I will take the Jewel and I will become a full-fledged demon and show everyone my worth!" he growled furiously. "Hand the Jewel, miko" he threatened.

"You will never defeat me, half-demon" Kikyo warned. "The next time I will surely shoot you half-ling"

"Don't call me that" Inu-Yasha growled "My name is Inu-Yasha!" he corrected furiously.

"Inu-Yasha" she said, "Get away from here…I have nothing against you, in fact, I think we are alike, but if you insist on coming after the Jewel, I will kill you."

"What can I have alike with a miko such as you?" he spat disrespectfully.

"Humanity" she replied quickly. "I kill beasts, not humans."

"When I become a full-fledged demon, I will come for your life" he growled and once again prepared to lunge at her.

"You will not kill me" she said with confidence "Actually, you will love me for not allowing you to turn into a full-fledged demon"

"You are mad" he snarled "Hand over the Jewel" he demanded and move closer to her.

Kikyo closed her eyes and let go of the bow and arrow and turned around, walking away from Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha growled and tackled her to the floor, and then, he began to strangle her, but stopped wide eyed as he saw the determination in those chocolate brown eyes as they looked into him. His hands lost their grip and he hid himself with his hair.

"You look so much like her" he whispered "I loved her" he said with a constricted chest "but she wouldn't mate me" he finished broken-hearted.

"Will you accept me?" asked Kikyo "Will you use the Jewel to become a full human?" she asked "So I can be freed from this curse, I will become your woman and I will love you for as long as I live" she offered.

Inu-Yasha remained silent.

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

**JeniNeji's note:**

This chapter has 50 Microsoft Word pages. Sighs exhausted. I'm sorry for taking so long to post…my editor was very fast in fact, so I take all the blame. Still, I hope you like it. The next chapter is the end of Part II, hopefully. I may take some time (sorry) because it's going to be equally long…or longer. So cheers!

Review!!

**JOLEE FINCH'S NOTES:**

Can't wait to find out what will happen to Kagome!!!! It all took me by surprise, I had forgotten about Kikyo's soul. A small part of me was resigned, giving up already, but she cannot possibly die, not yet. .

Anyway, I would like to tell all those fanfic regulars to really wait, hehehe, because I'm not at the laptop as frequently as I am during the semester. I tend to be away from home for days and I can't be downloading documents on other people's computers. I will keep checking though!

Review. Now. Or else… seriously. Danke!

(Thanks!)


	20. Two Souls, One priestess

DisclAiMer: I own not Inu-Yasha.

**JeniNeji Comments:**

**THIS IS NOT THE END. THE END WILL BE ON CHAPTER 21. MY BETA READER IS WORKING ON THE REST OF THE CHAPTER. WE DECIDED TO DO THIS BECAUSE THE CHAPTER WOULD HAVE BEEN 68 PAGES LONG, TOO MUCH TO READ AND TOO MUCH TO BETA-READ AS WELL. I AM SORRY FOR THIS, I SWEAR I WANTED IT TO BE A SPECIFIC NUMBER, 20. AT THE END, I THINK THIS IS UNIMPORTANT, AND I DECIDED TO NOT DENY YOU THE READERS AN UPDATE.**

**AS ALWAYS, THANKS JOLEE FINCH FOR BETA-READING THIS. I KNOW IT WAS VERY LONG. I AM GRATEFUL THAT YOU HAVE PUT UP WITH MY LONG CHAPS FOR SO LONG.**

**NOTE: MY BETA IS MAKING A STORY FOR FRUITS BASKET, PLEASE, TAKE A LOOK, I KNOW SHE WOULD FEEL HONORED AND I VERY HAPPY IF YOU WOULD CHECK IT OUT. SHE A GREAT WRITTER TOO, SOME SUPPORT WOULD BE APPRECIATED!**

**xoOox**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Ruby Piedra:** Many thanks to your warm reviews. I will post my email on my profile [just press my author's name JeniNeji to go the link] page so you can talk to me there, and I can get yours as well. I didn't quite get the email. I will advice you something, see if you can make your own account here on fanfiction, even if it's only to read, it has great advantages. Like story alerts, which send you an email whenever one of your favorite stories is updated, you can save your favorites stories to read them when you feel like it…Well, why not make one's life easier?

**Angelique-06:** I am happy then that you finally finished high school. Congratulations. I am in my last year of college…and God, I want to finish it as well. Well, there is a little more on this chapter, let's see if you can guess what's going to happen on the next chapter!

**Yuti-chan:** Thanks, I'm glad that you are enjoying reading my story. Hope you like this chapter as well.

**DemonDeReves**: You are right about the thing with Kikyo and Inu-Yasha, it was too quick. The truth was that I do enjoy those characters, but since the main pairing here it's Sesshomaru/Kagome I didn't want to spend much time on them. Even so, they aren't going to mate just yet…or anything. You'll see. And so again, I am also with you when you say that poor Sesshomaru never gets his answers, I know, it's awful. I feel sorry for him as well…but somehow, I know what is going to happen in each chapter…just an idea and then when I am writing to make THOSE things happen, well, sometimes is like…yes, then Sesshomaru must…not know or else, it won't happen and then it's like…Im sorry Sesshomaru…but I have to do it for the sake of the story. I sometimes imagine him telling me like…ahh I would have just kill them all to end all this misery…and then I am like…no, you are a nice boy…you just don't know it…[Yeah, I'm blabbering….I'm sorry]

**Pandora-of-the-south**: AHH. Like always you make my head spin with all those questions!! Hahaha. Well, most of them are answered here, and I hope you are all right with them. Pretty plz. Ah, and remember, Sesshomaru has lost his demonic powers…there is so much he can do…oh, and remember also that Kagome always remained tickled by the fact that she was kissed by Sesshomaru on the hot baths…is something that was engraved on her memory, on her unconsciousness…you aren't understanding why I am reminding this to you…but you will see J.

**FluffyandKagome**: Thanx. I like you current avatar also! Hope you like this chapter as well!

**Jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo:** I am pleased that you are enjoying the scenes…ehmm…so many questions you have…ehmm yeah, Sesshomaru has become more possessive with the wait, I like Inu-Yasha's personality he is such a stress reliever, Kagome's memories are going to grow greatly…soon. About the future…I'll tell you later…and I am glad that my chapter helped you to deal with school stress. Yeah. Uff, that was so compressed, but I think I answered most of your review. Hahahaha. PD: I wanted to mention something personal to you. Every time I see your nick it reminds me of a character I once created to play on Facebook in a StarWars rp. Her name was Inluv Uit-Shtis…you see, the Inluv thing. Well, enjoy the chapter.

**Zenfluence:** Well, first of all I feel honored that you like my story. Second, I have three parts…though there is a possibility of a fourth, but that would be more like, and addition…a little peek at Kagome's and Sesshomaru's future, and it would be sort of post-anime. After defeating Naraku, restoring the Jewel, possibly getting rid of it, and living on present Japan. Part three will be more Inu-Yasha feudal era stuff. However, I have a question I wanted to make to someone first and so, since you asked about the parts, I ask to you. Do you think is better to make part three on a separate story…or keep it here??

* * *

**xoOox**

**When the Past is the Future…**

_Chapter 20_

Two Souls, One priestess

**xoOox**

Two young females crossed the clear forest in the morning. Silence engulfed them, neither wanting to speak their emotions since they were hardly understood. And like that, some minutes later, they finally reached a small cave. The older walked in first, followed by the younger one, which carried a few bags.

"Tell me again Kikyo, why are you taking care of this low life thief?" asked the young Kaede in clear disagreement "He deserves what happened to him" she added and turned her face away.

"He's a poor, lost soul" said Kikyo with pity. "It's only right that we care for someone as wounded, his burns don't allow him to move yet" she explained. "You don't sound like the priestess you are, Kaede" finally Kikyo admonished.

"But sister—"

"Enough, Kaede" interrupted Kikyo. "Stay here if you don't want to see Onigumo, I will feed him" she said with no room for argument and took the bags from Kaede and entered the cave. Kaede remained outside, her bow in hand and her quill of arrows on her back. After an intense glare, she sat on a fallen log to wait for her sister.

xoOox

"Congratulations on your birthday, Kagome" said the soft voice of Momo. "It's been so long since I last saw you" Momo continued as she brushed Kagome's long hair slowly.

"It's unbelievable" came in Koga's voice from the garden. "If Kagome was my mate, this would have never happened" he growled "You are an ass, Sesshomaru" he said with a voice filled with resentment and helplessness.

"Why are you here wolf? Are you trespassing?" asked the cold voice of Sesshomaru, who was reclined against a giant tree. His hard golden eyes were fixed on Koga, unforgiving.

"I'm telling Kagome of your lack of respect to her visitors" said Koga with attitude. "She will be pleased that I came by to visit" he added and held the urge to stick out his tongue. He walked forward to Kagome and Momo and smiled as Kagome's eyes landed on him "Greetings, Kagome" he said softly and knelt in front of her.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's head turned to the side as she looked at Koga. Her dull, clear eyes inspected him, but there was no sign that she recognized him. Sesshomaru didn't know if he should be glad or dejected. Kagome remained unfocused, her senses had been lost…but why didn't she die? Her soul had been stolen from her…unless she still held a little part of it…

"It's been almost a year now" commented Koga saddened "How can someone survive without one's soul?" he asked what everyone had been wondering for the last year, with no concern and no sense of property as he blurted the words.

Silence filled the place for a few seconds until Momo decided to break it. "It's unimportant, Kagome is alive and that is all" she said, trying to ease the atmosphere.

"Yeah" said Koga, unconvinced. His eyes remained on Kagome as she turned away from him and took the brush from Momo's hand and began to brush her hair, slowly, but steadily. She seemed far away, as if she only lived with herself. Koga blinked and turned to Sesshomaru with a frown. "What happened with the Jewel?" he asked, somewhat concerned "Is it still inside Kagome's body?" he reproached.

"No" said Sesshomaru after some seconds, his hard eyes on Koga. "Someone else is taking care of it" he explained, though he faltered to mention who was taking care of it, he didn't need to put the Jewel in danger.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking care of it?" asked Koga, crossing his arms over his chest. "Inu no Taisho would be jumping in his tomb if he found out about all this" he muttered discontent.

"Don't speak so rudely about my Father" reprimanded Momo. "There is just so much we can do, besides, I don't see you helping _wolf_?" she said with a scowl.

"Huh" said Koga "As if I could, Sesshomaru here had been ignoring my messages this last year, he wants me as far from here as possible" Koga said, showing little to no fear at all to the mentioned demon. "Like I said, it's futile" he finished and turned to look at the horizon.

Momo glared at Sesshomaru who merely ignored her. His eyes remained on Kagome, as always, watching if she showed any kind of progress to the presence of the visitors, but so far, nothing.

"_Inu-Yasha_" a soft whisper interrupted them all, earning startled stares in Kagome's direction. She continued to brush her long, black hair, her eyes unfocused as if in deep thought.

Both Koga and Momo turned to Sesshomaru, asking for an explanation. He raised an eyebrow elegantly, keeping his usual silence.

"What is the meaning of this, Sesshomaru?" asked Momo somewhat upset. "Why is she calling Inu-Yasha?"

"Wait" interrupted Koga "Who is Inu-Yasha?" he asked, raising his eyes to the blue sky, searching for the familiar name.

"Inu-Yasha is our younger brother! Idiot" fumed Momo "How could you forget something like that?"

"Right" he exclaimed and chuckled. "Sorry…I've never seen the brat" he excused himself, or tried to.

"So?" Momo asked once again. "Why has she been calling Inu-Yasha? Since when, Sesshomaru?" she asked threatening.

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders, as if it was something unimportant "A few weeks ago" he said monotonously.

"And why haven't you taken her to where Inu-Yasha is?" she asked enraged "It must be important!" she cried desperately.

"Why would I?" asked Sesshomaru and for the first time he turned his face to the side. "I have no intention of going to where the half-breed is" he said stubbornly.

"Do you even know where he is?" asked Koga to no one in particular, _where could the younger heir be hiding? _

Sesshomaru remained silent, but turned to Koga with a glare. He allowed his arms to fall to the side and walked forward a few steps, but Momo approaching him made him stop "So, you do know where he is" she reproached "Where is he? I'm taking Kagome there" she said without hesitation.

"You will do no such thing" Sesshomaru growled. "If someone is going to take Kagome to the half-breed, it will be me" he added sternly, too proud and stubborn to allow any doubtful hint in his word. He was _Lord Sesshomaru,_ and he was to be respected.

"Then you will take her there, in the morning, you hear me, not whenever you like, tomorrow morning. Am I being clear?" Momo demanded with her golden eyes boring into Sesshomaru's similar ones "Or else, you won't find her here because I am going to take her to Inu-Yasha".

"You don't know where he is" Sesshomaru reminded her with a glare. "Stop meddling with our affairs" he growled.

"Our? _Your_ affairs you mean, because I can only see that you are retaining Kagome here against her will" she growled back to him "And I am sure I can find my brother. _Brother_" she spat challengingly.

"You wouldn't dare defy me, Momo" Sesshomaru stated with cold and calculating golden eyes.

"Try me" were her last words as she walked away from him, the gardens and Kagome.

He took several breaths and growled some more, trying to regain his senses, but it was just so difficult. Why did everything have to do with Inu-Yasha? No one praised him for keeping Kagome safe for all of these years, no, they all argued his bad decisions. He shook his head angrily and his golden eyes found Koga's curious ones staring at him and it earned him a growl.

"Kagome" called Sesshomaru and he extended his right hand.

The brush froze in Kagome's hand and she instantly turned unfocused blue eyes to Sesshomaru. Soon enough, she stood from her chair and walked towards Sesshomaru slowly.

"She recognized you!" blurted Koga with disbelief "she didn't recognize us" he cried with frustration.

"I am her mate, don't compare yourself to me _wolf"_ said Sesshomaru with his mighty attitude. "Or you will realize just how insignificant you are" he finished and took Kagome's offered hand and walked her inside the castle.

"Damned thief…she was to be my mate!!!" yelled Koga furiously before storming out of the castle to cool off.

xoOox

Night had dropped its dark sheet over the village. The village had grown immensely since she arrived almost a year ago. With her protection, no demon had been able to attack and the villagers had been able to extend the reach of its territory. Almost twenty bridges of wood, painted red, had been created and now they finally reached the Tree of Ages and the Bones Eaters' Well. The magic had finally become attainable to the village. With the addition of these two pure infused items, the village will surely be safer. She had made the village safer.

At last, she was someone. She was respected by the villagers, she was loved by the children and she was loved by Inu-Yasha. She was finally someone, she was growing to be a woman, she was growing free. She took her necklace on her hand and stared at the Shikon no Tama. It was glowing its innocent pink, but even so, she disliked the Jewel. It was the only thing between her and happiness. She was thankful, she had met Inu-Yasha because of the Jewel…but she wanted to get rid of it. She wanted the life of an ordinary woman…to marry and have children, that's what she truly wanted.

"Kikyo" the always intrusive yell of Inu-Yasha woke her from her gaze. She looked up to the hill to see Inu-Yasha dashing down at high speed. If his smirk wasn't in place she would have become frightened, but she knew everything was all right.

He stopped just at her side and his golden innocent eyes stared at her with awe, as always. Her face gave him a mixture of feelings that he had yet to name, but the sense of peace and comfort were enough for him now. "I just killed some demons that were just about to try a knack for the Jewel" he said proudly and crossed his arms in front of him "Meh, bunch of weaklings" he said with a smirk, pleased at his strength.

Kikyo smiled truthfully, she just couldn't help herself "Inu-Yasha, you don't have to do that" she admonished "I am it's guardian after all, it's my duty" she reminded him as she came to her feet and brushed dust from her red hakama.

"Huh" he said as he crocked his head "What are you talking about, woman?" he asked with a smirk. "They were lowly demons…I am simply disposing of the trash" he said proudly. "Besides…I just wanted to help" he said with a scowl and turned his face away from her, embarrassed, he didn't want to have to say that.

Kikyo giggled and her dark eyes softened. "Thank you" she said gratefully and began to give the rounds of the town once again.

"You seem tired, Kikyo" he commented while his ears moved slightly, sharply listening to the surroundings for any threat. "Maybe you should take a nap later…I'll watch over you" he offered innocently, his eyebrows furrowing with worry.

"I shouldn't" she said simply as she continued the round, her steps were slow but firm. "Besides, I am all right" she added to make some of his concern disappear.

"Kikyo…" he began, but blushed madly and turned his face away from her and muttered some encouragement to himself. After debating, he once again turned to her "…would you come with me to the river tomorrow?" he asked and his golden eyes locked with her expectantly.

Kikyo smiled "I would like it very much" she said softly "It has been some time since I last traveled by boat across the river" she commented and placed a finger in front of her lips "Too long in fact".

"Then it's settled…I'll take you there tomorrow" Inu-Yasha said proudly, his always cheerful nature taking over him. He walked past her, taking the lead in the rounds that were still to come, his eagerness and excitement clear to Kikyo as the shining stars on the dark night. Tomorrow.

xoOox

Night had fallen on the Western Lands and the reproachful words of Momo still rang into his sensitive ears. She dared to defy him…that's the reason he wasn't any kinder to Inu-Yasha, he didn't need yet another sibling to challenge him and treat him with such disrespect.

He walked the familiar halls out of the hot springs to his chamber, silently aware of the peaceful night. He decided he liked it, he just wanted to think about what he was going to do with Kagome calling for Inu-Yasha, and rest. After all, almost a week had passed since he last slept and he wasn't risking anything if he was up to travel with Kagome on her current condition.

He opened the door to his room to find Kagome sitting on a chair by the rock-made window, staring into the full moon. He shook his head at the familiar image, every single time the sky was granted with such moon, she would sit and gaze at it. He still remembered that she had liked that moon and he was happy to see that she still kept remains of her personality even in this soulless state. However, he hadn't yet gotten over the resemblance the full moon represented to his dead mother, it still upset him.

He walked to the futon and sat, reclining his head to the wall and closing his eyes, relaxing into Kagome's flowery scent. He shook his head as his heart twisted with despair, _why was she calling for Inu-Yasha?_ Last he heard from the half-breed he had been tagging after the priestess that now guarded the Shikon Jewel, whether it was because he wanted the Jewel, which he hoped was the reason or he had fallen in love with the priestess, as the rumors claimed. He shook his head with regret, was it a gene his father had? To develop illogical feelings for human women?

Movement made his golden eyes instantly focus on the room and on Kagome, who was now standing by the window. Bathed in the moonlight, she seemed to regain the image of immortality, but he knew better, she was anything but immortal since the day she had given the Jewel. Instead, her aging had accelerated and she was a fully grown woman by now. Nearing her twenties in human age if he were to guess.

The memories of the day at the Exterminator's Village came to hunt him many times, the feeling of weakness and helplessness never being greater than in that precise moment.

_Days had passed before his instincts abandoned him and he stopped his strain on the chains that tied him, and so days had passed before he had been allowed to see Kagome. She was alive, if it could be called so. The Healers had told him that she hadn't moved an inch since she had been brought from the attack on the Temple and he felt his heart sink at this piece of information. It had not been giving up the Jewel that had caused this, it had been Naraku's demoness, she had stolen Kagome's life somehow, her spirit, her soul or whichever thing was the one to provide her with a conscience. He growled inwardly, beyond enraged with what had happen and he watched as the Healers scurried silently past him and out of the room, leaving him alone with his half-mate. _

_He sat down next to her and watched her with apprehensive eyes, but noticing nothing different from how she usually slept. She seemed as if she were merely sleeping, but he knew better, she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, not unless he recovered what had been stolen from her. He took her hand and pressed it to his cheek in search of silent and invisible comfort._

"_Sesshomaru" the whisper invaded the silence and he almost swore it was his imagination, but Kagome weakly rubbing her thumb against his cheek told him a different story._

"_Kagome?" he had called softly but with a hidden desperation, wondering if she was sleeping. He wanted her to talk, to wake up, to tell him she was all right. He will not allow her to fall asleep, he will not allow her to abandon him. Never._

"_My soul…" she said almost inaudibly "…is where it…must be…" she told him and as the words were said, her voice took more effort to say them. Sweat began to roll down her forehead and a frown marred her usually peaceful face._

"_No" breathed Sesshomaru and held her hand tighter and brushed her bangs from her face "It belongs to you !" _

_Kagome gasped and her back arched in discomfort. "She's…near!" she gasped and her blue eyes opened wildly, finding Sesshomaru's golden eyes for a moment._

"_I'll kill her and bring you back your soul, Kagome" he promised and escaped the room in a hurry, not wanting for Kagome's soul to go any further away. If he didn't manage to find it, she will die…or so he thought. _

_He failed to notice as a young priestess walked towards Kagome, the complete Shikon Jewel in hand. She gasped at the immense aura the demon carried and her hands came to her heart, trying to calm it from the scare. She then continued inside to look at the woman who they said was her reincarnation, Kagome. As she entered the room, she felt her heart skip a beat as sharp blue eyes settled on her._

"_Kikyo" she heard her name being whispered and she stopped in the doorway._

_Kikyo once again took the Jewel and pressed it to her heart and then out of nowhere, fell to her knees when a strange wind invaded the room and took part of her restored soul and was eaten by Kagome. She refrained from screaming, not wanting to alert anyone, but dragged herself away from Kagome. "What are you doing?!" she cried._

"_Live happy, Kikyo" said Kagome, with a kind smile "and love, please love" she repeated and after another small smile, she fell asleep._

_Kikyo looked astonished as her reincarnation fell asleep and escaped the room, fearing that Kagome would take the soul she had stolen and her chance to prove herself would be snatched away._

…_and yes, Sesshomaru had come back after a few hours to find Kagome asleep once again. He hadn't been able to find the demoness that had stolen Kagome's soul, but she had said she was nearby, yet he never found a trace of her or Naraku's scent. Defeated, he had returned to care for his half-mate instead. _

Kagome, sitting on the futon at his side made him come out of his thoughts and he smiled, though he wasn't sure if her glazed and unfocused eyes could comprehend such a gesture. His hand came to her cheek and began to caress the soft and warm skin there, following a path along her jaw lazily. He had discovered that if they remained close, she retained a part of her, he wasn't sure if it was the half-bond but he was glad of it. On the rare and painful occasion where he had to go away, Kagome would remain asleep and unmoving, and that, somehow gave him a feeling of comfort, he was able to help her with his presence, he was needed. He was allowed to keep her close to him without the recrimination of some of his oldest servants.

"Sesshomaru" her soft voice demanded for his attention, and his hand stilled and his eyes came to her blue ones. She raised her own hand and trailed his face, softly as if he was something easily breakable. What a foolish notion that was, he was like stone compared to her fragility.

"Kagome" he said to gain her attention. "I am listening" he added, hoping that she will also hear him.

"Kiss me" she said, her eyes unfocused and distant, yet her request was clear and even.

Sesshomaru felt his muscles tense at her words, the veiled emotions he always controlled exploding wildly and clenching his chest with untold, unexpected and misunderstood emotions. He watched as she knelt in front of him with a frown on her face. "Do you not like me?" she asked with childish hurt.

He sighed and groaned loudly, the mix making a strange sound and he pulled her closer to him, embracing her with all the warmth he had for her, that he had saved after all these years, all the love and care he could call upon at the moment. "I do" he ragged and dug his face on her neck, inhaling her scent once again, never he indulged on this closeness with her, knowing she was not fully aware of her, but when she invited temptation like she just had, he couldn't help it. "Kagome" he called and felt her stir under his embrace and he knew he had her attention. "Are you aware of what you are asking?" he asked softly on her ear.

She whimpered softly and Sesshomaru let go of her to see her eyes, a bad habit which no longer served since her eyes had been dull for a year now. However, when he separated them Kagome's hand swiftly caught his cheeks and pulled him towards her, earning a gasp from him. She was close, very close to him and Sesshomaru could do nothing but stare at her as she closed the distance between them.

Her lips were soft and alluring. Their movements against his own lips were shy, but determined and he didn't know what to do with any of it. His mind had gone blank and the only thing in the world right now was the feeling of her lips, only that, and he couldn't wish for anything else. He relaxed, and he felt many tickles as his muscles did so, still reclined on the wall with Kagome kneeling in front of him. He slowly embraced her again and played with her black hair, cherishing every second of this moment. Questions surfaced in him, should he kiss her back or should he let her do what she pleased?

With a little growl, he placed his right hand in the back of her head and moved her head slightly to be able to capture her on his own kiss, and so he kissed her, slowly and not holding into her in case she wanted to stop. He just prayed that she didn't want to; he knew he didn't want to stop.

xoOox

A man scurried through the darkness of the forest, panting heavily. He turned to glance back only to note that he was not being followed, however, he couldn't seem to stop. He needed to get away as far away as he could. It was a demon! The gorgeous female was a demon! He had been tricked!

He should have listened to his father's advice…what advice? His father never gave advice about women! It was the fate of his family, he was sure, a despairing woman must have cursed them. It was the only thing that made sense, the reason why they never seem to find a woman to marry. Cursed lecherous hands!

Well, now cursed he was. Another glance backwards, and he was not being followed, then relief filled him. The town was nearby, he needed to reach it. Pitch-black night was not a healthy place for a monk to spend time, less with this new curse. His hateful blue eyes glared at his right hand, were beads covered the purple cloth that now served to retain the powers of the black wind tunnel. He was shitting himself, never before he had felt like this, he was a monk damnit, and a strong one!

_And a lecherous one_…his mind interrupted him but with a growl, he managed to shut the annoying voice. The fires from the torches of the guards of the town made him release breath, though he had little air in his lungs, he had been running for hours.

He was cursed, cursed, cursed…but how gorgeous that woman had been. Stupid, stupid, he was so stupid, how could such alluring curves blind him to her true nature. Demonic, demonic, and hell, damn evil she was. The worst thing was that later on, he discovered that she was not one, gross! He had kissed a man! He felt like throwing up, later, he didn't have time for that now.

With some more steps, he began to descend the hill just in front of the entrance of the town, but things won't be easy, he realized. Howls of demons invaded the night and the bells of the guards answered immediately at the surging threat. The monk tried to run faster, but his feet tangled and he rolled down the hill only to be stopped by a formation of rocks. He would have screamed, if he had the air, instead he freed the beads of his hand and opened it as if his life depended on it, the truth was, his life _did_ depend on it.

The sucking sound of the Wind Tunnel engulfed the whole area and the anguish-frightened screams of the demons replaced the hungry growls of moments before. The monk watched with sick fascination as his cursed hand drew in the demons, saving him from them. What seemed like an eternity was really half a minute and after he had taken care of the demons, he once again closed his hand and locked the curse with the holy beads. He stood and then fell to his knees as his hand throbbed painfully, the Wind Tunnel was expanding!

The guards ran down to the fallen monk and helped him to his feet. They dragged him inside town and locked the gates after them, they hurriedly took him to the priestess in town who immediately began to search for the source of the pain. "Monk" she called with concern "What ails you?" she asked, her short black hair touched his chin as she tried to open his eyes and see if he had a concussion.

"My hand…is cursed" he managed to whisper painfully and silence engulfed the room.

The sound that interrupted was the strong slap of a hand against a cheek "Pervert!" screamed the priestess before coming to her feet and stepping back from him "A cursed hand?" she yelled frustrated. "Lecherous monk!" she cried before leaving the room with mutters of annoyance.

The monk's hand came to his cheek and caressed it with a pout. "Women these days are so lively" he said to himself "but what a nice rear she had…" his dreamy eyes were interrupted by an awful memory and he stared at his hand. A few hours had passed since the demon, Naraku, pierced his hand and gave him the curse…a curse that will pass to his children. Did he even want to have children? Yeah, he did, how many nights did he want to sleep embraced to a woman's soft and warm skin? Every single night…he was sure. He shook his head and sat, he needed to find the demon which cursed him and kill him, to get rid of this curse. Yes, that is what he was going to do, hunt the demon now.

xoOox

"Where is Kagome?" Koga asked rashly as he walked to the gardens. His eyes were angered and his movements were stiff.

Momo raised an eyebrow elegantly and turned from her book to him. "He went to take Kagome to Inu-Yasha, of course" she said as if it was obvious. "She's with Sesshomaru" she added, just in case he was so stupid as to not understand her previous statement.

"Why didn't you go with them?" he asked, confusion sketched on his face "They should be chaperoned" he added grumpily.

Momo burst laughing "Chaperoned?" she asked as if it was the stupidest thing she has ever heard. "They _are_ mated Koga" she reminded him "Besides, Kagome _sleeps_ with Sesshomaru" she informed him, in case he didn't know.

He didn't know. "What?!" he ragged. "Why?!" he asked as his blue-grey eyes bore into her. "She's not even conscious of her actions! He's taking advantage of her!" he growled protectively. "She doesn't love him, she loves me!"

Momo's laugh died and her face turned serious "Loves you?" she asked with disbelief. "Koga, she's mated to Sesshomaru" she reminded him, setting the book aside and sitting straight. "She's not available for you"

"He forced her" growled Koga "I was here the night he marked her, he forced her" he ragged and began to pace impatiently. "She was mine! I had claimed her!" he cried in frustration.

"Koga" Momo's voice was soft as she spoke. "Kagome has always been his" she told him softly. "Even Father knew it, she smelled like him since the day they first met" she told him. "No one wanted to accept it, not Father, not Sesshomaru…not even I, but it was the truth, as you have seen, she belongs to him and he to her" she tried to smile apologetically "Why do you think my brother never mated no one else? Why did you think he marked her and not Amaru?" she let the question trail for a few moments "Because he has always known she was his mate" she told him saddened. "I'm sorry".

"But I love her!" he cried "I do, and I don't want to let her go, she's unique, she's she's…Kagome" he finished sulkily "I want her to be my mate" he said in despair.

Momo stood and squeezed him, earning a gasp. His body was tense on her embrace, but she didn't mind "Let them be happy, Koga, let my brother, please, he has always been alone, don't take Kagome from him" she begged softly.

Koga growled but embraced her nonetheless and dug his face on her hair. After short minutes, he had calmed somewhat, but didn't let go of her. "If she sleeps with him…" Koga began and his hand tensed for a moment, "Why is she still untouched?"

Momo sighed. "Because he respects her, and her decisions" she said softly. "He wouldn't take advantage of her" she smiled sadly "He loves her" she said enviously.

"Why are you still untouched?" he asked, and now she was the one who tensed "Weren't you being courted by the thunder demon?" he asked curiously, stepping back from her to see her. She was serious, deadly serious.

"I left him" she said bitterly and walked away from him and into her seat. "Don't misunderstand, neither did something to the other" she explained. "It's just that I discovered something, about myself and I left him" she finished, not wanting to add.

"What was that?" he pressed on, earning a heated glare from the young silver haired demoness. Her golden eyes, which had been masked with the obnoxious pink for years, dug into his soul. But he didn't back down either, he wanted to know.

"I can't conceive" she said bitterly "and so, I've decided that I won't mate anyone" she said determined, her eyes looking at the horizon, utterly quiet.

"I think you are stupid" Koga muttered darkly and turned his back to her and began walking away and out of the gardens.

"No" she muttered "You are stupid" she said and flee to the palace and the study, after all, she had to take care of the palace for Sesshomaru now.

xoOox

Inu-Yasha waited by the forest with crossed arms, but no scowl marked his face. He was deadly calm, serious even, as he stared out towards the horizon. He had asked Kikyo to marry him this morning, after the little trip on the river. It had taken all his courage to muster those two stupid yet difficult words. He knew she would accept, she had asked him when they first met to free her from the Shikon Jewel, however, it didn't help with his nervousness, not one bit. She had said yes, and that simple word had made his heart beat harder, made it beat happier. Still, concern washed over him at the thought of the Jewel. Why was Kikyo so desperate to make it disappear? Was this how Kagome felt also? Hell, Kagome cared for the Jewel for centuries! Was the item so despicable? And Kikyo wanted to use it on him?!

He began to pace the little clearing, upset and nervous. What if it killed him? He felt the white ears at the top of his head lower in fright. He had promised, he couldn't turn back now. Did he want to be human?

That was an important question. He wouldn't have his sense of smell, his over sensitive nose or sharp hearing, that would surely put him in disadvantage. What if someone tried to harm them? He would have to trust Kikyo. She was strong, he knew, but still as a half-demon he could have taken care of her way much better than a human. But if the Jewel existed, Kikyo would never be free to live the life of an ordinary woman…how troublesome.

What was taking her so long? He mused with a scowl, she was late! He continued his impatient pacing until he heard someone moving nearby. He turned to the sound and saw Kikyo on her usual priestess clothes. "Took you long enough" he said somewhat annoyed "are we doing it now?" he asked, searching for the necklace with the Jewel but faltering to see it.

He watched as she raised her left arm with her bow ready and her right hand flashed to the quiver of arrows. "Inu-Yasha" she called with fiery eyes as she prepared her arrow "Die!" and the arrow flew towards him.

Inu-Yasha barely dodged the arrow by rolling to the side. "What the hell?!" he yelled and jumped to the side again as a second arrow stuck to the ground. "What's wrong with you?" he asked confused but began to run in circles for she continued to shoot her enchanted arrows. "Kikyo!" he called for her to stop, but she didn't and so, he ran.

He escaped to the dense forest and immediately her steps followed at amazing speed. He cursed his luck, for he had done nothing that deserved this treatment. _She didn't love you. _He growled the painful thoughts away.

"Inu-Yasha" Kikyo pierced the area again, her steps were closing in.

"Leave me alone!" screamed Inu-Yasha and he jumped over some big rock, only to have an arrow struck the hem of his haori. His eyes flashed red for a moment before he turned to see Kikyo looking at him. "Traitor!" he yelled the painful words "Air reaper, soul stealer!" he screamed, sending the deadly attack of his claws towards her and jumped away to the Temple where he knew Kikyo left the Jewel when she didn't carry it with her. The Jewel was going to be his and he will become a full-fledged demon!

xoOox

Kikyo tried to dodge his attack but she couldn't and it hit her right shoulder, digging into her once flawless skin and pouring a pool of blood at her feet. She fell to the floor and screamed out in pain. Why?! Why was Inu-Yasha injured? Why did he attack her? Weren't they in love? Wasn't he going to become human to marry her? Did he betray her?

She trashed on the floor, the pain was unbearable. Her thoughts returned to Onigumo, the man she had nourished to life, the man she had saved from the burns. She had gone to the cave as usual only to find it empty and with a demonic aura. The demons had eaten him! That's what she had thought, but she was wrong, a sound made her turn to see a naked man walking towards her. She stood straight and her hand clenched her bow tighter.

"Kikyo" he whispered and he chuckled with awe. "It's me, Onigumo" he said and stared at his beautiful skin and clenched and unclenched his hands, measuring the strength of his arms.

"You called upon demons" she ragged disgusted. "You have become a half demon!" she cried with disgust. "Why would you do that?!" she questioned full of disbelief.

His mouth fell open with surprise "I…I wanted to be with you" he said full of remorse "I love you Kikyo!" he explained desperate and tried to get closer.

"No" she screamed and began to walk away from him. "You are a monster! A half-demon!" she cried and ran from him. "You disgust me! Get away or I will kill you!" were her last words before she vanished.

Onigumo was frozen to the spot. He thought she would be happy, he thought he would be with her, help her, love her, but no, she hated him. A chuckled sounded around him and he tensed "Who is it?" he asked fearful.

"I am Naraku" the baboon said with a sardonic smile. "And you are my food!" he ragged and before Onigumo could muster a sound, he was surrounded by dozens of tentacles and absorbed into Naraku's body. After moments were the new energy rearranged on itself, Naraku took of his mask and smirked "Now for the Jewel".

Kikyo remembered feeling Naraku nearby. Had he betrayed her? Had Inu-Yasha betrayed her? Who? What had happened?

She managed to get on her feet and expanded her senses to the village. Inu-Yasha was going for the Jewel. He had betrayed her! She had to stop him before he steals the Shikon Jewel. She dragged her feet as fast as she could, she was the guardian of the Jewel and she was not going to allow the dangerous item to be stolen!

The way to town with her bleeding injuries had been the worst she has had her entire life. What must have been minutes had felt like an eternity. Never she had allowed any demon to injure her like this, and he, Inu-Yasha, her beloved, had killed her! Yes, the wounds were fatal, she knew it and her unconsciousness also did. She will not survive the night.

The screams of her fellow villagers alerted her of an attack, the harsh breaking of wood, and a red ball flying high on the sky. It was Inu-Yasha, he had the Jewel. She pressed her shoes to the hard wood and tensed her legs, they needed to be able to carry her for half a minute, half a minute, that's all she needed.

Gritting her teeth, she raised her bow and with a painful cry raised her injured right arm and took an arrow. Inu-Yasha was near, she could feel him, she could feel him like no other being in the world. The half-demon she loved.

The sound of hard feet on a higher bridge near her alerted him of his nearness. "Inu-Yasha" she yelled, her voice came firmer than she had expected. She pulled the arrow back and then…their eyes met.

Confused gold locked with hateful brown. Time seemed to have stopped. His eyes traveled to the awful wound on her shoulder, her eyes traveled to the pink orb on his hand. His eyes fell on her arrow, her eyes fell on his heart. A second later…

Her arrow had pierced his heart, he was stuck to the tree of Ages. The Jewel fell to the floor, his hand remained on the air as if trying to catch the item or reach out to her. She didn't know.

"Kikyo" he whispered brokenly "Why?" he managed weakly before his eyes fell and his consciousness fell on a deep slumber.

"Sister Kikyo!" screamed a childish voice as a lone girl ran down the many stairs that connected the bridges. Her right eye had been injured some days ago, but the girl seemed oblivious as she ran wildly.

Kikyo fell to her knees with the collected Shikon Jewel. Her eyes stared at the purified item, she could use it to save herself. But it would taint it. Her eyes traveled once again to the sleeping form of Inu-Yasha. She had killed him, she had killed the love of her life, her own hands!

"Sister Kikyo" the girl had finally reached her sister. "You are bleeding" she screeched deadly afraid. "We have to treat your wounds" she said, alarmed at how pale her sister look.

"It's too late, Kaede" she said to her younger sister, but then her eyes became hard and determined. "See that the Jewel is burnt with my body, it must not fall into the hands that would use it" she told Kaede sternly.

Kikyo watched as the younger girl nodded her head, tears flew from her eyes. Kikyo smiled her last smile before she felt the life escape her. Kaede's screams broke the peace of the forest and her sobs broke the villager's souls. Their priestess had died.

Hiding among the shadows, Naraku watched. His heart clenched, even when he knew that this was going to happen, he felt his heart cry out at the scene in front of him. Why did she choose to die? She could have lived, with the Jewel.

His red eyes locked on the unconscious half-demon pinned to the tree. He should kill him, make him pieces. That way, he would not be able to aid Kagome fifty years from now.

However, his thoughts stilled as a familiar aura neared. It was Sesshomaru's.

xoOox

Startled gasps, followed by bows were the immediate response of the villagers when the Lord of the Western Lands arrived to the Tree of Ages. The dragon, Ah-Uh landed dutifully and elegantly, making their introduction more effective. Fear covered every single scent on the area, nothing new, just over reactive. Why?

"Lord Sesshomaru" a young man said, his head still bowed and so Sesshomaru had to pay attention to find who had spoken. "We didn't mean to hurt him" the villager continued and now Sesshomaru could pinpoint which one was.

"What is that you speak off?" asked Sesshomaru coldly. "Why should this Sesshomaru be concerned about something you did?" he asked coldly, his golden eyes raking every single person in front of him, he wasn't about to put Kagome in any danger.

"He killed her!" screeched Kaede, coming to her feet with hateful tears blurring her vision. "Inu-Yasha killed my sister!" she cried and her wails made Sesshomaru's sensitive ears hurt.

"Where is Inu-Yasha?" asked Sesshomaru coldly, his eyes narrowing dangerously. He let go of the reigns of Ah-Uh and slipped down the dragon. A veiled shape remained over the dragon, silently gazing to the floor.

"Kikyo pinned him to the Tree of Ages" Kaede said angrily. "He had stolen the Shikon Jewel" she justified between sobs, she knelt next to her sister, and dug her tear face on the sleeve of her kimono.

Sesshomaru's eyes froze, as did his movements. Inu-Yasha was dead? He narrowed his eyes and looked around him, to find his younger sibling pinned to a tree, yet his aura remained. He turned to Kagome cautiously, they had not reached Inu-Yasha in time, was this why she had been urging him to bring her here?

Sesshomaru turned to the sobbing young girl. "Girl" he called coldly "Bring the Shikon Jewel to me" he demanded, his golden eyes locking into her smaller frame.

"No!" she replied heatedly. "My sister ordered me to burn the Jewel with her body" she explained and hid the Jewel inside the folds of her kimono. Her brown eyes stared at Sesshomaru with defiance and he found himself narrowing his eyes, she reminded him of Kagome. This was just wrong? Were all priestess defiant or had they lost their fear towards him?

Sesshomaru took a menacing step forward. "You will give this Sesshomaru the Shikon no Tama unless you want to die" he threatened and a growl escaped his throat.

Kaede whimpered and crouched over, trying to hide the Jewel from him, determined to protect the item from the demons.

"Give him the Jewel, child" urged a villager, his eyes darting between Sesshomaru and Kaede. "Do not waste your life like this" he tried to reason with her. "Your sister wouldn't have wanted that" he continued but Kaede shook her head in denial.

Sesshomaru snarled and dashed to take the item forcefully from the girl. Horrified gasps escaped the villagers and Kaede let out a frightened shrill, but when he was about to rip the front of her kimono, a strange sensation made him stop.

A white gale began to float around the corpse of the young black haired priestess. Every single person was watching the even with wide eyes, uncomfortable with the sudden reaction. What was happening to their dead priestess?

Light footsteps were heard on the wooden bridge and all eyes turned to the sound, of course, Sesshomaru's eyes were one of those. A small figure covered on a dark robe walked towards them. With incredible force the gusts of winds that were Kikyo's soul began to fly to this silent figure, digging themselves into it.

"A soul eater!?" screamed a villager in panic "I thought there was just the Soul-Pipe" he whispered and stood from his bow and began to walk away. Looking at their companion's strange behavior, many copied him. Panic overwhelming them.

Suddenly the air stopped, and so did the hooded figure. Every one was silent and Sesshomaru stood regally, silently greeting the figure behind him.

"I am sorry for your loss little priestess" said the warm voice of Kagome, smooth and human "However, with your sister's passing, the Jewel must come back to my protection" she explained softly and her hands removed the veil of her hood to reveal her face.

Gasps were heard around her as the people took on her appearance. "Lady Kikyo!" many exclaimed "She has come back, she possessed the body of yet another human to keep protecting us" they gossiped between them, but a loud growl silence them.

"I will kill all those who falter to show the proper respect to my mate" growled Sesshomaru at the group of rejoicing humans "This is not Kikyo" he said sternly "This is Kagome, Lady of the Western Lands" he growled once again, to assure them that he will not forgive more imprudence to his mate's name and position.

xoOox

* * *

To be continued…on chapter 21

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

**THIS IS NOT THE END. THE END WILL BE ON CHAPTER 21. MY BETA READER IS WORKING ON THE REST OF THE CHAPTER. WE DECIDED TO DO THIS BECAUSE THE CHAPTER WOULD HAVE BEEN 68 PAGES LONG. TOO MUCH TO READ AND TOO MUCH TO BETA-READ AS WELL. I AM SORRY FOR THIS, I SWEAR I WANTED IT TO BE A SPECIFIC NUMBER, 20. AT THE END, I THINK THIS IS UNIMPORTANT, AND I DECIDED TO NOT DENY YOU THE READERS AND UPDATE.**

NOTE: MY BETA IS MAKING A STORY FOR FRUITS BASKET, PLEASE, TAKE I KNOW SHE WOULD FEEL HONORED AND I VERY HAPPY IF YOU WOULD CHECK IT OUT. SHE A GREAT WRITTER TOO, SOME SUPPORT WOULD BE APPRECIATED! [ w .net/s/5172477/1/ ]

**PREVIEW [Sorry for the possible grammar mistakes…it hasn't been beta-read yet]:**

**Chosen scene 1:**

"Come in Kagome" the same haunting voice instructed.

Kagome stopped a moment to look around her, but she couldn't see nor sense anyone. She continued forward and walked up a set of stairs and stopped under the doorframe of the entrance of the dark castle. Miasma still lingered on the air, it was most difficult to breathe.

"Surprise!" said the voice cruelly "I killed them" the voice added and laughed darkly.

Kagome was frozen in place. Her eyes set on the dangling corpses tied on the roof. Companions she recognized from earlier: the young fox demon, the demon exterminator, the monk and finally Inu-Yasha. The world stopped around her as recognition watched over her, she knew these people! She loved these people!

"You can still revive them" the voice spoke once again, this time on her right ear "You just have to make a wish with the Shikon Jewel" the baboon masked man said with a smirk that she faltered to see "You want to do it, don't you?" he asked with a haunting voice "Then do it" he pressed on.

**xoOox**

**Chosen scene 2:**

A moment later Sesshomaru pulled away and Kagome narrowed her eyes at him "Did you find this kiss unpleasant?" asked Sesshomaru as he moved to kiss her cheek, her nose, her forehead.

Kagome shivered warmly as he kissed her "N-No" she said as he continued kissing her in any place his mouth could find.

Sesshomaru's hand came to her neck and moved her head to the side and kissed her neck up to her ear "Did you like it?" he asked once again as he began to exchange between kisses and nibbling.

Kagome's right hand came up to his white hakama and clenched her fist on the silken cloth, pulling herself closer to him, her eyes looking everywhere and anywhere at the same time.

Sesshomaru chuckled softly "I will take that as an affirmative"

**PLZ REVIEW.**


	21. Second Chance

**JeniNeji Comments:**

Thanks to all those reviewers for your support through all these hardships. Myth Whisperer I think you practically reviewed 17/20 chapter so, I deeply appreciate your loyalty. I also send my best regards to Pandora of the south and Coco-coco moshi...because you both made me laugh hysterically. Jasmine, Fluffy and DemondeReves, also, I remember your reviews with bliss and comfort. Arigato. Zenfluence, lots of loves as well...and I'm sorry...I do think I want to make some changes to the Third Part, maybe put it M rated as well (blushes) so I think I'm going to separated it from here. (Dont worry I dont think the M-rating will be that ....detailed...but to prevent possible issues).

Well, this seems to be the end to Part II, I hope you have enjoyed the ride...and I am really thankful for your support...I swear I speak of it and of my reviewers constantly, to my family, roommate and my poor and beautiful boyfriend (yeah...I know some people say males arent beautiful...but that its just a technicism).

**ENJOY**

**When the Past is the Future…**

_**Chapter 21:**_

_Second Chance_

**xxoOoxx**

Light footsteps were heard on the wooden bridge and most eyes turned to the sound, of course, Sesshomaru's eyes stared. A small figure covered in dark robes walked towards them. With incredible force, the gusts of wind that were Kikyo's soul began to fly to this silent figure, digging into her.

"A soul eater!?" screamed a villager in panic "I thought there was just the Soul-Pipe" he whispered and stood from his bow and began to walk away. Looking at their companion's strange behavior, many copied him.

Suddenly the air stopped, and so did the hooded figure. Everyone was silent and Sesshomaru stood regally, silently greeting the figure behind him.

"I am sorry for your loss, little priestess" said the warm voice of Kagome, smooth and human. "However, with your sister's passing, the Jewel must come back to my protection" she explained softly and her hands removed the veil of her hood to reveal her face.

Gasps were heard around her as the people took on her appearance. "Lady Kikyo!" many exclaimed. "She has come back, she possessed the body of the human to keep protecting us" they gossiped between them, but a growl silenced them.

"I will kill all those who falter to show proper respect to my mate" growled Sesshomaru at the group. "This is not Kikyo, this is Kagome" he growled once again, to assure them that he will not forgive more imprudence.

"My sister spoke of you" whispered Kaede with fear. "She said that she took something from you, that she hurt you" she said raggedly as her eyed once again filled with tears. Her young and real age was shown on those tears and many often forgot she was just a child with a great responsibility. She had to bear the weight of what was required of a future priestess.

Kagome walked towards her and knelt next to her. She placed her hand on top of Kaede's head comfortingly. The next second, the girl launched herself to her embrace and kept crying. Kagome continued to comfort her and began to make relaxing sounds to help ease the young girl.

"She's Inu no Taisho's miko" a villager whispered with realization, but when Sesshomaru growled once again, the villager amended "Was, was Inu no Taisho's miko…she must be the Lady of the Western Lands" he said and bowed once again, this time in reverence of Kagome, not Sesshomaru.

"She was the one who protected the Jewel before Kikyo, she's strong" another repeated, and soon enough, everyone bowed respectfully.

A few minutes later, the villagers neared the females intending to take Kikyo's body to the gravesite to be prepared. Kaede held into Kagome painfully as she heard her sister's body taken away.

"I need the Jewel, Kaede" said Kagome evenly. "You should not carry it, it's a dangerous item" Kagome pressed on, concerned about the young girl's welfare.

Trembling hands searched inside the fold of her kimono and then passed the Jewel to the fellow priestess before her. Kagome took the necklace with a grateful smile. "Thank you" said Kagome as she finally closed her hand around the Shikon Jewel after so long.

However, when her hand closed on the Jewel, a dark aura exploded around her, taking her in a pool of darkness, robbing her from Sesshomaru's and Kaede's side.

**xxoOoxx**

Kagome stood hurriedly when a blue barrier covered the entire place. It seemed as if time had stopped. Sesshomaru looked at her with unmoving eyes. Kaede was in the very exact position, her fingers still holding the end of the necklace on her little hands. The leaves of the tree didn't dance anymore and even the clouds remained immobile.

She stood cautiously, looking around her, but she was alone. No one else was moving. She began to walk around the place, her senses on guard and the Jewel was now safely around her neck. What had happened? This had never happen before.

She continued to wander, going further away from Sesshomaru with each step. She had no bow or arrow, but she had the Jewel, she could call upon them, or so she hoped…

Her name being called stopped her, and she looked up to the sky from where the sound came. It was a somewhat familiar sound but she couldn't remember who it belonged to. A moment later, the whole scenario where she was standing changed. No more was she on the wooden bridges with Kaede or Sesshomaru, now she was before an odd-looking shrine, with stone floors. However, the stone floor was made with great care, the stones were all alike, all perfectly shaped.

Kagome! Have a nice day at school!

She turned around just in time to see someone who resembled her running out of the house. She stopped and turned around the house and yelled something that she couldn't hear and waved. A young boy with black hair and an orange shirt ran after her.

Kagome felt her heart shrink. Was that her? The girl looked like her, but her clothes were indeed strange, a white blouse with short green skirts and a brown backpack. She also had long socks and well tied brown shoes. She brought her finger to her mouth and bit it nervously. What was happening? Where was she?

She looked down to her side when she felt something touch her and she screamed silently. A strange animal was at her feet, caressing itself against her leg. It was a fat and furry animal, and she smiled, feeling like it sort of resembled Kirara, a cat.

After this, the scene became blurry again, this time it was darker and lots of skulls and bones were scattered everywhere.

"Kagome! Run!" screamed a more familiar and masculine voice.

She turned just in time to see herself once again, this time dressed in a long sleeved blue blouse and once again, short, light blue skirts. She had a rusty sword on her hand and Sesshomaru was nearing her. She could see as Inu-Yasha raced towards Sesshomaru, but he didn't make it in time, for Sesshomaru attacked her with his demonic powers, with his poison claws. She heard herself scream and then, Inu-Yasha was sent flying by Sesshomaru's kick and he crashed against the wall.

Kagome remained in shock as the scene unfolded before her. This could not be happening. Sesshomaru wouldn't try to kill her like that; that was just impossible. A few seconds later, Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha were once again at each other's throats, well, Inu-Yasha was trying and Sesshomaru was playing him.

Slight movement caught her attention and she turned just in time to see herself coming to her feet. She saw as the girl extended the sword on her hand and shouted something, but she couldn't hear it when she spoke, why?

She shook her head confused. Was she dreaming? When her gaze adjusted once again, she was no longer in the same place, but a darker one. She looked up and she could see light, and then her eyes settled on some vines attached to the walls. It was then that she understood she was inside a well.

"Kagome" screamed a childish voice "Did you bring some candy with you?" it asked with barely contained happiness.

She debated a moment but decided not to answer. Mainly because she didn't know if they would hear her and second…what was candy?

She pulled herself out of the well and was left to stare at the people in front of her. A young fox demon looked at her happily, moving its tail. Its green eyes then narrowed, as if disappointed. She looked forward and watched as a girl around her age, dressed on the black outfit of the Exterminators petted Kirara's head lovingly. At her side, a monk with purple robes was sitting, speaking with the Exterminator.

Then, up in a tree, the red haori which resembled hers greeted her. There was Inu-Yasha, sleeping peacefully while the wind played with his hair.

She narrowed her eyes painfully, she knew these people. Somewhere deep inside, she knew they were something like family, that she should remember them, that she would be happy to be with them; but somehow, she thought she could dig it all out. She turned back to the well, and then her hand instantly closed to surround the Jewel. A flash of memory came back to her like a swirl. She was running, she had been running and she jumped inside the well…and so did him…

"Naraku" she whispered terrified.

Several gasps made her turn back, but then a hue of red and the scent of blood surrounded the place. Then, only painful grunts were heard. She looked around only to feel the air leave her lungs.

Hundreds of demon corpses were lying around the place, and there was so much blood! She took her hands to her mouth to prevent herself from throwing up, what was happening?

"Now!" she heard Inu-Yasha scream.

She turned to the source of the voice and she saw Inu-Yasha sink his giant sword onto the floor. After that, the monk in purple and black robes ran in front of Inu-Yasha and the screamed "Wind Tunnel!" and exposed his right hand, a massive black hole began to draw in all the demons around them.

Kagome could only stare, petrified. Who were this group who held so much strength?

"Hiraikotsu!" another voice yelled and the giant weapon made of bones flew in the dark sky ripping apart every single demon it touched.

"Miroku!" the child's voice once again interrupted, and Kagome turned in time to see the young kid running towards the fallen monk. "Here, drink this" said the child as he helped the monk to some medicine. "Kagome says it will prevent the poison from killing you".

The world seemed to fall apart for Kagome. She knew them, they knew her, she was helping them, but why couldn't she remember?

"Take this!" screamed an all too familiar voice and Kagome turned just in time to see herself between the pools of blood and corpses preparing her bow. A second later, the purified arrow flew and made a hole in the gut of a massive demon, killing it instantly.

"Run, Kagome!" yelled Inu-Yasha furiously. "Protect the Jewel!" he ordered as he slashed some demons on his way.

Kagome turned to herself once again. It was strange, to be able to see yourself, yet not being there. She smiled as she saw her hesitation, they acted the same, but then again, she saw as the blue eyes look determined. The girl nodded and ran as far as she could from the enraged war. Soon enough, a horde of demons began to follow her. Kagome began to take tentative steps to follow her as well, but a voice brought her back.

"We must find the last shard of the Jewel" said the monotone voice of he who she now recognized as her mate.

She turned to eye him and then noticed that she was no longer standing in the bloody war, instead, she was on a silent and dark forest. But why was Sesshomaru looking directly at her? Could he see her?

Sesshomaru turned her back to her and began to walk away. Kagome remained still, should she follow him? Her eyes watched as Jaken passed her, pulling Ah-Uh's reins.

"Let's go, Lady Kagome" chirped the voice of a young girl who appeared out of nowhere and took her hand. She began to pull with her with a big smile "Lord Sesshomaru will leave us behind" she warned.

Kagome smiled and was about to give a step forward when her vision was blurred by whiteness. She gasped and noticed that the other Kagome, the one with the white blouse and green skirts was walking forward, holding hands with the young girl with an orange and white kimono.

Kagome raised the hand that the child had taken and looked at it confused. She had felt it when the girl had held her hand. After a moment, realization hit her and she ran forward towards her other self. What did Sesshomaru meant when he said they had to find the Jewel shards?

After she caught up with them, she looked at the necklace her other self held. It was not the very same one she carried. Instead of the Jewel, the woman before her held a tiny bottle with pink pieces of the Jewel. Why?

So lost in her thoughts she was, that she failed to notice the small dent on the ground and tripped. She growled in anger and helped herself to her feet, but once again, she found herself on a different place.

She was once again near the well, but this time the sun was shining. From the horizon it came out of the woods, Inu-Yasha and her and they were holding hands. Kagome blushed as she saw this. That was not right, she was Sesshomaru's mate, she wouldn't do that.

They walked towards her, neither sensing her presence at all, and she turned to the side as they passed her. She didn't want to see if they trespassed her…that would feel awkward. She watched as the both of them sat on the edge of the well, both looking up at the sky.

She saw herself talking, her lips moving, but she could not hear it. Frustration gawked at her, she wanted to hear what she was saying!

"I love Kikyo, Kagome" Inu-Yasha said and his ears flattened against his head "She died because of me…I can't leave her…I'm sorry"

Somehow those words stung harder than she had believed. But why? She didn't love Inu-Yasha, why his confession of love for another woman hurt her so?

She saw herself smiling bitterly and talking again, but now, she was glad that she couldn't hear what she was saying. She was having a bad feeling about this. Did she really love Inu-Yasha?

A rustling sound was heard and Kagome swiftly turned towards the noise. As she did this, Sesshomaru's face welcomed her. His eyes were cold and calculating, a golden color unlike the color she recognized of her mate.

"Will you return to the half-breed" his monotone and cold voice asked and Kagome flinched. She turned behind her and she saw herself sprawled against a rock, crying silently. Moments passed between them in silence. "He will forever love the memory of the woman who pinned him to the tree for fifty years" he added after she faltered to answer.

Kagome's sobs intensified and a strong rain began to pour down on them. After a minute, Sesshomaru turned to leave but Kagome spoke, she could see it on the tense movement of her shoulders as he did.

Sesshomaru remained still, "It was the only way to kill the demoness inside of you" he said evenly and emotionless.

After a few moments, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru with her teary-soaked face, and then she bowed her head.

Sesshomaru stiffened and fisted his hands. "This Sesshomaru does not lie" he said tersely. "The kiss was not unpleasant" he finished and turned his face to the side for a few moments, and after he earned a smile from Kagome with a muttered 'Thank you', he left her alone and escaped the silent forest.

"Kagome" taunted a voice from the forest. She turned to the voice and frowned, was someone calling her? She turned to where her other form cried, but she was no longer there.

"Kagome" the voice called again and Kagome walked towards the voice. It was a strange voice which caused her to shiver, but she was not really here, so it should not matter.

After a few minutes, she finally made it to a dark castle surrounded by miasma. She recognized the place as the very same one where a war had erupted. The place still had the corpses of the demons and some new ones which were eating the fallen companions.

She walked past them, hardly glancing at them.

"Come in, Kagome" the same voice instructed.

Kagome stopped a moment to look around her, but she couldn't see or sense anyone. She continued forward and walked up a set of stairs and stopped under the doorframe of the entrance of the castle.

"Surprise!" said the voice cruelly "I killed them" the voice added and laughed darkly.

Kagome was frozen on spot. Her eyes set on the dangling corpses of the companions she recognized from earlier: the young fox demon, the demon exterminator, the monk and finally, Inu-Yasha.

"You can still revive them" the voice spoke once again, this time on her right ear. "You just have to make a wish to the Shikon Jewel" it said with a smirk that she faltered to see. "You want to do it, don't you?" it asked with a haunting voice "Then do it" it pressed on.

Kagome remained unmoving, too hurt to even think about wishing anything. Her eyes fell upon the angry, slashed and wounds they each carried. A splash of blood coated the space below each one of them. They had died, why was she safe?

She fell to her knees and her still-shocked blue eyes seemed to see past them. They had died protecting her and the Shikon Jewel, it had all been her fault. Silent tears flew down freely as her heart clenched guiltily. They had been so strong!

…and the killer was…

…the murderer was…

_Naraku._

His name made her growl with something akin to hate. He was despicable, was scum, the worst. She had to kill him, she had to rid the world of him, she had to make him pay.

"So" began the half demon with a smirk on his face, "I see that you have a wish" he mocked and appeared in front of her. He took off his baboon mask and looked down at her with those calm red eyes.

Kagome extended her hand and called forth her bow and arrow, but they didn't come. She narrowed her eyes with something next to fear and tried again, but it was in vain.

"You can't use your powers, miko" said the repulsive voice of Naraku "It's just you and me, but unfortunately, for you, I still have my powers" he laughed darkly and charged against her.

Kagome barely dodged his attack by rolling to the side, but Naraku's hand managed to take hold of her fire rat haori and pulled her to him, her thin body being dragged around the dirty wooden floor. She seethed in anger and tried to snatch herself from him, but his hold on her was strong.

"My my Kagome" he murmured surprised. "You have grown more than what I remember" he said darkly "You are…lovelier" he stated and took a sniff of her hair.

Kagome stiffened and began to push down her sandaled feet against the floor to push herself away from him, but she couldn't break free. Once again, she tried to summon her miko powers but they wouldn't obey her. Tears of despair came to her, her powers had left her since so long ago, had rejected her for she had mated a demon. Not only that, but her body had weakened considerably, she was sure that if she had the same training she had when younger she would have the strength to free herself, but she was old and weak.

"It's easier like this" stated Naraku gleefully. "Just be quiet and still, I don't plan to do anything…strange" he said his face once again buried on her hair "You smell so different from Kikyo" he muttered with some annoyance.

Kagome felt confused, what had Kikyo to do with any of this? She felt like there was something she was missing…why was so hard to remember things? However, Naraku's hand on her chest made her squirm once again, what was he doing?!

A smirk plastered on his face as he felt her body tense on his arms, sick pleasure coming to his sensory nerves, but he dismissed it. His hand found the necklace around her neck and his hand settled on the Jewel which rested on her chest, her hand instantly covered his, trembling with uncertainty, but then, the Jewel exploded in a swirl of raw power, two different wishes with unparallel ends, making it unstable. A white flash blinded them and took them far away from where they had been fighting each other.

**xxoOoxx**

A flashing sound followed by a grunt of pain directed all eyes toward it. Sesshomaru gasped with surprise, something he seldom felt, when he watched Kagome down on the forest fighting with a demon when she had been sitting in front of him a second ago. The loud thud of Kaede falling to the floor made him frown, it had really been a second ago, otherwise the young girl wouldn't had fallen because of unbalance.

Sesshomaru quickly jumped from the bridge and went down skillfully until he reached Kagome. Kagome was on top of Naraku and they were both fighting for something Kagome had in hand. As soon as they felt his presence, the half-demon Naraku pulled Kagome roughly and it was a miracle that he didn't break her arm with the sheer force of his pull. Kagome fell forward and placed her other hand in front of her to prevent from hitting the ground face off, but her wrist made a sick, cracking sound as her limb felt the pressure touching the floor. An agonizing scream left Kagome's mouth and her arm doubled over, forcing Naraku to let go of her hand and jumped over her.

Sesshomaru dashed forward, one of many other times fearing for his half-mate welfare, but stopped midway. His golden eyes stared confusedly at Kagome's arm, which he was sure now held the Shikon Jewel. Somehow, she had dug her hand, with the Jewel, inside Naraku's chest. Only half of her lower half was visible while the other was embedded inside of the half-demon. The half-demon stopped moving, his red eyes looking at Kagome in the face utterly shocked.

"Kagome" Naraku whispered, "what have you done?" he asked confused, his eyes going down to the arm inside his chest.

"I am killing you" said Kagome with angered tears in her eyes. "You will be no more, but fear not, you shall always be near the object you desire so much… just inside it" Kagome growled brokenly and twisted her hand inside him to make him twist in pain. Her other hand grabbed his neck and a pulse exploded from that hand stealing the demonic strength the half-demon possessed and sealing it inside the Shikon Jewel.

Naraku gasped raggedly and his eyes once again turned to Kagome, as if happy to have her below him as he died. "You…are prettier" said Naraku and his body began to dissipate slowly. "And…let me tell you a little secret…you never…loved Sesshomaru…in the future…you loved…Inu-Yasha" he said and a choked laugh escaped him.

"Sesshomaru hates…you…Inu-Yasha pities you…only I saw you as the woman you were…I would've made you…my queen….but worry not" he grinned sardonically. "I will be…with you when they leave you…because you are the girl…from where the Shikon Jewel returned to us…I will live…inside of you" and with those last words his form disappeared completely, only the echo of a content sigh remained as she breathed raggedly.

Kagome remained on the floor, her blue eyes on the equally blue sky. She felt as if all her bears had dissipated, as if killing him had been her destiny, her mission altogether. Her hand fell to her abdomen and she swirled the Jewel in her hand, to check that she still held it. Everything was safe, she had completed her task in life. She raised the Jewel and it glowed a healthy pink, and its color shone with the sunrays. She smiled as she watched the item, as the memories suddenly became easier to grasp.

She remembered falling to the sky, escaping to a burning palace, she remembered Naraku overpowering her, Midoriko training, a younger Sesshomaru, Sora and his Hiraikotsu, Kirara and the exterminators, Unno and the golden dragon, Kagura who escaped from Naraku… she could remember clearly, she had escaped the fight with Naraku and jumped in the well, but Naraku caught her and she was not sent home.

Tears came to her eyes, Sango had perished before she had escaped the place. Her sister was dead, what about her kit? Miroku and Inu-Yasha? Kaede and Koga…Koga she knew him. She sobbed. He had asked her to mate him and she had refused. She shook her head despairingly, she had met Inu no Taisho, she had met Izayoi. She had changed the future, she was sure, she had altered everyone's fate. Even Sesshomaru's.

Her teary eyes turned to him only to find him frozen, looking tensely at her. Looking at him only made her sob harder. What had she done?! Sesshomaru hated her, and she had twisted things, in this reality, he had marked her! It was impossible, Sesshomaru was cold and unforgiving, this was not Sesshomaru! This was not the Sesshomaru that would aid Rin when she needed him to save her. No. This Sesshomaru was wrong, she had killed the real Sesshomaru!

This was wrong, they didn't love each other, they weren't supposed to, she loved Inu-Yasha! Not Sesshomaru! She had destroyed everything, this was all her fault! Her fault!

She couldn't stop crying, not even when she heard Sesshomaru's boots closer to her. She just raised her arms and hid her crying face from him, she didn't want him to see her, it was all her fault! He was upset, she could feel it weakly through their bond, he was broken, he was sad. It was all her fault! How could she had been so blind to reality! She had been such a fool!

She did nothing as Sesshomaru knelt at her side, neither when his strong arm surrounded her and brought her to his arms. She still hid her face while he walked painfully slow up the steps of the bridges. She said nothing as he ordered the villagers to prepare a room for them, she did nothing. She was a failure and she feared that anything else she did was going to make the ripple in time worse than before.

She had to do something! She needed to fix this mess! She couldn't be the one to alter the future, she had promised herself when she started the whole trip that she wouldn't. She needed to find a solution and soon!

**xxoOoxx**

Night had fallen and silence engulfed both occupants of the hut. The hut was bigger than many and was farther apart, it was a place for visitors, the villagers had said, but tonight every visitor was staying somewhere else. Kagome was grateful for the accurate sense of the villagers since if they didn't leave them alone, she was going to ask it. She didn't want Sesshomaru, stressed as he was, near humans.

She looked dully as his hands carefully bandaged her broken left wrist. He had been silent all afternoon, but she didn't blame him, he must be as confused as she was. What was she to do?

"How are you feeling?" asked Sesshomaru breaking the silence between them as he sat at the wall at her side.

Kagome sat on her futon and extended her hand and tried to move her fingers slowly but it hurt. Her lips frowned with irritation, but then she turned to Sesshomaru with a little smile. "I am fine" she said and once again looked at her hand.

"Why are you so affected by the half-breed's words?" asked Sesshomaru, never one to delay the inevitable. "He was lying" he stated with such confidence that made Kagome narrow her eyes with disbelief.

"Why would he lie?" asked Kagome annoyed "After all, it was his dying breath" she added to make her point, her blue eyes were looking at Sesshomaru unwavering.

Sesshomaru's face remained impassive, not even his eyes showed any emotion "Because he was our enemy" he replied simply.

A tense silence engulfed them and Kagome felt a bitter smile cover her face. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes at the intense emotions that were welling inside her: despair, guilt, fear and hope.

"Do you love Inu-Yasha?" asked Sesshomaru evenly, making Kagome turn to him with worried eyes. She was aware of how thorny this topic was, however his eyes remained cold. "You told me you didn't" he reminded her as he narrowed his eyes.

Kagome looked down as the sheet which covered her lower half in thought. "I don't love Inu-Yasha" she said softly and her hands fisted on the white sheets. "That doesn't change what happened in the past" she said and closed her eyes.

"You have proved that the half-breed lied" said Sesshomaru confidently "If you do not love Inu-Yasha, then is possible that all the other things he spoke of where also blunt lies" he explain with an easy logic, but he could feel that he was only making Kagome bear much more pain.

"What he said is the truth Sesshomaru" said Kagome softly, her eyes not meeting his "The Jewel…when I took it from the girl, Kaede" she began "It took me back in time, to where I was before coming here…I was different, you were different and Inu-Yasha was different as well" she said painfully, doubling over and resting her forehead on her knees.

"The visions may have been created" stated Sesshomaru simply. "How can you be so sure that the Jewel was not deceiving you?" he asked, his eyes still impassive, fixated on her.

Kagome chuckled darkly "You all found me on a town that had been attacked by demons, when I awoke three days after, you were lying at my side, it was raining, I was talking with Sora when you came from your rounds around the demon Exterminators and then we talked…and then a massive amount of demonic aura permeated the village and the war began…Unno broke your sword--"

"Enough" interrupted Sesshomaru with a growl. He was standing now and pacing the room. "You speak the truth, that's what happened, but the half-demon is still lying" snarled Sesshomaru as his eyes began to show emotion, raw and dangerous emotions.

"He wasn't lying!" cried Kagome "I remember!" she yelled frustrated. "You hated me! I feared you! Inu-Yasha loved Kikyo and I loved Inu-Yasha!" she sobbed nonstop and her hands were holding her head in place, as if she had a terrible headache. "I changed the future! I messed up with the time line!" and after this, she was choking on her own tears and couldn't speak anymore.

Neither spoke for minutes, Kagome because her sobs still rocked her body and Sesshomaru because he was perturbed beyond belief. After minutes passed, Kagome found herself alone on the hut, Sesshomaru's raw aura shouting all around the village. Kagome dug her head on her legs once again and continued to cry inconsolably.

A few minutes later, a small presence became known at the entrance of the hut. Kagome had stopped crying a while ago, but she was still weak and tired "Kaede" she called. "You can come in" said Kagome softly.

The cloth of the entrance ruffled as Kaede came in silently. The room was dark since there were no lit candles. "Are you all right, Lady Kagome?" asked the childish voice "The demon, he didn't—" she asked concerned.

"He didn't hurt me" said Kagome with a smile sitting down on the futon, her blue eyes found Kaede's brown ones. "He wouldn't" she finally said to reassure the younger girl.

"That's what Kikyo said" said the youngster and unshed tears came to her eyes "and she's dead" she said and clenched her fist on her kimono.

"I'm sorry" said Kagome saddened, "I am sure she was a great priestess" she said with a weak smile and ruffled the young girl's hair. "Tell me why you are wasting your time by visiting me?" asked Kagome with a smile.

Kaede bowed her head and sighed. "The funeral rites will begin soon" she said with a deep sadness coating her words. "I wanted to tell you" she finished, her head still bowed.

Silence ensued, but Kagome's cheerful voice broke it. "I will get ready" she said and stood from the futon. "Of course, only if you make me company" she said with a smile and she saw how Kaede's eyes lighted at her request, the girl didn't want to be alone to watch her sister's burning body.

**xxoOoxx**

Kagome and Kaede were holding hands, both silent as they watched the body of the previous priestess being bathed on different oils. All the villagers were present at the funeral site, and hundreds of prayers layered each other as the villagers continued to pray for Kikyo's eternal rest. But she knew better, somehow, she knew Kikyo's soul was not going to its eternal rest. Instead, it will be delivered to an eternal torture, but why?

Confusing thoughts invaded her mind. How could Inu-Yasha love her when she was dead? Her eyes glazed over, trying to allow the deepest part of her brain show her the memories which were still buried. But it seemed to be harder than she had anticipated. She bit her lip nervously, there was something she needed to remember.

The hand holding her own clenched tighter making her look up once again as the elder of the town finally placed the lit torch on Kikyo's body, which burst into flames immediately after. A ragged scream and Kaede's body colliding forcefully against her made Kagome hug the girl tighter. However, Kagome's eyes couldn't leave Kikyo's burning body. The stories told that Kikyo had been burned alongside the Jewel so she would protect it on the other world, but it didn't happen like that.

After half an hour, the only thing that remained of Kikyo were the floating dark ashes that flew with the night's wind. Soon, people began to say their last prayers and Kagome waited impatiently. After a few minutes, people began to walk away, but Kagome stopped them.

Kagome kept her hand on Kaede's shoulders and her eyes were on the crowd in front of her. "It is to be known that the Shikon Jewel was burned with Kikyo's body" she said sternly "It's the only way to keep the Jewel safe. Please understand" she said with a softer tone.

Bows of understanding were her answer and soon, the villagers departed to their respective houses. The fire slowly died and then only the soft sounds of the nocturnal animals were heard.

"Come, Kaede" said Kagome "let's put you to bed" she pleaded with a soft smile.

The young girl numbly nodded and began to pull Kagome with her, to her own house. When Kaede moved the cloth of the door she stopped. Kagome looked inside cautiously and immediately understood why she had stopped, two futons were set on the hut, one of them, which will never be used again. Kagome sighed and walked in and pulled the futons together.

Kagome sat down on one of the futons and lay there, "I'm staying until you fall asleep" Kagome said at the still standing Kaede.

After a moment, Kaede was lying down next to her and squeezed her softly, placing her head on Kagome's shoulder.

"You will be a wonderful priestess, Kaede" said Kagome softly. "You will be the wisest, and we will met again, I promise" she said and kissed the top of Kaede's head.

Soft sobs were heard and between them a relieved "Thank you". After a long crying session, the girl finally fell asleep.

**xxoOoxx**

Kagome silently entered the hut she had been given, she was supposed to be there sooner, she knew, but she couldn't leave the girl alone until she fell asleep. Her eyes fell on his discarded armor next to the door but ignored it. Sesshomaru's irritated gaze welcomed her and she turned her face to the floor guiltily. She had felt Sesshomaru's aura calling up to her a while ago.

"Come to me" ordered Sesshomaru lowly, motioning for the cushion which was just in front of him.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, he had really been expecting her. She silently did as told and sat down before him, his legs almost surrounding her "I'm sorry, I was—"

"With the young priestess" he finished for her abruptly, making Kagome narrow her eyes. Sesshomaru's eyes locked onto hers, ripping her soul apart in search of something. After a minute of his intense scrutiny, he spoke. "Are you certain that what you saw was the future?" he asked, with his face turned away.

"Yes" was the soft reply, and she kept her eyes on her fisted hands, her shoulders were tense and her posture stiff.

"Then I ask, are you certain that this Sesshomaru hated you?" he asked and this time he turned to her.

Kagome raised her blue eyes to him and her eyes flickered with doubts, "You tried, to kill me a few times" she said with certainty. "However, you were never one with words…you never said explicitly…but I think you did" she said softly. Images of Sesshomaru and her under the rain, when he said that the kiss had not been unpleasant came and fell on her like cold water. Had they kissed?

"So, you are not completely certain?" he asked while nodding absentmindedly, his eyes taking a faraway look.

Kagome shook her head lightly, her thoughts still taking her from an image to another: Sesshomaru and the little girl, the ride over Ah-Uh in the search of the final shard, Sesshomaru's word of advice, he wielding the sword…Tokijin?

A warm feeling in the back of Kagome's head awoke her of her thoughts and she found Sesshomaru's lips crashing into her own. She screamed at the sudden movement, but Sesshomaru pulled her closer, effectively preventing her from escaping him. After the initial shock, Sesshomaru stopped his attack on her lips and began to play her, kissing and drawing back to kissing again.

Somehow Kagome felt herself relaxing, though she had to admit that his little game was annoying her. So far away in thought she was, that Sesshomaru had to growl to bring her back. Kagome blinked confusedly as he stopped kissing her but their lips were still touching, just not moving. She earned another growl and when her eyes looked up at Sesshomaru, she noticed that he wasn't looking at her, instead, he looked distracted looking down at her lips. The soft touch of his tongue on her lip followed by equally soft nibbling on her lips, that sent the message through somehow and she kissed him back.

A soft, content sound exploded from Sesshomaru's throat and he once again began to kiss her. This time, it felt better, it felt…fun. They way they both tried to kiss the other and the sweet scent she could take from Sesshomaru's mouth was distracting her so much that she didn't stop him when his tongue managed to pass through her fine lips and inside her mouth. She tensed a moment, the strange sensation surprising her, but Sesshomaru softness and his hand playing on her hair stopped her from protesting, after all, it felt nice.

A moment later, Sesshomaru pulled away and Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you find this kiss unpleasant?" asked Sesshomaru as he moved to kiss her cheek, her nose, her forehead.

Kagome shivered warmly as he kissed her. "N-No" she said as he continued kissing her in any place his lips could find.

Sesshomaru's hand came to her neck and moved her head to the side and kissed her neck up to her ear. "Did you like it?" he asked once again as he began to exchange between kisses and nibbling.

Kagome's right hand came up to his white hakama and clenched on the silken cloth, pulling herself closer to him, her eyes looking everywhere and anywhere at the same time.

He chuckled softly, "I will take that as an affirmative" said Sesshomaru with some humor in his voice, and then stopped his kisses and pushed Kagome a little away from him, locking his golden eyes into her blue ones apprehensively. "That proves it" said Sesshomaru making Kagome frown confusedly. "The half-breed spoke lies" he explained and licked her collarbone. "I am your mate, I want only you" he said and kissed her neck.

Kagome's unsteady hands came to each side of his head and she rested her chin over his head, tears began to fall from her eyes. "No, Sesshomaru" she said slowly, "I was not the woman you were supposed to mate" she explained. "I just got in the way" she tried to make him understand, though it hurt her somehow. With the passing of centuries, she had begun to develop a companionship, a respect and care for him.

"I believe you are thinking too much" said Sesshomaru as he squeezed her to him and raised to his feet, his lips continued to kiss her neck and collarbone since he didn't want to pry his head away from her hold. He settled on her futon and lay down with her over him, both silent and he began to slide his fingers through her long hair. A little smile came to his lips as he noticed she had grown taller, she reached his chest. Few women were as tall…mortality was taking her from him.

"I don't want to cause you pain" whispered Kagome after a while "I am dying, Sesshomaru" she reminded him softly.

"We all die" said Sesshomaru seriously "and you are causing me pain acting like you are now" he admonished her. "Besides, if you just accept me Kagome, you will live much longer" he reminded her.

"Sesshomaru" she called for his attention. "Stop this" she pleaded brokenly. "We will meet again in the future" she promised him. "Leave me with my half-mark" she asked and she pressed her uninjured right hand into the futon to raise and be able to see him. His eyes were confused and sad. "Its powers will disappear by then and if we fall in love then, it mean that we truly loved each other, it would mean we had been destined to mate" she explained with a sad smile.

"No" growled Sesshomaru and pulled her towards him, pulling her lips towards his and kissing her again. "You speak nonsense" he said still kissing her. "Why can't you believe what I say, Kagome?" he asked, his mouth still and his golden eyes boring into her.

Kagome chuckled darkly. "What have you got to say?" she asked back, "that I am the only one you want as a mate?" she questioned and was silenced by his lips once again kissing her.

"No" he said still kissing her, and then he stopped. "What I have been saying is…that I love you, Kagome" he said and kissed her cheeks and chin. "I love you Kagome" he repeated to her shocked state.

"You lie" she whispered breathless. "You don't love me" she said, denial clear on her face. She didn't know what to do in this case, what was right? What was wrong? What did she want?

"I have no doubt of what I speak" said Sesshomaru evenly "However, I need to ask something" he said and his golden eyes once again found hers "Do you have those feelings towards this Sesshomaru?" he asked with an even and apparently emotionless voice.

But she knew better, every time that he referred himself in third person with her was because he was nervous. Confusion was the only thing clear on her mind, she didn't know what she felt nor how. Frustrated, she managed to get away from Sesshomaru but his strong hand stopped her. She had her face turned away, she didn't feel strong enough to face him, but she had to. She knew so when his finger gently took her chin and began to move it towards him.

He looked at her closed eyes and then trails of tears. He felt his heart clench at the sight of her. She seemed to be in such pain, in such a difficult position. But he had waited for too long, this affair had taken much longer than it needed to. "I know your feelings, Kagome" said Sesshomaru softly. "Just…be honest with yourself" he replied evenly, wanting to help her sort things out.

Kagome dug her face in the crook of his neck and relaxed her body on top of Sesshomaru. "I've never understood you" said Kagome softly. "You always treated me so coldly" she said weakly.

"I didn't want to be controlled by fate" said Sesshomaru simply. "I wanted to make my own destiny" he explained "and having been foretold that I would fall in love with a mortal miko enraged me" he said, his words were full of emotions and honesty.

"What do you think about that now?" she asked softly, after all, she was still a human, a miko and half-mated to him.

"I think it was fortunate to be told who would be my soul mate" said Sesshomaru slowly. "I had been able to protect her until she was old enough to be my mate" he stated simply.

"Do you really want me to be your mate?" asked Kagome with incredulity.

"Yes" he replied confidently, "I share with you a life that no one will understand, and I don't want them to, because I want to keep you with me" he stated.

Kagome chuckled. "It's easier to guess you are younger than the Sesshomaru I met" she said with a smile. "You are more emotional and open" she stated.

"Hmm" was his only answer and she almost chuckled again as a certain aspect of his future self had just emerged.

"Then" Kagome began "are you certain that you wish to mate me not caring about the consequences that it could get us to?" she asked.

Sesshomaru remained silent for a few moments before answering. "Yes" he said "My feelings won't change" he professed.

"If that is the case" she said and raised herself up and met his eyes "I will give myself to you, Sesshomaru" she said with a serious expression "in order to finish the mating bond you have requested" she said and kissed his lips softly.

He took his opportunity when she parted her lips from his and held her hand. "You never answered" he reminded her sternly. "Do you share the same feelings for this Sesshomaru as this Sesshomaru shares for you?" he asked, his golden eyes serious and expressionless.

"I do" said Kagome with a smile, deep inside her heart, she had always loved him. She had loved Inu-Yasha, but this Kagome, the Kagome who was raised by Inu no Taisho, who has a sister named Momo, who had lived the life of an immortal, loved Sesshomaru, not Inu-Yasha.

She had no more time to think since Sesshomaru turned her on the futon and began to kiss her wildly. A spectacle of emotions bursting through their half bond made her dizzy and fulfilled at the same time. She had never felt such utter happiness, such contentment and desire from Sesshomaru. She had given him the ultimate happiness with those words.

A little growl awoke her of her musings and her blue eyes found Sesshomaru. He scooped her up into his arms and began to kiss her softly. This time Kagome didn't need him to growl to ask for her to return the kiss, no, she returned it instantly, as hungry as him.

"Show me what mortal love is like, Kagome" said Sesshomaru with a pleading voice, and she held back no more. This moment, she gave her everything, her last piece of love, her last piece of energy, her last piece of skin. She will show love to him, to this demon who had loved her for as long as she could remember, this demon who had achieved what no other had before. To make her feel alive, to make her feel like she was worth her name and her identity, to make her hunger for this kind of love for this kind of burning passion.

And so, in that night, Kagome finally marked the demon, the Demon Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru, as her mate. With such a new state, the mark that had once adorned her shoulder extended to her back and neck, glaring a brilliant blue color. A strange and old kanji, a Japanese scripture, adorned the back part of her neck, under it a brilliant half moon shone and under the moon, at the side, two other kanjis adorned her.

She was unaware of this, since she had been asleep for a long time, however, this was something that Sesshomaru took quick notice about. He silently traced the marks with his fingers, clearly understanding the meaning behind each kanji. He kissed them soundly, taking pride on the new marks that made her his, but also made him hers.

Kagome stirring under his kisses made him rise an eyebrow elegantly. "Mate" he called softly, "you better sleep unless you want to remember how pleasant is to feel loved" he told her darkly.

A chuckle escaped her and Sesshomaru grinned and loomed over her. "Do you not think I know what you are thinking, Mate?" he asked her mischievously "What a wicked mind you have" he admonished her and then lay at her side and pulled her to his arms and began to kiss her again. "I warned you" he reminded her before losing himself in her kisses and his own feelings.

**xxoOoxx**

A week had passed since she had become Sesshomaru's mate. He had treated her like a fine lady and he was so attentive it had made her cry a few times. Never had she imagined that the cold Lord who had tried to kill her could have this gentle side as well. He always brought her breakfast, lunch and dinner. Each morning, she had found flowers next to her futon and each night, he would lie beside her and hum sweet songs. She had never expected this sort of treatment. He had taken her to the river and bathed her, he washed her hair with such expertise that she suspected he used to wash Momo's hair; if not, he was indeed a grand demon, if he could learn so quickly. He had taken her to a field of flowers and had even recited her stories about great demons and their mates, hoping, he said that their love will become as big as theirs and many will tell their stories on and on.

Yet, she knew better. Their story would hardly surpass the generations, if it did, it would be a story of sacrifice and betrayal, not of love and loyalty as those he had gotten used to tell her. No, their love was not meant to be. It had just become a painful thing that united them, it had been bad luck that they had fallen in love. Unless, his love for her was forgiving and understanding, if his love was like that, and his heart was strong, their love would surpass a millennium, she was sure.

Fate. That's what she needed, what she had been begging the gods these last two days. Only two, the first day that her new mission, her destiny, had been revealed to her. She rebeled against the gods, she shouted at them and cursed them for their cruelty. But she stopped, she was making the unknowing Sesshomaru upset, and she didn't want that. She wanted to make him happy, to not regret choosing her as his mate.

And so, she finally finished writing the scroll on her hands. She re-read it again, making sure it was good enough. She closed the scrip and tied it with her blue string, which held her low ponytail. This was all she could do. Well, she wasn't supposed to do this, but she didn't care if she was reprimanded. She _needed_ to do this last thing, she wouldn't forgive herself if she didn't.

Kagome slowly took of her fire rat haori folded it neatly and placed it next to Sesshomaru's sleeping body. She was then dressed in a white yukata and finally, she took the script she had written and placed it on his hand. She then went to his face and caressed it, hoping to memorize each curve of his nose, eyes, lips, even when she knew that she would forget. She smiled as she remembered the first line she had written on this script: _By no means are you permitted to dispose of this letter_. She needed him to keep it, even when he didn't want to, she needed him to keep it. She kissed his lips softly, tears falling from her eyes as she felt the need of him to kiss her back, but knowing he would not. Her hand came to his forehead and a pulse of power from the Jewel re-forced the sleeping spell she had cast over him. He would sleep for half a day, minimum.

With a last glance at the handsome, silver-haired demon, Kagome silently walked out of the hut, with the Jewel around her neck. Kaede was waiting for her outside, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Are you certain of this, Lady Kagome?" asked Kaede in a broken voice.

"I am Kaede" said Kagome sadly. "This is my duty" she added with a forced smile. "It's not what I want to do, but sometimes, things are like this" she said and closed her eyes, to prevent her own tears from falling.

"We can find another way" insisted Kaede for the hundredth time. "You don't have to sacrifice yourself!" she cried and held onto Kagome's yukata. "Please! Don't leave me alone!" she sobbed in despair.

"Lady Kaede" reprimanded Kagome in a stern voice, "as a fellow priestess you must understand why I am doing this" she reminded the younger priestess. "My body will not survive past this month, Sesshomaru doesn't have the demonic strength to keep me alive, who will take care of the Jewel then?" asked Kagome sternly. "Are you strong enough to protect it after I have passed away?"

The girl shook her head painfully aware of her own weakness "But please, do this at the last moment…not now, do it next week" she begged and fell to her knees, hugging Kagome's legs.

Kagome felt her heart cry out in sympathy for the girl. "I can't, Kaede" she denied her request with little strength. "I am Kikyo's reincarnation, I came from the future" she explained to the younger girl who tensed at her feet. "If my soul isn't freed, I will not be able to come here as I was destined to do, I will not be reborn at the right time, please Kaede, understand" she begged the black haired girl.

Kaede continued to sob but let go of Kagome's legs. She wiped the still flowing tears with the back of her hands and was surprised when Kagome took her hand and walked alongside her. "We will meet fifty years from now" said Kagome with a bright smile. "That's why I am certain you will be a great priestess" she said and her smile grew even more. "Kikyo is very proud of you" she said, stopped and hugged the girl.

"Kagome" questioned Kaede softly, "what do we do when Sesshomaru awakens? He will be angry" she reminded Kagome, looking fearful.

"I know" said Kagome, fearful as well. "Keep the people inside the house and use the protection sutras I made earlier. Place them in the front door of each house, they should last against demons for at least a week" she adviced and once again began her descent to the funeral area.

"But who will tell him?" asked Kaede, she didn't know of someone strong enough to deliver the news to the Western Lord.

"I wrote him a letter, summarizing our lives together and why I chose to do what I'm doing" she said softly. At Kaede's confused face, Kagome sighed and explained. "My wish to the Jewel is to erase myself from this time, where I was not supposed to exist and thus, affecting the time line to a minimum" she said and turned to Kaede with a smile, "still, I am mated to Sesshomaru, so it's a drastic change that I am not sure how it will affect him" she said sadly. "If things go out of hand, I will have to ask you, a fellow priestess, which I have become attached to" she said with a smile "to tell Sesshomaru" she finished with a weak smile.

"Me!" cried Kaede stopping dead on her tracks. "He will kill me!" she said nearing panic.

Kagome smiled. "He won't" said Kagome confidently. "You will remind him of me, besides, he doesn't kill children" she said with a strong voice. "To sum to that, your main powers are creating barriers, are they not?" she asked.

Kaede nodded slowly and continued to walk holding hands with Kagome; deep in thought about the difficulties she will have to fight once Sesshomaru awakens.

"Use them to protect yourself, just in case" said Kagome as she finally reached the funeral bed. The villagers were surrounding it with concerned looks on their faces. "Tell him to read the letter I left him and tell him that I will come back in fifty years, tell him to meet me then, whether is to get revenge for my betrayal or to speak of our love, tell him that my mark will tell him of my return" she explained carefully to Kaede who nodded in understanding. Kaede let go of Kagome's hand but suddenly, Kagome held her shoulder, her eyes narrowing darkly. "Pray, tell Sesshomaru that by no means he is to revive me with his sword, Tensega" she added worriedly. Kaede only nodded her head in understanding.

Kagome finally let go of the younger girl and walked to the wooden bed, prepared to burn her body. She settled on the bed and she couldn't help but notice that it was very uncomfortable.

"Lady Kagome" a villager which was holding one of the pots with oil called for her attention. "Are you certain of this?" he asked concerned with her apparently rash petition.

Kagome smiled brightly at him, "yes, it's the only way" she explained and turned to the villagers. "Please, you don't need to remain here and watch as my body burns, if you wish to say the usual prayers, do it from inside your houses" she asked.

"Kaede will give you a sutra to protect your residences from the demons, also from my mate, I don't want him to wake up and hurt you" she pleaded. "I am in great debt for this favor you are doing me, please, I don't want to see you hurt" she begged and soon enough, some villagers bowed their head in acknowledgment and walked to Kaede who was explaining how the sutras worked.

"Lady Kagome" asked the villager which was holding the torch. "Don't you want us to kill you before burning your body?" asked the villager horrified at the thought of burning her alive.

Kagome sighed nervously. "It won't be necessary" she said softly "I will ask the Jewel for a wish in exchange for my life, it will be the payment I will give the Jewel so it will not be tainted" she explained.

"So, we will burn your body once you are dead" confirmed another villager "That way we will be certain that your wish has been granted"

"Yes" said Kagome as her blue eyes stared at the empty blue sky above her. "I will need a moment of silence, as I make the wish" she explained and her determined eyes focused on the small group of villagers that still surrounded her. "After my life has been taken, oil me and burn my body" she finished and closed her eyes.

_She was scared, these were not the feelings she must have when asking for a Jewel for she will taint it. She needed to be calm, but how?! She was dying, she was leaving her mate alone! She was betraying him! But she needed to do this, for the future, for her and for him as well, she was not from this era, she was dying. _

_Several minutes passed as she tried to enter in a meditation state, as she rationalized all the benefits that doing this presented._

"Lady Kagome" asked a villager, checking if life had left her. Kagome moved her head to silence the man.

_After a stressful while, she finally found the calmness she desired, she felt as there was no sound, only the winds of the spiritual world._

"_I call upon you, Shikon no Tama" she said in her mind and a sparkle answered her call. "In exchange of my life, grant my wish" she asked. "Make the disturbance of my presence in the past as minimum as possible, that is my wish"._

_In that precise moment, Kagome felt as if a spear had pierced her and as if all her insides escaped from her mouth, she felt her body go numb and her force leaving her, she felt her body crumble and her mind going dark, dying…she was dying. _

_A smile appeared on her face…fulfillment…_

_Her wish had been granted._

**xxoOoxx**

Sesshomaru's slumber had been interrupted by the feeling of wrongness, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't manage to wake up. He tried once and again, but his eyes wouldn't obey him, his muscles wouldn't respond to him. He was afraid, never before he had felt like this, but today, he was afraid. He couldn't smell, nor hear, he couldn't be sure if his mate was securely at his side, or of this feeling of wrongness meant that she was in danger.

Was he dead? Is that the reason he was unable to wake up?

After thinking that, an unbearable pain settled on his heart, burning him wildly, poking him with immense cruelty. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think! What was happening to him?!

He could feel his body trembling wildly, he could feel a terrible pain in the back of his neck, but he couldn't wake up. He needed to wake up, he was dying! This pain was consuming him, was breaking him apart. How could he remain asleep?! He felt as if a horde of demons was eating his flesh. Sesshomaru, _wake up!_ He told himself over and over, but he remained unmoving. This was torture, one's mind awake and aware of such a pain but unable to wake up and end it. It was going to drive him mad, this pain was going to drive him mad!

The pain remained for hours, but in the end, it had changed. Something inside him had twisted and the pain had subsided somehow…in its stead, a deep sadness had unfolded. A feeling of dread and madness had settled over him. He was sure that something terrible had happened.

_Kagome…_

It was all he could think, she was hurt, he was sure. It had to do with Kagome.

_Long time no see._ A too familiar voice spoke inside of Sesshomaru's head. The voice was respectful and low.

'Who are you?' asked Sesshomaru, suspicious.

_Your other you, I have awoken._ The voice said darkly, as if regretting to have been awakened.

'No' dread fell over Sesshomaru. He once again tried to wake up, but he couldn't. His other part couldn't be awake, he refused to accept it. 'Go back to sleep!' growled Sesshomaru with tears pricking his eyes.

_I don't control such a thing._ The voice made a soft sound that resembled a whine.

'It can't be' said Sesshomaru full of disbelief 'Jaken said that the only way for my beast, and my demonic powers, to return was once Kagome died' he ragged 'She can't be dead!' he yelled filled with frustration.

_She is, _the voice said with regret. _I will help you awaken, but he must kill her murderer!_ The voice took a dangerous tone and a snarl resounded all around them.

With those words, a surge of power exploded from Sesshomaru and he was finally free of the sleeping spell. His eyes were red, his senses were on their peak, his smell, his vision, his hearing and his speed.

He raced out of the hut blindly at amazing speed and collided full strength with a barrier. However, this barrier lacked the power to push him away.

"That is the scent of my mate" the unrecognizable voice of Sesshomaru spoke hollowly "You have burned my mate!" he ragged hatefully.

Cries of horror sprung at his declaration, a few villagers were still on the burning pit.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" cried Kaede "Please, listen to me" she begged coming near to the barrier and him.

"Silence priestess!" yelled Sesshomaru, still with an unbelievably dark voice. "I will kill you, I will kill you all!" he promised and began to pounce on the barrier.

"Lord Sesshomaru" she tried once again, knowing that her barrier would last a little longer. "Lady Kagome begs your forgiveness" cried Kaede falling to her knees. "She said that she loved you!" she screamed, but there was no response from the enraged demon Lord who kept pounding on the barrier. "Lady Kagome gave her life in exchange of a wish to the Shikon Jewel" she explained and she saw as his red eyes flashed angrily towards her. "She said that she will return to you in fifty years, that you must read the letter she left with you!" she explained, her voice almost shouting so he would hear her.

"You lie!" shouted Sesshomaru, "I will kill you all, I will not rest until I have slaughtered each and every single one of you!" he screamed and stopped beating on the barrier "You will not be able to hide there forever" he said with a smirk on his face, the bloodlust going to his brain.

"I lie not!" screamed Kaede frightened. "As a dog demon you should be able to tell!" she shot back frustrated.

In that instant, Sesshomaru snarled and his humanoid form began to change, and for the first time since he marked Kagome, he transformed once again into his beast, the massive white dog covering ¼ of the village. Sesshomaru howled in pain and the villagers were forced to cover their ears or risking the change to go deaf at the loud sound. After said howl, Sesshomaru placed his head above the barrier that covered the young priestess, a few male villagers and the burnt body of his mate. Soon enough, his poisonous saliva began to fall over the barrier, but the barrier held. However, some of the gaseous poison began to enter the barrier.

"The girl speaks the truth, Lord Sesshomaru" cried another villager, his fear was evident on his sweating face. "The priestess ordered us to burn her body after she died" explained shakily the villager.

Another howl erupted from Sesshomaru and in his anger he hit the barrier with his paw, making each person on the barrier cry out horrified.

"You are shame!" cried Kaede "What would Kagome say about this behavior?!" screamed Kaede with tears on her eyes. "Read the letter!" begged Kaede and with the last of her energy lost shouting, she fainted, making the barrier disappear.

**xxoOoxx**

A few days had passed since everything had gone wrong. Three days since he had become lost on a land that seemed so familiar to him. Why was he here? He had asked himself that very same thing a hundred times. Why was it that each time he tried to use his demonic powers he felt as if he hadn't used them in two hundred years?

He walked silently through a dense forest, no demon made a sound, they were all afraid of him. As they should be for he was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Three days had passed since a terrible and unbearable headache had settled on his forehead. He was a demon, and demons didn't suffer headaches. He was greatly confused about this certain thing.

He continued to walk confused. He felt as if he should remember something important, but he couldn't. There was an uncertainty inside him, it screamed to him that he had lost something very important. He didn't doubt it. He felt as if his life had been ripped from him, as if his soul had been shattered in half. Still, he couldn't pinpoint why he felt as such.

He finally came out of the forest and he looked up at the sky. It was lighted with a thousand stars, but it was also lighted with the full moon. He hated the full moon, it always brought him sadness. Like it did now, but this time, tears fell from his eyes. he didn't feel them until one of them touched his lips.

His hand immediately came to his face, to the trail of his tears and his mouth hung open with disbelief. Was he, Lord Sesshomaru, crying? This was unbelievable, he never cried! What has come over him?

A few minutes passed as his heart bled out, without no apparent reason and without being able to stop. Once again, he turned to his hand and thescroll he had in it. He opened it and read… the refined handwriting of… possibly a woman.

It was a story, of the love between a demon Lord, which casually shared his very same name and a human priestess. It was preposterous, no demon should mate a human, less a miko, but somehow, he was unable to be disgusted towards the demon as he had suspected he would. The story was carefully describing many difficulties, and in the end, the priestess was a strong woman who had gained his trust, loyalty and love. Even when her only defect was being human, he had to admit that she would probably be a fine mate.

He didn't know why, but the ending of the story caused him much grief. The priestess had died in order to protect the Magical Jewel from the enemies and in order to give the demon a more reliable and stronger mate, since she was gravely ill. The way it was written, the farewell of the priestess was so sincere that he had to confess that it had tore at his heart. The great love she had felt for her beloved had been intense, however, duty had won the fight. As it should have, there was nothing that could oppose duty, besides; she would return to his mate in fifty years, it was not a long wait for a demon.

Higurashi Kagome. That was the name of the miko on the story, the immortal miko. The sound of her name was alluring, as if it fitted her perfectly, as if that simple name could represent her determination, her softness, her powers and her heart.

What amused him the most was the first line of the story: You will not dispose of this letter. He remembered he had smirked at the line, it was so strange. First of all, it was a story, not a letter, and someone had to dispose of it before because it was now in his possession. Second of all, who could write something so foolish, it was like a threat and a punishment for the person who disposed of it.

He shrugged. He wasn't planning on letting go of the scroll, he had enjoyed the story and he would make sure that his future heirs knew about the story of the demon and the immortal miko.

And so, he walked without a certain place or time in mind, he just walked in search of that which he had forgotten, that which had parted his soul in half. He would go in his long awaited journey to enjoy the coldness of the night and the heat of the day, but most important of all, he wanted to find the author of this story. He wanted to ask such person the meaning of the first line, he wanted to ask if there had indeed existed such a demon and such a miko. Something urged him to do so and he, Sesshomaru, never went against his instincts.

**xxoOoxx**

Five hundred years from there, on the very same lands, power had shifter in favor of technology. Human had grown in exchange for the extermination of the weaker demons. Now, the world was mostly controlled by humans. No longer had a bow and an arrow or a sword served to make your place. No, now it was money or an automatic gun.

A young black haired woman, with a round belly walked alongside a brown haired man silently. The couple held hands, a content smile adorned each of their faces. They were deeply in love, or so it appeared. After some more minutes of walking the couple finally stopped before a clinic, watching the sign before entering.

After an hour, the woman was called inside by the doctor and her husband silently followed. Their anxiousness and curiosity could easily be smelt in the air, easy for someone like him.

The woman put on a white clinic cloth, her still small, yet round, stomach was easily visible. After small talk, the doctor began to place a slimy gel over the woman's stomach. A laugh escaped the woman as she explained that it was very cold, but her husband touched her hand and held it firmly, showing his support.

After that little incident, the doctor made a soft joke and proceeded to place a strange yet sophisticated machine over the woman's womb. Seconds later, an image appeared on the monitor, yet it was very dark and hard to discern.

The eyes of both parents looked anxiously at the image as the doctor looked at it carefully. He seemed to be anxious about the pulsing of the baby inside the womb. He accurately moved the machine with his hand searching for something, however, only a small creature was seen.

'Is there something wrong?' asked the husband, in a voice filled with concern, his hand still gripping his wife's and the other was playing with her short black hair.

'I am not sure' replied honestly the experienced doctor. 'It's a baby girl, I am sure' said the doctor.

'A baby girl?' asked the woman. 'But the ultrasound from before said that I was carrying twins' she explained confused.

'I know' said the doctor softly, his hand stroke his beard. 'But there is only one baby' he said, equally confused.

'What does that mean then?' asked the husband.

'It's only a supposition' said the doctor as he looked at the concern couple 'but there is no doubt that there are two pulses instead of one' said the doctor 'in theory, it means that your daughter has…two hearts' said the doctor.

A few hours later, the doctor had asked for more regular visits and some more tests to understand the miracle that was the Higurashi child, the couple was finally able to escape the obnoxious clinic.

On the way to the Higurashi Temple, a strange man with incredibly long silver hair intercepted them. He had been following them from the clinic, the woman had felt him, had known that a demon had been curious about them. None made an offensive movement, both parties wanting simply to engage in conversation.

'How can we help you?' asked the woman cautiously, and she made her miko powers flare to show him her identity.

The silver haired man in front of them nodded and his golden eyes settled on them "Fear not for your child" said the demon slowly. "She will be born healthy and she will be stronger than yourself in way of her miko powers" explained the demon. "I have come to offer the medical service at my disposition for the rest of your pregnancy, and should you wish so, for the rest of your lives" he said seriously.

"Why would you do such a thing?" asked the husband, his hand pulling his wife a single step back, hovering protectively in front of her.

"Because she, Higurashi Kagome, is the reincarnation of my mate" he said simply "I am Lord of Japan, son of the great Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru".

**xxoOoxx**

**The End**

**xxoOoxx**

**JeniNeji's Note:**

End of Part Two of When the Past is the Future!

Congratulation Frances! We finished!

This is so strange…it's like…at last! So much time has passed since I began this story…it feels…

I have begun **Third Part**…but I want to give it a different tittle…so I think it's going to be on another story. As always…tell me what you think…

**Please, Comment!**

**Jolee Finch:  
**

Dear Sesshomaru fangirls:

I know you've loved this story. Please thank Jenny for depicting the ideal boyfriend through a character like Sesshomaru, who can recite stories and get all three daily meals to a girl's bed, we _**all **_want a guy like that. Our most sincere consolations go to Koga, who'd probably be as good as Sesshomaru. I know you've pictured the whole relationship and swooned over it and cuddled your Sesshomaru plushies.

Stay strong, sisters! xD

Ps. Inu no Taisho will live on in my anime heart forever, hehehe.

Psps. Miroku deserved more story time.

Pspsps. Someone give this beta a cookie and this beta will love you. :3


End file.
